Vanguard: Nightmare Overture
by Desgarroth
Summary: 2032, and in a drastically changed world, Virtual Reality technology revolutionizes the game of Vanguard. Our heroes rejoice in this exciting development - they could never imagine that it is merely the prelude to events beyond their wildest fantasies.
1. Virtual Reality 1

Vanguard. The word, in military terminology, refers to the advance force of a formation, the one that stands at the forefront, seeks out the enemy, draws them out, fights them head-on.

Even if its original connotations are mostly overlooked in an era where armed conflict is a relic of the distant past, the word itself has become synonymous with one of the most popular subjects worldwide. Cardfight - Vanguard, what started out as a mere Trading Card Game, a long twenty years ago, is now the spearhead and symbol of technological advancement, advertising, and entertainment.

Vanguard's rise in popularity coincided with a huge technological leap, the development of advanced, portable holographic projection. Basing the foundations of its marketing strategy on that technology, Vanguard featured matches on regional and national tournament level that the spectators could enjoy as if they were watching live monsters and warriors battle in front of their eyes. This not only kicked Vanguard to the uncontested top of the entertainment industry, but also caused it to become a staging platform for the new technology.

This situation was maintained for almost eighteen years. A mere year before the beginning of the events described in this story, Vanguard was called forth to, once again, lead the way into a new era. The wildly popular trading card game embraced the next level of technology - virtual reality. Instead of simply watching, fighters and spectators could _feel_ the fight happen in front of them, by projecting themselves into a virtual environment. Inside that field, isolated from our own reality, the Vanguard fight was, for all intents and purposes, actually taking place in a very real manner.

And that is where our story begins.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Corner<span>:**

Hello, everyone. This is Desgarroth, also known as Nightmare (VERZ Nightmare) in the Cardfight! Vanguard Byond game, Cardfight Capital. _Vanguard: Nightmare Overture_ will be the first Vanguard story that I will aim to complete (hence my putting it up), and will not be excessively long. It will feature an extensive character cast, and a variety of cardfights. This story will contain elements of adventure, science fiction, and mystery, even horror, generally sticking, however, to what the anime shows us. It will take place many years after the anime, in an utterly new world that has little to do with the world described in the anime, or the world we ourselves live in. You will be exposed to the intricacies of the setting gradually, through the eyes of our protagonists, whom you are about to meet. The card game, Vanguard, around which the story is centered, has developed a lot over the past twenty years. You will find, in this story, many new cards, many new clans, and many more surprises awaiting. Please note that everything you are not already familiar with will be explained and analyzed at the end of each chapter. While I believe I am doing a reasonable job at conveying the rules and mechanics of the game, it is still advisable to have a fair understanding of Vanguard, before attempting to get into this story_. _

Well, that is all for now. Enjoy ~

* * *

><p><strong>RIDE 1: Virtual Reality (1)<strong>

The world in 2032 was quite different than what the people of the previous decades experienced. Due to high levels of pollution, transportation throughout cities took place exclusively in sealed vehicles called the Sweepcrafts, that crossed great distances at high speeds by gliding along artificially-created air currents. Young people of sufficient financial standing had a Sweepcraft pass by their houses every morning at 06:00 to deliver them to their Educational Department, a massive building near the center of each city with the capacity to house tens of thousands of students at once. After concluding their daily program at 16:00, they were taken by another Sweepcraft to the Commons, another huge infrastructure with a vast variety of activities one could attend to. At 20:00, the last Sweepcraft would return them to their houses for rest.

Constricting as it might seem at first, this stubbornly regulated life left little to be desired. The Commons were large enough, and had such a vast variety of activities, that one could spend the entire duration of his school life here without getting bored in the slightest. Furthermore, there was one main interest that monopolized their time there. Vanguard.

In a structure as large as the Commons, it was unrealistic to expect transportation on foot to have any kind of efficiency. Smaller, more compact, but slower vehicles that were named Minicrafts were designed for interior relocation. The Minicrafts were almost similar to a large armchair, and equally comfortable. They were made out of hard leather and featured protective glass on the sides, to shield the user from the unlikely impact - the Minicrafts, just as their larger counterparts, were remotely regulated by highly advanced artificial intelligence programs that monitored all traffic in the immediate area. The Minicrafts could only fit one person at a time, but literally thousands of them crisscrossed the busy corridors of the Commons.

It stood to reason that the programs responsible for controlling the Minicrafts could be easily customized to accord to individual preference. Therefore, when the young man by the name of Alexei Sorbett leapt out of the Sweepcraft and into the first Minicraft that entered his field of vision, following the millisecond requirement to identify him via the ID Clause implanted in his brain, it instantly projected a list of his favorite destinations, according to both Alexei's own settings, and previous travel history. It was without hesitation that the youngster pointed at the top of the list, which set the Minicraft to nimbly lift a few inches to the air, and begin hovering nimbly towards the Vanguard Stadium.

Alexei Sorbett, or Alex to his friends, was born in January 8th, 2017, under the name of George H. Marcel. He changed his name, as had become customary, upon entering the Educational Department, following the general tendency of modernization of naming, and abolishment of hereditary naming traditions. Alex sported blue, tall spiky hair, which had been modelled for himself after his personal request. His eyes were clear silver. He was sufficiently athletic, as he did not shy away from the alloted time at the Gymnastics Center, standing at a one-eighty five meters with a sturdy physique. Currently, he was clad in the black nylon standard-issue shirt, obligatory in the Education Center, and matching pants and sneakers of the same material. Around his wristband, his personal, black color-coded Informer was attached, a device which addressed all of the necessary functions that were once performed by cumbersome portable computers and PDAs, and then some.

Alex was filled to the brim with excitement. Today, a special fight would be featured in the Vanguard Stadium. Janhaus Vexter, a Regional Tournament champion, would be taking on Herley Johansen, a member of the team that had come out on top of the city's regional qualifiers. Since the Regional Tournament featured sixteen teams from at least half a dozen different Commons, it was to be expected that Janhaus would be playing on a totally different level than Herley, whose team hadn't made it past the first round of the previous Regionals. However, it would still be a terribly thrilling match.

It was difficult to definitively answer why Vanguard's top players were idolized. Rather cynical analysts suggested that, with the average intellect level vastly reduced from the previous decades, possessing high skill at a game such as Vanguard in an era where chess was considered an elite academic subject that only the cream of the crop even bothered to touch, suggested great mental prowess. But, it was more than that. A mere strategist, however intelligent, would not be able to consistently withstand the pressure and thrill of such high-profile games. Sooner or later, they'd make a fatal flaw, and fall. No, the ones who truly rose to the top had the makings of superstars - able to handle themselves in the spotlight, they were the modern day pop idols of the new generation. Brain, fortitude, focus, cunning. The traits of a pro-level Vanguard fighter.

When Alex arrived at the Stadium, it was already full of people, fussing around in preparation of the much-anticipated fight. The central area, the Grand Arena, was clear, waiting for the combatants to enter the stage. Noone even bothered to begin a match in such a situation - the atmosphere was so tense, it felt almost electrified. Alex snuck his way through the crowd, edging as close to the center as possible. Such an effot was unnecessary as the Grand Arena was elevated, clearly visible from even the farthest corner of the place - which was quite far, since the Stadium was massive.

"You're late." A female voice was heard from somewhere behind him. Alex turned around to see two of his friends standing nearby. They had approached him unnoticed, apparently also present in order to observe the match. Katherine Trisvere, the girl who had spoken, was tall, almost as tall as Alex himself. They attended many classes in the Educational Department together. Katherine, or Kathy to friends, had bright green hair and pink eyes, tied up in two ponytails that flew over the sides of her head. She was clad in the female version of the outfit Alex was wearing, a black skirt that reached up a little higher than her knees, and a plain black blouse with a blue tie. Her Informer was pink in color. The third person of the small group was called Raynold Davran, usually referred to as Ray. He was leaner than Alex, about the same height, and clad in the same outfit. He sported silver, unkempt short hair, and his eyes were an unnaturally deep blue. His Informer's color was teal. He was also the same age as Alex and Kathy, and attended many of the same subjects.

These sorts of looks would be considered ridiculous, almost alien, a decade ago, before all sorts of widely-available appearance modifications entered the market. Now, changing the color of your eyes and hair to anything you desired was the least one could do with their body. The Educational Department, despite its rather strict dress code, did not dissuade students from choosing any desired appearance. The only area that was out-of-bounds were various enlargement modifications, which were prohibited to anyone below the required age limit of eighteen. Therefore, even more outrageous appearances could be seen commonly, especially amongst such a large and diverse crowd as the one that had assembled in the Vanguard Stadium.

Alex, Kathy and Ray were average teenagers of their generation. Their world was limited to the Cluster, which contained their homes, the Educational Department, and the Commons. And why wouldn't it, when the only other places one could explore were the Adult Region, which they would not be allowed to enter for another three years, and the Industrial Tower - by far larger than the Commons and the Educational Department put together, and housing every single one of the city's industries. Needless to say, the children were far from eager to get there. It would be incorrect to call them immature or shallow for seeking excitement in such a thing as Vanguard, because in this world, it was the extent to which they could reach.

Even if the Commons were mostly a place for young people, as most of the adults were busy during the day in the Industrial Tower, or preferred the escapedes available in the Adult Region, quite a few of them, especially those with children, did not shy away from the entertainment available in the Commons. Vanguard especially attracted people from many ages, and a large portion of the crowd in the Stadium had quite a few years on the three youngsters. They all, however, were similarly excited when a man stepped up to the Arena. Such a high-profile match virtually required the presence of a Master of Ceremonies, the Stadium's very own MC Falcon.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The MC shouted over the roar of applause. He was taller than two meters and towered over the crowd, with wild spiky green hair and wearing shades, though there was obviously no sun in the interior of the Commons. "I, MC Falcon, for those unaware, welcome you to this unique event! Today's exhibition battle will feature two of the highest caliber players we have to offer! Hailing from the city of New Albion, an illustrious member of Team Redeagle, Regional finalists, I give to you, Janhaus Vexter!" The crowd went wild as a player stepped up on the arena. Janhaus was taller than Alex, though not as tall as the MC. He sported relatively mundane black hair, and serious, focused blue eyes. Compared to what could be seen on average, barring the students featuring the Educational Department's dress style, he was clad in a rather conservative outfit - light blue denim jeans, a white t-shirt with a golden crown crossed by a crimson eagle painted on it - the emblem of Team Redeagle - and a dark green, sleeveless vest over it. Janhaus acknowledged the applause with a raised hand, but otherwise retained a neutral expression.

"Challenging this behemoth, from our very own Glassvein city, member of Team Stormdrive, which unfortunately failed to make it past the first round of the previous Regionals, I present - Herley Johansen!" The appearance of the second player yielded at least as much applause. Despite the fact that Herley's achievements were less overwhelming, the fact that he was a native to this city earned him quite a few points. Herley was a bit taller than Janhaus, clad in pitch-black pants and a red blazer. His hair was brown and flew wildly around his face, carefully maintained to look as unkempt as possible. His eyes were tinted red and shone under the bright lights that had showevered the Grand Arena. He sported a nose ring, and several large earrings. He was wearing an arrogant smirk, and raised both hands, roaring enthusiastically to the crowd's cheers, which sent them in an even greater uproar.

"So, we can all agree that Janhaus wins this, right?" Alex stated confidently, observing the two fighters as they took their positions on opposite sides of the Grand Arena.

"It's hard to say." Ray said skeptically. "Janhaus has higher specs, true enough, but Herley's fighting on home ground. That may be enough to provide him with the edge he needs." Theoretically, only a small table was needed to play Vanguard. However, the Grand Arena was an entire stadium with enough room to project all the needed holograms to make the fight as realistic as possible. Of course, everyone here had not come merely to see holograms. They knew what was coming. Before each player, a small console rose from the ground, featuring a Vanguard playmat. This was an old feature hailing back from the days when holograms were first introduced in the world of Vanguard, and had long been replaced in the Regionals and Nationals tournaments - but for a place such as the Stadium, it was good enough. This console featured an auto-shuffler, careful card counters and extensive records to completely prevent illegal moves, and unbeatable anti-cheating mechanics. Many a player had thought to test their cunning versus this providence against dishonest plays - and all had been brutally destroyed by the system. Janhaus and Herley placed their decks on the appropriate slot, where they were shuffled, and then drew their opening hands. After a quick overview, Janhaus replaced two cards on top of his deck, while Herley returned one. The decks reshuffled and produced an equal number of cards for each player to return their total count to five. Everyone held their breath. A small pause until the integrated randomizer assigned the first turn to Janhaus. And then -

"Ladies and gentlemen, IT HAS BEGUN!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!" Everyone went wild as those three words were shouted.

"Durengal." Janhaus said calmly. A black, mechanical dog-like creature took form before him. The beast roared in challenge (5000).

"Guerilla Tiger!" Herley roared. In front of him, a black tiger, much bulkier than usual and sporting various pieces of armor and firearms, came into view (5000).

"The starting Vanguards have been revealed!" MC Falcon shouted into his microphone. "For Janhaus, Durengal, he is using his famous Royal Paladin deck from the United Sanctuary! For Herley, Guerilla Tiger, of the Phoenix Colosseum that belongs to the Dragon Empire! Keep your eyes glued, folks!"

"My turn, draw." Janhaus said. "Durengal's skill activates, checking the top five cards of the deck. If I find Knight of Quests, Galahad amongst them, I can Superior Ride it." The holograms of five cards, their backs turned to Herley and the audience appeared in front of him. The second from the left glowed, reversing to reveal itself. Durengal howled, and bright light exploded it around it. When the glowing pillar subsided, there was only the shillouette of the faithful dog, slowly dissolving, replaced by a stocky, muscular knight with flowing silver hair, clad in tight plate armor and brandishing a large broadsword (7000). "Turn end."

"As we've come to expect, a neutral, but still efficient move from Janhaus!" MC Falcon declared. "Without wasting a single card from his hand, he proceeds to the next Grade, all the while preparing for the big plays later! How will Herley respond?"

"Draw!" Herley growled. "I ride Assault Fighter • Brute Edge!" A brutal ogre, its bare chest swelling with muscles, brandishing a spiked club as it materialized, replaced his starting Vanguard (6000). "Thanks to its effect, Guerilla Tiger moves to the Rear Guard circle." The tiger appeared next to the ogre. "And now I call Spike Trampler behind it!" A centaur whose lower feet had been altered to feature great spikes, wielding a huge circular serrated blade from a handle that crossed its center, materialized behind Guerilla Tiger (8000). "Here goes! Assault Fighter • Brute Edge attacks! And when Brute Edge attacks a Grade 1 or lower Unit, it gains plus 3000 Power!" (6000-9000)

Everyone held their breath as the hologram began to move. The lights dimmed, until only those directly above the arena remained.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." MC Falcon breathed solemnly in the half-light.

"ITS! SHOWTIME!"

It was as if a ripple passed through the entire Stadium. The very next instant, they were not standing in the middle of a crowded store. They were observing, from somewhere deep inside their minds, a fictional location similar to an ancient Roman colosseum, featuring the two opposing teams of Units on each side. The ogre launched itself across the battlefield at the knight.

"This is it!" Kathy gasped.

"Virtual Reality..." Ray muttered, entranced.

"This is beyond amazing." Alex whispered. "We're just spectating, and this is..." He could _feel_ it. The aura of battle, the scorching, dust-bringing wind that swept the field of contest, the smell of sweat and blood that permeated the colosseum. The grinding noise of spikes against sword as Herley's Vanguard landed a decisive hit on Janhaus, scoring first blood. Galahad stumbled backwards, his shoulder plate broken where the mace had hit him, blood flowing between his fingers as he clutched his wound. The ogre smirked, and retreated.

Suddenly, the virtual arena scattered. All spectators found themselves in their former places, a little disoriented. There was quiet for a moment, as a display overhead demonstrated the Units that had been Drive and Damage checked - these included no triggers. And then, everyone started yelling and shouting, cheering and gasping. This experience was unique - it was amazing. To these people who had led lives so locked inside the ordinary, to experience something like this first-hand was beyond their wildest dreams.

If either of the two fighters shared the crowd's sentiments, they did not show. They weighed each other with calculating eyes. Finally, Herley moved his hand on the table.

"Boosted by Spike Trampler, Guerilla Tiger attacks!" Everyone froze in excited anticipation, waiting for the next journey into the glorious virtual reality - but nothing happened, and the two holograms simply moved forward in unison, clashing with the knight who cringed slightly under their hits. MC Falcon cleared his throat.

"Ehm, we're terribly sorry, but for now, the virtual reality system is only programmed to activate during battles between the Vanguards as a result of its high cost... please bear with it - " His plea was drowned by a wave of complaints.

"Damage trigger, check." The cool voice of Janhaus cut through the noise. "Get. Draw trigger. Galahad gains plus 5000 Power, and then I draw once." He added a seventh card to his hand.

"The first round of battle ends thus!" MC Falcon declared, trying to wave away the dissatisfied atmosphere. "The action is back to Janhaus! Let's have it, folks! What kind of turnabout awaits us?"

**Janhaus**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 7  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 1 [Durengal]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 2 [? (U) | Margal (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 0  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) NA - N/A  
>(V) Knight of Quests, Galahad (7000) - NA  
>(R) NA - N/A

**Herley**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 5  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 0  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 0  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 0  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Guerilla Tiger (5000) - Spike Trampler (8000)<br>(V) Assault Fighter • Brute Edge (6000) - N/A  
>(R) NA - N/A

* * *

><p><strong>Custom Cards<strong>**:**

**Guerilla Tiger**  
>Grade 0 | Boost<br>Dragon Empire | Phoenix Colosseum | War Beast  
>5000 | 10000 | 1<br>• [Auto] (V): When you Ride another Phoenix Colosseum, call this Unit as a Rear Guard.  
>• [Activate] (R) (Retire this Unit): Target 2 of your opponent's Rear Guards Circles in the same column. Any Unit in each of those Circles moves to the other targeted Circle.<p>

**Assault Fighter • Brute Edge**  
>Grade 1 | Boost<br>Dragon Empire | Phoenix Colosseum | Ogre  
>6000 | 5000 | 1<br>• [Auto] (V/R): When this Unit attacks a Grade 1 or lower Unit, for that battle, this Unit gains +3000 Power.

**Spike Trampler**  
>Grade 1 | Boost<br>Dragon Empire | Phoenix Colosseum | Centaur  
>8000 | 5000 | 1<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Clan Profile<span>: Phoenix Colosseum (Dragon Empire)**

To outsiders, the Phoenix Colosseum might just seem like another spectacle, brutal fights between combatants for the purposes of entertaining the audience. However, for the warriors of the Dragon Empire, the Colosseum represents the ultimate challenge in their military career. Fighters from all over the Empire assemble at the arena to test their mettle, practice their abilities, and earn honor, glory and riches. It is more than just a training stage, a step before the army. It is a way of life, a neverending quest for dominion that enthralls aspiring adventurers and war veterans equally. To conquer the Colosseum means to be recognized as a world-class master of combat - but it also means that your blood might end up nurturing the hard sand under the warriors' feet.

This clan's main focus is the formation of Units - both your own, and your opponent's. They have skills that allow them to move their own Rear Guards, even between different columns. You can use these skills to optimize your own formation, as there are a several bonuses to be had when specific Rear Guards exist in a specific formation. Conversely, they have skills that enable them to disrupt their opponent's formation by moving their Units around. To emphasize on that, they also have skills that benefit them if your opponent's formation becomes abnormal, such as being able to stand after defeating a G1 or lower Unit by battle.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Character Section<span>:**

**Name**: Alexei Sorbett (Alex)  
><strong>Occupation<strong>: Student  
><strong>Age<strong>: 15  
><strong>Height<strong>: 1.85m  
><strong>Weight<strong>: 88kg  
><strong>Eye Color<strong>: Silver  
><strong>Hair Color<strong>: Blue  
><strong>Hair Style<strong>: Wild, Spiky  
><strong>Physique<strong>: Athletic  
><strong>Deck<strong>: ?

**Name**: Katherine Trisvere (Kathy)  
><strong>Occupation<strong>: Student  
><strong>Age<strong>: 15  
><strong>Height<strong>: 1.72m  
><strong>Weight<strong>: 69kg  
><strong>Eye Color<strong>: Pink  
><strong>Hair Color<strong>: Green  
><strong>Hair Style<strong>: Twin Ponytails  
><strong>Physique<strong>: Petite  
><strong>Deck<strong>: ?

**Name**: Raynold Davran (Ray)  
><strong>Occupation<strong>: Student  
><strong>Age<strong>: 15  
><strong>Height<strong>: 1.82m  
><strong>Weight<strong>: 76kg  
><strong>Eye Color<strong>: Blue  
><strong>Hair Color<strong>: Silver  
><strong>Hair Style<strong>: Unkempt, short  
><strong>Physique<strong>: Regular  
><strong>Deck<strong>: ?

**Name**: Janhaus Vexter  
><strong>Occupation<strong>: Vanguard fighter  
><strong>Age<strong>: 21  
><strong>Height<strong>: 1.88m  
><strong>Weight<strong>: 86kg  
><strong>Eye Color<strong>: Blue  
><strong>Hair Color<strong>: Black  
><strong>Hair Style<strong>: Short, flat  
><strong>Physique<strong>: Athletic  
><strong>Deck<strong>: Royal Paladin

**Name**: Herley Johansen  
><strong>Occupation<strong>: Vanguard fighter  
><strong>Age<strong>: 20  
><strong>Height<strong>: 1.93m  
><strong>Weight<strong>: 89kg  
><strong>Eye Color<strong>: Red  
><strong>Hair Color<strong>: Light Brown  
><strong>Hair Style<strong>: Wild, unkempt  
><strong>Physique<strong>: Athletic  
><strong>Deck<strong>: Phoenix Colosseum

**Name**: "MC Falcon"  
><strong>Occupation<strong>: Master of Ceremonies  
><strong>Age<strong>: 29  
><strong>Height<strong>: 2.13m  
><strong>Weight<strong>: 95kg  
><strong>Eye Color<strong>: ?  
><strong>Hair Color<strong>: Green  
><strong>Hair Style<strong>: Wild  
><strong>Physique<strong>: Regular  
><strong>Deck<strong>: ?


	2. Virtual Reality 2

**RIDE 2: Virtual Reality (2)  
><strong>

In the Commons, inside the popular entertainment center Vanguard Stadium, a massive crowd had gathered to watch a high-profile Vanguard fight between Janhaus Vexter and Herley Johansen, two famous cardfighters. The match, along with the introduction of the new Virtual Reality system, had already caused the crowd to fly into overdrive, and it was just the second turn.

"Draw." Janhaus stated. "During the Ride Phase, the effect of Knight of Quests, Galahad activates, earching the top five cards of my deck for Knight of Trials, Galahad." Five reversed cards appeared before him, but a loud beeping noise indicated the fact that the attempt had been a miss. "Knight of Trials, Galahad is not here. I return these cards to the bottom of my deck."

"You can't keep riding on luck forever!" Herley taunted.

"Maybe so, but I'm far from done. I ride Silent Knight Gallatin." A blindfolded white-clad swordsman appeared to replace the gaunt knight (10000). "And then, call. Gigantic Dozer. Borngal. Lake Maiden Lian. Little Sage Marron." A tall, robotic construct with its right arm fused with a cannon (8000), a silver-plated mechanical canine (6000), an elf in a flimsy azure dress holding a sheathed sword in her hands (7000), and a blue-clothed bespectacled blonde sage of feminine build (8000), holding an open spellbook, materialized around it.

"A brilliant counter-offensive!" MC Falcon roared into the microphone. "Janhaus threatens to completely overturn the damage he suffered last turn with a bold move, almost completely filling his field!"

"Lian attacks the Vanguard." The water priestess tried to unsheath the greatsword she was holding, but failed, and slipped on the water puddle underneath her feet, falling on her back, much to the amusement of the spectators. Pouting, she raised her hands instead, and an aquatic cyclone flew forward from her fingertips.

"I guard with Assault Fighter • Blood Fist!" Herley retaliated instantly. A short, stocky goblin, its dark grey plate armor covered in spikes, appeared to intercept Lian's attack, though it was quickly swept away by the torrent of water.

"Why would he go and do that?" Alex demanded, frustrated that a guard was called so early. "Blood Fist is a good card, he shouldn't have wasted it while he's still at zero damage!"

"It might seem so, but taking a look at his opponent's field, it was a good decision." Ray said skeptically. "Both of Janhaus' other Units are well over Brute Edge's Power – this was the only attack he could safely block this turn, and if you take into account the possibility of a trigger appearing, a guard was needed to keep the damage under control."

"Next." Janhaus continued. "Boosted by Marron, Gallatin! Attack Brute Edge!"

"Here it comes!" The MC's warning was unnecessary, as everyone was already holding their breaths in anticipation. Reality shifted again, transporting fighters and spectators unlike to the blood-soaked sands of the colosseum. Alex caught what he had missed the previous turn – despite their almost complete immersion into a separate reality, there was still a small panel hovering in mid-air, analyzing the duel's statistics. Though no words were exchanged between the two fighters, that information revealed that Herley had called no guard, and Janhaus had checked another Marron.

Janhaus, embodying the form of the blindfolded knight, drew back his blade. Herley prepared his mace in a defensive maneouver. A moment passed, noone daring to breathe. And then it began.

Faster than lightning, Gallatin charged to the other side of the field. A ferocious downwards slash was blocked by the ogre's club. Sparks flew as metal collided with metal, each Unit trying in vain to get an edge. Suddenly, a burst of smoke exploded between them – a fair distance behind Gallatin, Marron was standing with two fingertips placed on his forehead, releasing one of his devastating spells. Brute Edge retreated, seeking refuge from the smoke, but Gallatin, who was not impaired by the loss of vision, followed up, and just as his prey escaped the black cloud, he delivered a horizontal cut that sliced across the monster's chest.

And, just like that, it was done. No trigger appeared during Herley's damage check. As Gallatin jumped back to his original position, the virtual arena faded, and was replaced by the, now looking oddly mundane, stadium. Groans of disappointment were heard sparsely amongst the crowd.

"Finally, boosted by Borngal, Gigantic Dozer also attacks." The visual effect was almost underwhelming, now. Regardless, another attack went through unblocked, and a second card appeared in Herley's damage zone.

"Turn end." Janhas declared.

**Janhaus**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 4  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 2 [Durengal | Knight of Quests, Galahad]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 2 [? (U) | Margal (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 0  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Lake Maiden Lian (7000) - NA  
>(V) Silent Knight Gallatin (10000) - Little Sage Marron (8000)<br>(R) Gigantic Dozer (8000) - Borngal (6000)

**Herley**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 4  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 0  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 2 [? (U) | ? (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 1  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Guerilla Tiger (5000) - Spike Trampler (8000)<br>(V) Assault Fighter • Brute Edge (6000) - N/A  
>(R) NA – N/A

"It's my turn." Herley smiled wildly. "Stand and draw!" All three of his beasts roared as they readied their stances, preparing for yet another round of combat. "You're going to regret leaving a weak Unit in the front row! Ride, Sky Fighter • Wyvern Tail! And call, Darkmetal Taurus! Flank Fighter • Piercing Gale!" The arena was almost completely filled with new Units – a dark green wyvern now stood in the Vanguard circle, floating above the ground while its armored rider wielded a javelin twice as long as the beast's body (8000). A giant bull covered in plated armor filled with spikes (9000), and another, smaller blue-armored wyvern, this one armed with machineguns attached to its wings, behind it (7000).

"Let's go! I'll show you my deck's core strategy! I retire Guerilla Tiger! This activates its effect, switching the positions of Borngal and Gigantic Dozer!" The armored feline unexpectedly jumped directly at the robot, striking it at the chest. Dozer faltered and stumbled backwards from the force of the impact, while Guerilla Tiger found itself in front of Borngal. The pitch-black dog growled aggressively and tried to bite the attacker, but the tiger eluded its efforts with a nimble motion, bringing its body behind its target's and securing the creature's neck with its jaws. Its prey captured, it leapt up to the sky in an effort to return to its original position, but was shot down by Gigantic Dozer's cannon before it could complete its course. Regardless, the weaker Hi Beast was now in front of the mechanical protector.

"Sky Fighter • Wyvern Tail attacks! At this moment, Wyvern Tail's skill activates, allowing it to target any Unit in the same column! Take down Marron!"

"Eh? He's attacking Marron?" Alex was confused. "I guess he's trying to avoid having the attack fail because of low power, but still, if a critical trigger appears during the damage check..."

"He's doing more than that." Ray said, frowning. "But, it isn't such a good popularity move." Indeed, disappointed groans were heard from the crowd, as they realized the virtual reality system would not activate if a Vanguard attacked a Rear Guard Unit.

"No guard." Janhaus said slowly.

"Drive trigger, check!" Herley picked up the top card of his deck and smirked, flipping it around. "Critical trigger! All effects to Darkmetal Taurus!" The Wyvern charged past Gallatin's head, allowing its rider to take aim at the weaker mage behind the knight, who gasped in shock before it was pierced through the chest and exploded into particles. Janhaus moved the card to the Drop Zone.

"And now, for the main show! I attack with Darkmetal Taurus! With the boost from Flank Fighter • Piercing Gale and the critical trigger, total power is 21000! My target is Borngal!"

"Damn!" Alex shouted "He's going to - !" But at that moment, Kathy stomped hard on his foot.

"Ssh!" She commanded, eyes transfixed on the arena. "Be quiet!"

"No guard." Janhaus muttered. The armored bull charged straight across the field, slamming into the canine that had been forcefully dragged to the front line, obliterating it instantly. He quietly placed the card on top of his retired Marron.

"Well then." Herley did not try to suppress his glee, his eyes glowing fiercely as he placed his hand on top of his card. "Two effects activate. First, Flank Fighter • Piercing Gale, when the Unit it boosts hits a Grade 1 or lower Rear Guard, can Stand again, and move to a Rear Guard circle in the front row." The small wyvern took flight, landing smoothly in front of the centaur. "And then... Counter Blast!" He flipped over one of the cards in his Damage Zone. "When Darkmetal Taurus hits a Grade 1 or lower Rear Guard, I can pay the cost. Then, it will Stand!" The fearsome bestial creature howled, causing Alex and his company, along with those who were standing too close to the battlefield, to cover their ears. Its hooves beat down on the air, causing a cloud of virtual dust to rise. Alex was kinda glad they hadn't fully implemented the virtual reality feature yet – such a sight could be more than unnerving, and most especially for those fighting, who were actually impersonating their Vanguards. "But that's not all – when it Stands this way, Taurus also gains a bonus 3000 Power!" (14000-17000)

"Things are not looking good for Janhaus." Ray commented. "If the next attack hits..."

"Let's go! Darkmetal Taurus attacks Lian!"

"No guard." Janhaus said unpertrubed. The bull's horns impaled the lake maiden, which was also retired. A chill run up the crowd's spine, as they took in what was coming next.

"Counter Blast." The second card was turned over. "Darkmetal Taurus Stands! Furthermore, plus 3000 Power! And now, I attack again! My target is your Vanguard!" (17000-20000)

"No guard." Once more, the rampaging beast slammed into its hapless prey. Gallating held his ground, if barely, blocking the creature's horns with its sword until it retreated. "Damage trigger, double check. First check, no trigger. Second check... no trigger."

"My turn isn't over yet!" Herley snarled. "Boosted by Spike Trampler, Flank Fighter • Piercing Gale! Attack!"

"No guard." Janhaus placed another card next to the others, much to the complete amazement of the audience.

"Hmpfh. Turn end." His opponent said. "At this point, my Darkmetal Taurus is retired due to its skill." Despite the fact that he just moved his Unit to the drop zone, he still maintained his wide smirk. "I was expecting something more from you. At this rate, I'm gonna walk out of here a winner in no time."

**Janhaus**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 4  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 2 [Durengal | Knight of Quests, Galahad]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 5 [? (U) | Margal (U) | ? (U) | ? (U) | ? (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 3  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) NA - N/A  
>(V) Silent Knight Gallatin (10000) - NA  
>(R) NA - Gigantic Dozer (8000)

**Herley**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 3  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 1 [Assault Fighter • Brute Edge]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 2 [? (F) | ? (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 3  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Flank Fighter • Piercing Gale (7000) - Spike Trampler (8000)<br>(V) Sky Fighter • Wyvern Tail (8000) - N/A  
>(R) NA – N/A

"This is amazing!" MC Falcon shouted. "On his second turn, Herley has already dealt five damage! And in just this turn, three of his opponent's Rear Guards have been destroyed... at this rate, Janhaus' reputation is at serious danger!"

"Why didn't he even try to guard?" Ray asked. "Five damage, at this point in the game... It leaves no room for comfort."

"He must be planning something." Kathy was still looking at the two fighters intently, her pink eyes unblinking. "Look at him... he has not wavered at all throughout the fight."

"Stand and draw." Janhaus declared. Though his field was almost empty, his hand was at five again. "I ride Demon-Slaying Knight – Lohengrinn!" Gallatin raised his sword, and his entire body was enveloped by surging thunder. His form shifted and grew, transforming into that of a taller, more feral swordsman, a rugged purple cape flowing behind him as he brandished his huge blade (10000).

"Lohengrinn's skill, Soul Charge." Janhaus placed the top card of his deck underneath his Vanguard. "Power plus 2000." (10000-12000). And now I move Gigantic Dozer to the front, and call Marron behind Lohengrinn, as well as Young Pegasus Knight behind Gigantic Dozer." The blonde sage appeared again behind the feral knight, just as the robot dragged its bulk forward, occupying its previous space. Where it had previously stood, a raven-haired swordsman riding a majestic white winged steed materialized (6000). "I also call Hi-Dog Breeder Akane." Sporting a black mini-skirt and a white shirt with a tie, as well as a black beret atop her long, flare-red hair, Akane's entry was accompanied by many cheers from the crowd – the beast tamer had become something akin of a mascot to the Royal Paladin clan. However, her own expression was serious as she lashed at the air with her whip, the cracking noise causing many to jump. "Akane's Counter Blast." Janhaus declared. "From the deck, I Superior Call a Royal Paladin, Hi Beast Unit. Come, Shieldgal!"

The new beast that appeared, following Akane's call, featured quite heavier armor than all the previous ones. Metal plates that made it seem at least twice its original size glowed fiercely. Underneath its heavy helmet, only its eyes could be seen, shining blue with murderous zeal (6000).

"Boosted by Shieldgal, Akane! Attack Piercing Gale!"

"Oh no you don't! Guard! Deathspike Chariot!" Followed closely by the Hi Beast, Akane dashed forward, readying her whip. In the middle of their path, however, a large golden chariot appeared. Though it had no rider, the two pitch-black horses that towed it, their crimson eyes glowing with a demonic aura, were more than capable of moving in unison without order. They charged forward, and when Shieldgal, ignoring Akane's warning cry, attempted to dive head-first into them, dashed sideways. Shieldgal's armored body smashed into the huge spikes that protruded from the chariot's sides and wheels. With an injured cry, the Hi Beast abandoned the attack and retreated to lick its wounds. Enraged, Akane forcefully kicked the vehicle with tremendous force, causing it to fly out of the way. However, the effort stopped her dead in her tracks, and as she caught sight of the Wyvern rider staring down at her from his mount, lance at the ready, she thought better of it and retreated as well.

"Can you stop the next one?" Janhaus inquired. Without waiting for an answer, he turned both cards sideways. "Prepare yourself. Boosted by Marron, Lohengrinn attacks the Vanguard!"

The Stadium dispersed into the ancient colosseum. The sage prepared to cast a spell, but Lohengrinn just shook his head, raising his blade. Grinning wildly, with a fierce roar, he began running forward, to meet the enemy head-on. Huge clouds of dust rose from the warrior's charge. Marron, left behind with no hope of catching up, sighed as he released discreet waves of energy that wrapped around Lohengrinn, increasing his power and speed even further. Alex felt the wind, sharpened into a gale, give way to the knight as he shot up, raising his sword to meet the Wyvern. The warrior atop the flying steed tried to meet the huge weapon with his halberd, but Lohengrinn simply knocked it aside with the broad side of his blade, and delivered a devastating slash The sky warrior screamed as the sword pierced straight through his armor, light and built for speed, and injured his shoulder. Alex swallowed hard. Janhaus and Herley were embodied in these Units while in this space. Of course, they wouldn't feel anywhere near the pain normally dealt with such injuries. But that still did not lessen the impact what was happening to them was having on their psyche. To be attacked, cut down, even without suffering damage...

A tiny, snow-white owl appeared out of nowhere, dashing towards the enemy wyvern at extremely high velocity that left behind a sonic boom. It danced into the range of the wyvern rider, who, already injured, tried in vain to strike it with his lance. In the end, the flying beast lost its balance under the sudden movements, falling to the ground. Alabaster Owl, a critical trigger, had been activated, resulting in two damage for Herley's side.

The virtual world faded around them, returning them to the original arena. Alex caught sight of Herley. His breathing had quickened, and he was glaring heatedly at his opponent. Wordlessly, Janhaus turned Gigantic Dozer, which was now powered-up to 13000, and Young Pegasus Knight, and declared a third attack against the Vanguard. That one went unguarded, as well, resulting in five damage for both sides.

**Janhaus**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 4  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 4 [Durengal | Knight of Quests, Galahad | Silent Knight Gallatin | ?]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 5 [? (F) | Margal (F) | ? (U) | ? (U) | ? (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 3  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Hi-Dog Breeder Akane (8000) - Shieldgal (6000)<br>(V) Demon-Slaying Knight Lohengrinn (10000) - Little Sage Marron (8000)  
>(R) Gigantic Dozer (8000) - Young Pegasus Knight (6000)<p>

**Herley**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 2  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 1 [Assault Fighter • Brute Edge]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 5 [? (F) | ? (F) | ? (U) | ? (U) | ? (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 4  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Flank Fighter • Piercing Gale (7000) - Spike Trampler (8000)<br>(V) Sky Fighter • Wyvern Tail (8000) - N/A  
>(R) NA – N/A

"I'll make you... regret that." Herley growled. One turn ago, he was clearly at the advantage – now he was losing ground, fast. Alex thought he had underestimated the effect the virtual reality system could have, even on seasoned cardfighters. "I ride... Arena Master • Phoenix Feather!"

The stadium burst in flames, white-hot fire that enveloped and consumed the Wyvern and its rider. The beast screeched, reduced to dust, and from the ashes a new form emerged. The new warrior was clad, from head to toe, in plate armor painted in various shades of red. Light crimson feathers flew from the top of his tight helmet, looking as if ablaze as they wavered with the pulse of energy that surrounded him. In the warrior's hands were two halberds, probably as long as he was tall, with broad, spiked edges and prolonged tips. Each one seemed too large to be wielded efficiently, but the armored champion brandished them with ease. Flames sparked around them, proclaiming an unquenchable thirst for battle. The standing champion of the Phoenix Colosseum, the flamebound warrior (11000).

"The effect of Phoenix Feather activates, letting me move one of my Rear Guards to any desired slot. I move Flank Fighter • Piercing Gale." He dragged the card back to the position it had occupied during its last turn. "Spike Trampler moves to the front. And then I call! Blaze Gladius! Sword Fang • Scarlet Flash!" A broad scimitar, wrapped in scorching flames, appeared behind the Arena Master, hovering a few feet above the ground (5000). In the meantime, in front of the small wyvern, a female swordsman appeared. Her face was completely covered in a metal mask, leaving only her rich crimson lips visible, twisted into a cruel smirk. Ample raven-colored hair flew, unrestrained, around her face, while her slender, yet sturdy figure was encased in form-fitting crimson chain mail. She was wielding a slim curved sword, its blade pitch-black, its reach well past that of her own height (10000).

"Let's go! First of all, Spike Trampler - destroy Gigantic Dozer!"

"Akane Intercepts." The redhead tamer jumped in the path of the centaur, striking the creature with her whip and barking a sharp command. Despite her talents at controlling the noble beasts employed by the Royal Paladin army, though, the trained Colosseum beast remained impassive to her efforts and charged straight at her, striking her with its spike-covered hooves. Akane screamed as she was vanquished, but regardless, the original target of the attack remained protected now that Spike Trampler's bloodthirst had been sated.

"He Intercepts with Akane, whose effect was already used up, to protect Gigantic Dozer that can power itself up... not bad." Ray said. "But the main act is yet to come..."

"Boosted by Blaze Gladius!" Herley was almost shouting now. "Arena Master • Phoenix Feather! Burn him down! Phoenix Surge!"

"Brace yourselves!" MC Falcon warned. The virtual flames that surrounded the Arena Master burst forth, enveloping the entire field. The cries of the spectators were squelched by the cackling of the fire as it burst out. Alex instinctively shielded his face, blinking furiously. It was _hot_. By the time the blaze subsided, they were already in the virtual reality. Alex found his invisible body quite closer to the action now, on the stone perimeter of the arena. Directly in front of him, the frightening champion of the Colosseum was preparing for attack. The warrior abandoned one of his halberds in favor of the flaming scimitar behind him. The fire shrouding the weapon expanded, enveloping the entire body of its wielder with crimson and gold. It wasn't just the heat. The sheer, murderous intent behind those blood-red eyes caused Alex to tremble, although whether in fright or excitement, he could not quite say.

The motion was lucid, mirage-like. One second, the Phoenix warrior was standing there - the next, he was already on top of his target. Lohengrinn brought up his greatsword, intercepting the attack. Shockwaves exploded from the force of collision, as the knight's blade clashed with the gladiator's halberd. Lohengrinn's superior strength seemed enough, for a moment, to hold back the warrior, and the Arena Master was forced to back down a step. But, it was merely a ruse, for the professional warrior held another weapon. An opening was created, and the burning sword swept from the side -

Almost miniscule compared to the two warring shapes, a figure jumped down from the sky between them. A copper-skinned woman in silver armor, carrying a large round buckler, now stood in front of Lohengrinn, apparently intent on protecting the much larger knight. Both combatants looked at her in disbelief, a disbelief that would be shared by anyone observing, if they did not know the special ability of Flash Shield Isolde. At the cost of discarding a Royal Paladin Unit from the hand - complete attack nullification. The runes that were carved along the defender's shield expanded outwards, creating a much more formidable barrier that stopped the attacking warrior dead in his tracks. Seeing no way to penetrate the invincible wall presented before him, the warrior jumped back, assuming its original stance.

The arena gave way to reality once again. Alex was panting heavily, but he recovered in time to see Herley turning over one of the cards that he had just checked. "Arena Doctor, Heal trigger." He said, his voice also sounding a little fazed. "Power plus 5000 to Scarlet Flash, and I recover one damage." One of the reverse cards that were placed in his damage zone was dragged away into his drop zone. "And now... boosted by Piercing Gale, Scarlet Flash! Attack the Vanguard! Total power, 22000!"

"I guard with Alabaster Owl." Janhaus said coolly. "And, at a cost of one, Shieldgal's skill activates." He flipped over his third damage. "From anywhere on the field, when my Royal Paladin is attacked, I can call it as a guardian." Alex realized that the name of the female warrior was well-earned. Her motion nothing more than a blur, her sword that was resting sideways one moment, was poised to pierce straight through Lohengrinn's chest. But, with perfect timing, the white owl dashed in out of nowhere, flying right into the swordswoman's face. Though the mask had no sockets for eyes that Alex could see, the gladiator was still relying on sight, apparently, because she paused, waving her blade around in an attempt to sweep the owl out of the way. At that point, the armored Hi-Dog took advantage of the distraction to slam its bulk with surprising speed against the opponent's stomach. Scarlet Flash reeled in pain, and, seeing no way to get past the unexpected adversity, gave up on her attack.

"Turn end." Herley said finally.

**Janhaus**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 1  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 4 [Durengal | Knight of Quests, Galahad | Silent Knight Gallatin | ?]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 5 [? (F) | Margal (F) | ? (F) | ? (U) | ? (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 7  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) NA - N/A  
>(V) Demon-Slaying Knight Lohengrinn (10000) - Little Sage Marron (8000)<br>(R) Gigantic Dozer (8000) - Young Pegasus Knight (6000)

**Herley**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 2  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 2 [Assault Fighter • Brute Edge | Sky Fighter • Wyvern Tail]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 4 [? (F) | ? (U) | ? (U) | ? (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 6  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Spike Trampler (8000) - NA  
>(V) Arena Master • Phoenix Feather (11000) - Blaze Gladius (5000)<br>(R) Sword Fang • Scarlet Flash (10000) - Flank Fighter • Piercing Gale (7000)

"You gotta hand it to the guy, he sounds awfully calm, given that his all-out attack was just repelled." Ray said skeptically.

"It's natural." Kathy said. "Janhaus is down to one card and a rather crippled field. Theoretically, it will be hard for him to launch an all-out attack this turn, and with that Heal trigger, Herley has a small margin to take damage." Her eyes narrowed. "But..."

Janhaus cast a meaningful glance at the MC, who was almost glued to the glass case that surrounded the arena. He remained quiet for a moment, as if processing some unspoken message.

"What's going on!" Alex, driven to the brink of patience, shouted, echoed by many other spectators. "Tell us!"

However, Janhaus ignored their cries. He turned his calm, blue eyes back to his opponent, as he placed his hand atop his deck. Herley seemed just as taken aback as the spectators.

"Final Turn!"

Stunned silence followed this declaration. Final Turn was not called often in Vanguard. Without flawless certainty of victory, it was not something one would casually say while his opponent was at four damage. In a game with so many turnabouts, being certain of victory was nigh impossible. But here it had been called, and it seemed as if something special had been planned for the occasion. The room around them pulsed, twisting back to the virtual reality.

"EVERYONE!" He cried out. "IT'S HERE! NOW... LET'S, IMAGE!"

"No way!" Kathy jumped up in shock. The now familiar ripples filled the vast chamber, changing, warping its foundations, twisting it into something new, something fabricated by imagination. Those who had expected something akin to the previous experiences were in for a huge shock. They had been immaterial bodies before, observing the fight that was taking place in the center of the arena from some unseen standpoint. Now, they were _there_. All of them, dozens, hundreds of people, lined up in the first few rows of the spectator seats around the Colosseum. Alex cast a shocked look around him. Most of them seemed just as surprised as he was. But shock quickly gave way to excitement, and they started cheering and shouting at the two combatants, who had now taken the form of their respective Vanguards.

"Final Turn?" Herley's voice, resounded behind the helmet of the Phoenix Feather. "You bastards, did you set this all up? But, it won't go as you plan. I'll make it through this turn, and then it will be your end!"

"He has a point." Ray frowned. "Looking at the field, Janhaus planned for both Lohengrinn and Gigantic Dozer to reach 20000 Power as cards go to the Soul. But that's not gonna do much good, now that Herley's Vanguard stands at 11000 base Power."

"Draw." Alex noticed that, now that virtual reality was fully implemented, they could see the two cards held by Janhaus, their backs turned to them, hover in front of Lohengrinn. "Lohengrinn's skill - Soul Charge. Lohengrinn, Power plus 2000. Young Pegasus Knight's skill activates. When a card goes to the Soul during the Main Phase, if I have a Royal Paladin Vanguard, Power plus 3000." The two Units began glowing with a bright golden luster, as their power went up.

"That's not going to cut it." Herley taunted.

"Perhaps not, which is why I'll use this. Hi-Dog Breeder Akane, call!" One of his cards turned around, and the red-haired tamer materialized on the field once more. "And then, Counter Blast! Superior Call, Margal!" The last two damage were turned around, evident in the now visual display next to Lohengrinn. A dog clad in crimson armor appeared behind its mistress, barking cheerfully, until it was silenced by a sharp glare (4000).

"Margal's skill. Margal moves to the Soul." Margal dispersed into red light with a disappointed growl. "With this, one of my Royal Paladins gains an additional 3000 Power. My target is Lohengrinn!" The fierce knight raised his blade, further empowered to 15000. "And because another card was moved to the Soul, Young Pegasus Knight also gains plus 3000 Power! And due to Margal, now six cards exist in my Soul. This means Gigantic Dozer's skill activates! Plus 3000 Power!"

"Amazing." Kathy breathed. "With just the 4000 Power Margal, he gave a total of 9000 Power to his Units!"

"I call Borngal! Since six Royal Paladins are in the Soul, Borngal also gains plus 3000 Power! Now, do you still stand by what you said? Can you survive against this field?" Lohengrinn's eyes, now glowing blue with intensity, glared at the armored opponent. The Arena Master only growled in anger. "Boosted by Borngal, Akane! Attack the Vanguard!"

"I guard with Arena Doctor!" A pair of bulky men in blood-stained white uniforms, both bald and muscular, appeared in front of the Arena Master. Between them they carried a stretcher - though what was on top of it was covered by a blanket, the ample blood that was flowing from the sides was evidence of the patient's condition. With a quick nod to each other, they heaved the stretcher towards the incoming attacker. Akane screeched in disgust as a mangled corpse flew towards her, jumping back to avoid the stream of blood that stained the arena sand. The shocked reaction was shared with many of the spectators, who were not used to such graphic gore. Alex felt a little sick himself. He cast a glance to his friends, who were positioned directly next to him - the fact that physical locations were so accurately maintained was amazing. Ray seemed unfazed, observing the arena. Kathy had eyes only for Janhaus, impersonating the demon slayer knight.

"Boosted by Marron, attack. Lohengrinn's Power is 15000, plus Marron's 8000 - total Power 23000!" The Janhaus-Lohengrinn seemed less reluctant to receive Marron's help. Energy wrapped around the knight's body, emanating from the spellbook in Marron's hands. Phoenix Feather gritted his teeth. In his hand was only a single Darkmetal Taurus, leftover from the previous Drive check. No matter what appeared in this Damage check, there was no way to prevent either attack from hitting.

"No guard." He growled.

"Twin Drive, first check." A card appeared before Lohengrinn, and the Arena Master recoiled in surprise. "Get. Heal trigger. Power plus 5000 to Gigantic Dozer, one damage recovered. Second check. Get. Critical trigger." At this point, everyone in the audience was leaning forward, their mouths hanging open. "Power plus 5000 to Gigantic Dozer. Also, Gigantic Dozer, critical plus one."

"Are you kidding me?" Ray exclaimed. "Why didn't he give the critical to his Vanguard?" But Alex had caught something in Lohengrinn's eyes at the moment of attack. A dangerous glint. The stunned target offered no resistance to the attack, and was brutally cut down by the giant warrior's sword.

"W - wait..." The gladiator gasped, trying to recover his bearings. But Lohengrinn, who had already returned to his position, ignored him, instead using the huge warblade to point directly at the target.

"And now, the finale! Gigantic Dozer... boosted by Pegasus Knight, attack! Power 33000! Critical 2!" Gigantic Dozer raised its overcharged cannon, its barrel blazing with energy. A massive shot was fired, covering the entire field in debris, and sending powerful shockwaves that rippled through the seatings. Trying to hold on against the intense wind, Alex sought cover under his seat, and the others quickly mimicked him. When the uproar cleared, he raised his head, trying to discern the conclusion.

"We have a winner, folks!" MC Falcon's enthusiastic voice, only slightly fazed, echoed across the arena from somewhere. Just as the virtual world began fading around them, Alex caught sight of the Arena Master. He was bent on one knee, using his massive halberd for support, barely able to sit upright. Blood was flowing freely from his wounds and - Alex almost threw up - the entire left part of his body had been blown away. His eyes lost their intensity, and his form began dissipating along with the rest of the reality surrounding them.

"Janhaus Vexter has managed to defend his fame as the regional champion with an explosive finale!" MC Falcon screamed. "Despite our very own Herley Johansen's best efforts, he failed to make a - ah..." His speech was interrupted as he caught sight of what many others had already noticed.

Herley Johansen had collapsed on the floor next to the table, eyes closed, a stream of blood flowing from his mouth. But while everyone bustled and screamed, moving to all directions in sheer panic, Alex managed to get one last glance at Janhaus, before he quietly abandoned the arena. And though his expression was solemn, Alex could have sworn his eyes showed only brutal satisfaction.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Custom Cards<span>:**

**Assault Fighter • Blood Fist**  
>Grade 1 | Boost<br>Dragon Empire | Phoenix Colosseum | Goblin  
>7000 | 5000 | 1<br>• [Auto] (R): A Phoenix Colosseum in front of this Unit can attack all Units in the same column.

**Darkmetal Taurus  
><strong>Grade 2 | Intercept  
>Dragon Empire | Phoenix Colosseum | War Beast<br>9000 | 5000 | 1  
>• [Auto] (R) (Counter Blast (1)): When this Unit's attack hits a Grade 1 or lower Rear Guard, this Unit Stands, and gains +3000 Power for this turn. At the end of a turn that this effect was used, Retire this Unit.<p>

**Sky Fighter • Wyvern Tail****  
><strong>Grade 2 | Intercept  
>Dragon Empire | Phoenix Colosseum | Wing Dragon<br>8000 | 5000 | 1  
>• [Passive] (VR): This Unit can attack all Units in the same column.

**Flank Fighter • Piercing Gale****  
><strong>Grade 1 | Boost  
>Dragon Empire | Phoenix Colosseum | Wing Dragon<br>7000 | 5000 | 1  
>• [Auto] (VR): When the attack of the Phoenix Colosseum boosted by this Unit hits a Grade 1 or lower Rear Guard, you can move this Unit to a front row Rear Guard circle. If you do, Stand this Unit.

**Deathspike Chariot****  
><strong>Grade 0 | Boost | Critical Trigger  
>Dragon Empire | Phoenix Colosseum | Arcane Contraption<br>4000 | 10000 | 1  
>• [Auto] (R): When this Unit boosts a Phoenix Colosseum, if you attack a Grade 1 or lower Rear Guard, the boosted Unit gains +4000 Power for that battle. Return this card to your deck afterwards and shuffle it.<p>

**Arena Master • Phoenix Feather****  
><strong>Grade 3 | Twin Drive!  
>Dragon Empire | Phoenix Colosseum | Salamander<br>11000 | N/A | 1  
>• [Passive] (VR): This Unit has -2000 Power if you have no other Phoenix Colosseum Vanguard or Rear Guard.  
>• [Activate] (V): Once per turn, you can move any of your Phoenix Colosseum Rear Guards to any Rear Guard circle.<br>• [Auto] (V): When a Grade 1 or lower Unit is sent from your opponent's Rear Guard circle to the Drop Zone during the Battle Phase, this Unit gains +3000 Power for this turn.

**Blaze Gladius****  
><strong>Grade 0 | Boost | Critical Trigger  
>Dragon Empire | Phoenix Colosseum | Living Weapon<br>5000 | 10000 | 1

**Sword Fang • Scarlet Flash****  
><strong>Grade 3 | Twin Drive!  
>Dragon Empire | Phoenix Colosseum | Human<br>10000 | N/A | 1  
>• [Auto] (VR) (Counter Blast (2)): When this Unit's attack hits, you can pay the cost. If so, Retire the Unit behind the attacked Unit.

**Arena Doctor****  
><strong>Grade 0 | Boost | Heal Trigger  
>Dragon Empire | Phoenix Colosseum | Human<br>5000 | 10000 | 1

**Shieldgal****  
><strong>Grade 1 | Boost  
>United Sanctuary | Royal Paladin | Hi Beast<br>6000 | 5000 | 1  
>• [Auto] (R) (Counter Blast (1)): When your Royal Paladin is attacked, you can pay the cost. If so, move this Unit to the Guardian Circle.<p> 


	3. Raven Drive 1

**RIDE 3: Raven Drive (1)**

"Where have you been?" Kathy demanded. "We lost you after the game was over."

Alex shrugged. In the commotion, he had decided to follow Janhaus Vexter after the cardfighter left the Vanguard Stadium. He had been able to track him down to the place where he had left his Minicraft, but the vehicle, being a custom model, was much faster than the one he owned, so he gave up on the chase. Alex couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong with Janhaus.

"How is Herley?" He asked. Kathy waved her hand, as if to say it was not important.

"He'll be fine. His mind just sort of overloaded from the intensity of the fight. Poor guy probably couldn't handle the stress."

"Kathy, didn't you notice something strange with Janhaus?" Alex asked, frustrated. "There was no reason for him to pile Dozer's attack on top of Lohengrinn's. And you saw what kind of damage these attacks did."

"He was just going for a flashy finale." Kathy said. "He knows how to draw attention. It's not like he planned it out or anything." Her tone suddenly switched from indifference to excitement. "Anyway, what did you think? The virtual reality system... pretty awesome, isn't it?"

"It seemed a little dangerous." Alex said guardedly. "If what happened with Herley is any indication, this stuff has a lot of testing to go through before it's safe to use."

"That was an isolated incident." Kathy said. "Come on, aren't you even curious? Don't you want to try it?"

Yeah, he did. He wanted to feel it, experience the excitement, the thrill, the fear of standing on the field of battle. He wanted to throw caution to the wind and dive head-first into it. It was something that was completely foreign to the modern generation. In their world, violence was something that was not just forbidden, but unheard of. Each person's brain contained a microchip that, besides serving as an all-purpose identification card and information database, also transmitted certain signals that could be decoded and analyzed. If a person was assaulted, their attacker would be identified and hunted down within a few minutes. Physically intensive sports had also been abolished - analysts said that the human skeleton was becoming way too fragile for these activities, and though such weakness could be compensated by artificial modifications, the stress they could handle was quite limited.

Indeed, the people of the current generation had been raised without once having to exert themselves beyond what was required at the Gymnastics Center. A few decades ago, such a lifestyle might have been envied. But when history books spoke of eras where the strength of men decided the fate of entire countries, when they read the legends of the heroes and champions of old, they could not help but feel that part of their lives, that part that they had never lived, pulse inside their hearts. And thus, virtual reality was more than simply an improvement over their favorite game. It was a chance for them to, even in a projected body, stand on their own two feet and claim victory with their hands.

The excitement over this wouldn't be dampened by an isolated incident such as Herley's injury. However, Alex had seen the look on Janhaus' eyes before he delivered the finishing blow. That sadistic, wild look. Could he really have known the impact his blow would have? It was definitely troubling.

"Are you even listening to me?" Kathy complained, waving her slim, delicate hand in front of his face. "Look, anyway. I don't know about you, but I definitely want to try this thing out. So, I'm heading back in. Ray and I are signing up as a team for the regional qualifiers, and we obviously need a third member. You in or not?"

"Are you two out of your minds?" Alex demanded incredulously. "We certainly don't have the skills to make it to the regionals. And participation is way too expensive!"

"We're better than before." Kathy said defensively. "As for the money, we're thinking of getting a sponsor."

Alex shook his head. "No, just no. This thing is... look, I know this virtual reality system is exciting and all. But you're going out of your way to join the qualifiers, just to get into this thing? In a couple of months, everyone will have access to it. Safely."

"You're still going on about that?" Kathy crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You're the only one who's this paranoid about it."

_The only one? I don't think so._ At that moment, Alex caught sight of a man, standing near the Stadium's doors. He seemed unassuming at first, clad in plain blue jeans, and a black leather jacket. He was not fat - almost noone was, now that losing weight was a simple matter of buying some implants - but not too slim, either. He had a stout physique, standing a bit shorter than Alex, and plain brown bowl cut hair. If Alex had to guess, he'd place the man around his thirties, one of Glassvein's citizens that felt like attending the first exhibition of the new virtual reality system in the city. Nothing unique there. His inquisitive dark eyes might have been idly observing the exchange between Alex and Kathy, or looking at any other nearby spot. But, though without conclusive proof, Alex knew that wasn't the case.

In the meantime, Kathy had lost interest in trying to get her friend's attention. "Suit yourself." She said icily. "Just don't come crying to us for a spot when we make it to the regionals. It will be too late then!" And she rushed back into the store, her distinctive green hair fluttering behind her.

The watch-like Informers provided several useful features. One of them was the ability to identify another person and provide data about him to the user. Alex discreetly manipulated his device to scan the stranger. The person's name, age, occupation, and several other parameters appeared on the tiny screen. As Alex focused his attention on each line of text, it enlarged, allowing him to read it easily.

_Full Name: Lawrence Friedrich_  
><em>Age: 34<em>  
><em>Occupation: Doctor<em>

Alex frowned. A couple of decades ago, a Doctor was quite the important title. Now that genetic code was altered before birth to ensure immunity to virtually any known disease, and the occasional injury was nothing that could not be treated by untrained personnel, given the variety of medical tools available in all communal places, the title bore much less weight, especially on such a relatively young person. The common image of a Doctor, now, was some weirdo practicing strange medicinal arts with herbs and whatnot.

This particular Doctor, as Alex quickly realized, was quite lacking in discretion. As soon as Kathy vanished behind the Stadium's doors, he approached Alex with a broad smile.

"Alexei Sorbett?" He asked pleasantly, extending his hand. Introductions were mostly a redundant pleasantry thanks to the aforementioned feature, but they were as reasonable a way to open a conversation as any.

"Alex." The teenager mechanically corrected, returning the handshake without much enthusiasm. It wasn't as if Alex would be prejudiced against someone he didn't even know, much less so based on something as boring as his profession. Furthermore, unless his guess was way off, the guy had something relevant to his current interests to say. "Doctor Friedrich?"

"Law." The man replied. "You can call me Doctor Law."

"So, did you want to talk to me?" Alex resisted the urge to laugh at the title the unorthodox doctor had given himself.

"How perceptive, yes." Law said, leaving Alex to wonder why his perceptiveness would be praised for observing something that obvious. "As it is, I was invited today to watch this match between the two renowned cardfighters... I do have a certain interest in Vanguard, even at my age, after all... it was quite an exciting experience, wouldn't you say?"

"Maybe." Alex thought said guardedly. "Herley was hurt, though. I wouldn't call that so exciting." Law's face instantly brightened, as if Herley's injury was the most joyous news he could receive.

"Indeed, young man, it is just as you say." He said with an encouraging smile. "I knew I had the right guy. Why don't we go somewhere more quiet to discuss?"

Such a suggestion by an unknown adult would be something virtually every parent would have warned their children about. However, as long as they remained inside the Commons, there was no way whatsoever that this Doctor, whatever his intentions, could harm Alex in any way. So, the teenager followed the enigmatic stranger towards a place that was familiar to most of the Vanguard Stadium's regular attendants. A large cafeteria close to the store, where people went to take a break after their matches. In short order, Doctor Law and Alex found themselves situated opposite to each other, on a small table in a relatively quiet corner of the store. Around them, most customers were excitedly discussing the virtual reality system.

"The thing is, I have been following this system's development for quite a while." Doctor Law's voice had become serious and business-like. "Trust me, there's a lot of dirt behind this one. I have been looking for one such as you for quite a while."

"What would you need me for?" Alex had already forgotten the orange juice that had been placed in front of him. Alcohol was, of course, forbidden in the Commons, and coffee was not served to minors. Doctor Law had ordered a warm tea, which he was sipping slowly.

"You've noticed that the virtual reality technology is nowhere near as flawless as advertised." He said. "Herley Johansen might be alright after a minor treatment, but the implications of his injury can be easily understood. Virtual reality functions by blocking the signals transmitted to your brain from your senses, and the other way around, and replacing them with purely electronic signals. This enables you to interpret something that is purely imaginary, as reality."

Alex was not bad at physics and technology related subjects, but he kinda lost track of the Doctor's explanation halfway through. Law did not seem to notice that, though, because he went on.

"Even if your brain receives the signal of physical injury, you will not, actually, be wounded, of course, so there's no danger there. But the problem is that the brain itself can trigger intense physical reactions when stimulated enough. This is what happened to Herley Johansen. Great mental fortitude is required for the brain to be able to cope with such stress without breaking down - which could result in a collapse, or worse. Since not many people possess that, I imagine, the system itself would have to be altered to prevent such cases from occurring, by carefully regulating the flow of signals. Obviously, such control is already implemented, but still quite incomplete. And because the product was launched without sufficient testing, this unfortunate accident occured."

"Janhaus knew this was going to happen." Alex said darkly. "There was no point in his last move, unless he was actually trying to harm his opponent."

"Now, that is a serious accusation." If Doctor Law was surprised, he did not show. "It's best to not pursue that line of thought without adequate evidence. To return to the point at hand, we have observed the situation for a while, and decided to reveal the truth about it. But to do that, we need to work from the inside."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, but in less than a moment, he realized. "You want to take part in the tournaments! No, you actually want someone to take part for you! Is this why you brought me here? To convince me to join the tournament on your behalf?"

"Keep it quiet." Doctor Law ordered, and Alex realized he had been talking a little louder than he should have. Quite a few heads had turned to their direction. "Yes, our goal is to advance through the tournaments and get to the core of the issue. But it's not as simple as that. Even if you and your backwater friends make a team, there's little chance that you can make it past the qualifier rounds, much less the regional tournament. This is a plan that we've been setting up for years - we would never base it on something so fragile."

"So then, what do you want?" Alex did not allow himself to feel indignation that his ability was being put to the question - he had presented the exact same problem to Kathy earlier. But Doctor Law hushed him, and glanced at his Informer, which was beeping discreetly, indicating a new message. The man read through it quickly, then abandoned his cup, initiating the automatic payment system.

"Do you know of a place called Raven Drive?" He asked.

"No." Alex replied, a little sullenly.

"Of course not." Law nodded. "It used to be a gaming center, long before this place became popular." He nodded at the Vanguard Stadium. "It was quickly overshadowed by other, larger installments, and forgotten. We deemed it an ideal meeting place, so we purchased it. We own many similar places in various cities in the region, and even in other areas. We'll go there now."

"Wait, who's 'we'?" Alex only now realized that Law has switched to plural form. Law smiled.

"You wouldn't think I'd be in something this big by myself, right? Let's go."

A few minutes later, after a short course on their Minicrafts, Doctor Law and Alex found themselves in front of the Raven Drive. The place was almost literally hidden behind some larger stores, and even if one passed in front of it every single day, they'd probably never notice it. Law made a point of glancing at nearby stores, making it look like he was considering entering either the antique watch store - as if anyone would use a mere digital watch over their Informer - or the metamodern clothing department. When he made sure noone was paying attention, he snuck between them and, without knocking, entered the small place.

Alex was surprised at how this could ever have been called a gaming center. It was a dark, rundown structure, the likes of which would never be allowed to function as any commercial store in the Commons. The thing consisted of a single large room with multiple tables, some of which featured Vanguard playmats. The counter on the back had been turned to a makeshift bar, with stools in the front and a variety of non-alcoholic drinks behind it. A small staircase led to a veranda, protected by iron bars. There were a couple of tables up there, too, presumably once reserved for the spotlight fights. There was a door behind the counter, probably leading to some sort of storage room.

"_This_ is the best you could find, Law?" An incredulous female voice nearly made Alex jump. Somehow, a woman had appeared on the veranda, and was now staring down at them, her sparkling green eyes wide in something between shock and anger. She was tall and slim, and her features were sharp and predator-like. Her golden hair was flowing freely behind her, reaching down to the middle of her back. She flung an errant strand behind her ear, making an irritated noise.

"Well, Alex." Law said, smiling slightly. "This pleasant woman is - "

"Lily Ayen." Alex breathed. "She was in the same team as Herley."

"At least he's got the basics." Lily said. "Bring him up." Obediently, Law, followed closely by Alex, climbed the staircase to the supposed top floor.

"Here." Law said, pressing his hand against an apparently regular spot on the table. Instantly, part of the wall gave way to reveal a concealed opening. "This is, more or less, our hideout." Alex, awestruck, followed the pair into the hidden room. It was a much smaller, at first glance quite mundane, chamber. A single table was located in the middle, featuring the necessary playmat for a Vanguard fight, along with some additional equipment. A small computer terminal was located on the right side of the table, and two strange silver helmets, with various appendages and a dark glass vizor covering the eyes, were positioned on the fighter's chairs. Alex frowned - it took him a few seconds to realize the use of those things.

"Are these...?" He exclaimed.

"Yes." Law said proudly. "Our very own virtual reality system. It has its limitations, and it probably won't be as impressive as what you witnessed at the Stadium, but it will give you a good feel of the technology."

"I can use this?" Alex asked shakily. "For free?"

"If you're gonna start gaping already, you might as well leave now, kid." Lily snapped. "We're serious here, and I don't know what Law told you, but - "

"We plan on having multiple teams capable of contending at the level of regionals." Law interrupted. "The plan is to get at least one team through to the national tournament. Once we're there, we can begin working with more solid evidence. Since we only recently started our operations in Glassvein, we are still gathering members for our first team. Lily here is the first member. We want you to be the second."

"That's not - " Lily began shouting, but she was cut off by a wave of Law's hand. Alex, on the other hand, needed a few seconds before he could speak.

"B - but..." He muttered. He wasn't too sure about what he should say. Law had already told him he was not good enough. So why - ? "Lily already has a team." He said eventually.

"Not any more." The woman shook her head. "We saw some things at the regionals, stuff that got us thinking. I did the smart thing and tried to figure them out quietly. Herley... well, he wanted to go at it directly. You see where it got him." For the first time, Alex thought he discerned some sadness in Lily's voice.

"At any rate, it's not a simple decision for either you or us." Law said. "That's why we will put you to test, first. Fight Lily using this system. We'll take the chance to evaluate your ability, and you will experience what you're after first-hand."

Despite the extremely unlikely information he had been exposed to, Alex found this the most incredulous. He had just been in the Stadium less than an hour ago, watching the uproar over Herley's match against Janhaus. And now he had a chance to fight Lily, who was at least as prominent as Herley, under the same virtual reality system? No, even putting everything else aside, this was an opportunity that he was not allowed to miss.

"I'll do it." He said hastily, as if afraid Law might change his mind if he dallied too long. Law smiled, and after a short glare, Lily nodded, too.

"Let's get started." She pointed at the chair, which Alex quickly took. "Put on the helmet." Alex did, with some difficulty, manage to secure the device, which was structured for someone with a larger head than his, around his face. His vision blacked out, and sounds became muffled. "Now, get ready."

There was no way to get ready for this. A sensation akin to a light electric shock coursed through his body, and everything began spinning, flashing in a kaleidoscope of colors. When he finally regained his bearings and vision, he was - elsewhere.

A large stretch of green, crossed by white lines, surrounded them. He was standing on one side of the rectangular field, which resembled a football stadium from the old days, except completely lacking spectator seats. The sun was blazing overhead.

"Welcome to my field." Lily's voice caused Alex to turn around. She was standing a fairly long distance away, on the opposite end of the stadium, but he could hear her as if she were right next to him. "It's still a rather crude work, but for this, it will be good enough. Now, though you are inside the virtual reality, we've implemented full controls for your deck. Assuming your brain is working properly, just thinking about it should enable you to perform all standard actions without hindrance." Alex did not miss the sarcasm. "Now, try it. Set out your starting Vanguard."

"So... while we're in here, our bodies will be playing the game normally?" Alex asked doubtfully. Lily laughed.

"No, you idiot. We've registered your deck - the game will take place entirely in the terminal you saw on the right. The regular virtual reality system works quite differently, but this is a prototype model for testing purposes." Alex nodded, though he still did not quite get the mechanics involved. At any rate, once he concentrated on the task at hand, it became as simple as thinking of the card he wanted to call, and his chosen starting Vanguard appeared in the form of a card lying vertically in front of him, face-down. A moment later, Lily's choice materialized as well.

"I hope you're ready for this. Make sure not to disappoint me." Lily warned. Though nervous, Alex nodded. A brief pause, and -

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

Once more, the world vanished around the young cardfighter, his vision blurring and spinning. When he came to, the first thing he noticed was a humanoid entity, clad entirely in blue and silver armor, featuring robotic arms, a blue and white cap with a skull-shaped symbol on the front, complete with a headset, and holding a holographic projector. Its dark shades hid most of its face, but Alex made a double flip as he recognized the blonde hair that flowed underneath its hat as belonging to Lily. This was Mecha Trainer (5000), a Spike Brothers Unit - quite likely the clan he'd have least expected Lily to use, even after seeing this field.

If Alex hadn't stopped himself from jumping in surprise, he'd have been in for a greater shock, that he at least had the chance to ease into now. His body was no longer his own. In fact, it wasn't even a humanoid body. He had taken the form of a giant blue humanoid robot, heavily armored, wielding a pair of laser pistols. Blaujunger (5000), his own starting Vanguard of the Nova Grappler clan... he had literally _become_ that thing.

"Don't move." Lily warned. "That thing has an entirely different sense of balance than your regular body. You need time to adapt to its size and weight. In a few moments, you'll get the hang of it." Indeed, as soon as he tried to do just a small movement, Alex found himself in danger of falling. He breathed, trying to suppress his anxiety - he just now realized that he was standing at a minimum of twice his regular height.

"You're still rattled, so let me take the first move. Draw!" Five cards appeared before Mecha Trainer, with their backs turned to him, soon joined by a sixth. "I ride Wonder Boy!" Warped in a surge of light, Mecha Trainer transformed into a taller, more muscular form. The tight-fitting uniform revealed that the body that was sealed within maintained, and in this case emphasized, the original's gender. Lily must have caught him staring even though Blaujunger featured no eyes, because she glared at him behind the vizor of her helmet, threateningly brandishing the rugby ball she held. "It's a shame I can't attack during the first turn." She snarled. "At any rate, after riding a Spike Brothers, Mecha Trainer moves to the back." The coach for Dark Zone's official bloodball team reappeared, now in its original form, moving to the back and left of the Vanguard. "Turn end. Now, let's see what you've got."

Alex managed to slow his breathing to manageable levels. He couldn't mess it up here. This was his chance. "Draw!" He said forcefully, and the six cards appeared in a row before him. "I ride... Blaupanzer!" The mechanical body he was occupying shifted and transformed, switching into a larger, more agile mech with wing-like appendages and turbo boosters (6000). "Now, by having Blaujunger in the Soul, Blaupanzer gains plus 2000 Power! Also, when I ride Blaupanzer on Blaujunger, Blaujunger's skill will add Blaukrueger from my deck to my hand!" The card he had just played was immediately replaced by the next step of the ride chain, however, even though Alex carefully examined his hand, he didn't see any way he could press the attack this turn. Then, it was time to go for it.

"I attack with Blaupanzer!" He shouted. A moment or two passed in silence, no motion following his grand declaration. And then Lily, still sealed in Wonder Boy's armor, burst into laughter.

"What are you waiting for, you moron?" She asked. "If you're going to attack, you should attack already!"

"...oh." Alex felt rather stupid at that moment. Of course, as he was the same as his Vanguard, he would -

- wait. He glanced at Blaupanzer's - at _his_ - armaments. He wasn't - he couldn't be - expected to actually... shoot her with those guns? Shivering, he remembered what had happened to Herley.

"What's wrong?" Lily demanded, angry now. "Don't tell me you don't have the guts to go through with that!"

Grinding his teeth, Alex raised one of the mecha's arms, causing the huge blaster to point directly at his opponent. A holographic display initiated, scanning the target, revealing the parameters of the enemy. Their Power was equal. The attack would definitely hit. All he had to do... was pull the trigger.

Weaponry no longer existed in the real world. But Alex knew full well that, in the not-so-distant past, weapons such as these had been used to a catastrophic extent, in fact, they had caused so much disaster that armed warfare was considered the major factor that had contributed to the drastic changes that had occurred in the last two decades. These guns could turn people to dust in an instant. Was he supposed to shrug it off, just because this was a virtual environment? What if, what had happened to Herley, happened here as well? With trembling hands, he lowered the gun. No, there was no way he could go through with it. Without even realizing it, he signaled the end of his turn.

**Lily**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 5  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 0  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 0  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 0  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) NA - Mecha Trainer (5000)  
>(V) Wonder Boy (8000) - NA  
>(R) NA - N/A

**Alex**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 6  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 1 [Blaujunger]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 0  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 0  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) NA - N/A  
>(V) Blaupanzer (6000) - NA  
>(R) NA – N/A

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Lily yelled. "I tell Law to find me a fighter with skill and resolve, and he brings me _this_? Oh, right after I'm through with you, I'll have his head. Draw! I ride Devil Summoner!" If some of her female charms had been retained when she shifted into Wonder Boy, all were purged as she transformed into a demonic beast, blue-skinned with dark brown carapace reminiscent of huge tentacles. Spikes protruded from the monster's shoulders and back, and its hands were armed with giant claws (7000). "Devil Summoner's skill activates, turning over the topmost card of my deck. Then, if that card is a Grade 1 or 2 Spike Brothers, I can Superior Call it." A card appeared before her, turning around. "Superior Call, Treasured Black Panther!" A panther-headed warrior, covered in black and gold plate armor, its sturdy frame built for both speed and power, materialized in front of Mecha Trainer (10000). "Furthermore, call! Hi-Speed Blackie! Dudley Dan! Gyro Slinger!" An agile purple mecha, wearing a mischievous grin on its cat-like face (9000), a small-framed winged demon with sickly white skin (4000), and a silver-armored humanoid (7000) all appeared around Lily's field, filling it completely.

"Now then, let's see how you stand up against this!" She said. "The ball goes to me! First strike, boosted by Dudley Dan, Devil Summoner attacks! Total power 11000!"

"I guard with Battle Raizer!" Normally, he wouldn't have guarded against an attack this early, but Alex was panicking now. The demonic summoner charged at him, but between them, a human-sized robotic warrior appeared.

"Drive trigger, check." A card was turned over before the attacking beast. "Get! Draw trigger! I give 5000 Power to Treasured Black Panther, and draw once!" The fighter grappled with the demon for a few seconds, before Raizer finally repelled the creature. Alex breathed a sigh of relief as Raizer dispersed into particles, that was quickly turned to alarm as Lily's Vanguard returned to its original position, throwing the ball it was holding to the next attacker.

"I'm just getting warmed up. Boosted by Slinger, Blackie will attack!" At incredible speeds, the armored raider demon swept across the field, armed with a rugby ball. Alex quickly scanned his hand - he had not enough usable shield! He was forced to watch, helplessly, as the demon appeared in front of him, slamming the ball directly into the mecha's chest.

Alex doubled over in pain, or would have, had his new body allowed him to. He thought he had never experienced anything even remotely similar to that pain. It was as if a mass of iron had just slammed into his stomach. He thought that... but as a few seconds passed, and Blackie dashed back to its position, tossing the ball to the awaiting Black Panther, much to his surprise, Alex realized that the pain was already fading away. And then, he actually understood - it wasn't physical damage that had caused this reaction. It was simply the shock of registering the attack. In here, even if he received damage, he would not be injured. He would not die. He exhaled deeply, relieved.

"Do you get it now?" Lily said disdainfully. "I certainly hope you've learned your lesson, because I'm not holding back! Boosted by Mecha Trainer, Black Panther! Go!"

"No guard!" Alex called with considerably more confidence. He aimed his right-hand gun as the fighter with the panther's head began running towards him, and fired a few rounds. However, the beast dodged them nimbly, dancing around the laser bolts while it closed into its target. As soon as it got past the mecha's minimum range, Black Panther slammed the ball it was carrying into Blaupanzer's chest, dishing out a second point of damage.

"Well, I see you manned up a little." Lily commented. "You'd better make up for wasting my time. Turn end."

**Lily**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 4  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 1 [Wonder Boy]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 0  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 0  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Treasured Black Panther (10000) - Mecha Trainer (5000)<br>(V) Devil Summoner (7000) - Dudley Dan (4000)  
>(R) Hi-Speed Blackie (9000) - Gyro Slinger (7000)<p>

**Alex**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 5  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 1 [Blaujunger]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 2 [? (U) | ? (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 1  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) NA - N/A  
>(V) Blaupanzer (6000) - NA  
>(R) NA – N/A

"Of course!" Alex said energetically. "The true fight starts now!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Character Section<span>****:**

**Name**: Alexei Sorbett (Alex)  
><strong>Occupation<strong>: Student  
><strong>Age<strong>: 15  
><strong>Height<strong>: 1.85m  
><strong>Weight<strong>: 88kg  
><strong>Eye Color<strong>: Silver  
><strong>Hair Color<strong>: Blue  
><strong>Hair Style<strong>: Wild, Spiky  
><strong>Physique<strong>: Athletic  
><strong>Deck<strong>: Nova Grappler

**Name**: Lawrence Friedrich (Law)  
><strong>Occupation<strong>: Doctor  
><strong>Age<strong>: 34  
><strong>Height<strong>: 1.82m  
><strong>Weight<strong>: 76kg  
><strong>Eye Color<strong>: Dark Brown  
><strong>Hair Color<strong>: Brown  
><strong>Hair Style<strong>: Bowl Cut  
><strong>Physique<strong>: Regular  
><strong>Deck<strong>: ?

**Name**: Lily Ayen  
><strong>Occupation<strong>: Vanguard fighter  
><strong>Age<strong>: 19  
><strong>Height<strong>: 1.74m  
><strong>Weight<strong>: 67kg  
><strong>Eye Color<strong>: Green  
><strong>Hair Color<strong>: Blonde  
><strong>Hair Style<strong>: Long, straight  
><strong>Physique<strong>: Slim  
><strong>Deck<strong>: Spike Brothers


	4. Raven Drive 2

****Author's Corner:****

Since I won't have a lot to fill this place with consistently, I'll just use it for review responses. Taking this chance, thank you, FeastofDreams, for the first review of this story. I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I hope you continue doing so. It was indeed my intention to paint a false utopia setting - the reality behind the world and its workings will be revealed as we proceed. I will be continuing the listings of new characters and cards - but I will not waste space to list non-fake cards (of which there will be more, the Phoenix Colosseum in the first cardfight was only a taste), since, in case they aren't explained efficiently enough in the chapter, they should be easy to look up for anyone remotely interested in Vanguard. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fourth chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>RIDE 4: Raven Drive (2)<strong>

Alexei Sorbett's physical body was located in a hidden room in the back of the old Raven Drive Vanguard store. His mind, however, was sealed in an artificially-constructed virtual field, simulating a cardfight between him and one of Glassvein city's regional tournament participants, Lily Ayen of Team Stormdrive.

"Draw!" After a weak opening, Alex was determined to prove his worth, and turn the match around. "I ride Blaukrueger!" Once more, he felt his virtual body shift and expand, assuming a more humanoid form as the wings on his back expanded, and a huge energy blade appeared in his hands (9000). "Blaukrueger's skill - since Blaupanzer is in the Soul, Power plus 1000! Furthermore, I call Eisenkugel, NGM Prototype, and Tough Boy!" An android covered in light blue armor (10000), a short, stocky iron construct built for defense (8000) and a grey robot covered by several round shield-like plates (8000) appeared on his field. With this, he could mount a suitable attack. "Let's go! Eisenkugel attacks Devil Summoner! Eisenkugel's skill, Power plus 2000!" Lily remained silent for a moment, as if weighing her options.

"No guard." She declared finally. "Damage trigger, check." No trigger appeared to power up her Units.

"Then, next! Blaukrueger!" Despite his resolve, Alex still had to muster all his courage to pull this off. Activating the boosters on his wings, he took flight, raising his blade.

"No guard." Lily's voice sounded amused now. Alex breathed.

"Drive trigger, check!" Toolkit Boy wasn't a trigger card, but the attack would still go through. A massive golden shockwave exploded out of Blaukrueger's sword, striking the demon head-on. A huge blast covered the virtual field, and Blaukrueger retreated to its original position, Alex anxiously searching for some trace of what happened to his opponent. Devil Summoner emerged from the cloud of dust and debris, growling defiantly.

"Not bad." Lily said, sounding a little fazed. "That's not all you've got, right?" Alex clenched his teeth.

"Boosted by Tough Boy, NGM Prototype attacks the Vanguard!"

"No guard." Lily said for the third time in a row. The guardian robot slammed its heavy shielded arm on the summoner's head, causing it to reel in pain and earning Lily her third damage.

"Turn end." Alex sighed. Now that the hard part was over, he was actually beginning to enjoy the fight.

**Lily**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 4  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 1 [Wonder Boy]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 3 [? (U) | ? (U) | ? (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 0  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Treasured Black Panther (10000) - Mecha Trainer (5000)<br>(V) Devil Summoner (7000) - Dudley Dan (4000)  
>(R) Hi-Speed Blackie (9000) - Gyro Slinger (7000)<p>

**Alex**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 3  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 2 [Blaujunger | Blaupanzer]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 2 [? (U) | ? (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 1  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Eisenkugel (10000) - NA  
>(V) Blaukrueger (9000) - NA  
>(R) NGM Prototype (8000) – Tough Boy (8000)<p>

=/=

While Lily and Alex were engaged in their virtual cardfight, Doctor Law did not remain idle. After checking the security cameras to verify that noone had approached the place while they were away - the doors were automatically locked, except when authorized people approached, but still, it would be rather inconvenient if someone saw them get into a locked building and decided to investigate further - he entered the Net through the computer terminal. He might have dismissed the idea of a team between Alex and his friends being capable of aiding them in their plans, but that did not mean that unexpected benefits could not emerge from unlikely places.

The regional tournament qualifiers would begin in exactly one month from that point. Vanguard teams could constitute of either three or four people - in the latter case, the fourth member would serve as an alternate in case an emergency prevented one of the main three from attending a match. There was, theoretically, no upper limit in the number of teams that could participate, but in order to cut down on that potentially huge number, as well as to cover the costs for the tournament organization, a significant fee was required to register. Of course, money did not necessarily equal talent, which is where sponsors came in. They scouted out people with considerable ability and offered them the money needed to create a team. Of course, this money was treated as an investment - the sponsored teams signed a contract to return part of their earnings to their sponsor, or provided different forms of compensation. Teams sponsored by large companies being used to advertise them in the high-profile tournaments was a common scenario.

The general region which Glassvein was part of consisted of six major cities. The exact number of teams that could join the regional tournament was sixteen. The top two teams of each city's qualifier rounds would be guaranteed a spot. To fill the remaining four spots, a small qualifying tournament would be conducted between the six third ranked teams, to determine te two that would be excluded. The qualifier rounds had varying duration, depending on the number of participating teams, but usually did not exceed three weeks. Approximately two weeks after the conclusions of all qualifier rounds, the regional tournament would begin with the round to determine the remaining participants, and continue for a month, so that the final rankings for the teams could be determined. It was a straightforward, if glorified, form of a simple single-elimination tournament. The regional tournament would be conducted in one of the six participating cities. Regional tournaments happened twice a year, in April and in August, and all winning teams from all regional tournaments were entitled tot join the national tournament.

Vanguard's national tournament was an annual competition amongst the winning teams of the two regional tournament sets. It always began in midwinter and had several rounds - the duration was approximately two months. Barring the teams that emerged victorious in the regional tournaments, there were also other teams that were automatically eligible to participate, such as previous national tournament top-scoring teams. For an isolated team, it would not be a stretch to say that just participating in the national tournament was a dream they might not even come close to achieving even after years of efforts.

Law needed to take that dream and forge it into an unshakeable reality. The national tournament wasn't something anywhere near as innocent as a gaming competition. It was the playground for cutting-edge technology development, the center of a vast number of conflicting benefits, and the basis of a gigantic industry. Law was determined to plunge head-first into this dark battlefield, and emerge with the final prize in hand. However, the national tournament was conducted in the Entertainment District of the Capital, and the Capital was not a place anyone could simply visit. Which is why Law needed people that could take the challenge of reaching up to the nationals. An obvious requirement was that these people had the capacity to win. But that, alone, was not enough. He also needed them to share his resolve, to be ready to question, to challenge, to seek. Only then could he muster teams with enough drive to complete his plan. That was the reason he had picked out Alexei Sorbett out of the crowd. He had seen Herley Johansen's injury as more of an unfortunate accident. He had sensed there was something wrong. That certain sense that had been once so prominent in the human race, was now almost completely rooted out of its character. No, people like Alex had to be included in this, no matter the difficulty. But that did not mean he should ignore other prospects.

He scanned the database containing the teams currently registered for the regional qualifiers. Some he had heard of, but a lot of them were new, likely players who had been drawn by the virtual reality system. Given this, it was likely that these qualifiers would end up with a much higher number of teams than usual. Law had already conducted some research on Alex - two years ago, he had joined, along with his friends, Katherine Trisvere and Raynold Davran, the regional qualifiers under the name Azure Fang. However, they had lost all their matches and unceremoniously dropped out of the tournament. Not such a promising background, to be sure. Law checked whether either Katherine or Raynold had formed a team yet - no results came up. He shook his head. They probably wouldn't be important. For now, he had to focus on Alex.

=/=

"Well then, it's my turn now." Lily said, and her voice was distinctly sweet, which made Alex quite uneasy. "Stand and draw. Let's see how long you will last against my attack! I ride the strongest, General Zaifreet!" The earth trembled as a creature emerged to take Devil Summoner's place, a powerful, bipedal robot covered in dark blue plates. Two massive wing-like appendages protruded backwards from its helmet, which hid most of its face. Light blue glowing orbs were encased at key junctures of its armor, pulsing with the energy that kept the thing going. It was a fearsome sight to behold, moreso by the cruel, all-too-human smile that emerged under the helmet, which quite clearly belonged to the human currently possessing the Vanguard's body (10000).

"Let's go! Counter Blast! Mecha Trainer is retired, and I add Cheer Girl Marilyn from my deck to my hand." Alex frowned. Marilyn? But then, his eyes opened wide in realization. "Yes, that's right." Lily must have sensed his thoughts. "You're far from the first one to come at me with the Blaukrueger series. I know full well what happens if the attack of your Stern Blaukrueger hits. Now, I can ensure it won't. For now, though, I'll call Wonder Boy to the emptied rear guard circle." With her field complete again, Alex was in quite the predicament.

"First of all, I attack with Blackie." Lily declared. "No boost, and Soul Blast. By sending a card from the Soul to the Drop Zone, Blackie gains plus 5000 Power for this battle. Blackie, strike down NGM Prototype." Before a confused Alex could make sense of her unorthodox attack pattern, Blackie had already covered the distance between itself and its target in one huge leap, and slamming the Prototype to pieces with the deadly iron ball it carried.

"Of course, at the end of the battle that this effect is activated, Blackie returns to my deck." The malicious demon jumped far into the sky, until it became nothing more than a distant dot, which disappeared from sight. "However, with that out of the way, we can proceed with the main show. Boosted by Dudley Dan, Zaifreet attacks! And with that, Dudley Dan's Counter Blast! I flip over two cards, and move Cheerful Lynx to the Soul, in order to Superior Call any Spike Brothers Unit from my deck! Superior Call, Panzer Gale!"

"Eh?" Unlike Lily, even though he played Vanguard quite a lot, Alex did not have anywhere near the experience and comfort with all sorts of decks a player at regionals level would be expected to have. Therefore, the sudden appearance of a short, bulky ogre, its muscles threatening to rip its tight uniform as it clenched its huge fists, caught him by surprise (8000).

"Zaifreet's attack continues." Lily said, obviously disappointed by her opponent's stumped reaction. "Zaifreet's effect. When it is boosted by a Spike Brothers, Power plus 3000. Total Power, 17000. Are you going to guard, or not?"

"No - no guard." Alex muttered.

"Very well. Twin Drive, first check. No trigger. Second check... no trigger." Two more concealed cards were added in front of her. "Take this! General Blast!" A massive sphere of energy flew forth from the robot's hand, striking Alex head-on. He tried to slice the attack with his saber, but that only resulted in the blast exploding in front of his face, sending him somersaulting backwards.

"Damage trigger... check. No trigger..." That was now his third damage, which made the match tied. But thanks to Dudley Dan's effect, Lily still had two more attacks left.

"Boosted by Wonder Boy, Treasured Black Panther attacks!" That attack went unguarded as well, earning Alex his fourth damage. "And now, boosted by Gyro Slinger, Panzer Gale!" The Ogre launched a giant fist to the mecha's stomach, prompting another pained reaction from Alex. However, the fifth damage began shining gently.

"Heal trigger!" He breathed. "I recover one point of damage!"

"So be it." Lily said indifferently. "Turn end."

**Lily**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 5  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 2 [Wonder Boy | Cheerful Lynx]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 3 [? (F) | ? (F) | ? (F)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 2  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Treasured Black Panther (10000) - Wonder Boy (8000)<br>(V) General Zaifreet (10000) - Dudley Dan (4000)  
>(R) Panzer Gale (8000) - Gyro Slinger (7000)<p>

**Alex**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 3  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 2 [Blaujunger | Blaupanzer]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 2 [? (U) | ? (U) | ? (U) | Round Girl Clara (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 3  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Eisenkugel (10000) - NA  
>(V) Blaukrueger (9000) - NA  
>(R) NA – Tough Boy (8000)

Alex sighed. As he had thought, fighting a regional tournament participant was no easy task. Thanks to that heal trigger, he was down to four damage, but his hand and field were not looking so good. It was almost impossible he'd be able to win during this turn. No, he had to play it safe, and hold out during Lily's next turn. That was the only rational choice.

"Stand and draw." He said. "I'll show you the ace of my deck! Ride, Stern Blaukrueger!" The mechanical megasoldier that he was embodying underwent another transformation. The bulk of its armor shifted, giving more weight to the wings and providing them with lethal armaments, while his sword split into two laser blasters. The ultimate evolution of the Blaukrueger line, a galactic warrior of unparalleled prowess and strength (10000). "Stern Blaukrueger, if Blaukrueger is in the Soul, gains plus 1000 Power! And now I'll call Toolkit Boy, and Magician Girl Kirara!" He was down to one card now, but behind him, a multi-armed golden maintenance robot appeared (5000), and to the side, a purple-clad robotic sorceress with a conical hat, wielding a star-tipped wand, came into being, winking cheerfully (9000).

Well, with five cards in his opponent's hand, he had no choice but to work slowly. "I attack with Eisenkugel! My target is Panzer Gale! It would be important to get rid of that Unit, which could Intercept for an additional 5000 Shield. However, Lily was not caught off-guard.

"Black Panther, take the hit." Just as Eisenkugel shot twin bullets at the ogre, with its peak agility, Treasured Black Panther leapt in the way, protecting its ally.

"Very well then... Kirara, boosted by Tough Boy! Attack Panzer Gale!" Lily seemed to hesitate for a moment, before she finally refused to guard. Kirara shot a stream of stars from the tip of her wand, which obliterated the defensive fighter.

"Kirara's Counter Blast!" Alex exclaimed. "When her attack hits, I reverse two damage, and I get to draw a card!" A second card appeared before him. Even when Lily used Marilyn this turn, with a reasonable Drive check, he should be able to survive. "And now, boosted by Toolkit Boy! Stern Blaukrueger!" Alex anxiously awaited the placement of guards, but suddenly -

"...no guard."

Alex thought he might not have heard quite right. Lily had Cheer Girl Marilyn in her hand. She had claimed herself that she knew what the outcome of Stern Blaukrueger's attack would be. So then, why...?

"If you're going to be hovering there all day, you might as well get on with your attack." Her sharp tongue woke him out of his trance, and he realized he had already propelled his robot to the sky. At any rate, now that the fear of causing real harm was gone -

"Twin Drive, first check!" He flipped over the first card, and started at the sight of Red Lightning. "Get! Critical trigger! I will give all the effects on Stern Blaukrueger! Second check..." The second revealed card was only another copy of Stern Blaukrueger.

Dozens of laser streams were fired at once, from every single one of Stern Blaukrueger's cannons. The effects of the critical trigger kicked in, and he felt his body jump to new heights of power, as crimson electrical currents joined his own attacks, doubling their intensity. The sky was lit ablaze as the light meteors converged onto General Zaifreet, who remained impassive in the face of such a grand-scale attack. The ground was littered with explosions that caused every other unit to seek cover.

When the blasts cleared out, the form of general emerged from the debris. Its armor was battered and beaten, but it was still standing firm, Lily's mocking smirk unchanged. Normally, a turn would be over after this sequence of attacks, but Stern Blaukrueger was an exception.

"First, Toolkit Boy's skill lets me unflip a damage, when my Vanguard hits." One of the damage used up for Kirara turned around again. "And second... Stern Blaukrueger, when it lands a hit on a Vanguard... at a cost of Counter Blast 2, and sending two cards from my hand to the Drop Zone, it can stand again, along with the Unit behind it!"

Energy pulsed in him, the generators that were powering up his armor were reactivated, one by one, surging to overdrive. He took to the sky again, demonstrating Stern's impressive arsenal. With the effects of Red Lightning added to its already formidable strength... "And now, another attack!"

"You fool." Lily smirked. "Guard, Cheer Girl Marilyn! I drop one Spike Brothers from my hand, and negate your attack."

So, there it was. But why had Lily not used it on his previous attack? This just cost her two damage, and gave him the opportunity for an additional check. As he fired his array of cannons, a red-haired succubus appeared between him and Zaifreet, dressed in cheerleading outfit. She performed an unlikely mid-air pirouette that gave Alex pause for a moment. That instant was enough for her to close the gap between them and plant a well-placed kick into the mecha's chest, just as it prepared to fire its cannons. Stern Blaukrueger lost its balance and slipped backwards, resulting in all of its cannons firing in random directions, much to the amusement of the opposing football team.

"Drive trigger... check." The skill's activation cost Stern Blaukrueger its Twin Drive, but thankfully, this one check was more than enough. "Get! Stand trigger! Eisenkugel gains Power plus 5000, and Stands once more!" The robot was empowered with azure energy, ready for battle. "Eisenkugel attacks the Vanguard!"

"I guard with Silence Joker." Lily said almost indifferently, letting a purple creature of indefinite shape materialize between her and Eisenkugel's bullets. Though the energy bolts struck Joker, its shape merely dissolved into a liquid-like substance, before it vanished. Alex sighed. Indeed, he had not managed to ensure a win this turn. But Lily's field was weakened, her hand was greatly reduced, and he was still at four damage, with three cards in his hand, and with two Intercepts on the field. It was a much better situation than Herley had been in during the fight against Janhaus, when the latter called Final Turn. He should be able to make it through.

"Turn end." He said.

**Lily**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 2  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 2 [Wonder Boy | Cheerful Lynx]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 5 [? (F) | ? (F) | ? (F) | ? (U) | ? (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 5  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) NA - Wonder Boy (8000)  
>(V) General Zaifreet (10000) - Dudley Dan (4000)<br>(R) N/A - Gyro Slinger (7000)

**Alex**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 3  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 3 [Blaujunger | Blaupanzer | Blaukrueger]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 4 [? (F) | ? (F) | ? (F) | Round Girl Clara (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 5  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Eisenkugel (10000) - NA  
>(V) Stern Blaukrueger (10000) - Toolkit Boy (5000)<br>(R) Magician Girl Kirara (9000) - Tough Boy (8000)

It soon became clear that his opponent did not share his views on the outcome of the fight, though. General Zaifreet merely straightened its stance, no hint of intensity in its motions. "I guess that is all that you can expect from small fry." Lily said scornfully.

"You can say that after you beat me!" Alex protested with indignation. "The battle isn't over yet!"

"Draw." Lily ignored him. "I call Hi-Speed Blackie, and Juggernaut Maximum." Alex paled. Blackie reappeared before Gyro Slinger, and a monstrous purple-armored giant, towering well over even Zaifreet, armed with crimson spiked shoulder plates and wristbands as well as a skull-shaped helm, materialized in front of Wonder Boy (11000). Those two Units had the same effect, and a pretty disastrous effect than that. But, Alex could still hold on.

"First, I attack with Juggernaut." A giant rugby ball, overcharged with cackling electricity, appeared in the behemoth's hand. "I do not boost. Soul Blast. Juggernaut, Power plus 5000." Suddenly the ball became twice its original size, and without warning, Juggernaut Maximum thrust it forward with enough strength to create a sonic boom.

"I guard with Round Girl Clara!" Alex exclaimed hastily. A female battroid appeared briefly in the course of the ball, but she was instantly obliterated by the makeshift projectile. The force of the thrust was so much, though, that Juggernaut Maximum was knocked back quite a few feet after throwing it, and, unable to lift its bulk, required an emergency goblin team to hastily carry away.

"Next, Blackie. Boosted by Gyro Slinger, and Soul Blast. Total Power, 21000!"

Alex clenched his teeth. He could not guard every attack, and he knew Dudley Dan could fetch Juggernaut right back from the deck. If he wanted to avoid the possibility of a critical trigger, the only choice was to declare 'no guard' here.

Blackie came at him like a dancing meteor, dodging all of his feeble attempts to shoot it down with Stern's laser bolts. It smashed the ball it was holding into Stern Blaukrueger's chest, the impact akin to a giant hammer. "Damage... check." Unfortunately, no trigger was revealed, but this should be just as well. Blackie disappeared in a blur of speed.

"Zaifreet's attack." Lily said unimpended. "Dudley Dan boosts, and Counter Blast. I move a card from my hand to the Soul." The only card she was holding disappear in the Vanguard's Soul. "Superior Call, Juggernaut Maximum, in front of the standing Wonder Boy!" The gigantic brute reappeared, all the more ready for action. "Now then..." Zaifreet began charging its energy blast. "Zaifreet's skill, total Power 17000."

"Guard!" Alex declared. "Battle Raizer! And then, Intercept! Magician Girl Kirara!"

"It seems you are intent on warding off the possibility of a trigger." Lily said. "But aren't your calculations off? What will happen if I get a trigger here?" Startled, Alex realized she was right. He was left with only 15000 Shield - a trigger boost along with Juggernaut's effect would be enough to finish him off.

"Now then... Twin Drive, first check." Another copy of Dudley Dan appeared between the two fighters, earning a sigh of relief from Alex. If a trigger didn't appear here, he just might -"Second check." A second General Zaifreet came into view. Perfect. Now, all that was left -

"General Zaifreet's skill." Lily's voice cut his thoughts short. "When a Grade 3 Spike Brothers appear during its Drive check..." Oh, no.

"...Superior Call." This important factor that Alex had conveniently put out of his mind had not been overlooked by his opponent, of course, and the fact that a second grey-armored robot, distinguishable from the one occupying the Vanguard slot by the dark red color of the orbs on its armor, appeared on the field, meant that Lily could perform no less than five attacks in a single turn. The Vanguard's attack dissipated against the combined force of the mechanical sorceress and the armored fighter unit, but...

"Zaifreet, attack Eisenkugel." A scarlet fireball shot out of the rear guard General's hand, incinerating the blue robot, and the last line of defense was erased.

"Boosted by Wonder Boy, Juggernaut." Lily said coolly. "Also, Soul Blast. Total Power, 24000."

This was the end, and Alex knew that much. Barring the unlikely appearance of a Heal trigger as sixth damage, there was no way to survive the powered-up Juggernaut's attack. "No guard." He said almost inaudibly. The final attack was delivered in the form of a brutal tackle from Juggernaut, assisted by a pass from Wonder Boy, which resulted in the giant slamming the ball with the force of a comet into Stern Blaukrueger's chest. Alex felt a stab of pain, and then the world around him spun, before fading into darkness.

=/=

When Alex came to, he was sprawled on the uncomfortable chair next to the table where the fight had taken place. Someone had detached and removed his helmet. His opponent had already abandoned her chair, and was now lounging against the wall, arms crossed in front of her chest as she eyed him darkly. A forceful slap on his back shook him back to full consciousness.

"So, you're back with us." Law said cheerfully. Alex rubbed his eyes. He felt completely drained, physically and mentally exhausted. "No worries, this will only happen the first few times. You'll get used to it soon."

"The first few times?" Lily asked sharply. "Are you kidding me, Law? You saw the fight - the kid's ability is dismal. Even if you gave me a year, I doubt I'd be able to kick him up to even basic regionals level, much less a month."

Alex wanted to complain, to say he hadn't done that badly, but he was just too tired to even speak. How long had he been unconscious? He checked his Informer and sighed in relief - it couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes. He still had a good two hours before the time the Sweepcraft would arrive to take him back to the Cluster. Law set a small glass filled with a diaphanous liquid in front of him.

"Drink up." He ordered. Alex eyed the glass suspiciously.

"What is that?" He asked cautiously. There was no way to import dangerous substances or illegal goods into the Commons - or anywhere, for that matter - but, as Alex had started realizing today, things that weren't supposed to happen had a tendency to somehow still occur, defying natural laws. This whole place was proof of it. But Law's smirk only widened.

"It's water." He said, causing Alex to nearly knock away the glass in surprise.

"Water?" He repeated. "But that's - !"

"Illegal, yes." Law continued. Drinkable water, which had almost disappeared from the planet, was banned from free distribution for over a decade now - to cover their needs, people were only allowed to consume recycled water in the form of a pill, once per day. To consume water without a license was a major criminal offense, because the leftover reserves of unpolluted water that could be converted into drinkable liquid were minimal, and despite the slow rate of their depletion, there was virtually no way to produce more. This might have seemed ironic to someone who had experienced the planet as a vast expanse of water, which could, even with time and money, be made appropriate for consumption - but the oceans had long become massive toxic wastes, and with no more rain from the fried atmosphere, there was no way to produce clean water. Seeing his bewildered expression, Law laughed.

"Don't worry. I'm a doctor, remember? This is just some of my medical supplies." He winked. Alex sagged backwards in relief as he realized he was not dealing with criminals - the use of water was, indeed, authorized for medicinal purposes. He gulped down the glass. He had only drank water twice, and both times he had been too sick to remember the taste. Now he savored it, and was left wondering how something with such a simple, nondescript taste could feel so refreshing.

"Just don't get too used to it." Law said, taking the glass away. "It's only for special occasions. Now, you should be getting ready to leave." Alex nodded. It wasn't far until the time the Sweepcrafts would arrive, and he had better meet up with Kathy and Ray until then, as well as come up with a reasonable explanation about what he had been up to all this time.

"Goodbye." He greeted Lily, who merely scoffed. Law followed Alex until the exit, making sure to not let him out until there was no one too close. As soon as Alex was on his Minicraft, Doctor Law returned to the Raven Drive, where Lily was waiting behind the counter.

"Why do you even waste your time with him?" She asked scornfully. "I told you, he's hopeless."

"Maybe so." Law said. "But, if there's one thing you learn about people - give them proper motivation, and they become quite the fast learners."


	5. Blood Moon Carnival 1

**Author's Corner****:**

Feast, you'd be surprised at how much damage we could pretty damn easily do to our environment right now... it is also clearly hinted that the world went through some major bad things throughout the last years. Just the fact that people are only living in giant, isolated buildings (and that really, not many people are actually _living_ at all), should provide some insight. But more on the whole subject will be revealed as we continue to explore the world. It wouldn't be fun to infodump everything from the first few chapters. But, you're not too off when you're thinking about conspiracies.

And yes, though the pain isn't real, it's more of a psychological reaction... it's still quite clearly felt. And that is indeed quite shocking for someone not used to pain whatsoever. As for Lily, she's more proud than flat-out arrogant, and she also realizes the seriousness of the situation, so she's not too happy that her prospective partner is not at all promising. You'll find out more about her and the aforementioned circumstances in the coming chapters, but for now, the focus will shift a little, as another enigmatic figure makes their debut...

* * *

><p><strong>RIDE 5: Blood Moon Carnival (1)<strong>

While Alex dabbled in his first experience with the virtual reality, Katherine and Raynold were intent on their own goal. Joining the regional qualifiers was not a rash impulse for them - they had been aiming for this for quite a while. Though they had not discussed that plan with Alex, who had been particularly crestfallen after their last, bitter defeat, they had hoped that the introduction of the virtual reality system would have inspired him enough to give it a shot. However, that unfortunate accident had managed the exact opposite, and thus Kathy was left looking not only for a team sponsor, but also a third member.

"Any luck?" She asked Ray, who had been asking around in a different part of the Stadium.

"Nothing." Ray shook his head. "The few people that showed interest in joining the team had practically no clue about the game. And the few sponsors I met wanted a full four-member team before testing." Katherine pursed her lips. It was natural that noone wanted to throw money and effort unless the team they were to sponsor actually showed some promise. A team of just two people with no record to show had practically no chance of even getting a look - the place was practically brimming with people who had already formed teams, and even groups of three or four people had difficulty finding interest in one of the dozen or so sponsors that had come here for this purpose today. Had Alex agreed, they'd have been able to go about this differently.

"Let's go." She said finally. "We won't have any luck here. We'll try through the Net." But they both knew that, if they wanted to get either a teammate or a sponsor, this had been by far their best chance. Katherine wasn't about to give up, but...

"Excuse me." The voice startled them both. They were close to the exit of the store, having had to sneak their way through throngs of people. A stranger, dressed in smart black formal clothing, had approached them unnoticed. Ray cast a sidelong glance at him, while Katherine, less concerned with delicacy, scrutinized him openly. He was tall, about one-eighty, a bit taller than Ray. His skin was pale, and his hands were tucked in the pockets of his pants. His features seemed pleasant, but Kathy noticed the slight twinkling of his golden eyes, the way he held his chin up, his slightly curved smile - they all suggested a rather haughty attitude. His hair, smooth and black, was glittering softly from the effects of some gel. Despite herself, Kathy thought he looked quite attractive, his cool, self-assured posture slightly reminiscent of Janhaus Vexter.

"I heard you're looking for a third team member and a sponsor." The stranger said, extending his hand. Reluctantly, Ray returned the handshake, and Kathy followed up after a moment's hesitation. "You can call me Karl. As it happens, our interests match."

"You are looking for a team?" Ray asked. Karl's smile widened.

"No, not quite. I do not have much interest in participating in a tournament myself. However, I am willing to sign up as the third member of your team, in order to complete your registration, on the condition that you find another member within the following week. Also, I will cover all participation costs for you."

The two friends exchanged a glance. Something that was too good to be true, probably wasn't.

"Why would you be interested in us?" Kathy inquired suspiciously. "You don't even know us, and there are probably dozens of more reliable options to fund, given our past..."

"I'm not interested in the past." Karl interrupted. "I'm only interested the future. And I can read the future in people - your future, is worth investing in."

Neither of the two teenagers knew how to respond to that. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Ray dragged Kathy a bit further away. Once they were a reasonable distance from Karl, who patiently stood in the same spot, he began whispering. "I do not trust him. He can talk alright, but he won't say anything of substance. I smell a trick."

"So what?" Kathy demanded. "We have nothing right now. This is better than that. It's his money. What do we have to lose?"

"I don't know." Ray admitted. "But I'm starting to feel Alex has a point. This... isn't quite right, somehow."

"Somehow." Kathy mimicked his voice. "If you're gonna talk about somehows, I'm not gonna sit here and listen. We've been looking for this for the past two hours. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll grab the opportunity while it still exists." She marched off towards Karl.

"We accept your offer." She said authoritatively, as if she was the one offering. "But, if we're gonna team up, you have to be honest with us. What do you get out of this?"

"Excitement." Karl didn't seem to have any sort of trouble at all replying to the question. "Insight." He spread his hands, as if to embrace the entire shop. "The mere thought of participating in such a grand festival, of watching so many people compete for the ultimate victory - it is what I want, what I need you to show me." He seemed to wander off into a trance for a moment, before the blank stares of Katherine and Raynold brought him back to reality. "Ahem." He coughed. "Regardless, I understand your doubts and potential concerns. You do not have to decide now. I'd like to register your team today, if possible, since I will have some business to attend to later this month, and I might not be here for the end of the registrations. However, I'm willing to cover the compensation costs, should you decide to back down. You can take your time and consider it, while you are looking for an additional member. In the meantime, though, I have a request of my own." He retrieved a deck of cards from the pocket of his shirt. "There is no better way to get to know a person, than when you meet them, blow for blow, on the field of battle. I feel a fight between us would provide valuable insight for both parties."

"I'll take you on." Kathy didn't hesitate for even a fraction of a second. Karl's smile widened.

"Excellent. For this first encounter, let's select a rather conventional battlefield, no?" He pointed towards one of the fighting booths, equipped with hologram projectors, near the edge of the store. As they approached, Kathy noticed it was a sealed booth - only the two fighters, and spectators authorized by them, would be able to watch the proceedings. The booth was a huge opaque box, with two consoles on the sides for the fighters to use. This particular one did not feature chairs, which meant the contestants would have to fight standing. Once activated, a Lucid Vision Field would encompass the booth and everyone standing in its radius, namely, fighters and spectators, blanketing them from sight, at least for anyone not using a special device.

"Are you ready?" Karl said, placing his deck on the console's slot, where it was automatically shuffled.

"Of course." Kathy did the same. Selecting a card to set on the field, drawing their original hands, then replacing the cards they didn't need in hopes of better draws, took only a few moments. Kathy noted that Karl was handling his cards delicately, yet firmly - definitely not one unused to the motions. The system activated, and the Lucid Vision Field surrounded them instantly.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

When given no special instructions, the system automatically gauged any available data on the two fighters and tried to determine which of them possessed the higher parameters. That one, as the "challenged", obtained a field suitable for the theme of their deck, while the "challenger" was automatically given the first turn. These options could be freely modified, of course, but for now, they had been left untouched, and the look of the arena that appeared before them made it quite clear which of the two was favored. A bright-colored circus stage, surrounded by all sorts of gymnastics instruments designed for performing various tricks, perfectly matched Karl's starting Vanguard, a purple-skinned demon clad in a black suit, gently tipping his hat at an invisible audience with a broad, toothy smile (5000). Underworld Manager - a Pale Moon deck. But, in that case, Kathy's deck was a fair match. A slim female, clad in a provocative crimson leather dress that left little to the imagination, her outfit adorned with spikes stained by blood that seemed all-to-real under the dim lighting of the circus. Her almost white skin was marked with tatoos, and her smirk showed a set of razor-sharp canines (4000). Trauma Queen, a Dark Irregulars Unit.

"Ladies first, it seems." Karl said with a pleasant smile. "Let the carnival begin!"

"Then, I'll start." Kathy drew. "Ride, Alluring Succubus!" The scantily-clad queen screamed as she was possessed by demonic influence, her form warping and shifting to that of a female demon in full-body, skin-tight black uniform, featuring snow-white hair and small wings on her back. She settled on a suggestive pose, hovering a few feet above the ground (7000). "When I ride a Dark Irregulars, this one moves to the back." Kathy pulled Trauma Queen to the lower left side of the Vanguard circle. "Also, when Succubus appears and as long as my Vanguard is a Dark Irregulars, I can Soul Charge one card." She cast an indifferent glance at the card she drew, before placing it directly underneath her Vanguard. "Turn end."

"Then allow me to take over." Karl said politely, adding a sixth card to his hand. "I ride Skull Juggler!" His Vanguard shifted to a goblin in clown attire, tossing three balls of flame over its head (7000). A single one of these spheres transformed into the image of a card, that briefly took form before vanishing.

"The same skill..." Kathy muttered.

"Indeed, when I ride Skull Juggler, I can Soul Charge a card." Karl confirmed. "But Underworld Manager also allows me to Soul Charge once, when I ride another card on top. And now - Skull Juggler, attack Alluring Succubus!"

"No guard." Kathy said, a little taken aback that Karl had not chosen to capitalize on the advantage the second turn gave him, by calling out more units to attack with. Karl performed his drive check without revealing a trigger, and Kathy did the same.

**Katherine**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 5  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 1 [?]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 1 [?]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 0  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) NA - N/A  
>(V) Alluring Succubus (7000) - NA  
>(R) NA - Trauma Queen (4000)

**Karl**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 6  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 3 [Underworld Manager | ? | ?]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 0  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 0  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) NA - N/A  
>(V) Skull Juggler (7000) - NA  
>(R) NA - N/A

"Then, back to me." Dark Irregulars and Pale Moon were both decks with highly similar characteristics. They both focused on the Soul that lay underneath the Vanguard. The Pale Moon had a more delicate way of utilizing the Soul, by sending specified Units there that could be called again by card effects, or activating skills based on which Units lay in the Soul. A Dark Irregulars deck, though, was more in favor of raw numbers, and would benefit more from simply Soul Charging as much as possible, a fact that Kathy was about to demonstrate. "I ride Decadent Succubus!" The demonic seductress transformed into an older, more mature form, with dark red hair and four wing-like horns spreading from the sides of her head, and more similar appendages protruding from her back (9000). "And then I call Doreen the Thruster!" A girl with extremely pale skin and long, pointed ears, clad in gothic black outfit and wielding twin daggers, appeared next to the succubus (6000).

"And, here is where the fun begins. When a Dark Irregulars appears as a Rear Guard while Succubus is in the Vanguard circle, I can Soul Charge once." Kathy placed another card in the Soul. "And more importantly, when a card goes to the Soul, Doreen the Thruster receives a Power boost of 3000 points!" (6000-9000) "But why stop there? I call another Doreen behind the Vanguard, and Soul Charge! This gives both of them plus 3000 Power!" (9000-12000, 6000-9000) Kathy looked at the card she had just placed in her Soul, and smiled.

"Trauma Queen's skill activates! I move her to the Soul, and then I am allowed to call out a specific Unit from the Soul - namely, this one." She dragged out the recently positioned card. "Come out, Werewolf Zieger!" A two-legged feral wolf creature, clad in pitch-black armor, materialized where its summoner had been (10000). "Since I called another Dark Irregulars, I can still Soul Charge, and then I call Prisoner Beast behind Zieger, letting me Soul Charge again!" A brutal guerilla monster, its limbs restricted by chains that hung from the sky, appeared to complete Kathy's lineup for now (8000). The Power of her Thrusters increased once more (12000-18000, 9000-15000).

"My attack begins! First, Doreen!" At 18000 Power, even the single Grade 1 Unit was probably more than Karl was willing to drop in order to guard right now. Indeed, her opponent shrugged, and the first blow was dealt.

"Of course, my attack continues. And I use my powered-up Doreen to boost Decadent Succubus, and attack your Vanguard! Total Power 24000!"

"No guard." Karl stated. Succubus rushed over to the opposing side of the field, slashing the Juggler with her razor-sharp nail. "Drive trigger, check. No trigger." Kathy added a new card to her hand.

"Damage trigger, check. Get." The image of his card appeared on the field, informing Kathy of its nature. "Draw trigger. Vanguard, Power plus 5000 - and I draw once."

"Regardless, Werewolf Zieger! Boosted by Prisoner Beast, attack!" The dark werewolf jumped to the sky, preparing to deliver a devastating aerial blow.

"Guard, Hoop Magician." Karl said coolly. A tiny girl in red clothing appeared, smiling broadly. With a wave of her hands she materialized a pink circus hoop. As soon as the beast crossed through it in an attempt to reach the protected Juggler, it disappeared, reappearing a few seconds later on its original position, quite confused. Skull Juggler sniggered.

"At the end of the turn, if Trauma Queen was used to call Werewolf, I have to return that Werewolf to my Soul." Kathy sighed. "Turn end."

**Katherine**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 3  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 8 [? | Alluring Succubus | ? | ? | Trauma Queen | ? | ? | Werewolf Zieger]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 1 [? (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 0  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Doreen the Thruster (6000) - NA  
>(V) Decadent Succubus (9000) - Doreen the Thruster (6000)<br>(R) N/A - Prisoner Beast (8000)

**Karl**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 6  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 3 [Underworld Manager | ? | ?]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 2 [? (U) | Rainbow Magician (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 1  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) NA - N/A  
>(V) Skull Juggler (7000) - NA  
>(R) NA - N/A

"Very good!" Karl praised. "You are clearly no beginner. But." His smile became wider, and from Kathy's standpoint, rather unpleasant. "You do not yet know... the darkness that hides in the Soul. Allow me to demonstrate. Ride, Elephant Juggler!"

"Eh? The same as me again?" Kathy exclaimed, irritated, as the Pale Moon equivalent of her Succubus, a huge, fat giant juggling three elephants in the sky, appeared in her opponent's Vanguard circle. Decadent Succubus watched the beast, that towered to at least three times her height, nervously.

"I may not have a Unit such as Doreen to benefit from this, but instead, I'll call these. Come to me, Crimson Beast Tamer, to the right! And Turquoise Beast Tamer, behind the Vanguard!"

Despite the former, ominous statement, neither the silver-haired, copper-skinned elf dressed in a voluptuous black outfit, with crimson sashes dancing around her body as she was wrapped in small flames, brandishing a sharp-tailed whip (8000), nor her younger counterpart, with similar hair and complexion, but wrapped in ice-cold blue and white instead, wielding a frozen whip (6000), seemed of the dark variant. But, Kathy knew their skills, and though the conditions were not right for activation yet...

"Elephant Juggler's skill - I can Soul Charge twice!" Two more cards went to the Soul, but fortunately, neither of them was what Karl had been gunning for. He did not appear particularly fazed. "In that case, call! Spiral Master! And then, Purple Trapezist!" An azure aquatic demon (5000), as well as a pale-skinned horned succubus, clad in a voluptuous red-and-purple attire (6000), appeared in the empty lane. "With Juggler's skill, I Soul Charge again!" He smiled as he flipped over the two cards - Barking Cerberus, and... Kathy gritted her teeth. "Crimson Beast Tamer enters the Soul! Both my Crimson Beast Tamer and my Turquoise Beast Tamer gain plus 3000 Power!"

"Furthermore, now that Purple Trapezist has appeared on the field, I can activate one more skill. Spiral Master moves to the Soul! And from said Soul, I Superior Call... Nightmare Doll, Alice!"

"No way!" Kathy exclaimed involuntarily, as a monstrous blonde doll in a long red and white dress rose from the field, reaching up to even the gigantic Elephant Juggler's height (10000). A Grade 3, while the Vanguard was still at Grade 2? Certainly, it was not an unheard of strategy, but...

"Now then, time for the main show. Thanks to Alice appearing, Soul Charge! And then, boosted by Purple Trapezist, Nightmare Doll, Alice attacks! The target is Doreen the Thruster!" Attacking the Rear Guard... of course! Alice had an on-hit effect, and given that it would be almost impossible to block this one...

"No guard." She growled. The huge doll grabbed the petite elf's body, crushing her in her grip before she could even finish her scream.

"Alice, Counter Blast." Karl said coolly. "Alice returns to the Soul, and in her place, I can Superior Call another Pale Moon from my Soul, except for Alice. I Superior Call Midnight Bunny, behind Crimson Beast Tamer. And with Elephant Juggler's skill, Soul Charge." The tenth card entered Karl's Soul. "And now, boosted by Turquoise Beast Tamer, Elephant Juggler attacks the only target left! Turquoise Beast Tamer's skill - Power plus 3000!"

"No guard." Kathy said. Karl's smirk widened.

"Drive check. No trigger." One of the elephants that the clown juggled floated towards the Succubus, crushing her with its weight.

"Damage check. No trigger." They were now tied in damage.

"Midnight Bunny boosts. Crimson Beast Tamer, attack! Crimson Beast Tamer's skill, Power plus 3000!" But, Kathy wasn't about to let the guy begin his combo again.

"I guard with Dark Queen of Nightmareland!" The elven beast tamer's flame whip collided with the underworld aristocrat's thorn one, breaking its attack short. Karl signaled the end of his turn.

**Katherine**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 2  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 8 [? | Alluring Succubus | ? | ? | Trauma Queen | ? | ? | Werewolf Zieger]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 2 [? (U) | ? (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 2  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) NA - N/A  
>(V) Decadent Succubus (9000) - Doreen the Thruster (6000)<br>(R) N/A - Prisoner Beast (8000)

**Karl**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 3  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 10 [Underworld Manager | Nightmare Doll Alice | ? | Skull Juggler | ? | Barking Cerberus | Crimson Beast Tamer | Spiral Master | ? | ?]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 2 [? (F) | Rainbow Magician (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 1  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Crimson Beast Tamer (8000) - Midnight Bunny (7000)<br>(V) Elephant Juggler (9000) - Turquoise Beast Tamer (6000)  
>(R) NA - Purple Trapezist (6000)

=/=

Ray was wathing Kathy's fight with interest, but only half of his attention was focused on the field. With the remainder, he was trying to find information, any information at all, concerning this Karl fellow that had suddenly appeared before them, through the Net. Trying to scan the guy with the Informer yielded no results. That wasn't strange by itself - if one had a rather comfortable monetary sum at their disposal, they could easily purchase a basic identity concealment modification that prevented non-authorized people to view their personal information, and Karl didn't look like the person who'd spare that kind of expense. At the same time, this made him quite difficult to track. Being unathorized to perform an appearance scan, Ray performed a search based on his first name, and a list of relevant occupations he could think. The results were varied, but none matched this guy's profile. That meant either that the information Ray was using was incomplete to find him, which was very likely, or that he wasn't a resident of Glassvein, which was less likely, but still possible. He could be from any of the five other cities in the district - assuming he was one of the few, very few people in the world to possess a permit and enough money to travel between districts was beyond ludicrous.

Then, what? Could he really have happened to be there, recognized some potential in them on sight, and thought to recruit them as a team? This felt even more doubtful. Frowning, Ray instructed his Informer to call Alex. Where had the guy gone to, anyway?

He almost exclaimed out loud in shock, when the Informer's signal was blocked.

=/=

"My turn. Stand and draw." Kathy had managed to not take much damage last turn, but her opponent definitely held the upper hand when it came to total presence. However, she had reached the Grade 3 phase first. Despite this ominous fellow, there was still a good chance for reversal.

"I ride Edel Rose!" Clad in a pink dress, an elf maiden with long blue hair tied in two ponytails, a scarlet rose attached to them, came into view. Her attire was completed by a pair of blue stockings, and her weaponry consisted of gauntlets attached to her hands that ended in razor-sharp nails (9000). Despite her low power, this Unit hid a terrifying ability.

"I also call, Werewolf Zieger, and Prisoner Beast moves to the front." With a reasonable offensive array, her attack plan was ready. "I activate Edel Rose's skill! Counter Blast!" She turned over both cards in her damage zone. "Doreen's Power rises by 5000! And for this turn, she gains an extra Critical! However, this skill can only be used if Werewolf Zieger is in the Soul."

"Oh, an interesting approach." Karl said approvingly. Kathy merely jabbed her finger forward.

"Prisoner Beast, attack Crimson Beast Tamer!" The chained guerrilla did not seem willing to obey the sharp order of the white-haired tamer, and it slammed into her body, causing her to cry out in pain before she was destroyed. Karl merely placed the card onto his Drop Zone.

"And now, Edel Rose... attack!"

"I won't let that go through. Underworld Hypnotist!"

"Perfect guard!" Kathy exclaimed. "Twin Drive... first check." Cursed Doctor... "Heal trigger, get. I give the extra power to Werewolf Zieger. And then, since we have equal damage, I can recover one." She placed one of her overturned damage cards to the drop zone. "Second check, no trigger. With Zieger, I attack!"

"No guard." Karl shrugged. "Damage trigger, check. Draw trigger." He placed Spiral Master on his Drop Zone. "Elephant Juggler, Power plus 5000. And then, I draw once."

"Turn end." Kathy sighed. She had been able to push the power difference thanks to her trigger... even the gap between their card advantage had turned to her favor.

Then why... why did she still feel like the match was not quite hers just yet?

**Katherine**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 3  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 9 [? | Alluring Succubus | ? | ? | Trauma Queen | ? | ? | Werewolf Zieger | Decadent Succubus]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 1 [? (F)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 2  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Werewolf Zieger (10000) - NA  
>(V) Edel Rose (9000) - Doreen the Thruster (6000)<br>(R) Prisoner Beast (8000) - N/A

**Karl**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 2  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 10 [Underworld Manager | Nightmare Doll Alice | ? | Skull Juggler | ? | Barking Cerberus | Crimson Beast Tamer | Spiral Master | ? | ?]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 3 [? (F) | Rainbow Magician (U) | Spiral Master (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 4  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) NA - Midnight Bunny (7000)  
>(V) Elephant Juggler (9000) - Turquoise Beast Tamer (6000)<br>(R) N/A - Purple Trapezist (6000)

"Stand and draw." Karl said softly. "Allow me to welcome you, miss Katherine..." His voice grew louder, more intense, and his golden eyes shone in a fervent fashion.

"Welcome to my carnival!"

* * *

><p><strong>Custom Cards:<strong>

**Trauma Queen**  
>Grade 0 | Boost<br>Dark Zone | Dark Irregulars | Vampire  
>4000 | 10000 | 1<br>• [Auto] (V): When you Ride another Dark Irregulars, call this Unit as a Rear Guard.  
>• [Activate] (R) (Move this Unit to the Soul): Select 1 "Werewolf Zieger" in your Soul and call it as a Rear Guard. At the end of this turn, move that Unit to the Soul.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Character Section<span>**:****

**Name**: Katherine Trisvere (Kathy)  
><strong>Occupation<strong>: Student  
><strong>Age<strong>: 15  
><strong>Height<strong>: 1.72m  
><strong>Weight<strong>: 69kg  
><strong>Eye Color<strong>: Pink  
><strong>Hair Color<strong>: Green  
><strong>Hair Style<strong>: Twin Ponytails  
><strong>Physique<strong>: Petite  
><strong>Deck<strong>: Dark Irregulars

**Name**: Karl  
><strong>Occupation<strong>: ?  
><strong>Age<strong>: ?  
><strong>Height<strong>: 1.84m  
><strong>Weight<strong>: 79kg  
><strong>Eye Color<strong>: Golden  
><strong>Hair Color<strong>: Purple  
><strong>Hair Style<strong>: Wild, spiky  
><strong>Physique<strong>: Athletic  
><strong>Deck<strong>: Pale Moon


	6. Blood Moon Carnival 2

**Author's Corner****:**

Well. It is a world where, _apparently_, criminals and such just plain-out do not exist. Kathy's more like... "there's no harm he can do, so why not take him up on his offer and see where it goes?" Even Ray isn't consciously worrying that he might somehow hurt them. If I had to dumb it down, I'd describe it more of a suppressed sixth sense tingling, a sensation that something's wrong, like Alex had before. But if you asked him, he wouldn't be able to say "I don't trust this guy because he might do this or that", simply because, to their knowledge, there's nothing he _could_ do to them. I wouldn't say Kathy is stupid. She's rather impatient and forceful, and when she sets her mind on something, she wants to get it done, thus she is more prone to grabbing opportunities that appear to further her goal, such as, conveniently, Karl's offer.

One thing that must be known about me is that I like subverting things, flip them on their heads. In the stuff I write, things are rarely as they first seem to be. Take that as you will =/.

Sixth chapter, and another player enters the stage. Major or minor, only time will tell. I intend this story to be rather fast-paced, so after a few more introductory chapters, expect things to kick off. That is to say, I will not be lazily skipping over important events, especially cardfights, but those events will begin happening at a much faster rate from now on.

* * *

><p><strong>RIDE 6: Blood Moon Carnival (2)<strong>

"Welcome to my carnival!"

The worlds resonated through the isolated chamber, and Kathy unconsciously shied back. What was this guy - ?

"Stand and draw." Karl said quietly. "I ride Darkness Magician, Robert!"

The new form that Karl's Vanguard took on was oddly fitting - a tall, lean man with bright golden hair, clad in a rich blue costume featuring elaborate design patterns and brandishing a short ivory rod (10000).

"Robert's skill lets me Soul Charge a card when my turn begins." Karl said. Robert raised his hat, and a single card flew down from it, vanishing into the Soul. "Then, I can verify the topmost card of my deck, and decide whether to leave it at the top or bottom. Let's see what we have here." He picked up the card and smirked. "I'll leave this one at the top. And now I call, Barking Manticore, Mirror Demon!" A giant crimson tiger-like beast, with broad wings and sharp fangs, materialized in front of Midnight Bunny (10000), while a demon in bright gold-and-red clown attire, emerging from a silver mirror, appeared before Trapezist (8000).

"Cards with the ability to swap themselves for cards in the Soul, and trigger verification..." Ray muttered. "Not bad."

"I'll start with Mirror Demon! Boosted by Trapezist, attack Edel Rose!"

"Tsk. Guard!" Without enough cards to block all the attacks that would come, Kathy's only option was to protect herself from the more dangerous ones. "Cursed Doctor!" The fiendish medical practicioner appeared just as the demon jumped completely out of the mirror, blocking its brutal attack.

"Will you be able to guard against this one?" Karl inquired playfully. "Boosted by Turquoise Beast Tamer, Robert!" The magician flipped his hat, and a pulsing demonic eye popped out from within, casting forth a destructive ray of light.

"Twin drive, first check." Revealing the card whose identity he already knew, Karl smiled. "Dynamite Juggler, critical trigger. Robert, critical plus one. Barking Manticore, Power plus 5000! Second check... no trigger."

"Damage check, once... twice." No triggers appeared for Kathy, whose damage now lined up with her opponent.

"Let's continue our dance, then!" Karl exclaimed. "Midnight Bunny boosts the powered-up Manticore! Total power, 22000!"

"No guard." Kathy let the chimera slam into the demonic murderess, who screeched in pain as she was knocked backwards. "Damage check... no trigger." A fourth damage now appeared next to the others. Normally, with the third attack done and over with, one would be allowed to relax. However...

"I activate Midnight Bunny's skill." Karl said. "Counter Blast! When this Unit boosts, and the attack hits, I can move it to the Soul... then, from that Soul, I can Superior Call another Pale Moon! So I retire Barking Manticore, and in its place call Alice! And with that Alice, I attack the Vanguard!"

"..." Kathy seemed skeptical for a moment. Certainly, this was not an attack that would usually go unguarded, but...

"No guard." She declared finally.

"Oh?" Karl seemed pleasantly surprised. "So that's how you want to play. Very well. Alice hits!" The particularly unfortunate Edel Rose found herself clenched within the doll's iron grip, groaning in pain.

"Damage check... get." Kathy tapped the card she had withdrawn. "Stand trigger. Edel Rose gains plus 5000 Power."

"So be it." Karl said. "Regardless, I will not let this chance slip by. The skill of Nightmare Doll, Alice activates. Counter Blast! Alice moves to the Soul, and I Superior Call - Turquoise Beast Tamer! And that Beast Tamer, boosted by its own skill, will attack Prisoner Beast!" In the end, the move was left unguarded, too, and Karl's turn was finished.

**Katherine**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 2  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 9 [? | Alluring Succubus | ? | ? | Trauma Queen | ? | ? | Werewolf Zieger | Decadent Succubus]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 5 [? (F) | ? (U) | ? (U) | ? (U) | Puppetmaster of the Netherworld (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 4  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Werewolf Zieger (10000) - NA  
>(V) Edel Rose (9000) - Doreen the Thruster (6000)<br>(R) N/A - N/A

**Karl**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 2  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 12 [Underworld Manager | Barking Manticore | Midnight Bunny | Skull Juggler | ? | Barking Cerberus | Crimson Beast Tamer | Spiral Master | ? | ? | Nightmare Doll, Alice | ?]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 3 [? (F) | Rainbow Magician (F) | Spiral Master (F)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 4  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Turquoise Beast Tamer (6000) - NA  
>(V) Darkness Magician, Robert (10000) - Turquoise Beast Tamer (6000)<br>(R) Mirror Demon (8000) - Purple Trapezist (6000)

"Strange..." Ray said quietly. "He could have brought out Elephant Juggler, which is as strong as the Beast Tamer, and can Intercept as well. The only thing I can think of is that he wants to be able to either boost or attack, regardless of what he draws next turn, however... has he not read what Kathy's about to do next?"

"Stand and draw." Katherine said. Then, her lips twisted into a smile, mirrored by Edel Rose's. "This has been fun, but it's time to settle things! Call, Demon Eater!" A female elf dressed in a pure white shift, tied around her waist with a sash, with glinting crimson eyes and long, green hair, appeared on the empty column (10000). "And then... Edel Rose, Counter Blast! Once..." She turned two cards upside-down. "And then, twice!" She flipped over the remaining cards in her damage zone. "Now Edel Rose's Power is 19000, and her Critical is at three!"

"Very impressive." Karl applauded. "You used the heal trigger and accepted my attacks to set up this scenario... come at me, then!"

"As you wish." Kathy snarled. "First, Werewolf Zieger will deal with your Intercept... attack Mirror Demon!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. Guard! Skull Juggler!" The brutal were-beast slashed through the performer instantly, but the balls of flame the demon was juggling exploded in its face, causing it to retreat in pain and anger. Kathy stared in disbelief. Had he just given her even more of an opening?

"Demon Eater... attack." She commanded. "Destroy that thing."

"Guard!" Kathy's mouth was hanging open. The elf's hair flew forward and expanded, trying to strangle their victim, but the creature retreated into its mirror, replaced by a goblin carrying a barrel of dynamite. The fiend tossed the barrel, lighting the fuse with its flaming breath, the explosion frying the edges of Demon Eater's hair, who squeaked in horror as she abandoned her attack, seeking to salvage her formerly flawless hair.

"..." Hand at zero, damage at three. When Edel Rose hit, she would deal enough damage to finish the game. Was the guy really hoping that a Heal trigger would appear as his sixth damage? His posture seemed to suggest so - he had not even flinched since Kathy's turn began. "...Edel Rose. Finish this! Attack the Vanguard!"

"Guard!" Karl declared, two sets of shocked eyes locked on him. "Demonic fiends that lurk in the darkness that is the Soul... show them your beautiful art! When I have no cards in my hand, this Unit can emerge from the Soul as a guardian! Come, Luck Pigeon!"

"This is - !" Robert flipped his hat, and from inside it jumped a full-sized man clad in an elegant black suit, that would've otherwise looked completely normal barring the fact that he featured the head and wings of a giant pigeon. The creature took its place between the two Vanguards, flexing its muscular arms. Kathy cursed - she had not been paying attention to the vast amount of cards that Karl had drawn to the Soul. However -

"Luck Pigeon only has 10000 Shield." She observed. Even disregarding any trigger on my part, this falls far short of being able to match Edel Rose."

"Is that so?" Karl said, as if taken aback. "A real magician doesn't just know one trick, though. One more Luck Pigeon appears from the Soul!" A second identical creature materialized next to the third. Now the total shield numbered 20000. Kathy forced her breathing to slow down. If she drew a trigger, any trigger - !

"And finally, just to play safe." Karl winked. "Luck Pigeon, guard!"

"No way!" Kathy shouted. "Triple guard from the Soul?" Now not even the boost from two triggers would allow Edel Rose to break through... this guy, he'd set her up all along! "Twin drive." She growled. "First check... critical trigger. All effects to Demon Eater. Second check... no trigger." She sighed. "I... end my turn."

**Katherine**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 4  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 9 [? | Alluring Succubus | ? | ? | Trauma Queen | ? | ? | Werewolf Zieger | Decadent Succubus]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 5 [? (F) | ? (F) | ? (F) | ? (F) | Puppetmaster of the Netherworld (F)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 4  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Werewolf Zieger (10000) - NA  
>(V) Edel Rose (9000) - Doreen the Thruster (6000)<br>(R) Demon Eater (10000) - N/A

**Karl**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 0  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 9 [Underworld Manager | Barking Manticore | Midnight Bunny | Skull Juggler | ? | Barking Cerberus | Crimson Beast Tamer | Spiral Master | Nightmare Doll, Alice]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 3 [? (F) | Rainbow Magician (F) | Spiral Master (F)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 9  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Turquoise Beast Tamer (6000) - NA  
>(V) Darkness Magician, Robert (10000) - Turquoise Beast Tamer (6000)<br>(R) Mirror Demon (8000) - Purple Trapezist (6000)

"So be it, then." Karl stared intently at Katherine, a playful smile dancing across his lips. At first glance, there was a fairly decent chance that Katherine would at least survive this round. But...

"Final Turn!"

Ray recoiled in surprise. Another 'Final Turn' announcement, when the opponent should still be able to hold on somehow... he remembered how Janhaus had destroyed Johansen - but Karl's hand was empty! Kathy was just staring at the four cards she held dejectedly. The total shield should be enough, depending on what appeared during this draw, but...

"Ride! The magnificent goddess that rules over the souls of fallen beasts! Come to me, Golden Beast Tamer!" Robert bowed, and, with a flourish of his cape, disappeared in a puff of purple smoke that exploded into a pillar of raw golden light. From within the grand mirage, a woman stepped forth, clad in a pure white outfit complete with a dark pink vest. Her hair was golden, reflecting the spotlights overhead, and she wielded a whip of the same color. She smiled confidently, bowing to unseen spectators, before turning her attention to Edel Rose. Her smirk turned darker, and she cracked her whip, earning a scoff from the opposing Vanguard (10000).

"My prized treasure, Golden Beast Tamer." Karl cooed. "When she appears in the Vanguard circle, I can call a Pale Moon, Chimera from the Soul. Enter the fray, Barking Cerberus!" A three-headed canine beast, its black fur adorned with pink ribbons and various other party decorations, appeared at a snap of the Beast Tamer's whip to her side (10000). "Cerberus swaps places with Turquoise Beast Tamer." The young elf maiden, who had been seemingly enjoying her chance at the spotlight, giggled nervously at her older counterpart's glare, retreating to the back.

"Golden Beast Tamer has another skill... as long as she stays in the Vanguard circle, all the Pale Moon units that are in the front row receive a boost of 3000 Power." The tamer raised a sharp warcry, that caused both Cerberus and Mirror Demon to be empowered by a golden light. "Of course, all this power does not come without price. Normally, Golden Beast Tamer will not engage in battle herself... unless of course, I pay the cost. Now go, beautiful mistress, and harness the souls that are offered to you! Soul Blast! Golden Beast Tamer's Restraint is released!" Karl placed three cards from underneath his Vanguard to the Drop Zone. Golden Beast Tamer smirked savagely, readying her whip.

"Attack!" Karl ordered, his grand motion mimicked by his Vanguard. "Boosted by Purple Trapezist, Mirror Demon! Strike down Edel Rose! Total Power, 17000!"

"I g - guard with Blitz Ritter!" The demon was stopped by a flying imp, that charged in its way and blocked its attack.

"I admire your persistence, but it will not get you past this." Karl continued, unfazed. "Boosted by Turquoise Beast Tamer, Golden Beast Tamer attacks! Turquoise Beast Tamer gains plus 3000 Power! Total Power, 19000!"

Kathy looked miserably at the cards in her hand. She could block one attack, but with Karl's Units being powered up, there was no way she could block the second. Therefore, the only hope lay with...

"No guard." She breathed.

"Twin drive, first check." Alice appeared in Karl's hand. "Second check." Robert. If, by some miracle, Kathy checked a Heal trigger at this point... Golden Beast Tamer dashed across the arena, lashing out with her whip that coiled around Edel Rose, restraining her arms and preventing her movement. Grasping the opportunity, the fair-haired maiden closed the gap between them and launched a straight punch in her rival's face. Edel Rose cried out in pain, and Kathy lifted the topmost card of her deck with trembling fingers. A second Edel Rose fell to the damage zone, completing the array of six cards.

It was over.

Kathy gathered her cards, as the fight system deactivated, the Lucid Vision Field dissolving around them. She didn't know what to think. She had thought this was be a close fight, but in reality, had she managed to achieve anything besides dancing to her opponent's tune all along?

"Excellent." Karl said, drawing her attention. He had walked over to Ray, showing him something on his Informer. "I truly enjoyed this fight, miss Katherine. In time, you, too, will experience... the power that lurks in the Soul."

"Anyway, I believe I'm done here." He said, replacing his deck within one of his pockets. "I believe your team's name used to be Crystal Fang, yeah? Let's stick with that one. It has a nice sound to it. I will complete the registration procedures, and leave you to find your final teammate."

"Wait." Kathy called, despite herself. "Are you... really going to go through with this? Even after... that?" She motioned towards the booth that had housed their fight. "You do realize you're way above our level, right? If you aren't even participating..."

"You have the potential." Karl interrupted her. "With a little push, you can reach far greater heights than you can imagine right now. I believe in giving people that push." He smiled, and for the first time, Kathy found that smile warm and genuine. "For now, focus on the task at hand. I gave you my contact data in case an emergency arises. When you find a third member, please feel free to finalize the registration immediately. There is no need to inform me beforehand." Kathy and Ray nodded reluctantly. Waving them farewell, Karl wove his way towards the exit, quickly disappearing from sight.

"...what did you think?" Ray asked quietly. Kathy shook her head.

"Weird." She replied. "But strong. Somehow, I think we can work with him... at least to some extent. What do we do about the last member?"

"We ask Alex." Ray said. "When I get through to him. The most weird thing happened when I tried to call him..."

=/=

Very few people, even of the old generation, could specify when exactly it happened. At some point in the past - before Alex and his friends were born, the world woke up to a sky of grey and crimson. The electronic devices everyone had come to rely on did not work. People were dying left and right, falling prey to sudden bursts of fire, lances of lightning that stormed down from the heavens, or strange, never before seen diseases. The entirety of existence was breaking down, and most thought it was the end of the world.

In that dark hour, the Capital Order appeared. A group of people, made known by their white uniforms and steel masks, appeared at the major cities, salvaging the survivors, taking them in specially designed vehicles to transport them first to underground shelters, then to the primitive constructs that would later be known as the Clusters - the residential areas of the cities that emerged from the ashes of the old world.

Of course, this was all merely a story that the children of this generation grew up with. There was no way something like that could have happened in the world they knew. And to top it off, no one ever confirmed the story. In fact, the adults never spoke much at all, when talking about the 'old world', before the Clusters. The truth was, they didn't have much to say, not much that their children would understand, because everything they had grown up with had no place in their lives any more. How would you talk to someone about politics and democracy, when every one of their actions was carefully regulated by sets of inviolable rules? About science, when all the questions they might have were either things that had already been answered, or things that they definitively knew could not be answered? About religion, when belief had been replaced by knowledge, faith by acceptance? About war, when violence was a concept unheard of? The world they had known had been full of uncertainty and fear, which led to the greatest breakthroughs - and greatest disasters. This world was a place of certainty and safety. Things happened in predetermined ways. There was not even a question of what would happen if they didn't. But, most people thought, it was better that way. In a life without urgency, problems were merely inconveniences that could assuredly be solved in short order. Rather than dwell on the past, they discarded it in favor of the much better present.

Of course, knowledge of said past was not destroyed, and the truth in its entirety, which reached beyond what most knew as the truth, had been carefully recorded, stored inside the huge structure known as the Acropolis, one of the twelve floating buildings that comprised the Capital. The number of people who could make the comparison was miniscule, but this modern Acropolis had little to do with the ancient Greek structure. It was a cylindrical black mass, its base hovering almost a kilometer above the ground, its total height measuring up to twice as much distance. There were no windows, no doors, no visible way to get inside, and not many who were authorized to enter either. The same was true for the other eleven Capital buildings. How those who wished to enter the Capital, after passing through strict scrutinizing procedures, were brought to their destination was a mystery, even to them - they were administered some form of sleeping drug, and when they woke up, they were already where they were supposed to be. In fact, beyond the majestic Olympia, where spectacles broadcast all over the world, including - and not limited to - the Vanguard national championship, were conducted, the purpose behind most of these structures, including the Acropolis, was not known - and few cared enough to wonder.

The number of people allowed to enter these structures was so small, and the buildings themselves so vast, that it was mathematically impossible for two people to meet at random in their halls. That did not mean, of course, that those inside could do whatever they wanted - every single corner of the Capital was under constant, complete surveillance. Those who could enter were already granted with a massive privilege, but no matter how much you trusted someone, there was never such a thing as 'enough trust'. This was a lesson humanity had learned the hard way.

Bartholomeo Sage, generally referred to by his last name, Sage, entertained all those thoughts as he walked briskly across the halls of the Acropolis. If he was living in an era where his work would become known, he'd be a legend. Right now, less than a thousand people knew his name, and they were all of roughly equal status to him. But someone else knew him, one of those mysterious entities that resided in the Capital's unofficial government building, the Pantheon, an oppressive, black circular structure hovering way higher than the other ones, shrouding them with its shadow. Sage's expertise lay in two fields - virtual reality technology, and historical research. Combining these two, seemingly irrelevant, areas, was what had made him famous - he had created virtual reality systems to simulate past eras, and most of his work was housed here, in the Acropolis.

Sage was a tall, imposing man, now at the forty-sixth year of his life. He stood well over 2 meters tall, and had dirty blonde hair, split into errant strands that fell in front of his face. His eyes were a glaring black, twin blazing coals combined with otherwise almost white skin. His features were gaunt, though still maintaining some youthfulness. His lips were curved, as if they belonged to a person used to smiling. Currently, he was glad in a full-body black cloak draped over his broad shoulders, adorned with a golden pin in the shape of a reverse pentagram - the Capital's emblem. As he passed before each of the massive chambers, he remembered each of the wonders he had helped discover and reconstruct. These things would never be seen by the masses, for they contained knowledge beyond what could be allowed in this new world. However, this day, Sage was not hear to admire his accomplishments. His assignment led him to a certain chamber in the Acropolis - his steps were carefully directed by the navigator program implanted in his Informer, and the slightest detour or delay could have unpleasant consequences. He finally reached the chamber, barred by a thick metal door. A series of scanners turned to Sage, putting him under complete scrutiny for a whole minute, until they were finally satisfied. The door opened so fast it might as well have disappeared, and Sage walked in.

Nowadays, there were no devices to provide lighting. The material from which structures were constructed could project any desired amount of light, and some had sensors installed to detect the mood of the residents, and settle the lighting appropriately. This chamber was no different, but however much Sage wished for brighter light, it would not intensify, restricting itself to a slight glow of green hue that slunk around the edges of the narrow walls. Of all the rooms he had been in the Acropolis, this was by far the smallest one - four or five people in here at the same time would feel very uncomfortable. The chamber was empty, barring a single silver stand in the middle. And on that stand lay a golden box, big enough to be uncomfortable to carry even with both arms. Various symbols were carved on its sides and top, whose meaning Sage did not know. Despite the fact that there was a very clear line that split the lid of the container from the main body, and there was no lock or any such instrument apparent, Sage already knew it would not open, no matter what he did. So he simply retrieved the item in his arms, grunting in discomfort at the surprising weight.

His job was to fetch that box, referred to only as the Vision Gate, from the Acropolis, and deliver it at the central hub underneath the Capital, so it could be transported to another of its structures. This sort of task was not unusual - taking Sage as an example, he was only authorized to enter the Acropolis and the Iron Halls, the aptly named structure devoted to technological development and research. If this item was needed in another structure, for example the Observatory, dedicated to the monitoring and surveillance of the entire world, and no one was available with authorization to enter both structures, then one was needed to bring it down from the Acropolis to the hub, and another to take it up to the Observatory. This was something Sage had done before, and thus, something he should not have given much thought to.

Then, why did every step that brought him closer to the nearby Transport Chamber that would return him to the hub, feel such a terrible mistake?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Character Section<span>**:****

**Name**: Bartholomeo Sage  
><strong>Occupation<strong>: Capital Employee (Historical / Technological Departments)  
><strong>Age<strong>: 46  
><strong>Height<strong>: 2.08m  
><strong>Weight<strong>: 85kg  
><strong>Eye Color<strong>: Black  
><strong>Hair Color<strong>: Blonde  
><strong>Hair Style<strong>: Loose Strands  
><strong>Physique<strong>: Muscular  
><strong>Deck<strong>: ?


	7. Convergence

**Author's Corner:**

Woops, that mistake was corrected in the original documents, but I forgot to replace the chapter content. Corrected now, thanks for pointing it out. Karl's eyes are gold - I had originally entertained crimson, but that would be too overbearing, even on a man of obviously eccentric tastes. As for Kathy's play, she is not actually a particularly great player yet. You could say that this was the difference between her and Karl in this case - she just went ahead and gathered Soul and in the end, she didn't take advantage of it, whereas most of the Units Karl placed in his ended up getting a use. Well, that's also a difference between their decks, and also there is the fact that Dark Irregulars won't always get to do something with the Soul they gather, but that's more to the practical point of things.

Seventh chapter, the first one yet not to contain a cardfight, and also an introduction of what will probably be the last 'main players' on the scene for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>RIDE 7: Convergence<br>**

All too shortly after the fight between Karl and Kathy was finished, before the two friends' disbelieving eyes, their team, Team Crystal Fang, was registered and ready to join the fray at the regional tournament qualifiers. The team had been registered with Kathy, Ray and Karl as core members - as long as it had the minimum of three members, a fourth member could be entered at a later time, up to one week before the qualifiers began. Up till now, both of them had thought the situation too convenient to be true. They had hoped it was, yes, but they hadn't really believed it. They thought it might be some sort of elaborate prank or something similar. But the team was in the database, the money had been paid. There was no merit that they could see in going through all that trouble, if he didn't actually intend to go through with this. Well, that was fine - if Karl believed they had potential, so be it, after all, they did have confidence in themselves. The only thing left would be to find a final member for their team. That would be much easier now that they were in a sponsored team - many people who were left without a team or the ability to create one would be eager to join, even if it just meant being able to participate in the qualifiers. The problem was that, since Karl had declared he was not participating, they needed to find someone with ability, and the best were already tied to other teams. The pair was still engaged in that discussion when Alex returned to the store, absorbed in his own thoughts.

"Where have you been?" Ray asked, exasperated. "I've tried to reach you - what happened to you?"

Alex did not respond immediately, considering the question. He supposed the famous old 'you can tell your best friends anything' still applied. But how often was that theory put to the test, when most of the time, you didn't even have anything important to say? No, this matter was a lot more delicate. Dangerous, even. Alex decided to keep quiet, at least for the moment. "I took a stroll." He said guardedly. "Got into an electronics store, my signal must've been disabled there."

Ray accepted the explanation without further complaint, at least outwardly. "Whatever. Anyway, we found a sponsor. He agreed to also sign up as an alternate for the registration. We're basically all set, just need an actual third member. Here's where you come in."

"What? I already told you guys, I'm not gonna do this." Alex said angrily. "You can't seriously think we have a shot at getting into the regionals!" He had experienced first-hand, what an impossible dream that would be.

"Maybe not." Ray snapped. "So what? We're not gonna lose anything for trying!"

"I'm not going to waste my time with that again!" Alex said. "The people who play at these tournaments are seriously out of our league, Ray. Just look at... Herley." He amended quickly. "Nevermind Janhaus. These guys are monsters."

Ray was about to come up with another argument, when Katherine suddenly walked in beside them. Only then did the two boys realize that they had attracted quite a lot of attention.

"Drop it, Ray." Kathy said. "He doesn't want to come, and that's that. We'll find someone else." She turned her pink eyes, now narrowed slightly, to Alex. "Just don't come crying for a spot when we break through the qualifiers. It will be too late then." Despite the sting in her words, Alex felt grateful that she had put an end to that argument.

"It's getting late. We should be leaving soon." That much was true, so the three friends left the store, along with the largest mass of customers, which headed for the Sweepcrafts that waited on the platforms on the outer rings of the Commons. Most of the road was covered in silence - each of them absorbed in their own thoughts. Kathy, as usual, seemed fixated on something - when she got like that, she could become quite oblivious to her immediate surroundings. Alex was trying to wrap his mind around everything he had been exposed to. The world of Lawrence and his ambitions, of Lily, seemed like an entirely different reality than what he had grown up to. And despite the secrecy, the risk, the persistent feeling that he was doing something he shouldn't - the fact that it was enticing him, drawing him in, was undeniable.

As for Ray, he was trying to put together the pieces of the puzzle, and discover the missing image. Herley's injury, during the first exhibition of the Virtual Reality system in Glassvein. Alex' brief, inexplicable disappearance. This abrupt, highly unlikely offer from a complete stranger, that had gotten them into the qualifier rounds without a hitch. In a world where young people had been nurtured to be more suspicious, more willing to question and less ready to accept, he would have certainly started coming up with, less or more likely, conspiracy theories of various magnitudes. However, as things stood, he restricted himself to brooding over it, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation.

They finally reached the designated Sweepcraft that would take them to their part of the Cluster - as was expected of friends, their residences were close together. As the Sweepcraft flew over the dark fog that permanently coated the distant ground, the people inside stuck close to the windows, trying to get a glimpse of the sky - a rare sight, unless some class happened to take them to the Observatory of the Educational Department. Not that the sky was much to look at. Sickly yellow dustclouds formed an almost impregnable barrier overhead, and whatever sunlight pierced through during daytime dyed the world a melancholic sepia tone. The Sweepcraft was fast, and in only a few minutes, the Commons became a distant blur, and ahead of them, the massive black shape that was the Cluster began coming into view.

The Cluster was a huge structure containing residences, split into four tiers. Starting from the bottom, each 'floor' contained much higher quality housing with multiple luxuries - the topmost tier was supposedly incredible. The people didn't actually own the houses they lived in. Based on the total annual income of each group of people that lived in the same house, an appropriate sum was subtracted to pay for housing expenses, and then they were designated to the correct tier. There was no option to devote more of one's income to improve their living - the only way was to start earning enough money to be allowed access to the next tier. The logic behind this was that greater living conditions should be granted as a reward, not used as pressure. That, and the limited number of residences in each tier, which required a simple regulation system to control.

Alex, Kathy and Ray all resided in the third tier, counting the topmost as first. The third tier was the largest, and was considered the average standard - it housed more people than all other three tiers combined. Far enough above the ground to be away from the ominous mist that lurked near the edge of the fourth tier, but not high enough to enjoy the greater spectacle of the upper tiers. Aside from this geographical advantage, the main difference lay in the houses that were located in each tier. Houses in the third tier were basic five-room apartments - two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room.

The Sweepcraft deposited the three friends, along with about a dozen other people who lived in the same floor, to the platform. They were quickly rushed inside by the Watchers, robots that were standing guard at each Sweepcraft platform to ensure no one tried to get in or out of a vehicle that did not belong in it. Behind them, the Sweepcraft flowed back through the tunnel it had used to enter, whose entrance closed again quickly, to prevent large quantities of the polluted atmosphere to enter through it. Alex, Ray and Kathy found themselves in the interior of the Cluster - a labyrinth of crisscrossing corridors, virtually impossible to navigate without an Informer's aid, since every door looked the same, and every corridor had exactly the same length and number of doors, no distinguishable features to provide directions. Of course, no one needed to count number of doors or anything, since their Informers would simply point them directly to their houses. The three used to walk up to a certain intersection, technically a bit further than each would normally have to turn to get to their homes. There, they could spend a few more minutes, before they went their separate ways until their next morning. Usually, the road would be filled with idle chatter over a variety of subjects. Now, they were largely quiet, only breaking the silence to throw the occasional comment. When the time came for them to separate, Kathy rounded on them.

"Ray, I'll see you tomorrow in the Stadium to practice, and find another member for our team." She said. "We need to improve our game a lot, if we're going to have a shot at this." Alex resisted the temptation to express his view on just how much each of them had to improve, before they would have that shot. Kathy turned to him. "Alex... well, if you change your mind... let us know. But by tomorrow evening, we'll have found a third person, and closed the registration up, so be fast." She smiled at them briefly, and rushed off. Ray shrugged and mimicked her, heading to his own place. Alex stood still for a couple more seconds, before eventually following the discreet, yet incessant beeping of his Informer, back to his place.

A few hours ago, a chance to participate in the regional qualifiers again would've seemed like nothing less of a blessing. He did not blame Ray or Kathy at all, for treating him as if he had gone mad. In fact, he didn't even quite know himself why he was being so adamant about this. When the monetary issue was removed from the picture, there was literally nothing to lose by simply participating. In fact, had he not enjoyed his fight against Lily, despite his brutal defeat? Was he not eager to reenter that world, feel, once more, as if he was standing on the field of battle? Shouldn't these feelings have further increase his willingness to join in?

But no, there was the other, darker aspect he had been exposed to as well. Even if he were to disregard Doctor Law's plots and theories as exaggerations and reject any relation to them, there was that single instant, where he had seen that glint in the eyes of Lohengrinn - Janhaus Vexter - as he was about to deliver the finishing blow, that made him feel ill to the core. Alex did not know it yet, but he had just been exposed to a dangerous truth: suppression of violence did not eliminate human cruelty. It simply forced it to seek other outings, other expressions. It would be a hard-learned, but vital lesson in the days to come.

=/=

Ten seconds after Kathy entered her house, she had already informed her parents of her decision to join the Vanguard regional qualifier rounds. The declaration had been met with near horror, until she also let them know that their team had found a sponsor. That appeased their worries, and both Jared and Vicentia Trisvere seemed earnestly happy for her. After a quick lunch in the kitchen, she retreated to her room.

Despite its small size, Kathy found her quarters comfortable and cozy. Her bed occupied a large portion of the left side, while a desk, with the necessary equipment to enlarge the Informer's projections and enable for smoother, more comfortable browsing of the Net, lay on the other side. To the back was the wardrobe which contained her clothes, next to a three-drawer stand where she stored her personal things. It was a room in which she enjoyed spending the last few hours each day before she went to bed, as well as her time at home during the weekends. At this particular moment, though, she felt almost suffocated by the fact that she had to be here, when she'd rather be at the Stadium, training for the upcoming tournament.

A Vanguard game could, theoretically, be played fully through their Informers. In fact, physical play should have been almost outdated by now. But - and this was a point missed by many - one of the game's beauties was the fact that you had to assemble and carefully maintain your own cards. This made it something more than simply an idle pastime - this made it a personalized, involved activity in a world that shunned most of these. And that was a part which the marketing industry had not ignored when designing Vanguard's infrastructure.

Kathy, of course, like most, did not bother thinking it through this much. She retrieved her deck, safely maintained in its case, and spilled its contents onto her bed. Taking the time to set apart her cards and arrange them was almost a habit of hers. She gently caught her two copies of Edel Rose between her fingers, the card that had almost won her the game today. She was well aware that her deck was far from perfect - a lot of cards made odd mismatches, and there was quite a lot of room for improvement in both consistency and power. If they happened to pass the qualifier rounds, that problem would be greatly alleviated - regional-level teams received exclusive funding from installations such as the Vanguard Stadium, in exchange for advertisement and events like today's. It was a good deal, and one that would greatly increase her chances of matching up to the higher level play at the regional tournament. Of course, all this required them getting past the qualifiers. That alone would be a huge task.

"We'll definitely do it." She murmured. Edel Rose didn't respond, of course, so she arranged her deck in her preferred order, replaced it in its case, and lay back on her bed, pondering. She pulled herself up a few minutes later to perform some idle research through the Net and bid goodnight to her parents, before she went to sleep. She fell asleep faster than she thought she would, but the vivid images of victory and fame that accompanied her dreams occasionally mingled with an errant, dark sensation.

=/=

Shortly after returning to his home, Ray, too, informed his parents of his decision. Jessica and Harold Davran did not offer any objections once it was clear there would be no financial burden associated. The general consensus was that, when children wanted to engage in activities that followed the trends of their Commons, they should be encouraged to do so - and you didn't get much more mainstream than Vanguard, all over the world. Ray was happy, too, that they had secured a spot in the qualifying rounds, at least having a shot, no matter how meager, at making it to the regionals.

Planning to do at least some basic research before going to bed, he entered the Net. Despite its name, it was not a singular entity - each city had its own Net, but it was completely isolated from the others. Contact, and travel between cities, was reserved for authorized personnel only, or for unique occasions - should Ray and Kathy make it to the regional tournament, that would be one such occasion for them. The Net could simulate many of the activities promoted in the Commons, and technically allowed for studying beyond what was obligatory during the time in the Educational Department - of course, few would do that. The Net had many other uses that Ray, like most people, did not know of yet - but what interested him now was that he could find all the necessary information on the upcoming Vanguard regional qualifiers. About twenty teams, including theirs, had been registered so far - total number of players was around seventy, since not all teams had a fourth alternate member yet. He was not surprised to see that Team Stormdrive, Herley's team and top-scoring team in the last qualifiers, was not among the list, at least for now, given Herley's injury. Team Mercury and Team Bullet, last time's second and third ranked teams, were already registered, their lineups unchanged. That wasn't surprising - of course these teams would already have their own sponsors long before the registration began.

Ray began shifting through random profiles, barely casting a glance at each one. Karl's profile, listed on their team page as Karlos Zeichner, was private - this didn't quite surprise Ray. He wished their eccentric benefactor was a bit less secretive, but...

At that time, a small beeping alerted him to an incoming Net call. He change the focus of the Informer screen, projected and enlarged into a holographic monitor in front of him, expecting Kathy or Alex, but he was not too surprised when the call originated from another person. Smiling as he entertained a new possibility, he answered.

"Hello, Ray-chan, and congratulations!" Engel Utaro, the slender, blonde-haired boy whose form appeared in the monitor, waving at him, must be the only person in the entire world who still used these weird expressions, and, according to what Ray had learned in the linguistics class, so _inappropriately_. Still, whenever Ray complained, Engel would just shrug it off.

Normally, socially associating with people exclusively over the Net was greatly discouraged. You were only supposed to keep in touch with friends you hung out with at the Commons. Engel was an exception, and that was because Ray simply could not consider him a 'friend' outside the Net. Engel lived up in the second tier of the Cluster, his family possessing a substantially higher financial ranking than Ray's. If talking to him through the Net was frowned upon, them being viewed as friends in the Commons would be even more of an aberration. And besides, up close, it was far harder to forget about the vast divide that existed between their lives. Over the Net, though, the two could ignore all that, and talk comfortably.

Ray had known Engel for three years. Engel was a year older than him, though his almost fragile, effeminate figure and slick long hair made him look quite younger. He had blue eyes, always bright and cheerful, which he had informed Ray were his natural color. Engel loved Vanguard. His reasoning was that he loved Japan - some country in the old world where all those honorifics he threw around originated from - and, since Vanguard originated in Japan - a fact no one could confirm despite Engel's certainty on the subject - it instantly held his interest. This was what had brought them together in the first place, after an unlikely encounter in the Stadium, and this was what Ray had thought of now. Engel was quite capable at the game - if they could get him to join their team, they just might have the chance they needed. If Alex had joined in, Ray wouldn't have considered this. As things stood, though, it was just perfect.

"Hello, Engel." He said, smiling. He had not changed from his school outfit yet - Engel, on the other hand, was sporting a casual blue-and-white sports outfit. "So, I take it you found out about our team?"

"Yes, I did." Engel nodded sagely. "I was a bit surprised, though. I thought that other guy - Alex? - would've been with you."

"He refused. He took our last try rather badly, I guess." Ray said. "Engel, how come you don't have a team?" He left it unsaid, but with his friend's financial situation, he should be able to afford the fee even without a sponsor, and he was probably good enough to get one. Engel placed his finger across his lips, as if thinking about it.

"I'm not interested in any of the people I know enough to join up with them." He said finally, a small smirk crossing his lips. "Why the question, Ray-chan? You couldn't be thinking of some indecent proposal, could you?" Despite himself, Ray blushed at his friend's taunting.

"I was thinking to invite you into our team, if you wanted." He replied dryly. "That Karl guy is our sponsor, and only signed up to make registration possible. He says he won't participate, and so we're looking for a fourth member."

"Eh, really? That guy sounds quite convenient." Engel's words reflected Ray's exact musings. "But, would Kathy-chan be ok with it?"

"She'll be fine." Ray assured. Kathy wouldn't mind, as long as it was someone who wouldn't bail on them, and who could play reasonably well. Engel fit both criteria.

"...it seems you're serious about this. Very well." Engel smiled. "We'll be teammates from now on, Ray-chan." Even though he had been almost certain Engel would be swayed, Ray breathed a sigh of relief.

"Excellent." He said. "So, what do you say we meet up at the Vanguard Stadium, tomorrow at around five?"

"Works." Engel winked. "Then, it's a date."

=/=

Lily closed up the store's automated systems, shutting the place down for the night. Today had been a particularly bad day for her, since Herley was injured, and Law had done virtually no progress.

After completing their 18th year of age, citizens passed into a transitional period, until they reached 22, when they were required to get a full-time job. In those four years, they were required to move out of their family home, and do a minimum of studying and/or working, but were encouraged to pursue their own interests. For Lily, that had been Vanguard. It was not a bad one - the game was so damn popular that if you were good, it could pretty much earn you just as much money as a conventional job would. Lily had formed a team with two of her old friends, and when they managed to get into the regional tournament last year, it had been like a dream come true. However, once they got out of Glassvein, once they were exposed to the world that lay beyond - they saw some pretty bad things. Behind the scenes of the regional tournament, they were exposed to most of what the world was trying to suppress. It had been a shock to them, how different the world was at that level. How cruel. It was still well covered-up, to the point where you could not discern it even if you were directly involved, unless you were paying close attention or simply stumbled onto it. But it was there, seeping through the system, controlling everything.

They saw many other suspicious things, things that hinted at even more insidious secrets. They had privately determined to discover the truth. Herley managed to get into an exhibition match against Janhaus Vexter, to get a glimpse at the vaunted virtual reality system - and that got him straight to the hospital. These were not opponents they could beat, not just like that. At each nightfall, when Lily realized yet again they had failed to take even a single step forward, even Law's apparently well-calculated plan seemed doomed to fail.

Law was already supposed to have returned to the Cluster - he resided in the second tier, while Lily, who had only moved out of her parents' house a year ago, had to contend with the fourth tier - so, when the door unlocked to permit entry, for one terrible moment, Lily thought they had been discovered. She did not know what would be done to them, if someone realized they were essentially trying to sabotage the Vanguard tournament in order to acquire information they were not supposed to be able to access, but it would not be good. So, she almost shouted in relief upon seeing Law's lean figure cross the doorstep.

"What do you think you're doing?" She demanded. "To get here this late - "

"Ssh. You'll scare her." Law made a soothing motion, pointing beside him. Lily looked in disbelief. It couldn't be. A child was accompanying the doctor, a little girl, her smooth, silver hair falling over her shoulders. She was clad in a white shift, and carrying a large brown bag. She looked at Lily with wide, pitch-black eyes - filled with curiosity, yes, but no fear.

"Lily, I think I found a member for your team." Law declared triumphantly, ushering the little girl inside. Lily stared.

"Alright, don't you think the boy was enough of a joke for one day?" She said tiredly. "She shouldn't even be here - she can't be more than what - "

"Thirteen." Law interrupted her. "And, sadly enough, she is one of _those_ kids." Lily understood. In a world that had almost completely suppressed violence and promoted medical science immensely - the vast majority of people died way after their offspring passed into adulthood. However, there were always those freak cases where children would lose both their parents at a young age. Because these cases were so damn rare, there wasn't much providence for orphans - they all lived together in a special residence in the Cluster, raised by an attendant. This explained the girl's presence here - it would have been beyond impossible to keep a regular child in the Commons at this hour, but with the right connections, an orphan was a different story. That still didn't solve the problem of _why_ Law had brought the girl here, though.

"Look, I don't know if you think she's some sort of child prodigy, but you can't be serious. We can't involve a little child in this!"

"She's more than a prodigy." Law was beaming, like a parent proud of his own child. "But, you'll see for yourself. In the meantime, introductions are in order. Aphrodite, this is Lily."

"Hello." The girl said politely, bowing her head. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Lily nodded mechanically. "It's a pleasure to meet you, too, young lady." Though her eyes couldn't quite see what Law had found in that girl, her instincts told her that this time - he was on to something.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Character Section<span>:**

**Name**: Engel Utaro  
><strong>Occupation<strong>: Student  
><strong>Age<strong>: 16  
><strong>Height<strong>: 1.84m  
><strong>Weight<strong>: 77kg  
><strong>Eye Color<strong>: Blue  
><strong>Hair Color<strong>: Blonde  
><strong>Hair Style<strong>: Long, straight  
><strong>Physique<strong>: Slim  
><strong>Deck<strong>: ?

**Name**: Aphrodite  
><strong>Occupation<strong>: Student  
><strong>Age<strong>: 13  
><strong>Height<strong>: 1.45m  
><strong>Weight<strong>: 52kg  
><strong>Eye Color<strong>: Black  
><strong>Hair Color<strong>: Silver  
><strong>Hair Style<strong>: Long, straight  
><strong>Physique<strong>: Petite  
><strong>Deck<strong>: ?


	8. Seeds of Strife 1

**Author's Corner:**

This chapter first introduces the Botanica clan, one of my own fake clans. It was designed long before the Neo-Nectar clan was announced, and though they share the same basic theme, they are entirely different as far as mechanics are concerned (more on that in the end). Also, this, along with the next chapter, will feature two parallel cardfights. This won't be a common occurrence, but I'd like to see if it gets confusing to follow.

Concerning the things mentioned in your review, Feast. You're probably right about Lily, I should've toned down the vagueness by now. Don't worry though, we're going to go through important revelations soon enough. And yes, it is an important point that the tighter the rules, the larger the loopholes, and the trickier things become once someone finds a way to exploit those loopholes.

* * *

><p><strong>RIDE 8: Seeds of Strife (1)<br>**

The next day, Alex did not visit the Vanguard Stadium. He did not feel like confronting his friends. He knew they were disappointed that he had backed out on them, even after they went through the trouble of getting everything arranged. But after his fight against Lily, he simply didn't feel he could go up against players of that caliber yet. He needed...

He had wandered towards a cafeteria close to the Vanguard Stadium. He entered mechanically. The Commons had numerous such places, where people could relax in-between their activities. As he ordered via the automated menu, Alex noticed that a game of Vanguard was projected in the huge holographic display in the middle of the store. Alex activated his Informer's appropriate setting, connecting it so that he would be able to hear, via the discreet earphone, the proceedings of the match he was watching.

_"Another fantastic exhibition match begins here in Thracia!" _The announcer yelled enthusiastically. Thracia, along with Glassvein, New Albion, Wertburg, Altshrein, and Mavian Valley, were the six cities that formed this district, and by extension, the ones who would be sending representatives to the regional tournament. _"From the standing regional champions, Team Redeagle, Rita Feuer from New Albion! From our very own Thracia, Team Ripple, Connor Reyz!"_ Team Ripple had made it to third place in the former regional tournament. It was safe to say that Connor, clad in an overbearing green-and-gold outfit, his long black hair fluttering behind him, was a better match for a member of Redeagle than Herley Johansen had been.

Rita Feuer, from Team Redeagle, did the origin of her name, which stood for Fire in some old language or other, justice. She was clothed in a full-body crimson-and-black dress, split at the chest and legs to reveal a substantial amount more than its length and form would suggest. Her wild scarlet hair flowed over her shoulders, reaching down to the middle of her back. Her eyes, dark brown, were also tinted with a shade of red. Along with Janhaus, Rita belonged in the team that had broken through to the coveted national tournament last year. This fight was also implementing a prototype virtual reality system. Alex found himself gripping the edges of his chair. After the last time, had steps been taken to make it safer?

_"Stand up, Vanguard!"_

Alex, glued to the match, altered the Informer's settings to real-life sound mode, immersing himself fully in the ongoing game.

"Amaranth Blossom!" Connor said melodically. A tiny female fairy, wrapped in green-and-red petals, appeared before the blue-eyed fighter, smiling broadly behind her flowery veil (5000).

"Amber Dragon, Dawn!" A small, red quadrupedal drake with intense blazes emanating from the top of its head and back, materialized above Rita, letting out a high-pitched growl (5000).

"On one side, Rita uses her fierce Kagero deck! On the other, Connor comes prepared with his elegant Botanica deck, whose snares felled many an opponent in the regional tournament! First turn goes to Connor, let's see how this unfolds!"

"Draw." Connor said, smiling. He was wrapped in an air of confidence and superiority, distinct even through the holographic projection. "Amaranth Blossom's skill. When this Unit is my Vanguard, at the start of my Ride Phase, the top five cards of my deck will open like flowers in bloom, and if Amaranth Bellflower Cynthia, is amongst them, I can..." He watched the cards in front of him for a second, before frowning. Then, his expression switched to a smile again. "Ah, you won't come out for me so easily, then." He said ruefully. "I _could_ Superior Ride, but since she's not..." He returned the cards to the bottom. "Ride, Gardener Roxanne!" A fair-haired elf in green, carrying a large silver watering can, appeared in place of the flower sprite (7000). "Roxanne's effect - when she appears on the field, provided my Vanguard is a Botanica Unit, I can Soul Charge a card." He did so. "Turn end."

"Draw." Rita said, her voice oddly sweet. "I ride Amber Dragon Daylight!" Dawn shifted and grew, to become a lean, larger mature serpentine dragon. The flames transformed into a crown-like horn, and into two broad golden wings (6000). "When I ride Daylight on top of Dawn, I can add Amber Dragon Dusk from my deck to my hand. Furthermore, Daylight gains plus 2000 Power, while Dawn is in the Soul. And then I call two Embodiment of Armor, Bahr!" Two copies of the blue-skinned armored demon, brandishing their huge claymores, appeared, one behind Daylight, the other to the left (8000). "With my first Bahr, I attack!"

"No guard." Connor said gracefully. The wicked swordsman charged against the peaceful elf, slashing at her with its blade which she tried, in vain, to deflect with her watering can. "Damage trigger, check. No trigger."

"Boosted by Bahr, Daylight launches a second attack!" Like in the match between Herley and Janhaus, the arena shifted, this time depicting a massive garden adorned with thousands of flowers and other plants. Of course, for those not directly in the area, the shift was nothing more than a change of scenery, despite the MC's heated announcements.

"Drive check." Rita declared, once her opponent indicated no guard. "No trigger."

"Damage trigger, check." Connor said, as Roxanne tried to put out the fire from her clothing, singed by Daylight's flame breath. "No trigger here, either."

"Turn end." Rita said.

"Two damage from the get-go!" The announced proclaimed enthusiastically. "Nothing less from a regional champion... let's see what retaliation this attack will meet!"

**Connor**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 5  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 2 [Amaranth Blossom | ?]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 2 [? (U) | ? (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 0  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) NA - N/A  
>(V) Gardener Roxanne (7000) - NA  
>(R) NA - N/A

**Rita**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 5  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 1 [Amber Dragon, Dawn]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 0  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 0  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (8000) - NA  
>(V) Amber Dragon, Daylight (6000) - Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (8000)<br>(R) N/A - N/A

=/=

Lily glanced at the girl standing opposite to her uneasily. Aphrodite had slept at the store last night. The girl had informed Lily that she possessed significant experience in Vanguard, and Law had wasted no time in suggesting they use the prototype virtual reality equipment they had installed. Thus, they were now inside that artificial realm, standing opposite to each other in the stadium that was the Spike Brothers' home ground.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Lily asked, not for the first time. Aphrodite nodded firmly.

"I'm alright, miss Lily. You don't have to be worried about me." There was something odd about this girl. She was alternating between shy and reserved, as she was last night when she had first arrived, to a cheerful and energetic attitude this morning when Law and Lily had come to see her, to the solemn, more collected expression she wore now.

"Listen, Aphrodite." Lily insisted. "I don't know what Law told you, but this isn't just a game. It will be difficult, maybe dangerous. It's not something you should get involved in just because someone told you to." She knew that Law could monitor the virtual world, and therefore this conversation, but she didn't care. She wasn't about to bring a little girl in this mess without at least being truthful with her.

"I understand." The girl replied evenly. "But, I can do this. I want to." Lily looked at her carefully. Those weren't the words of a 13-year-old child. Something was odd here, and she suspected Law knew exactly what that was, and was enjoying letting her figure it out for herself. She sighed. This had better not be a repeat of yesterday.

"Very well. Let's do this, then." Aphrodite nodded.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

Lily watched as the girl before her transformed into a fairy-like creature garbed in a shroud of red and green flower petals. Amaranth Blossom - her clan of choice was Botanica (5000). Her own form shifted into that of Mecha Trainer (5000).

"I can take the first turn, yes?" Lily nodded in agreement. "Draw. With Amaranth Blossom's skill, I can check the top five cards of my deck. If Amaranth Bellflower Cynthia is among them, I can Superior Ride." Five cards appeared in an array in front of her, their backs turned to Lily. One was singled out, flipping outwards while the rest disappeared. The girl smiled. "Superior Ride, Amaranth Bellflower Cynthia!" The petals surrounding her fluttered and spread, forming a cloak that snuggled around her body, which grew taller and leaner. Atop her head sat a garland, and in her hands lay a dark brown wooden brooch (7000). "Turn end."

"Draw." Lily said. "I ride Gyro Slinger!" She felt her muscles expand as they were wrapped in thick silver armor (7000). "Mecha Trainer moves to the back. I attack with Gyro Slinger!" There was no need to overextend from the first turn, at least not against such an opponent. She felt a tinge of guilt as she launched her attack, slashing at the flower fairy with the metal blades attached to her wrists. "Drive check. No trigger. Cynthia screeched as she was struck.

For a moment, she thought it was too much for the little girl. Aphrodite seemed stunned for a moment, unable to recover. Then -

"Damage trigger, check. No trigger."

It was here again. Tone, hue, even the very intonement of the words had all changed in Aphrodite's voice. She could've sworn it was a different person. Just what was going on? "Turn end." She muttered.

**Aphrodite**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 6  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 1 [Amaranth Blossom]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 1 [? (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 0  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) NA - N/A  
>(V) Amaranth Bellflower Cynthia (7000) - NA  
>(R) NA - N/A

**Lily**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 5  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 0  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 0  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 0  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) NA - Mecha Trainer (5000)  
>(V) Gyro Slinger (7000) - NA  
>(R) NA - N/A

"Draw." Aphrodite said, her voice now locked to the more fierce, determined tone she had adopted. "Bellflower's skill - I can verify the top five cards of my deck, and if Amaranth Wildflower Cynthia is there, I can Superior Ride." The process was repeated, and once more, another card was turned over. A second Superior Ride? This could get out of hand. Once again, the girl's body grew taller and more imposing. Her wooden branch elongated to form a full-fledged staff, and her cloak split open to reveal a brown-and-green dress adorned with numerous wildflowers (9000). "Wildflower's effect - when I ride her, and Bellflower and Blossom are in the Soul, I can Soul Charge twice. And then... call! Living Ancient! Vinewhip Katrina! Gardener Elsa! Mystic Violet Rose Daphne!" She smirked as her field was swarmed with units. A tall tree-like giant covered in leaves and branches (10000), a young elf in bright green garb, wielding a three-pronged whip crafted out of vines (6000), a tall, austere female with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, a thorned whip in her hand (7000) and a purple-haired fairy creature wrapped in dark rose petals, surrounded by a gentle glow (6000), appeared all over the girl's field.

"Katrina's skill - I target one of my opponent's Rear Guards, and until my next Stand Phase, that Unit is Entangled - namely, cannot use any abilities." Katrina cracked her vine whip, which elongated to constrict the coach of the Spike Brothers bloodball team. Lily ground her teeth - now she couldn't retire him to search out Dan from her deck. "Furthermore, Elsa's skill - when she is called, I can check the topmost card of my deck, and if that card is a Botanica, Living Flower Unit, I can add it to my hand." Another card appeared before her. "Unfortunately, Gardener Roxanne is not a Living Flower. Therefore, she goes to the Drop Zone." Lily's eyes narrowed. It was obvious that something had changed about the girl now. Just what was it?

"Is there something wrong, miss Lily?" Aphrodite queried, her Vanguard smiling slightly. Some measure of Lily's agitation must have been visible through the image of the demonic bloodball player.

"N - no." She mumbled. "Go on."

"Very well. Elsa attacks the Vanguard!"

"No guard!" Lily declared. The gardener launched her whip forward, hitting her straight across the chest. Lily grunted as she received the minor shock accompanying the single point of damage. "Damage check. No trigger."

"Then, boosted by Daphne, Cynthia attacks!" Even her attack declarations had a forceful, almost brutal streak to them. She had definitely changed from before - how?

"No guard!" Lily silently performed her drive check, blessedly revealing no trigger. Empowered by the Violet Rose's magical aura, Cynthia sent forth a wave of energy that enveloped Gyro Slinger, causing Lily to gasp in pain. The virtual reality system was indeed intense. Not enough to justify hospitalization, but... "Damage... check." She was pleased to reveal Cheerful Lynx. "Draw trigger, get. Gyro Slinger gains plus 5000 Power, and I can draw once." A sixth card was added to the array before her.

"Even so, this one's power is still higher. Boosted by Katrina, Living Ancient attacks!" Lily weighed her options for a split second.

"I guard with Gyro Slinger!" An identical copy of her Vanguard materialized in the forest giant's lumbering path, and though it was quickly impaled by the treant's strong branch-arms, it proved enough to halt its course before it could reach its original target.

"Turn end." Cynthia straightened her back, looking at her rival Vanguard with determination. Lily was behind, she knew - even with that Draw trigger right now, those Superior Rides had given the girl quite the advantage. But, it was still too early. There was definitely a method for reversal. More importantly than that, though...

_Just what is it with this girl?_

**Aphrodite**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 4  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 4 [Amaranth Blossom | Amaranth Bellflower Cynthia | ? | ?]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 1 [? (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 1  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Living Ancient (10000) - Vinewhip Katrina (6000)<br>(V) Amaranth Wildflower Cynthia (9000) - Mystic Violet Rose Daphne (6000)  
>(R) Gardener Elsa (7000) - NA

**Lily**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 5  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 0  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 2 [? (U) | Cheerful Lynx (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 1  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) NA - Mecha Trainer (5000)  
>(V) Gyro Slinger (7000) - NA  
>(R) NA - N/A

=/=

"Draw." Connor continued. "I'll ride the lovely Viridian Flamebloom!" A tall brunette female, her body consisting of autumn leaves that seemed ablaze with inner flames, took form (8000). "And then I call Tranquil Blue Rose Erika and Vibrant Red Rose Julie!" Twin maidens wrapped in rose petals, quite similar except for the color scheme of their flowery outfits, their hair, which also seemed as if woven together from blossoms, and their glistening eyes, which matched their names. Julie's expression was playful and forceful, while Erika's was cool and collected (8000). "When these two lovely flowers are on the field together, your Vanguard loses all of its effects!" Twin strands of blue and red energy flew from the two rose maidens' hands, wrapping the young dragon, who cried out as its Power fell to 6000, after losing its power-up skill. Rita's expression remained impassive.

"Next, I call Regal White Rose Alcya behind Julie." A younger flower girl with a solemn expression, sporting curly, silvery-white hair that flowed behind her shoulders, and a pure white dress also made of petals, appeared on the field (6000). "And now, I attack the Vanguard with Tranquil Blue Rose Erika!"

"No guard." Rita declared coolly, Daylight bombarded by a barrage of azure petals. "Damage check. No trigger."

"Next, Viridian Flamebloom. When she attacks a Unit that is Entangled, she gains an additional 3000 Power!" The autumn-themed animated plant raised her arms, enveloped in a pale golden aura.

"No guard." Rita said without hesitation.

"Drive check. Get! Draw trigger." Connor declared. "Julie gains plus 5000 Power, and I draw once." Flamebloom cast forth a cascade of flaming blossoms. Rita silently turned over another card from her deck.

"Critical trigger." She said quietly. "Daylight gains plus 5000 Power, and plus 1 Critical."

"No matter. Alcya boosts, and Julie attacks the Vanguard!"

"I guard with Blue-Ray Dracokid." Rita interjected, blocking the final attack.

"So be it. Turn end." Connor said, obviously satisfied with the results of his turn.

**Connor**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 4  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 3 [Amaranth Blossom | ? | Gardener Roxanne]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 2 [? (U) | ? (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 0  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Tranquil Blue Rose Erika (8000) - NA  
>(V) Viridian Flamebloom (8000) - NA  
>(R) Vibrant Red Rose Julie (8000) - Regal White Rose Alcya (6000)<p>

**Rita**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 4  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 1 [Amber Dragon, Dawn]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 2 [? (U) | Blue-Ray Dracokid (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 1  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (8000) - NA  
>(V) Amber Dragon, Daylight (6000) - Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (8000)<br>(R) N/A - N/A

"Stand and draw." Rita's voice remained neutral, but from Alex' point of view, he saw that her lips twitched slightly, as if she was trying to suppress a smile. "I ride Hidden Dragon Striken!" Daylight's form shifted into that of a huge earthbound red dragon, massive spikes protruding from its armored carapace (10000). Alex started - she had just added Dusk to her hand with Daylight! With Striken, she would not be able to -

"Striken's effect, normally, is Restraint - it will not attack." Rita explained, just as Julie and Erika hustled to wrap the newly-appeared behemoth with their flowery chains. "But, Entangle negates Restraint. Now Striken can attack normally." Connor just stared at her, mouth gaping open, as he saw his strategy brutally backfire.

"Splendid!" The announcer's voice echoed through the megaphones. "Using the opponent's effects to remove the disadvantageous abilities of her own units! Truly a superb strategist!"

"I move Bahr, and call Dragon Knight Berger in its place." Rita said. "And then I call Amber Dragon, Dusk!" A human warrior in black armor, wielding a blazing short sword and bearing a massive gold-and-red shield, positioned atop a black dragon (8000), as well as a bigger, more fearsome version of Daylight (9000), materialized on either side of the Vanguard.

"Since Intercepting would remove the Entangle effect from Striken, I'll attack with the Vanguard first. Boosted by Bahr, Hidden Dragon Striken attacks!" Reality shifted once more to emulate the battleground of the Botanica clan, yet Connor's units did not seem to be put at ease despite fighting on their home turf.

"No guard." Connor said, trying to conceal his unease.

"Drive check. No trigger." The large dragon plowed through the hapless living flower, causing her to scream in dismay as she was thrown backwards.

"Damage check." Connor muttered. "No trigger here, either." The field returned to the conventional arena, the two fighters becoming visible again before their respective Vanguards.

"Dusk attacks!" Rita commanded.

"I'll guard with Miracle Lotus!" Connor was obviously unwilling to let the damage escalate out of control. A majestic white flower appeared in the path of the dragon's fiery breath, projecting a crystal-white shield that protected the already singed Flamebloom from further damage.

"Fine then. Boosted by Bahr, Berger! Attack the Vanguard!"

"I... won't guard." A fourth damage appeared before Connor - but it started glowing a bright golden light. "Heal trigger!" He exclaimed. I'll give plus 5000 Power to Flamebloom! Also, one point of damage is recovered!"

"Connor's damage returns to 3!" The MC shouted. "Could this be the beginning of a promising reversal?" Alex shook his head. A reversal? There wasn't much of a chance for that. He had seen Rita's expression... it was the same one that Lily had worn. The expression of someone in complete control of the game... The Kagero user's smirk betrayed unwavering confidence in that control.

"Turn end." She called.

**Connor**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 3  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 3 [Amaranth Blossom | ? | Gardener Roxanne]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 3 [? (U) | ? (U) | Chamomile Root (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 2  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Tranquil Blue Rose Erika (8000) - NA  
>(V) Viridian Flamebloom (8000) - NA  
>(R) Vibrant Red Rose Julie (8000) - Regal White Rose Alcya (6000)<p>

**Rita**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 3  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 2 [Amber Dragon, Dawn | Amber Dragon, Daylight]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 2 [? (U) | Blue-Ray Dracokid (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 1  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Dragon Knight Berger (8000) - Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (8000)<br>(V) Hidden Dragon Striken (10000) - Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (8000)  
>(R) Amber Dragon, Dusk (9000) - NA

=/=

Alex was, of course, far from the only person observing the fight between Rita Feuer and Connor Reyz. In the city of New Albion, where Team Redeagle originated, two people were watching the exact same battle through a three dimensional holographic projector located in a massive, brightly lit room on the top floor of the Adult Entertainment district. One of them was Janhaus Vexter, sitting on a large couch, his chin supported by his knotted fingers. He seemed to be deep in thought.

The other was Nicolas Tyran, the third and final member of Team Redeagle. He was surprisingly short - with anyone being able to easily adjust their height by regulating their growth hormones, it was unusual to see people who were too short or too tall, unless they themselves had chosen to settle their appearance so for one reason or the other. Compared to Janhaus, or even Rita, had she been around, Nicolas was quite shorter. His features, too, were not particularly exaggerated. He had light brown hair, kept short and straight and neatly combed. His eyes were black, but they seemed somehow faded, almost as if the color had drained from them. He was clad in a a black vest and trousers, covered by a full-body white cloak.

"You're awfully quiet today." Nicolas addressed his teammate. Even his voice was melodic and gentle, no hint of emotion entering his observations. "Are you not enjoying the fight?"

"Of course not." Janhaus replied dismissively. "There's nothing to enjoy about it. That message that we received earlier is much more interesting."

"Looking forward to trying out the full Virtual Reality system?" Nicolas inquired. "Can't say I blame you. It's just... _different_ that way, you know?"

"At least we won't have to wait until the Nationals this time." Janhaus said, which prompted another laugh from his companion.

"You're awfully confident that we are going to make it to the Nationals again." Nicolai said. "It looks like competition will be harder this time." Janhaus did not move, nor did his expression changed, but it was clear his attention was focused now.

"You're referring to RAID." He stated. It had come off as a great surprise to them when they found out that, for this year's national tournament, multiple teams from not just different cities, but from different districts as well, would be uniting under the same sponsorship project, codenamed RAID. "Whatever merits there are in that idea, they are none of our concern. Teamed up or not, we can win."

"Probably." Nicolai smiled. "But I just have a good feeling about this."

* * *

><p><strong>Custom Cards<strong>**:**

[[ Entangled is a keyword skill in Botanica. The reminder text reads: (Entangled: All of this Unit's effects are negated (this does not affect Boost, Intercept, or Twin Drive!). It is usually forced on your opponent's Units by Botanica Unit effects. For the sake of saving space, the reminder text will not be listed in the following Unit text, and will simply read 'Entangled' ]]**  
><strong>

**Amaranth Blossom**  
>Grade 0 | Boost<br>Zoo | Botanica | Living Flower  
>5000 | 10000 | 1<br>• [Auto] (V): At the start of your Ride Phase, look at the top 5 cards of your deck, search for 1 "Amaranth Bellflower Cynthia", Ride it, put the rest of the cards to the bottom of your Deck in any order. If you Ride this way, you cannot perform a normal Ride during this turn.

**Gardener Roxanne**  
>Grade 1 | Boost<br>Zoo | Botanica | Elf  
>7000 | 5000 | 1<br>• [Auto] (V/R): When this Unit appears as a Vanguard or Rear Guard, and you have a Botanica Vanguard, you may Soul Charge (1).

**Viridian Flamebloom**  
>Grade 2 | Intercept<br>Zoo | Botanica | Living Flower  
>8000 | 5000 | 1<br>• [Auto] (V/R): When this Unit attacks a Unit that has Entangled, this Unit gains +3000 Power for that battle.

**Vibrant Red Rose Julie**  
>Grade 2 | Intercept<br>Zoo | Botanica | Living Flower  
>8000 | 5000 | 1<br>• [Passive] (R): If you have a "Tranquil Blue Rose Erika" Rear Guard, your opponent's Vanguard has Entangled.

**Tranquil Blue Rose Erika**  
>Grade 2 | Intercept<br>Zoo | Botanica | Living Flower  
>8000 | 5000 | 1<br>• [Passive] (R): If you have a "Vibrant Red Rose Julie" Rear Guard, your opponent's Vanguard has Entangled.

**Regal White Rose Alcya**  
>Grade 1 | Boost<br>Zoo | Botanica | Living Flower  
>6000 | 5000 | 1<br>• [Auto] (R) (Discard 1 card from your hand): When this Unit boosts and the attack hits, you may pay the cost. If so, draw 1 card.

**Amaranth Bellflower Cynthia**  
>Grade 1 | Boost<br>Zoo | Botanica | Elf  
>7000 | 5000 | 1<br>• [Auto] (V): At the start of your Ride Phase, look at the top 5 cards of your deck, search for 1 "Amaranth Wildflower Cynthia", Ride it, put the rest of the cards to the bottom of your Deck in any order. If you Ride this way, you cannot perform a normal Ride during this turn.

**Amaranth Wildflower Cynthia**  
>Grade 2 | Intercept<br>Zoo | Botanica | Elf  
>9000 | 5000 | 1<br>• [Auto] (V): When you Ride with this Unit, if you have "Amaranth Bellflower Cynthia" and "Amaranth Blossom" in your Soul, you may Soul Charge (2).  
>• [Auto] (V): At the start of your Ride Phase, look at the top 5 cards of your deck, search for 1 "Amaranth Princess Cynthia", Ride it, put the rest of the cards to the bottom of your Deck in any order. If you Ride this way, you cannot perform a normal Ride during this turn.<p>

**Living Ancient**  
>Grade 2 | Intercept<br>Zoo | Botanica | Treant  
>10000 | 5000 | 1<p>

**Vinewhip Katrina**  
>Grade 1 | Boost<br>Zoo | Botanica | Living Flower  
>6000 | 5000 | 1<br>• [Auto] (V/R): When this Unit appears as a Vanguard or Rear Guard, select 1 of your opponent's Rear Guards. Until your next Stand Phase, that Unit has Entangled.

**Gardener Elsa**  
>Grade 2 | Intercept<br>Zoo | Botanica | Elf  
>7000 | 5000 | 1<br>• [Auto] (V/R): When this Unit appears as a Vanguard or Rear Guard, and you have a Botanica Vanguard, reveal the top card of your deck. If that card is a Botanica Living Flower Unit, add it to your hand, if not, send that card to the Drop Zone.

**Mystic Violet Rose Daphne**  
>Grade 1 | Boost<br>Zoo | Botanica | Living Flower  
>6000 | 5000 | 1<br>• [Auto] (R): When this Unit boosts a Botanica Vanguard, if you have 3 or more Botanica Living Flower Rear Guards, this Unit gains +4000 Power for this battle.

**Chamomile Root**  
>Grade 0 | Boost | Heal Trigger<br>Zoo | Botanica | Living Flower  
>5000 | 10000 | 1<p>

**Rich Perfume Lavender**  
>Grade 0 | Boost | Draw Trigger<br>Zoo | Botanica | Living Flower  
>5000 | 5000 | 1<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Clan Profile<span>: Botanica (Zoo)**

The largest garden in all of Cray, located to the south of the United Sanctuary lands, and widely regarded as one of the most beautiful places in the world. Though no walls blockade entry, powerful runes and wards protect it from any unwelcome visitors. Within the Botanica, nature itself comes alive. The beings who live here have devoted themselves to tending to the garden's needs, which has grown to rival a thriving metropolis in size and population. Fiercely protective of their territory, the inhabitants of the Botanica, be they the elves that cater to the garden, or the living flora that has taken root in it, will use all means necessary to protect their sanctuary.

The Botanica units have one core skill called Entangle, with which they afflict the opposing units to disable all of their skills. This alone creates a great advantage when used against troublesome units, but more importantly, it allows them to activate a plethora of other skills, such as retiring the Entangled rear guards or gaining power when attacking Entangled units. They also work largely off the Soul for many of their skills.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Character Section<span>:**

**Name**: Rita Feuer  
><strong>Occupation<strong>: Vanguard Fighter  
><strong>Age<strong>: 20  
><strong>Height<strong>: 1.82m  
><strong>Weight<strong>: 68kg  
><strong>Eye Color<strong>: Brown/Red  
><strong>Hair Color<strong>: Red  
><strong>Hair Style<strong>: Long, wild  
><strong>Physique<strong>: Athletic  
><strong>Deck<strong>: Kagero

**Name**: Connor Reyz  
><strong>Occupation<strong>: Vanguard Fighter  
><strong>Age<strong>: 19  
><strong>Height<strong>: 1.85m  
><strong>Weight<strong>: 75kg  
><strong>Eye Color<strong>: Blue  
><strong>Hair Color<strong>: Black  
><strong>Hair Style<strong>: Long, straight  
><strong>Physique<strong>: Regular  
><strong>Deck<strong>: Botanica

**Name**: Nicolas Tyran  
><strong>Occupation<strong>: Vanguard Fighter  
><strong>Age<strong>: 23  
><strong>Height<strong>: 1.75m  
><strong>Weight<strong>: 67kg  
><strong>Eye Color<strong>:  
><strong>Hair Color<strong>: Light Brown  
><strong>Hair Style<strong>: Short, straight  
><strong>Physique<strong>: Regular  
><strong>Deck<strong>: ?


	9. Seeds of Strife 2

**Author's Corner:**

Long-overdue update. Real life got in the way, as it is. I will try to maintain a better pace over the next few weeks. Review responses, err... response...

Yeah, two cardfights going on simultaneously ended up not being as good as I had envisioned. Probably not an idea you will see again in this story, at least not with full cardfights. I did not like how cramped this chapter felt (to me) with the two fights needed to be resolved, and how some of the things I intended to put in it were pushed further because of the length.

As for Botanica, the Vanguard effect-negating is reliant on two 8k power Grade 2 consistently being present on your field. As you can guess, it's usually a tall order, and though they do have some ways of helping with that (revealed in this chapter), that still considerably limits their ability to deploy around the field freely. No doubt it can severely hinder some strategies, but as is obvious, Botanica is a deck based around hindering the opponent - much like Kagero. They have good affinity against certain decks, but tend to be lackluster against others.

I'd say that Nicolas (going by what I have revealed so far about him) is more prone to just going with the flow of things, and while maintaining some form of less superficial intellect / understanding, he will still just do what he wants and what he feels is convenient. People seem amoral because they are given little incentive to care about morals - with how regulated their lives are, they can do little to deviate to begin with, thus the question of 'right' or 'wrong' is mostly nonexistent. Of course, not everything works as smoothly as that. Regarding Redeagle only having 3 members, actually, a lot of prominent teams are featuring three members because of sponsoring costs. Redeagle could also presumably rely on their connections as a high-ranking team as insurance, in case something unfortunate happens. Being wary of the dangers of the virtual reality system would be a good notion for them to have some form of backup, but besides that, there really wouldn't be much reason for them to have an alternate. At any rate, since, as you will have probably guessed by now, they're going to be featured prominently in the story - relevant questions will be answered in more detail when the time comes to shed some more insight into them.

Anyway, in this chapter, the two fights that started in the previous one conclude - hopefully, thanks to my way of keeping track of stats during the cardfight, it should be easy to catch up even with the time that has passed. A large part of the remaining Botanica units are showcased here, along with some of their tactics. Obviously, this won't be the last you'll be seeing of them.

I took a rather different direction than usual with the ending of these two fights. Let me know what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>RIDE 9: Seeds of Strife (2)<br>**

"I don't like this." Katherine complained. Ray sighed. Subtlety was not a quality Kathy possessed in copious amounts - though they had moved a fair distance away from Engel, Ray could easily see his friend was perfectly capable of hearing Kathy's not-so-hushed voice from where he was standing. He was wearing a small smile, as if he was enjoying himself despite the nature of Kathy's doubts. "Are you sure this guy is the right choice? If we wait a little more..."

"I told you already, Engel is good enough." Ray said firmly. "If you don't believe me, maybe you'd like to fight him yourself?"

The trio had assembled in the Vanguard Stadium. Kathy had proven far less enthusiastic when Ray presented Engel to her than he had expected. He didn't know if she didn't like Engel, or if she was just being stubborn, but this put him in a rather embarrassing situation.

"As charming as that idea might be, I have a better offer." Engel piped in, ignoring Ray's warning glare. Kathy switched the target of her scowl to him. "Why don't Ray-chan and I have a fight? Then you can determine if I can satisfy you." He winked at her, which made Kathy's scowl deepen further.

"Fine." She said finally. "But only if I think you're good enough, is that clear?" Ray, who hadn't even been asked, shook his head wryly as they all headed towards the nearest booth. Well, it was shaping up to be a pretty interesting day, right from the get-go.

=/=

The first step were the regional qualifiers. Those were held twice a year. Third place or higher had to be secured to ensure a ticket to the regional tournament, which was also held twice a year, giving the teams that did not make it the first time a second chance. Of all the teams that would compete, only two, the winners of each regional tournament, would be allowed to enter the national tournament. The rules of the competition were well-known to all - what mattered was having the ability to actually progress through the tournaments.

Law carefully observed the progress of the fight between Lily and the little girl he had brought in yesterday. He hadn't been entirely truthful with Lily - he had been observing Aphrodite for quite a while, and it was only recently that he had actually managed to confirm his suspicions, and only now that he had managed to complete the procedures necessary to retrieve her. Aside from her unnatural talent in Vanguard, Aphrodite had another, much more important quality. Law wanted to see, first-hand, how it would play out.

=/=

"Draw." Lily's sixth card appeared before her. She had to catch up quickly if she wanted to have a shot at victory. "Ride, Treasured Black Panther!" Her form turned into that of the black feline beast. "And then call, Panzer Gale, Wonder Boy!" It was far from her best lineup but, thanks to Vinewhip Katrina's skill, she wasn't allowed to use Mecha Trainer's ability until her next turn.

"Wonder Boy attacks Elsa!" With her effect used up, Lily did not, apparently, deem Elsa worth protecting, and thus unhindered, Wonder Boy tossed the iron ball at her with such force that she was blown to pieces.

"Next, Black Panther! Attack Cynthia!" The flower maiden shrugged indifferently. "Check. Get! Critical trigger! Black Panther gains an extra Critical, and Panzer Gale, Power plus 5000!"

"Damage check, first. No trigger. Second - no trigger." With her opponent at three damage, Lily was catching up quickly.

"Finally, boosted by Mecha Trainer, Panzer Gale attacks!"

"Guard - Chamomile Root." Aphrodite declared. A small fey in golden clothes seemingly made of leaves materialized between the ogre and its target, preventing the attack from going through.

"This ends my turn." Well, for now at least, Lily had gotten some sort of reprieve. She wasn't about to lose to such an opponent, however odd Aphrodite was for a girl her age.

**Aphrodite**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 3  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 4 [Amaranth Blossom | Amaranth Bellflower Cynthia | ? | ?]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 3 [? (U) | ? (U) | ? (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 3  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Living Ancient (10000) - Vinewhip Katrina (6000)<br>(V) Amaranth Wildflower Cynthia (9000) - Mystic Violet Rose Daphne (6000)  
>(R) NA - N/A

**Lily**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 4  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 1 [Gyro Slinger]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 2 [? (U) | Cheerful Lynx (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 1  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Panzer Gale (8000) - Mecha Trainer (5000)<br>(V) Treasured Black Panther (10000) - N/A  
>(R) Wonder Boy (8000) - NA

"My turn - Stand and draw." Aphrodite said calmly. "Wildflower's skill - she can verify the top five cards of my deck for her next stage." Another array of cards materialized before her, but they were quickly dismissed. "Unfortunately, she is not there. However, that still leaves my regular Ride." Her body began glowing with a blinding white luster, wrapped in a gale of silken petals. "Ride, Blossom Angel Leila!" Transformed into an angel clad in a white-and-green dress, garlands wrapped around her smooth silver hair and feathered wings, her hazel eyes sparkling brightly, Aphrodite smiled at her (10000).

"Leila's skill - Soul Charge. Then, one of your Rear Guards loses its effect, until my next Stand Phase. I target Panzer Gale, negating its ability to increase its Shield while Intercepting." Lily grunted - this girl was by no means an easy opponent. "Then, I call Amaranth Wildflower Cynthia as a Rear Guard. Cynthia attacks Panzer Gale!" Lily did not see much point in defending that Unit, since its ability was negated, so the ogre was obliterated by Wildflower's thorn whip.

"Next, boosted by Daphne, Leila attacks Treasured Black Panther!"

"No guard!" Lily called.

"Twin Drive, check. Get! Draw trigger - Living Ancient, Power plus 5000! And I draw! Second check - no trigger." A whirlwind of petals flew forth from the angel's upraised hands, assaulting her. She grimaced as she felt the feedback from the damage received.

"Damage check... no trigger." She murmured as she placed another card on her damage zone.

"Boosted by Katrina, Living Ancient attacks! Along with the trigger's boost, total Power is 21000!" Lily couldn't, of course, afford to block this hit. She was struck by the tree-giant's lumbering fist, receiving her fourth damage. No trigger was activated there, either.

"This is the end of my turn." Aphrodite's lips curved into a small smile.

**Aphrodite**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 5  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 6 [Amaranth Blossom | Amaranth Bellflower Cynthia | ? | ? | Amaranth Wildflower Cynthia | ?]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 3 [? (U) | ? (U) | ? (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 3  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Living Ancient (10000) - Vinewhip Katrina (6000)<br>(V) Blossom Angel Leila (10000) - Mystic Violet Rose Daphne (6000)  
>(R) Amaranth Wildflower Cynthia (9000) - NA

**Lily**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 4  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 1 [Gyro Slinger]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 4 [? (U) | Cheerful Lynx (U) | ? (U) | ? (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 2  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) NA - Mecha Trainer (5000)  
>(V) Treasured Black Panther (10000) - NA  
>(R) Wonder Boy (8000) - NA

Lily narrowed her eyes. What was it? How could she alternate between so variant expressions and seemingly moods, so fast? She had seemed mellow, cheerfully innocent at first, as a regular girl her age would be, but then she had switched to a considerably more aggressive attitude and speech pattern. And now she seemed cool and collected, quite more... mature.

"Stand, and draw." A fifth card appeared before her. "Ride, Sky Diver!" Her form instantly shifted into that of a tall blue-skinned humanoid demon, covered in armor-like protective red gear, sporting black wings equipped with turbo boosters (11000). "Mecha Trainer's skill, Counter Blast! Mecha Trainer is retired, and I add Gyro Slinger from my hand! Wonder Boy moves! Call! Gyro Slinger, Wonder Boy, Hi-Speed Blackie, Juggernaut Maximum!"

Four Units appeared around her, finalizing her lineup. The brutal armored giant, Juggernaut Maximum (11000), and the purple-skinned grinning devil, Hi-Speed Blackie (9000), formed the front line. A second lean front line striker, Wonder Boy, behind the Vanguard (8000), and the silver-armored humanoid, Gyro Slinger, supporting Juggernaut Maximum (7000). Certainly, Aphrodite had only three damage, but with such a field, going in for a finisher was not impossible. "Gyro Slinger, Counter Blast! Power plus 1000! And then, once more!" Slinger was wrapped in a bright argent aura, its power rising to 9000.

"I'm impressed." The girl opposite to her said approvingly. "You could have summoned Dudley Dan with the effect of Mecha Trainer, but with that lineup, and your depleted hand, you realized you could not have gained as much mileage from his effect as from the extra power. It is that kind of quick thinking that separates the good players from the great players."

"You know the characteristics of a Spike Brothers deck well." Lily narrowed her eyes. Aphrodite shrugged.

"As I've mentioned, I've been around." She said with that enigmatic smile of hers. "I've seen most decks." Lily wondered just how and when had she managed to acquire all that experience.

"Regardless, I won't hold back." She warned. "Boosted by Wonder Boy, Hi-Speed Blackie attacks! Soul Blast! Power plus 5000!"

"I see. In that case, guard! Chamomile Root!" A second copy of the Botanica clan's Heal trigger appeared, the fairy maiden smiling cheerfully despite the incoming demon. "And then, Living Ancient Intercepts!" Totalling 15000 Shield, the two units received the attack of Blackie, breaking into particles - regardless, Leila remained protected.

"Let's see if you can keep it up. Blackie returns to the deck. I boost with Wonder Boy, and attack with Sky Diver!" Lily felt exhilaration overwhelm her senses as she took to the sky, her body spinning rapidly, creating a tornado that struck downwards. Aphrodite did not indicate any guard. "Twin drive... first check!"

The card that appeared shone with a golden luster. "Get!" Lily had been counting on that. "Critical trigger, activate! Sky Diver gains an additional Critical, and then, Juggernaut Maximum gains plus 5000 Power!" Her velocity increased further as her power rose. "Second check..." An additional trigger would cinch the situation, but only Hi-Speed Blackie appeared. Still, two damage had been dealt, and no damage triggers had appeared to shift the tides in her opponent's favor. All that remained...

"Boosted by Gyro Slinger, Juggernaut Maximum attacks!" She called out. "Juggernaut has the same effect as Hi-Speed Blackie - by dropping a card from my Soul, Juggernaut gains plus 5000 Power!" Total power rising to a formidable 21000, and powered-up by Gyro Slinger, Juggernaut hit the formidable 30000 Power threshold. To block that much power, at least 25000 Shield would have to be expended - and though there were a total of five cards the girl could use to protect herself, Lily knew that two of them only sported 10000 Shield between them. Depending on the other three, this attack definitely had the chance to go through...

"I guard." Aphrodite said coolly, and Lily cringed as she recognized the giant golden bee that had appeared between the incoming devil and the flower angel. Pollen Dustfly - shield equal to zero. With its skill... "I drop Rich Perfume Lavender from my hand." The girl said. "With this, the attack won't hit." The bee's wings flapped quickly, releasing a thick storm of pollen which slowed down the giant, causing it to weaken and eventually give up on the offensive.

"Juggernaut... returns." Lily muttered. She was on the precipice of defeat. Nothing less than a miracle could allow her to survive and reverse this situation. Just who the hell was this girl that had cornered her so casually? "Turn end."

**Aphrodite**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 2  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 6 [Amaranth Blossom | Amaranth Bellflower Cynthia | ? | ? | Amaranth Wildflower Cynthia | ?]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 5 [? (U) | ? (U) | ? (U) | ? (U) | ? (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 7  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) NA - Vinewhip Katrina (6000)  
>(V) Blossom Angel Leila (10000) - Mystic Violet Rose Daphne (6000)<br>(R) N/A - N/A

**Lily**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 2  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 0  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 4 [? (F) | Cheerful Lynx (F) | ? (F) | ? (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 5  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) NA - Gyro Slinger (7000)  
>(V) Sky Diver (11000) - Wonder Boy (8000)<br>(R) Amaranth Wildflower Cynthia (9000) - Wonder Boy (8000)

Something of her frustration must have been felt, even in this simulated realm, because Aphrodite chuckled quietly, in a manner that seemed completely out-of-tune with her age. Had she never seen her in the real world, Lily would never have believed that the person standing opposite to her in this simulated reality was no more than a little girl.

"That was a splendid effort." She said, no hint of mockery in her voice. "In the end, this is what counts the most. My turn - draw. I Soul Charge a card, and Leila restrains one of your Rear Guards until your next turn - I target Gyro Slinger. I call, Deadly Black Rose Yvonne, and then, a second Blossom Angel Leila, in front of Katrina. Yvonne's skill - Yvonne moves to the Soul, and then a Rear Guards of yours has its effects negated, until my next turn." Her smile widened. "Though it doesn't matter, I target Gyro Slinger again." Lily gasped. This pattern - !

"You realized it, then." Aphrodite concluded. "Right now, the three Units that I Rode through, the four Units that were Soul Charged, and Yvonne - there are a total of 8 Units in my Soul, and I also have not used up any of my damage cards. Under these circumstances, were Leila to hit, I could activate her other skill - Megablast. With that, you could not Ride, Call, or even move your Units to the front during your next turn, and their effects would all be negated. Furthermore, since there are two Blossom Angels on my field, both of them boosted to sufficient strength, it is impossible to block them both with the shield you have in hand - you cannot avoid the activation of the Megablast. Even if you were to survive this turn, you would be unable to mount any form of offense during the next one. The match is over. Do you still want to go on?"

Lily wanted to deny it, to claim that the possibility of reversal was still there. But...

"...no. I will surrender." There were times when you had to fight until the very last second, do everything in your power to snatch victory from the jaws of defeat. And there were times when it was better to simply acknowledge your loss, and walk out.

Aphrodite nodded, the form of the floral angel bowing gracefully in acknowledgment of her opponent's efforts. The virtual world faded around them, as they were returned to reality.

=/=

Alex looked back at the projection display. The exhibition match between Rita Feuer and Connor Reyz was picking up. During her last turn, Rita had managed to bring her opponent down to 3 damage, whereas she stood at a comfortable 2. On her Vanguard circle, Hidden Dragon Striken, his Restraint negated thanks to the effects of her opponent's Botanica Units, had been cleverly used to press for the offensive. Dragon Knight Berger and Amber Dragon Dusk flanked it, both Striken and Berger boosted by two Embodiment of Armor, Bahr. Connor, whose turn was on now, had Viridian Flamebloom on the Vanguard circle, and Tranquil Blue Rose Erika as well as Vibrant Red Rose Julie on either side, whose combined presence negated the opposing Vanguard's effects - a skill which had put him in a difficult position.

"Stand and draw." He had lost his composed expression now, after seeing his plan backfire. There was little doubt as to who was in control here. "Ride, Rose Chevalier!" The form of his Vanguard shifted to that of a tall, imposing maiden in glowing rose armor, bearing a silver visor and brandishing a rapier, a mane of red hair flowing freely behind her (10000). "And then I call, Vinewhip Katrina, and Tiger Lily!" The green-clad whip-bearing maiden, and a bright golden tiger, covered in flower petals, materialized behind the Rose Chevalier and Erika respectively. Connor was sporting a full field now, but his hand had been reduced dramatically.

"Katrina's skill disables the effects of one of your Rear Guard Units, until your next turn. I target Dragon Knight Berger!" Berger was a Unit that could gain additional shield, were it to Intercept when a Kagero Vanguard was present. Connor probably intended to deal as much damage as possible this turn, make it past Rita's next round, and wrap the match up. But Alex felt it would never go so smoothly.

"Battle! Boosted by Tiger Lily, Erika attacks Hidden Dragon Striken!"

"I Intercept." Rita said coolly. "With both Amber Dragon Dusk, and Dragon Knight Berger." Alex narrowed his eyes. He could understand her using up Berger, but Dusk was a powerful Unit - wouldn't it have been better to use a shield from the hand, rather than lose it? But then he remembered how Lily had received Stern Blaukrueger's attack in order to accumulate damage. It was possible that Rita intended to use Counter Blasts in order to gain advantage - in that case, it would be beneficial if no other targets were left for Connor to hit, except her Vanguard. The attack failed.

"I boost with Katrina... Rose Chevalier attacks!" The field changed once again, transformed into the lush garden of the Botanica clan. Embodying the graceful sword-wielding protector of the garden, Connor charged across the field, slashing the armored dragon that was his opponent's incarnation, with his rapier. The attack went undefended, so instantly, two cards flashed before him. The very first one flashed golden.

"Critical trigger!" The announcer declared excitedly. "This pushes the damage dealt by this attack to 2!" Surely enough, after Connor's second drive revealed no trigger, two cards appeared in front of Rita, indicating her damage checks, and the field faded back to normal. With that one hit, the situation had seemingly been reversed. Rita stood now at four damage. However, she seemed unwilling to acknowledge the fact - smirking, she tossed back her head, causing her rich hair to fly up behind her.

"Is that the best you can do?" She challenged. Scowling, Connor commanded Julie, who had been powered up by the trigger's boost and supported by Alcya, to attack. Rita did not block that hit either, earning her her fifth damage.

"Alcya's skill - when the boosted Unit's attack hits, I can replace a card in my hand with one from my deck. Turn end." Connor's voice had resumed its air of confidence. Thanks to that critical trigger, his opponent was already on the verge of defeat, while he was comfortably ahead.

**Connor**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 3  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 4 [Amaranth Blossom | ? | Gardener Roxanne | Viridian Flamebloom]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 3 [? (U) | ? (U) | Chamomile Root (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 3  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Tranquil Blue Rose Erika (8000) - Tiger Lily (8000)<br>(V) Rose Chevalier (10000) - Vinewhip Katrina (6000)  
>(R) Vibrant Red Rose Julie (8000) - Regal White Rose Alcya (6000)<p>

**Rita**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 3  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 2 [Amber Dragon, Dawn | Amber Dragon, Daylight]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 5 [? (U) | Blue-Ray Dracokid (U) | ? (U) | ? (U) | ? (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 3  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) NA - Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (8000)  
>(V) Hidden Dragon Striken (10000) - Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (8000)<br>(R) N/A - N/A

"My turn - stand and draw." Rita said. Her expression became more focused. "I ride, Amber Dragon Eclipse!" The evolved form of the creature that had been called during her last turn, a tall, lean dragon with broad, sharp-edged wings, its crimson scales supported by golden armor and two giant cannons attached to its arms, replaced Striken (10000). Eclipse was the final link of the Amber Dragon series, but since Dusk had been called to the Rear Guard circle instead of the Vanguard, it would not receive its power-up. Nevertheless...

"As you may have noticed, Hidden Dragon Striken is no longer in the Vanguard circle." Rita said. "Therefore, the restraining effect of Julie and Erika applies to Eclipse instead, and in turn, Striken's own effect activates! My new Vanguard will receive plus 5000 Power, and an additional critical, for this turn!" Eclipse roared as it was empowered by a ferocious blaze.

"E - even so." Connor said, sounding slightly unnerved. "You cannot activate the effect of Eclipse now."

"Is that so?" Rita mused. "You forget about the traits of the clan you are facing. I call Berserk Dragon!" A pitch-black, three-headed dragon, its body lean and scaly like a serpent's, took form on the empty column on Rita's field (9000). "Berserk Dragon, Counter Blast! By turning over two damage, a Grade 2 or lower Rear Guard is retired - I will purge Tranquil Blue Rose Erika from the field!" The dragon's eyes focused, its three heads converging onto the animated rose, who cowered in fright. A stream of black flame exploded from its mouths, reducing Erika to ash in an instant. The restricting vines that had appeared around Eclipse vanished, and Julie's expression twisted into sorrow. Connor's eyes grew wide with outrage.

"Now that Eclipse is released, I will activate its own skill, further Counter Blasting two damage." Rita continued, paying no attention to her opponent's spiteful expression. "With this, if Eclipse hits, another two of your Rear Guards can be retired. And I also move Bahr to the front, and then call Graveshot Wyvern behind Berserk Dragon, and activate its skill, further increasing the power of Eclipse by 2000 points." An agile blue drake filled the penultimate slot of her lineup (6000), and Eclipse's power rose to a formidable 17000.

"Now then. Rose Chevalier's skill, which prevents your Rear Guards from being attacked, activates only if you have six or more Botanica Units in the Soul, and I count four. So, I will use Bahr to get rid of Julie." Unwilling to devote anything to her defense, and probably knowing she would simply get retired by Eclipse's skill anyway, Connor gritted his teeth, allowing Bahr to slash down his Unit, destroying her instantly. Rita nodded, satisfied. The arena warped to the floral sanctuary of the Botanica, however, this time, the greenery was ashen and withering, as wild streaks of flame danced in the sky around Eclipse, scorching anything they drew near to.

"Amber Dragon Eclipse... attack the Vanguard!" Total power, 25000. This was not an attack Connor could guard easily, not without risking the appearance of a trigger. As expected, Rita had thoroughly cornered him. No guard was declared. He could only hope that no critical trigger appeared during this turn. A single card passed in front of Rita's dragon, as the storm of fire surrounding Eclipse converged into the mouths of its cannons... no trigger. The second card twisted around and began glowing brightly - Connor's breath caught for a moment, until the crimson symbol of a draw trigger was revealed. Power was assigned to Berserk Dragon, that had yet to attack, and Eclipse released its strike.

Reflexively, Alex moves his hand in front of his face - so intense was the torrent of hellfire that leaped forth from the dragon's assault. He heard Rose Chevalier screech as the flames incinerated her, plowing through her armor. It appeared that, the higher the power, the more intensely the strike would be simulated. His expression darkened - this was what had sent Herley Johansen to the hospital.

But, eventually, the attack subsided, and Connor was still there, still conscious, heavily leaning on the sword he had planted on the ground and breathing heavily, Chevalier's armor and skin thoroughly scorched. His Rear Guards, however, were not so lucky. Both Alcya and Tiger Lily had been completely erased from the field by the diverging flames from Eclipse's strike, and as if that was not enough, his damage was now also at five, and no damage triggers had allowed him to power up his Vanguard.

The Botanica garden was replaced by the conventional arena, as the announcer shed praise for the spectacular attack. Rita and Connor reappeared in front of their Units - both Rose Chevalier, and Connor himself, looked quite unscathed now. Could it really have been a freak accident, an isolated incident? Insofar, Alex had seen nothing suspicious in this match, however...

"Finally, boosted by Graveshot Wyvern, Berserk Dragon also attacks." Rita said.

"I guard!" Connor declared, an edge of desperation in his voice. "Black Rose Yvonne, Gardener Christy!" The attack was blocked, leaving Connor with only one card left in his hand.

"Nicely done." Rita commented, the irony clear in her tone. "But, this is as far as you go. Turn end."

**Connor**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 1  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 4 [Amaranth Blossom | ? | Gardener Roxanne | Viridian Flamebloom]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 5 [? (U) | ? (U) | Chamomile Root (U) | ? (U) | ? (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 9  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) NA - N/A  
>(V) Rose Chevalier (10000) - Vinewhip Katrina (6000)<br>(R) N/A - N/A

**Rita**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 4  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 3 [Amber Dragon, Dawn | Amber Dragon, Daylight | Hidden Dragon Striken]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 5 [? (F) | Blue-Ray Dracokid (F) | ? (F) | ? (F) | ? (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 3  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (8000) - NA  
>(V) Amber Dragon, Eclipse (10000) - Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (8000)<br>(R) Berserk Dragon (9000) - Graveshot Wyvern (6000)

"My turn!" Connor snarled. This would be his last chance. If he managed to break through Rita's defenses, just deal one more damage... "I call Viridian Stormbloom, and Rich Perfume Lavender behind it!" The new unit that appeared in the front row was much like the Viridian Flamebloom Connor had chosen to ride earlier, except taller and more imposing, with snow-white hair, and the leaves wrapped around its body, so thick that they almost resembled a fur, were the dark green of the pine forests, tinted with the white of winter. Silver lances of lightning cackled around her. Behind her, a small elf with large hazel eyes and similarly-colored hair, carrying a massive perfume bottle, poked her head shyly to catch a glimpse of the opposing field, the cowered back behind the Stormbloom with a frightened yelp.

"I boost with Katrina - Rose Chevalier attacks!" Connor's declaration came almost faster than the arena could shift. Chevalier released a fearsome battle roar, dashing across the field. "At this moment, Chevalier's skill! I Counter Blast 3, and for this battle only, she gains 3000 extra Power for each one of my Botanica, Living Flower Units in the Soul! Right now there are three!" Alex gasped softly as Chevalier's power rose to a total of 25000. Being unfamiliar with the Botanica deck, he had not seen that coming - but of course, there was no way Rita would have overlooked that. Indeed, a single unit appeared in the middle of the field.

"Wyvern Guard Baryi." She declared. "By dropping a Kagero from my hand - perfect defense. The attack is nullified." Connor growled as two cards passed in front of him... no trigger appeared in either, and the field returned to normal as Chevalier's rapier was parried by the pointed tip of the crimson wyvern's nose.

"Still... I boost with Lavender! Stormbloom!" Connor cried. Of course, there was no point to that. The battle was over. Almost indifferently, Rita guarded with a Heal trigger, and a female priestess riding a dragon similar to a coiling black serpent appeared to ward off the whirlwind of leaves cast forth by the animated flower. Connor sullenly declared the end of his turn.

**Connor**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 0  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 4 [Amaranth Blossom | ? | Gardener Roxanne | Viridian Flamebloom]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 5 [? (F) | ? (F) | Chamomile Root (F) | ? (U) | ? (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 9  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Viridian Stormbloom (10000) - Rich Perfume Lavender (5000)<br>(V) Rose Chevalier (10000) - Vinewhip Katrina (6000)  
>(R) NA - N/A

**Rita**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 1  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 3 [Amber Dragon, Dawn | Amber Dragon, Daylight | Hidden Dragon Striken]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 5 [? (F) | Blue-Ray Dracokid (F) | ? (F) | ? (F) | ? (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 6  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (8000) - NA  
>(V) Amber Dragon, Eclipse (10000) - Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (8000)<br>(R) Berserk Dragon (9000) - Graveshot Wyvern (6000)

Alex removed the earphone he was wearing, muting the sounds of the match just as Rita, almost offhandedly, declared her final turn. He noticed that the stadium did not change upon this declaration - presumably, either they had decided to avoid it after the incident with Herley, or it was beyond the expense they were willing to devote.

It was possible - easy, even - for Alex to break down the match. Analyze every move, determine why it had been made. He could grasp the strategy and tactics. They had certainly impressed him, but they were not on a level beyond his understanding.

However, at the same time - replicating those feats, that kind of perfect, synchronized game Rita, and to some extent even her opponent, had demonstrated - he wasn't up to it. When the time came to step up to the arena, especially under circumstances such as those, there was a monstrous gap between having a feel for strategy, and putting it into practice. His fight with Lily had taught him that. If he tried, as he was now, he would be crushed, again and again.

Then, he had to improve. He did not know when he had determined it, but he would go for it. Watching high-level fights, and practicing to master the things he would learn - whatever it took, he would become good enough to rise to that level. And when he did... well, Law had not said anything conclusive, but if he presented him with definite improvement, his chances shouldn't be bad.

He finished his drink, and headed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Custom Cards<strong>**:**

[[ Entangled is a keyword skill in Botanica. The reminder text reads: (Entangled: All of this Unit's effects are negated (this does not affect Boost, Intercept, or Twin Drive!). It is usually forced on your opponent's Units by Botanica Unit effects. For the sake of saving space, the reminder text will not be listed in the following Unit text, and will simply read 'Entangled' ]]

**Blossom Angel Leila**  
>Grade 3 | Twin Drive!<br>Zoo | Botanica | Angel  
>10000 | NA | 1  
>• [Auto] (V): At the start of your Main Phase, Soul Charge (1), then select 1 of your opponent's Rear Guards. Until your opponent's next Stand Phase, that Unit gains Entangled.<br>• [Auto] (V/R) (Soul Blast (8), Counter Blast (5)): When this Unit's attack hits, you may pay the cost. If so, all of your opponent's Units gain Entangled until your next Stand Phase, and during their next turn, your opponent cannot Ride, Call, or move his Units.

**Pollen Dustfly**  
>Grade 1 | Boost<br>Zoo | Botanica | Insect  
>6000 | 0 | 1<br>• [Auto] (Discard 1 Botanica from your Hand): When this Unit appears as a Guardian, you may pay the cost. If so, your Botanica won't be hit.

**Deadly Black Rose Yvonne**  
>Grade 0 | Boost | Critical Trigger<br>Zoo | Botanica | Living Flower  
>4000 | 5000 | 1<br>• [Activate] (R) (Move this Unit to the Soul): Select 1 of your opponent's Rear Guards. Until your next Stand Phase, that Unit has Entangled.

**Rose Chevalier**  
>Grade 3 | Twin Drive!<br>Zoo | Botanica | Elf  
>10000 | NA | 1  
>• [Passive] (V): If there are 6 or more Botanica in your Soul, your opponent cannot attack your Botanica Living Flower Rear Guards.<br>• [Auto] (V) (Counter Blast (3)): When this Unit attacks, you may pay the cost. If so, this Unit gains +3000 Power for each of your Botanica Living Flower in the Soul for that battle.

**Tiger Lily**  
>Grade 1 | Boost<br>Zoo | Botanica | Living Flower  
>8000 | 5000 | 1<p>

**Gardener Christy**  
>Grade 1 | Boost<br>Zoo | Botanica | Elf  
>6000 | 5000 | 1<br>• [Auto]: When this Unit appears as a Guardian, and you have 6 or more Botanica in your Soul, this Unit gains +5000 Shield.

**Viridian Stormbloom**  
>Grade 3 | Twin Drive!<br>Zoo | Botanica | Living Flower  
>10000 | NA | 1  
>• [Auto] (VR): When this Unit attacks a Unit that has Entangled, this Unit gains +3000 Power for that battle.


	10. Distorted Vision 1

**Author's Corner:**

New chapter appears quickly, while I'm on a roll - expect the next one also soon-ish. This chapter begins another introductory cardfight - I'm sure you have guessed the participants already. However, it serves more as a staging ground - the fight culminates in the following chapter. Instead, this chapter features a massive amount of exposition, regarding Aphrodite, Lily, the regional tournament, and a character that has remained in the shadows for a few chapters now. Events are quickly moving forward now, and it won't be long until we enter structured, tournament play. However, rest assured that the plot will be anything but linear from that point onwards. There are many, hopefully pleasant, surprises awaiting in the course.

* * *

><p><strong>RIDE 10: Distorted Vision (1)<br>**

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

Without wasting any time, Engel and Ray had gotten right down to it, under Katherine's scrutinizing gaze. On Ray's side, a large humanoid figure in full-body grey armor, green stripes running along it, the same matching color as the creature's eyes, which sparkled with an unearthly glow, appeared. Enigman Flow, of the Dimension Police clan (5000). On the opposing side, behind Engel, a petite girl materialized, clad in a pink outfit, followed by a white cloak and skirt, as well as an oversized puffy hat, dark blue hair curling under it. She was bearing a long stave with a pink orb attached to its tip, supported by a golden ring. Sphere Magus, an Oracle Think Tank unit (3000). The first move was assigned to Engel.

"Draw." He said gracefully. Ray knew Engel used various decks - most of them featuring various female units. He even had a Dimension Police deck based on that aspect - but his Oracle Think Tank was his favorite. Ray thought he must be taking this seriously enough. "I ride the charming Battle Sister, Cocoa!" A pink-haired, long-eared nun with sleek, pink hair replaced Sphere Magus, who, according to her skill, moved to the Rear Guard. "Cocoa's skill allows me to check the top card of my deck, and decide whether to leave it on top, or move it to the bottom." He plucked out a card and glanced at it, then, with a small smile, replaced it in its original position. "I think I'll be ending my turn on that note."

"Very well." Ray sighed, painfully aware of Katherine's eyes trying to bore holes in him. He was used to fighting Engel, in some form, but he was not used to having an audience, and a rather sharp one at that. "I will ride Enigman Ripple." Flow's armor morphed, obtaining extended shoulder pads, and its linings turned crimson. A saber appeared in its arm (6000). "Flow's skill - when I ride over this card with Enigman Ripple, I can search for the next stage - Enigman Wave - in my deck and add it to my hand." He fanned out his cards, scanning for an appropriate choice, and added it to the ones he had briefly placed on the table. "Also, Enigman Ripple gains plus 2000 Power, when Flow is in the Sou. Now, Enigman Ripple attacks!"

"No guard." Engel declared. Wordlessly, Ray pulled out the top card of his deck. Karenroid Daisy - no trigger. "Damage check." Engel smiled. "Get, draw trigger." He placed Dream Eater on his damage zone. "Power plus 5000 to Cocoa, and I draw once."

"How surprising." Ray muttered ruefully. Of course, Engel had seen the forthcoming trigger and decided to leave it on top - he had no doubt that, had that been a card he desired in his hand, he would have activated a skill to obtain it. Engel's deck was based around this concept - checking the cards on top of the deck, and forcefully adding the ones you needed to your hand, while optimizing the appearance of trigger cards. "Turn end.

**Engel**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 6  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 0  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 1 [Dream Eater (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 0  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) NA - Sphere Magus (3000)  
>(V) Battle Sister Cocoa (6000) - NA  
>(R) NA - N/A

**Ray**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 7  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 1 [Enigman Flow]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 0  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 0  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) NA - N/A  
>(V) Enigman Ripple (6000) - NA  
>(R) NA - N/A

"The turn goes back to me." Engel said. Unlike Ray, he did not seem bothered at all by Katherine's presence - if anything, he seemed even more inclined to put on a show. "On top of Cocoa, I ride Oracle Guardian Wiseman." The charming elf turned into a bronze statue of a seated man, glowing with some inner light (10000). "And then, I will call a second Cocoa. This lets me, once more, verify the top card of my deck... ah. I'll leave that one on top." He said after brief consideration. "And then I will call Dark Cat, which allows us both to draw one card." A useful card, then. Ray grunted as Dark Cat's effect produced a draw trigger for him.

"Following that... call. Maiden of Libra, Silent Tom." A pale-skinned female angel, scantily clad in white rags and carrying a weighing scale (9000), as well as a man clad in gentleman's black clothing, the rest of his visible skin wrapped in bandages, and a pale ghost of a woman behind him (8000), materialized on either side of Wiseman. For Engel, who could optimize and increase his hand like that, producing a complete field so early in the game was a surprisingly trivial task.

"Now, let us begin. I will attack with Libra, boosted by Cocoa!" Ray considered quickly. He didn't want to set himself up for three damage this turn, but defending against Wiseman's attack safely would take two cards, and Silent Tom could not be blocked by the Grade 0 units most would normally use for defense. Therefore, this was the only attack he could block safely.

"I guard, Justice Cobalt!" He announced, the stream of white light flowing from the angel's scales bouncing harmlessly off the hard blue armor of the fighter that appeared to intercept it. Engel smiled.

"How predictable... then, to follow up. Boosted by Dark Cat, Wiseman attacks."

"No guard." Ray muttered. Engel pulled out a card and demonstrated it - Battle Sister Chocolat, no trigger. Ray also placed the top card of his deck to the damage zone, which proved to be no trigger either.

"And then, I will attack with Tom." Engel turned the card sideways. "However, I will refrain from supporting him with Sphere Magus." Ray blinked. It's not as if Sphere Magus was a powerful card to boost with, for a Unit such as Tom. In that case, it would normally be preferable to use it quickly, then return it to the deck with its effect in order to increase the quantity of triggers you could check into. Unless... he grunted, placing another card to the damage zone. This was going to be troublesome.

"Turn end." Engel said cheerfully.

**Engel**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 5  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 1 [Battle Sister Cocoa]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 1 [Dream Eater (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 0  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Silent Tom (8000) - Sphere Magus (3000)<br>(V) Oracle Guardian Wiseman (10000) - Dark Cat (7000)  
>(R) Maiden of Libra (9000) - Battle Sister Cocoa (6000)<p>

**Ray**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 7  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 1 [Enigman Flow]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 2 [? (U) | ? (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 1  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) NA - N/A  
>(V) Enigman Ripple (6000) - NA  
>(R) NA - N/A

"My turn! Stand and draw!" Unwillingly, Ray was getting drawn into the mood of the battle. It had been a while since he and Engel had last had a direct confrontation. Engel way of fighting, which generously awarded both players with numerous cards to use, had a pronounced benefit - with so many cards available, both were almost guaranteed to be able to set their respective strategies into motion, resulting in much more involving, entertaining matches rather than average games, where bad luck with an opening hand could decisively hamper one's progress.

"I ride Enigman Wave!" Ripple's armor became a darker blue, and more defined wings spread out from its shoulders, its weapon also shifting to a heavy-duty blade (9000). "With Ripple in the Soul, Wave gains plus 1000 Power! And then..." Engel wasn't the only one who could increase his hand size with skills. "I call Cosmo Beak!" A sleek, silver armored flying beast, equipped with numerous cannons, materialized on the field (8000). "By Counter Blasting two cards, this allows me to power up one of my Dimension Police Units by 4000 for this turn. Wave powers up!"

"Very good." Engel nodded approvingly. "And I suppose you'll tell me what happens when Wave's power gets that high, won't you?" Ray looked up, exasperated.

"Fine. When the attack begins, if Wave's power is 14000 or higher, he gains an additional skill - that is, to let me draw a card, when its attack hits the Vanguard." He explained, even though Engel knew that already. "At any rate, call! Twin Order! Karenroid Daisy! Glory Maker!" A human fighter armed in black-and-red armor, wielding twin blades of pure golden light (10000) appeared next to Wave, supported by a purple-armored female battle robot, geared with sharp-edged blades attached to its arms (8000). Behind the Vanguard, a pale, silver-skinned female with long hair took form, her hands united in a silent prayer (6000). His field set up like that, all that was left -

"I attack Tom with Cosmo Beak!" He announced. Tom was one of the most dangerous units in an Oracle Think Tank deck. Unsurprisingly, Engel moved in to protect it.

"I guard with Victory Maker!" He declared, a dark brown hawk soaring in front of its airborne opponent. Cosmo Beak's cannons made short work of it, but they now lacked the firepower to take down their original target. Regardless, that was not Ray's true goal.

"I boost with Glory Maker! Enigman Wave attacks the Vanguard!" At total power 20000, it was an attack that was unlikely to be met with resistance this early in the game, so Ray prepared to perform the drive check - but...

"Guard!" Engel said unexpectedly. "Chocolat guards, and by dropping an Oracle Think Tank from my hand, the attack is nullified!"

Ray stared. Granted, it was usually a good option to try and block on-hit skills such as Wave's, but using a perfect guard for it, this early, was too much. What kind of confidence in his ability to retain and increase his hand did he have? "Drive check." The golden icon of a critical trigger shone on the top right corner of Justice Cobalt. Perhaps it had proved the smarter decision, too - with the appearance of a critical trigger, Engel would have needed two cards to prevent his damage from escalating - thus, guarding the attack that would provide Ray with an extra card was the best choice. "All boosts to Twin Order. Boosted by Daisy, Twin Order attacks Wiseman."

"Damage check." Engel stated. "Once... no trigger. Twice... get." He revealed the third card, as he placed it down next to the other two. "Miracle Kid, draw trigger. Wiseman gains plus 5000 Power, and I draw."

Ray nodded thoughtfully. It looked as if Engel remained one step ahead. However... he looked at the field more carefully. Something was off - it took him a few seconds to realize what it was.

The triggers. Dream Eater, Victory Maker, and Miracle Kid had all appeared so far. All of them were draw triggers. In Vanguard, a deck would contain sixteen trigger cards, no more and no less, and up to a maximum of four heal triggers. Given that it was almost common sense to include four heal triggers in one's deck, and that one could use up to four copies of any given card in a single deck - then it was possible that Engel's trigger lineup consisted of twelve draw triggers, and four heal triggers. This was an important realization - it meant that the damage that could be dealt from one attack was limited to one. Satisfied, Ray nodded. Armed with that knowledge, he could plan ahead and adjust his game.

"Turn end." He said.

**Engel**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 3  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 1 [Battle Sister Cocoa]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 3 [Dream Eater (U) | ? (U) | Miracle Kid (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 3  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Silent Tom (8000) - Sphere Magus (3000)<br>(V) Oracle Guardian Wiseman (10000) - Dark Cat (7000)  
>(R) Maiden of Libra (9000) - Battle Sister Cocoa (6000)<p>

**Ray**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 4  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 2 [Enigman Flow | Enigman Ripple]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 2 [? (U) | ? (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 1  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Cosmo Beak (8000) - NA  
>(V) Enigman Wave (9000) - Glory Maker (6000)<br>(R) Twin Order (10000) - Karenroid Daisy (8000)

Engel smirked. "Ray-chan, your thoughts are so obvious." He said airily. "And that is the problem with your game... such a flat, one-dimensional approach, will never reach the true elegance required to excel! My turn!"

=/=

In the old arcade store, Raven Drive, Lily Ayen, former member of Team Stormdrive, was sitting on the cardfight table equipped with Law's prototype virtual reality system. The glass of tonic Law had had ready for her as soon as the match was over sat in front of her, untouched. Her attention was focused on the girl opposite to her - Aphrodite - who was greedily gulping down her own refreshment. Aphrodite was a mystery she intended to unravel.

"Ah, that was great!" The girl exclaimed cheerfully, finishing her drink. "And that was a fun match, miss Lily!"

A fun fight. It was often said that, when you stopped doing something for the sake of doing it, and started treating it as a means to an end - whether that end was money, or fame, or any sort of reward - all fun was removed from it. Lily, who had stood at the cruel stage of the regional tournament, could believe that. People rarely enjoyed a match - their only satisfaction seemed to come from triumphing over an opponent. She tried to remember how long it had been since she had genuinely enjoyed a battle. Probably before she began working her way towards the regional tournament along with her team. Most certainly before those days during the regionals.

The people who won through the qualifying rounds were transported to the city where the regional tournament would take place - in Lily's case, it was Thracia. Lily had expected that they would be treated with some form of respect. However, as soon as they reached the building specified for the tournament, they were virtually prisoners. Granted, it was an extremely luxurious, massive infrastructure - but they were not allowed to even think about stepping foot into the city itself. That much was not that strange - contact between cities was strictly monitored to begin with. However, the Tournament Hall, as the place they were staying in was called, quickly turned into a battlefield of its own. There, Lily experienced something she had never seen before. Corruption.

It was a common belief that the world, if nothing else, was fair. The more you tried, the more you earned; the more you earned, the greater your standing would be. There was severe control over what you earned and how you spent it - there was no way to get rich just by riding on some streak of luck. There was no way to skip ahead of others. To be recognized, to have value - you needed to earn those things on your own, on an even playing field. No shortcuts - not for you, but also not for your competitors, either.

This much was proven to be a fabrication - a belief that was so widespread, because it was generally true at the level that most people willing to comment on it were concerned. When the stakes were raised, things changed. Lily knew that a massive industry rode on Vanguard's competitive stage, which was one of the reasons the game had survived so long, and had been promoted so much. Cold, hard cash was involved. Behind-the-scenes deals, bribery, backstabbings - they had not seen any of that in the Tournament Hall, not in any way that they could produce evidence from, but they were there alright, permeating the air. It was no longer a contest. It was an underhanded, dirty war, with every side trying to out-do the other in every possible way. She shivered at the memory - how, on the eve of her first match, the team's sponsor 'accidentally' knocked a glass out of her hand, and when the liquid fell on the floor, the carpet began sizzling, as if acid had been splattered on it. The fighters that stepped onto the arena were so drained by this constant, silent war, that the outcome of the match was determined much more by whose side had been best able to gain an edge over the competition, rather than by the fighters' ability itself.

After their loss, Lily and the others had been convinced to quietly drop out of the scene and return to Glassvein. Most losing teams were offered the opportunity to participate in various consolation or other exhibition matches. Those, as Law later revealed, were pretty much treated as lab rats for the new virtual reality technology. Many of the teams that had stayed had now been disbanded, for no apparent reason.

You did not stay ignorant of all this, of course. You either adapted, conforming to the new rules, accepting the fact that you would have to deceive, cheat, and pull every dirty trick in the book to progress. Or you balked, refusing to play the game. Somehow, the second option resulted in a quick elimination and removal from the scene. And if you talked too much about it, worse things tended to conveniently happen to you.

Lily's question had been, of course, why. Why did all this happen? What did anyone stand to gain by turning a tournament, no matter how financially important, into such a bloodbath? Law had named three reasons.

The first corresponded to the reason that a game such as Vanguard, which was designed to be played by one person against another, sported tournaments based on multi-person teams. Cash. From the moment they entered the regionals, or even, for many teams, the qualifiers - the teams were converted from people to financial values. Each team was a unit that was destined to serve a specific purpose predetermined by its sponsor - more often than not, sponsor referring not to the person that brought forth the cash, but the major faction behind him. They were an investment, and an investment had to at least pay itself off. Even if such behavior was not specifically nurtured, it was mathematically inevitable that each group would strive to undo its opponents before the time came to face them head-on. In that sense, the fighters were merely the weapons used for a war that was fought on many different levels.

The second was a bit harder to understand. It was, as Law had put it, 'entertainment'. The minds that designed and observed the whole stage would not be satisfied by simply watching fights being duked out in the field of battle. They wanted to grasp every little detail of the conflict, every deceit, every strike delivered from the shadows. They did not drop such cash for a spectacle. They wanted a war. They wanted to see them squirm, struggle, suffer through every moment of it. What seemed to Lily like a perversion, to them, it was the purest form of entertainment.

And the third was darker, more obscure. This was still mostly speculation, and the central reason why Law and his associates were trying to reach the nationals. In the final stage that lay within the Capital, secrets were hidden - dark, dangerous secrets. Noone could form a concrete theory on what these secrets involved, however, Law had done some solid guesswork. Those who would be made privy into these secrets had to be tested in many ways, rather than just their aptitude and luck. What Law suggested was that Vanguard was merely a front for a much greater enterprise. And to unveil these secrets, reveal the truth - it was the very reason why Lily was here right now.

Which brought her back to the present. Her fight against Aphrodite had, indeed, been a good one. She would not succumb to claiming, even to herself, that the girl's sudden attitude shifts, as well as her certainly unexpected aptitude, had been responsible for Lily's defeat. But nonetheless, this was not good enough. Such a victory against her, while no mean feat, certainly did not suffice to permit survival on the harsh stage of the tournaments. And furthermore, it did not answer any of the numerous questions Aphrodite's personality - no, her mere presence - had raised.

Law, who had been standing between them, ushered the girl out of the room, encouraging her to familiarize herself with the store downstairs. That left the two of them alone. Their eyes locked - Law's were unreadable, as always, and he wore that tiny smirk that he usually did in those situations.

"I will admit that she has skill, unnatural skill for her age and background." She forestalled him. "I will also agree that she is unique, in a very intriguing way. But why? How does any of this make for enough reason to bring her here - to get her involved in this?"

"Did you understand it?" Instead of responding, Law countered with a question of her own. "Don't tell me you haven't yet figured it out... the very reason I was able to bring her here in the first place."

The gears in Lily's brain started rotating quickly. Indeed, it was certainly beyond strange that a child, even an orphan, could be offhandedly kept in the Commons, even by someone such as Law. However, if Law had managed to convince the proper authority that he was responsible for her - no, if he actually [i]was[/i] responsible for her - and coupled with the way her speech patterns and attitude seemed to be dancing from one point to the other...

"Multiple personality disorder." She said slowly. Law nodded, beaming. The girl had the mental disease which caused one's ego to separate into two or even more distinct characters - usually associated with different mannerisms and personality traits, but could go as far as incorporating entirely different aspects of one's life, including memories and experiences. Law had mentioned having studied psychiatry to some extent - conventional medicine without at least some expertise in psychology was considered almost useless these days. If he was the doctor assigned to her, then there should be no problem for him to bring her to Raven Drive and keep her in the Commons. It wouldn't be completely within the boundaries of acceptably lawful, but for someone like Law, it would be child's play.

And yet, this really didn't explain anything. Multiple personality disorder was certainly a rare phenomenon, but it was quite easily treated these days, and Aphrodite didn't seem to be suffering from such a severe case of it - her different personalities seemed mostly interchangeable aspects of the same core, with slightly different traits emphasized in each, and there was no involvement of memory lapse. Certainly, switching between so different attitudes could catch a potential opponent off-guard, but Law couldn't be seriously be banking on that.

"It sounds to me like you should bring the girl to the hospital, rather than the arena." She noted crisply. "If the poor child can be treated, then - "

"But that's where the interesting part begins." Law said. Lily would liken him to a child himself, barely containing his excitement as he both wanted to blurt out his secrets, and keep the audience guessing. "She can't be treated. There is no way. I tried every possible method, but even after several months of treatment, there is not even the slightest sign of the separate personalities either being unified or discarded. In fact, I have not yet been able to ascertain the development stage, and birth trigger, of each personality. Whatever caused her to develop those alternate personas has had some serious impact on her psyche. I have a feeling that, for all intents and purposes... she has really split into separate people. But, while that is certainly unfortunate, I maintain an open mind - it is definitely not a terminal case, and given the proper stimulation, she can even grow to benefit from this state."

"So why have you brought her here?" Lily demanded, slowly losing her patience with how Law was dancing around the subject.

"Because, my dear, there is something very special about her indeed." Law smirked. "You must have observed her three split personalities. The innocent, child-like one. The calm, collected one. And the aggressive, forceful one. These are almost a textbook case of the disorder when triggered by severe mental trauma at a young age - death of parents comes to mind. The mind forms a 'protector' - the aggressive personality, which is suited to handling things perceived as outside threats. It also produces a socially-developing aspect which handles the delicacies of interaction with other people - that would be her calm personality, designed to maintain a distance, avoid bonding, for fear that the destruction of such bonds will result in further pain. And it also seals the fragile, innocent portion of the person into a third aspect, sheltered from all such harm. As you also must have noticed, these personalities are overlapping each other - even when another has taken over, the remaining personalities still experience the events, only indirectly, as if they were removed from the facts. There is no memory loss, and each separate ego is only vaguely aware of the others. If it could be termed as such - it is a mild case of the disorder, unlikely to result to any harm, if the situation continues unchanged. However..." He took advantage of the dramatic pose to sip some of the drink he had poured himself. "As it turned out, this was merely the foreground. Only yesterday, something unique happened. For the first time under my observation, a fourth personality took over and spoke to me."

"A fourth personality?" Despite herself, Lily was growing increasingly interested in the story. Law nodded, taking on a busineess-like tone.

"This one was clearly not the others. For one thing, she was quite clearly aware of her status and the presence of the other three, and noted that they were 'sleeping' - which I took to mean they were not only dormant, but suppressed, evidenced by the fact that Aphrodite maintained no memory of our conversation after she reverted to one of her more common aspects. It also seemed as if the others have no knowledge of her existence, but she still has a solid grasp on the events that the girl has experienced - I suspect she might have some form of access to the others' memories, since I do not believe she is permanently in touch with the outside world like the others are. She definitely knew who I was, and greeted me by name. If you thought her collected personality was acting mature, you should have seen that one. She smiled and told me she had done some research, and found out some of the things I was involved in. She proceeded to talk about some very interesting subjects. Do you know what the Ark of Vision is?"

"I don't." Lily muttered. She still felt shellshocked from that barrage of information.

"Me neither." Law admitted. "But she does, and she claims it is related to the things we're looking for at the national tournament. Yes, she went as far as to mention that. She was, in fact, the one who suggested I bring her into this. You understand I was still skeptical, of course - the fact that she had found out so much about me was impressive, not to mention unnerving, but without hands-on proof, anything further could be just as much guesswork as anyone else's speculation. Somehow, I did not think so. I thought she was telling the truth, and I thought that her current mental state, maybe even her parents' death, was the result of her finding out things she wasn't supposed to. However, that was not enough. There's a valuable proverb - 'trust your instinct, then take what your instinct tells you and prove it'. Without something tangible, I could not simply go out of my way to involve her, not when so much was at stake."

"So I take it she did provide you with something tangible?" Lily asked.

"Oh, yes." Law nodded. "We had a cardfight, her and I. It was a pretty good match, too - she won, but I thought I had done rather well, even if I'm a little rusty. Only, she was keeping these notes throughout our fight. When we were done, she handed me the notes she had made. And that's when I decided that she was telling the truth."

"What was in those notes?" Lily, fully immersed in the story, demanded.

"Everything." Law responded. Detailed analysis on hand composition, deck composition, minute decision-making based on observation, probability - analysis of body language, generally, planning out the whole fight before it even began. By reading these notes, I understood that she was a genius beyond my imagination. In those seconds between each move, she had the time to factor in everything. By reading them, I understood that from the beginning, my defeat had been meticulously calculated and executed, one certain step at a time. Everything had been accounted for, calculated, dealt with. What amazed me even further was that she could depict all of it on paper, in clear, succint form, easily readable. All doubts were purged from my mind. Even for nothing else, there was no question at all that such a person belonged in that world. I'd have so wished to talk more with her, but she informed me she couldn't remain 'awake' for long, and reverted back to her childish personality. Regardless, I immediately brought her here. You saw some of her natural talent, but this is nothing compared to what I witnessed. If we are lucky - you will get to see it, soon enough."

Lily processed the implications. If Law was telling the truth - and she did not believe he'd lie to her at this point, about something like that - then it both added credibility to Law's choices, and opened substantial opportunity. It was awfully convenient how this seemed to have happened coincidentally at the same time that they were looking for members - as far as the timing was concerned, Lily was certain Law was keeping a few things under wraps, but she would not press the subject now.

"So, I assume you want her for the team." She said finally. "I won't have any objections to that, she seems more than qualified. What of the third member? Unless another one of your orphan charges turns out to be the lost great-granddaughter of the game's inventor, we still have only a week left, and our search for candidates has not yielded the best results so far."

"About that." Law mused, resuming his business-like expression. "I've been thinking. How about we gave that boy Alex another shot?"

"Not again with him." Lily groaned. "You're only interested in him because he reacted to Herley's injury. I agree that's important, but it means little in the long run. In here, he was just like an impressionable child. Besides, he doesn't really have any ability to speak of in the game. We can't use such a guy."

"Maybe you are right." Law allowed, not for the first time. "But I have a good feeling about him."

"You said, and I quote - trust your instinct, then take what your instinct tells you and prove it." Lily retorted. "Whatever hunch you have, you yourself said that you won't act it out without evidence."

"Which is why I want to give him another shot." Law filled in smoothly. "A chance for him to prove himself, and a chance for me to gather that evidence." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Do what you want, just don't bother me with it, not unless it's serious." Law chuckled slightly.

"As you wish. I have some work to do around the city. In the meantime, will you entertain Aphrodite here?" Lily nodded - she did not particularly enjoy staying indoors to watch the girl, but if she was going to be a member of her team, she might as well get to know her better. Maybe in the process, she could learn a few more things about her.

=/=

_Thank you for your assistance, Bartholomeo Sage._ The raspy voice that echoed through the empty, black chamber seemed to resonate directly in the blonde man's ears. Yesterday, he had brought and delivered the item that had been named the Vision Gate, and he had been awarded with the honor of a personal audience with the Pantheon. Apparently, this delivery had been of such great importance that it warranted the attention of the Capital's leaders.

"I am glad to have served you well." Sage bowed deeply. Such pleasantries were not part of the decorum, as he knew from the limited times he had been addressed by the Pantheon. But it never hurt to cover one's bases.

_You are troubled._ Another voice observed, in the same, deathly tone. _Your mind is clouded by doubt, by fear._ Sage felt cold sweat drench his clothes. They could read his mind. As much as he tried to hide his emotions behind his composed expression - a skill necessary to survive in that line of work - there was nowhere to hide here. _Tell us, child, what is the cause of such dread, when you are standing on the sacred grounds of the Capital?_

"I..." Sage started. He was uncertain. If he told the truth, would he be executed? It seemed a very real possibility, when the truth essentially amounted to directly questioning the orders and decisions of the Pantheon. If he lied, would he be believed? The chances of that were slim. "I was wondering - what is contained within the box I brought? If I am allowed to know, of course." He added, a tad too hastily.

There was silence, oppressive, iron silence. For an instant, Sage wondered if he was indeed about to die. Then -

_Just as the name describes, the Vision Gate is a portal that will allow the sight of man to reach ranges beyond what can be currently perceived. Concepts long lost to humanity, whose very image has been buried in history, will be opened. Man has blinded himself, in an attempt to shield his eyes from the horrors that lie in the shadows - but with the Vision Gate, we will demonstrate that beyond even the darkest night, the light of hope will always burn brightly. To restore the sight we have forsaken - this is the ultimate purpose of this artifact._

"I - I see." Sage could not even pretend to understand the meaning of what he had been told. He was praying for a quick dismissal now, banking on the slim chance that he would survive this meeting. "I pray that you will succeed in your valiant efforts." He muttered what he hoped passed for an appropriate response.

_Since you are so eager to learn, to help, we have a different task for you._ The voice speaking now was different than all the others, and in Sage's ears, it seemed to be pronouncing his death sentence. _Enter the Vanguard national tournament. You will find details on the procedures in your office. There, you will be able to witness the power of the Gate first-hand, and be able to ensure its success._

"Vanguard?" Despite himself, Sage couldn't conceal his surprise. "What could that possibly have to do with anything?"

_The virtual reality system that we have established will be the staging area of the Gate's opening. _Another new voice explained vaguely. _The national tournament will be of critical importance to this. You will know, soon enough._

He was not told anything else, but somehow, he knew he was dismissed. He walked out of the chamber, and his world instantly blacked out. A short amount of time later - his clock informed him that a minute and twenty seconds had passed, although that didn't necessarily indicate anything distance-wise - he came to. He was still alive - for now. And no matter what plans they had for him, he intended to stay that way - even if it meant competing in this national tournament they had assigned him to.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Character Section<span>:**

**Name**: Raynold Davran (Ray)  
><strong>Occupation<strong>: Student  
><strong>Age<strong>: 15  
><strong>Height<strong>: 1.82m  
><strong>Weight<strong>: 76kg  
><strong>Eye Color<strong>: Blue  
><strong>Hair Color<strong>: Silver  
><strong>Hair Style<strong>: Unkempt, short  
><strong>Physique<strong>: Regular  
><strong>Deck<strong>: Dimension Police

**Name**: Engel Utaro  
><strong>Occupation<strong>: Student  
><strong>Age<strong>: 16  
><strong>Height<strong>: 1.84m  
><strong>Weight<strong>: 77kg  
><strong>Eye Color<strong>: Blue  
><strong>Hair Color<strong>: Blonde  
><strong>Hair Style<strong>: Long, straight  
><strong>Physique<strong>: Slim  
><strong>Deck<strong>: Oracle Think Tank


	11. Distorted Vision 2

**Author's Corner:**

Woot, two new reviews. Thanks a lot for your kind words and support. Indeed, I tried to focus on unconventional ideas, broader character casts, and avoid any obvious tropes and cliches. Glad to see it's working well.

Crimes are nearly nonexistent in the world Alex and the others live in. That's why the regionals were a whole different story for those who got there. All sorts of crazy things happening, and everyone pretty much ignoring or even outright fostering them. Imagine the shock. As for the Pantheon, you can't really assume they are telling the (whole) truth, or that its interpretations of things are the same as yours.

Well, I drew the Botanica - Kagero analogy earlier. Following that trail of thought, it shouldn't be very fun to fight against Kagero either, when your valuable rear guards are destroyed without you being able to do anything about it. But it's just an aspect of the game, a challenge you have to work your way around.

Sage may or may not know the basics of the game, but he's by no means a good player. Though he can presumably skip the procedures and get straight to the nationals, that ain't gonna help him much unless he learns, fast, or gets an amazing team. Thankfully, he does have some time to work on it. More on him later.

Alex... is undergoing a thorough revolutionization of his worldview right now. He's been hanging mostly in the background as far as the action is concerned, but he has been forced through a pretty rough ride, where a lot of the things he has considered standard are questioned and collapse. One of the most difficult things for him is to cope with the fact that his peers, who have not had the same exposure that he did, are now on a completely different wavelength. It's a long road for both him and his friends, and a thorny one at that.

* * *

><p><strong>RIDE 11: Distorted Vision (2)<strong>

Engel and Ray had agreed to go through a demonstration fight, in order to convince Kathy that Engel was a good choice as a third member of the team. To be more accurate, Engel had more or less dragged Ray into this. However, his friend's words had attracted his attention.

"What do you mean, one-dimensional approach?" He inquired. Engel smiled.

"I mean that you focus too much on predetermined patterns, put too much weight on what you think is the correct choice, rather than what your instinct tells you to do. You do not play the game - you allow the game to carry you. And while you can win this way, you are unconsciously pushing yourself fruitlessly against a wall, instead of trying to overcome it.

"We've been fighting for a long while now - why have you never said this before?" Ray asked, slightly annoyed.

"Why, because you've never demonstrated any aspiration to achieve a level higher than what you already had managed." Engel explained. "Without motive, improvement, if not outright impossible, is meaningless. But now that you aim to climb your way through the tournaments, I will show you the image of the game you need to obtain, in order to reach that level. Draw. I ride Goddess of Anthomancy, Sakuya!" Dressed in pure white and rose colors, the charming flower oracle, her gentle features accentuated by makeup, and her brown her tied up in twin buns, from which several strands flew freely around her, was the reason Sphere Magus had been reserved on the field during Engel's last turn, and the apparent centerpiece of his current strategy. In her hands, beautiful crimson roses bloomed, and her form was wrapped in a whirlwind of flowers (10000).

"When Sakuya appears on the Vanguard circle, all my Oracle Think Tank Rear Guards retreat to the hand." Engel stated. A gentle breeze picked up, and one by one, the five Units surrounding Engel's Vanguard were returned to his hand. "This means three things - first, I can reuse the on-call skills of Coca and Dark Cat, and second, I have acquired an extra guard in hand." He indicated his Sphere Magus. "So, let me do this again. I call Cocoa, and verify the top card of my deck. Ah." He said, nodding. "Yes, I'll need that one. I call Dark Cat! This lets us both draw once. And then call! Silent Tom, Maiden of Libra, Oracle Guardian Gemini!" The bandaged hitman, the angel, and twin young cherubs with small white wings (8000) appeared on the field.

"My attack begins." He declared. "Boosted by Dark Cat, Sakuya attacks. Sakuya's skill - if I have four or more cards in my hand, Power plus 4000!" 21000. Obviously, Ray wasn't willing to defend against this now.

"No guard." He said. Engel placed his hand on top of his deck.

"Twin drive, first check." Another Wiseman. "Second check." Weather Girl Milk. "No triggers."

"Damage check." Ray placed Enigman Ripple on his damage zone. "No trigger here, either."

"Now, Libra attacks." Engel continued.

"Guard, Justice Cobalt!" Using the same pattern as before, Ray stopped the angel's attack short in its tracks, preventing Engel from drawing an extra card.

"Can you guard this one? Silent Tom, if I have an Oracle Think Tank Vanguard, cannot be blocked by Grade 0 Units." Gritting his teeth, Engel let the attack go through, Enigman Wave being shot by Tom's powered bullet, resulting in his fourth damage.

"Turn end." Engel declared.

**Engel**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 6  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 2 [Battle Sister Cocoa | Oracle Guardian Wiseman]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 3 [Dream Eater (U) | ? (U) | Miracle Kid (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 3  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Silent Tom (8000) - Oracle Guardian Gemini (8000)<br>(V) Goddess of Anthomancy (10000) - Dark Cat (7000)  
>(R) Maiden of Libra (9000) - Battle Sister Cocoa (6000)<p>

**Ray**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 4  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 2 [Enigman Flow | Enigman Ripple]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 4 [? (F) | ? (F) | ? (U) | ? (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 2  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Cosmo Beak (8000) - NA  
>(V) Enigman Wave (9000) - Glory Maker (6000)<br>(R) Twin Order (10000) - Karenroid Daisy (8000)

"Then, here I go." It wasn't his ideal choice, but it would do. "Ride, Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha!" Wave's body twisted and glowed, its entire composition changing. Plates of white armor formed around its frame, featuring a golden X-shaped guard on the front. An entirely robotic creature, tall and imposing, Daiyusha towered well over twice Sakuya's height, and equipped with twin white-and-red wings and armed with a large white blade, it was a fearsome sight.

"I use Cosmo Beak to attack Silent Tom!" He declared. Engel smirked.

"No you don't! Guard, Milk!" The petite pink-haired fairy sorceress appeared in Beak's path, waving her wand to create a magical barrier that withstood the force of the incoming missiles. Well, it's not like Ray had expected this to hit.

"Boosted by Glory Maker, Daiyusha attacks the Vanguard!" He announced. "Glory Maker's skill - when it boosts a Vanguard, and I have four or more cards in my Damage Zone, it gains plus 4000 Power!"

"Still no finesse?" Engel inquired as Daiyusha's power rose to 20000. "Very well. I will take that attack.

"Twin Drive!" Ray called. A well-timed trigger here could topple the whole game. "First check..." Gurender. No trigger. "Second check..." A second Cosmo Beak. Disappointed, he watched Security Guardian fall to Engel's damage zone.

He had one attack left, but with what he had in store for the next turn, it made no sense to target the Vanguard. "I boost with Daisy, and use Twin Order to strike down Tom!" Engel frowned for a moment, before placing the card on his drop zone. "Turn end."

**Engel**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 5  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 2 [Battle Sister Cocoa | Oracle Guardian Wiseman]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 4 [Dream Eater (U) | ? (U) | Miracle Kid (U) | Security Guardian (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 4  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) NA - Oracle Guardian Gemini (8000)  
>(V) Goddess of Anthomancy (10000) - Dark Cat (7000)<br>(R) Maiden of Libra (9000) - Battle Sister Cocoa (6000)

**Ray**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 6  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 3 [Enigman Flow | Enigman Ripple | Enigman Wave]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 4 [? (F) | ? (F) | ? (U) | ? (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 2  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Cosmo Beak (8000) - NA  
>(V) Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha (10000) - Glory Maker (6000)<br>(R) Twin Order (10000) - Karenroid Daisy (8000)

"Looks like the ball's on my court again." Engel said cheerfully. "Now, show me if you can withstand my attack! I call Meteor Break Wizard!" A tall elven sorcerer, with silver white hair and clad in white armor, streaks of lightning raging around him, appeared with a confident smirk. "Boosted by Cocoa, Libra attacks!"

Ray gritted his teeth. This was one attack he'd certainly want to guard - both because it'd take less units than either Sakuya's or Meteor Break's, and to prevent Libra's skill from activating. But... if a critical trigger appeared for Engel, he would have to expend almost all his cards to remain in the game. However, with the conclusions he had reached earlier - if Engel was, indeed, using only Draw and Heal triggers, he would just be wasting cards. Therefore -

"Intercept!" He announced. Both Cosmo Beak and Twin Order... the attack won't go through!"

"Indeed." Engel noted, as the two Units on Ray's field disappeared before Libra's assault. "But - now it's her turn." He turned Sakuya sideways. "Boosted by Dark Cat, and her own effect - total power 21000!"

"No guard." Ray said firmly. Engel smirked.

"Twin drive, first check." He turned over a new copy of Meteor Break Wizard, flipping it around to demonstrate it. "No trigger. Second check..." The indicator flashed. A trigger card!

Engel took his time reversing the card for Ray to see, enjoying the anxiety in his eyes.

"...Draw trigger, get." He chuckled. "Meteor Break gets plus 5000 Power, and then I draw one card." Ray grunted. Another draw - Engel now held eight cards. They would be a tall order to break through. But at least, he was off the hook for now. He wordlessly placed a copy of Enigman Storm on his damage zone.

"Moving on, Meteor Break's attack!" The magician pumped his fist with arcane energy. "Skill, activate! Counter Blast! Power plus 3000!" This brought the Unit's power up to 26000. But Ray's attention was focused on the card next to the one Engel had just flipped. Battle Sister Chocolat.

With the one that had appeared to block Wave's attack, that made two. At most, there would be two more in the deck. Even amongst eight cards, the chances of one of them being there were rather slim. He should definitely go all-out next turn.

"I guard with Justice Rose, and Guide Dolphin." Using up the two trigger Units he still had left, he was now ready to retaliate.

"Turn end." Engel said, satisfied.

**Engel**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 8  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 2 [Battle Sister Cocoa | Oracle Guardian Wiseman]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 4 [Dream Eater (F) | Battle Sister Chocolat (U) | Miracle Kid (U) | Security Guardian (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 4  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Meteor Break Wizard (10000) - Oracle Guardian Gemini (8000)<br>(V) Goddess of Anthomancy (10000) - Dark Cat (7000)  
>(R) Maiden of Libra (9000) - Battle Sister Cocoa (6000)<p>

**Ray**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 4  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 3 [Enigman Flow | Enigman Ripple | Enigman Wave]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 5 [? (F) | ? (F) | ? (U) | ? (U) | Enigman Storm (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 6  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) NA - N/A  
>(V) Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha (10000) - Glory Maker (6000)<br>(R) N/A - Karenroid Daisy (8000)

At first glance, this situation was close to hopeless for Ray. Five damage, only two Rear Guards, three cards in his hand - comparatively, his opponent had a huge advantage. But, if his plan worked...

"Stand and draw." He declared firmly. If he could pull this off... "Call, Cosmo Beak, Cosmo Roar, Masked Police Gurender!" A second copy of the silver flying engine (8000), an earthbound, black hound-like mechanical beast (6000), and a man with an insectoid mask, clad in tight black armor and sporting a white cape (8000), appeared around Daiyusha. "Cosmo Beak's skill - I Counter Blast two, and Daiyusha gains plus 4000 Power! This means that Daiyusha's own skill activates! When Daiyusha's Power is 14000 or above, it gains an additional critical! And then, Cosmo Roar's skill - by resting this Unit, I give Daiyusha an extra 2000 Power!" Combined with Glory Maker's skill, that would make Daiyusha's Power 26000. A tall order to block safely, under normal conditions, but with eight cards in his opponent's hand, Ray knew it would not be quite enough. Then -

"I Retire Cosmo Roar. Call, Galaxy Convoy!" A pure silver mechanical engine, shaped like a giant dove, with eyes of pure gold shining fiercely, materialized behind Gurender (6000). "Galaxy Convoy's skill - when it appears, another of my Dimension Police Units gains plus 2000 Power - this effect will also be received by Daiyusha!"

"Impressive." Engel commented as Ray's Vanguard gained an extra 2000 Power, for a total of 18000. Of course, under these circumstances, that extra 2000 points would be wasted, except...

"Boosted by Galaxy Convoy, Gurender attacks Libra!" The masked enforcer jumped across the field, launching its fist forward. "Gurender's skill - when it attacks, my Vanguard receives even more power! Daiyusha!" It seemed as if the great robot's body was reaching its limits now, steam exploding from its geyser-like engines. 20000 Power.

"No guard, of course." Engel placed the retired Libra aside. "Now, let's have it - the main event!"

"It goes without saying! Boosted by Glory Maker, Daiyusha attacks! Daiyusha and Glory Maker's skills! Power 30000, Critical 2!"

"Very nice!" Engel exclaimed. "But, I won't let it go that smoothly! I guard with Sphere Magus! And then a second one!" Two copies of Engel's starting Vanguard, the one he had returned with Sakuya and a second one, presumably drawn later, appeared on the field. However, 20000 Shield still fell short of blocking Daiyusha's attack - but...

"There's still plenty left here. Guard, Dream Eater, Miracle Kid, Battle Sister Cocoa!" Ray gaped. This guy... 35000 Shield. Not even with two triggers could that be pierced. However, Cosmo Beak had not yet attacked. If Ray managed to pull out a Critical trigger... two of the cards left in Engel's hand were Oracle Guardian Wiseman and Meteor Break Wizard. Only 5000 Shield. What was the last one? "Twin drive... check." He turned over a card, and almost laughed out loud when it glowed with a bright golden luster. "Critical trigger, get! All effects to Cosmo Beak! And then..." He turned over his second card, his eyes widening in shock. "Another trigger! Heal trigger, power to Cosmo Beak - then, I recover one damage!" He placed one of his turned over damage cards to the drop zone.

"Boosted by Daisy, Cosmo Beak attacks! With the power-up from the two triggers, Cosmo Beak's power is 26000!" Now, it didn't matter what the last card was. Without a perfect guard, which Engel obviously didn't have, it was impossible for just one card to cover the necessary Shield. "This is - !"

"The end?" Engel interrupted. "I don't think so." His impish smile had returned. "Guard!" Ray watched in disbelief as a single card appeared in the middle of the table. "Chocolat, by dropping an Oracle Think Tank from my hand, perfect defense!"

"B - but - why?" Ray cried out. "If you had that, why didn't you use it against Daiyusha? You would have saved a lot of cards that way!" Engel burst into laughter.

"And miss that dumbfounded expression on your face?" He asked. "No, it was well worth it. See, Ray-chan, when it comes down to it, you're still a greenhorn. You think too much with numbers and possibilities. Sure, you can win like that - you can win a lot, even, if you're good enough. But... there's something more important. My turn." He said abruptly, startling Ray.

**Engel**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 1  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 2 [Battle Sister Cocoa | Oracle Guardian Wiseman]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 4 [Dream Eater (F) | Battle Sister Chocolat (U) | Miracle Kid (U) | Security Guardian (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 12  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Meteor Break Wizard (10000) - Oracle Guardian Gemini (8000)<br>(V) Goddess of Anthomancy (10000) - Dark Cat (7000)  
>(R) NA - Battle Sister Cocoa (6000)

**Ray**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 3  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 3 [Enigman Flow | Enigman Ripple | Enigman Wave]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 4 [? (F) | ? (F) | ? (F) | Enigman Storm (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 8  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Masked Police Gurender (8000) - Galaxy Convoy (6000)<br>(V) Super Dimensional Robot Daiyusha (10000) - Glory Maker (6000)  
>(R) Cosmo Beak (8000) - Karenroid Daisy (8000)<p>

"Stand, and draw." He picked up a card, looked at it, and let his smile widen even further. He turned to Katherine, who had been staring silently at them for the better part of their match. "Unless you learn to read the flow of the game, to ride with it - your image of victory won't be strong enough. Call, Meteor Break Wizard!" Ray didn't quite know if his friend was serious, but...

He hadn't lost yet. He had two Intercept Units, and in his hand, besides the two triggers he had just checked, lay Enigman Ripple with an extra 5000 Shield. 35000 should be enough. Due to Sakuya's and Meteor Break's skills, he would need at least 20000 Shield for each - but, if there was no critical trigger, he could simply guard the weaker Meteor Break and allow Sakuya to hit, thus reserving enough Shield to protect himself against the last attack.

"Boosted by Cocoa, Meteor Break attacks!"

"I guard with Cosmo Claw!" Ray announced. A robotic golden lion with deep blue eyes, snarling fiercely at the opposing sorcerer, appeared in the attack's path, being obliterated by the glowing white light.

"Very well... boosted by Dark Cat, Sakuya attacks! Since I only have one card in my hand right now, their combined power is 17000!" While that was true, if Engel was running 12 Draw triggers in his deck, it was very likely that he could boost her attack to 25000 during the Battle Phase, breaking through the conventional amount of shield. No, Ray had done the right thing in letting this one hit. Even if he had to use everything, he would block the last Meteor Break -

"Twin Drive, first check." Engel turned over Tom - no trigger there. "And, second." He plucked out another card. "Well, so much for this, then."

"What do you mean?" Ray asked guardedly. Engel slowly turned over the card - and Ray gasped in shock. Oracle Guardian Nike - critical trigger!

"B - but..." He mumbled. His whole planning had been based on the speculation that Engel was not using any critical triggers - which was completely false! And Engel - had he read through this misconception? Most certainly.

"Sakuya's attack hits, dealing two damage." Ray ground his teeth. "Damage check... first." Guide Dolphin. If he had allowed the first Meteor Break to hit, this trigger would have activated, allowing Daiyusha to power up and Ray to completely protect himself with much less shield. "Second..." Cosmo Roar was laid to rest next to the other five cards.

It was over.

"So." Engel sighed, as the Lucid Vision Field around them dissolved. "Did we satisfy you, miss Kathy?" Noncommittally, Katherine nodded. Ray grunted - he couldn't shake the feeling that he had been toyed with. But, he also realized he just might have learned something important.

"We're aiming for the regionals, then!" Engel said energetically. "Why don't you tell me a little more about the whole plan now?"

=/=

Fifteen minutes later, Team Crystal Fang was officially established - Raynold Davran, Katherine Trisvere, and Engel Utaro as its official members, with Karlos Zeichner serving as an alternate. This was way earlier than the time limit Karl had assigned them, but with the regional tournament qualifiers looming ahead, they could use all the time they could get to practice. The three of them were now sitting around one of the more quiet tables near the edge of the Stadium, with Ray and Kathy having related the story of how they managed to reform their team thanks to the strange sponsor's help. Engel nodded skeptically.

"While that guy's appearance does seem rather convenient, I wouldn't read too much into it." He said. "Rich people are eccentric, and do all sorts of strange things for their amusement. Heck, why do you think Vanguard tournaments even happen?"

"So, would you call yourself eccentric, too?" Kathy asked. Ray sighed - getting him into the team had been relatively easy, but it would be a tall order to get Kathy to actually like the guy. Engel smiled, though.

"Of course. As far as eccentric is concerned, I'm probably top-class. Ray-chan should know."

"Karl said he wasn't interested in participating, right?" Ray said, trying to change the subject. "So, we could find a fourth member to serve as an alternate."

"If we can find someone." Kathy replied doubtfully. "It may be worth it, just as insurance. But I think we should concentrate on training for now. What do you think of the virtual reality system?" She addressed Engel.

"I watched the fight between Janhaus Vexter and Herley Johansen, like everyone else." He said, shrugging. "Poor guy." Had Ray imagined it, or did a shadow cloud Engel's face as he said that? "As far as I've learned, though, the system's pretty widespread already amongst the larger installations, and no particular incidents have been reported. So... let's give it a shot?"

This sudden suggestion caught them off-guard. Kathy looked at Ray. "What do you mean?" She asked. Engel pointed at three massive booths installed near the center of the Stadium, around the arena where Janhaus and Herley had fought. Two of them were occupied, with extremely realistic images of fights appearing inside the huge translucent glass walls. About a dozen people were situated around each, wearing a helmet-like device that immersed them into the virtual reality space. "They've brought the hardware here, but the private match option is disabled, and this place is a bit too high-profile. A lot of our prospective opponents might be hanging around, and us fighting there would certainly attract attention. I know of a much better place to check the system out."

"But... these are expensive as hell!" Kathy exclaimed. Engel winked at her.

"Don't worry. It's pointless to have money if you don't spend it, and this is as good a way as any. It'll be useful to check them out, just to be ready when the time comes. What do you say?"

"I'm in." Kathy shot up from her seat almost immediately. "Ray?"

"...you two go ahead. I'll catch up with you later." Kathy and Engel shot him confused looks, but they shrugged it off and walked away. They had no need to tell Ray where they were going, as his Informer's map system could easily track them down.

But, before that, Ray had something to deal with.

=/=

The establishment Kathy and Engel entered was called Soul Mirage, and it was a popular higher-class store dedicated to gaming. It was prestigious enough that a membership card was required to enter, which Engel provided, introducing Kathy as his guest to the well-dressed man next to the door. As soon as Engel's pass was confirmed, the opaque glass doors drew open, revealing the store's interior.

A velvet red carpet led all the way from the entrance to the central area, three steps above the rest of the store. The floor, carved out of white and black marbles, featured several tables symmetrically placed around the room's perimeter, each of them having the ability to transform its surface into a game mat of its occupants' choice. Of course, there were holographic simulators similar to the ones in Vanguard Stadium, of much more elegant and discreet design, positioned strategically near the corners of the room. Four columns towered to a ceiling that was almost too far above to see, from which a golden, luminescent luster gently showered the entire building. Windows were attached to the walls, displaying a projected view of a clear, sunny sky, the likes of which the planet had not seen for decades.

The receptionist greeted them politely. Kathy had to stop herself from gaping at the prestige of the place. Several of the few patrons greeted Engel as they passed by, heading to the main area. Despite her amazement, the two virtual reality simulators, positioned in prominent places in the center of the establishment, each almost half as large as the arena which had housed the exhibition fight, had not escaped her attention.

"It's a more quiet place than the Stadium." Engel explained as he led her to the stairs. "Here, we can get accustomed to the system without - "

"Oh, it's Engel."

The pair turned around at the sound of a female voice. A woman, slightly taller than Katherine and just as slim, looking about the same age as them, with hair the radiant color of molten gold, sporting an elegant black dress, had approached them. "And I don't believe I've seen you here before." She turned her bright, amber gaze to Katherine, with a polite smile that failed to conceal an air of superiority.

"Hello, Janette." Engel greeted her with a smile of his own, seemingly oblivious to her almost condescending tone. "This is Katherine, my new teammate. Kathy, this is Janette, a friend."

"Teammate?" Janette's eyes narrowed. "So, you will be taking part in the tournament as well? With a girl like her?" The fake grin widened, and she chuckled. "If you think she has what it takes - "

"Excuse me, but I very well think I have what it takes." Kathy said indignantly. "I don't know just who you think you are, but - "

"Quiet, missy." Janette hissed. Kathy reddened abruptly, as she realized that half the store was staring at them. "Honestly, Engel, if you were going to bring her here, couldn't you at least bother to teach her some manners first?" Engel shrugged, as if apologizing.

"Look here." Janette placed her hands on her hips, glaring at Kathy. "You may know the game - you may be good at it, even - I couldn't care less. But the tournaments are a different story. If you don't have the elegance, the discipline, to handle the pressure - you stand no chance. Out there, you don't just have to win the game, you have to win everyone's attention and support, otherwise you go down. That's why, unless you drill some things into that green-coated head of yours, you won't even stand a chance against teams like mine." She motioned towards a nearby table, where two young men were seemingly absorbed in their match, but were stealing glances at the argument, chuckling slightly. "Now, if you'll excuse me." She turned around and headed towards them.

Bristling, Kathy made as if to go after her. She'd be damned if she let her go without a fight! However, Engel's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Don't make a scene, now." He whispered to her. "She may be a little rough around the edges, but she has a few points. Let it be - you'll get your shot at her sooner or later. I have a more reasonable opponent for you now."

"Who?" Kathy eyed him suspiciously - she had thought that Engel's original plan was for the two of them to practice together. But he pointed towards a young fellow that stood near the entrance of the store, conversing with the receptionist. He was shorter than most, with plain brown hair cropped neatly in a bowl cut. He had big, intense blue eyes, and sported a vest of matching color, accompanied by black jeans and a brown jacket. Engel waved at him and the boy - with how tall everyone was, anyone of a short height usually looked younger than they actually were - looked up, smiling briefly as he moved towards them.

"Kathy, this is Basil." Engel introduced the young man as he approached. "Basil, Katherine."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Basil said in a graceful tone, bowing slightly. "Please, do ignore Janette. She tends to get like that when a pretty girl comes here." Kathy blushed at the compliment, mumbling something that could've passed for a response.

"Now then." Engel said. "Basil, why don't you show her the ropes?"

"Gladly. Shall we?" He pointed to one of the virtual reality terminals.

"Is it ok to just go like that?" Kathy asked, a hint of worry in her tone. No matter what Engel had said, to just walk up to such a thing and use it... but Basil smiled.

"It will be fine, don't worry about it." Basil replied, grasping her hand. "Soul Mirage has had these preordered for a while. They just arrived here yesterday, and those of us who were really looking forward to it have already had a couple of games with them. Now, come on."

The virtual reality terminal was a cylindrical structure, constructed out of crystal glass. Inside, it was completely empty. Basil had apparently made some arrangements beforehand, because as soon as they approached, two openings appeared on either side, allowing them entrance. Entranced by the quiet, lucid way everything seemed to be happening around her, Kathy stepped into the booth almost without noticing. The door was sealed behind her.

A small opening in the floor appeared, and a console emerged through it, floating in mid-air before her. Basil, who was standing opposite to her, as he plucked his deck out of his jacket's pocket and placed it on the appropriate slot in the console, which looked exactly like a Vanguard playmat. She followed suit mechanically, still a bit fazed. In here, no sound came from the outside, and they couldn't see through the glass either. It was as if they were isolated in their own, separate dimension.

"Are you ready?" Basil inquired, gently placing a card to the forefront of his console. Startled, Kathy realized she had been holding onto the card she had chosen, and hastily placed it on the Vanguard's slot. She nodded.

"Then, let's image!"

The scene around them rippled and faded, and their vision exploded in light.

* * *

><p><strong>Custom Cards<strong>**:**

[[ The following fake cards were designed along with Digidramon, and they are also featured in his story, Vanguard: Blue Hour, which is featured on this site ]]**  
><strong>

**Galaxy Convoy**  
>Grade 1 | Boost<br>Star Gate | Dimension Police | Battroid  
>6000 | 5000 | 1<br>• [Auto] (V/R): When this Unit appears as a Vanguard or Rear Guard, 1 of your other Dimension Police gains +2000 Power for this turn.

**Cosmo Claw**  
>Grade 0 | Boost | Critical Trigger<br>Star Gate | Dimension Police | Battroid  
>3000 | 10000 | 1<br>• [Auto] (V): When you Ride another Dimension Police, call this Unit as a Rear Guard.  
>• [Auto] (R): When this Unit boosts, the boosted Unit gains +3000 Power for that battle, then, at the turn's End Phase, return this Unit to your Deck and shuffle it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Character Section<span>**:****

**Name**: Janette Leysen  
><strong>Occupation<strong>: Student  
><strong>Age<strong>: 17  
><strong>Height<strong>: 1.76m  
><strong>Weight<strong>: 65kg  
><strong>Eye Color<strong>: Amber  
><strong>Hair Color<strong>: Golden  
><strong>Hair Style<strong>: Long, straight  
><strong>Physique<strong>: Petite  
><strong>Deck<strong>: ?

**Name**: Basil Clives  
><strong>Occupation<strong>: Student  
><strong>Age<strong>: 16  
><strong>Height<strong>: 1.69m  
><strong>Weight<strong>: 68kg  
><strong>Eye Color<strong>: Blue  
><strong>Hair Color<strong>: Brown  
><strong>Hair Style<strong>: Bowl cut  
><strong>Physique<strong>: Slim  
><strong>Deck<strong>: ?


	12. Fierce Instincts 1

**Author's Corner:**

Yeah, your question is exactly the same one Kathy has (although yours came a little earlier, so you're probably sharper ^^), and your guesswork is spot-on as well. If you imagine the virtual reality system as a network gateway, the workload from two people being connected is much less than the workload from a hundred people being connected. In the Stadium, everyone was experiencing the virtual reality - here, they are simply watching the fight being projected visually to them. As far as Alex and Ray are concerned, you'll be seeing what they're up to in this very chapter.

Starting from this chapter, there will be 4 more chapters until the introductory arc ends. Throughout them, two more cardfights will be had (one of them begins here, the other is foreshadowed), a few more characters that will play a role later will be introduced, and more glimpses into the general plot will be provided. After that, we'll move into the next arc, and the organized tournament context.

* * *

><p><strong>RIDE 12: Fierce Instincts (1)<br>**

Kathy took a sharp breath. This - this wasn't something she had ever experienced before. One moment, she had been standing in an isolated, empty booth - the next, she was in the middle of a wide, vast rocky canyon, a cloudy sky overhead, illuminated by a bright sun. She looked down at herself - she could almost see through her body, as if it had been turned transparent.

"This virtual reality system simulates planet Cray, where the story of Vanguard takes place." She turned her head as the voice of an equally spectral Basil addressed her. He seemed to be enjoying himself. "In this world, we are only spirits. We don't have any corporeal existence - not yet, anyway. This world is transmitted to us by signals that override all of our senses. For example, the booth's wall should be about half a meter to your back. Can you touch it?" Tentatively, Kathy tried - but her arm could extend much further than she remembered the wall to be. She tried walking, and found no obstacles to interfere with her course.

"See, in reality, you're not actually moving at all." Basil explained. "This is all the results of signals that the system receives from your brain, and ones that it transfers back into it. Using this technology, you can experience all sorts of wonders - an entire different world, even - without taking a single step."

"This is amazing." Kathy whispered. She tried, but no matter how hard she looked - everything in her field of vision belonged to this foreign place. All the sounds that reached her ears were the wind's whistle as it carved through the ragged hilltops, the noises of distant creatures, the splash of a nearby water body. Smell, touch, every one of her senses was attuned to this imaginary world. These things, this natural environment that she had only seen in documentaries - she was now free to traverse it.

"Don't get too carried away." Basil warned. "This system is still limited - if you tried to explore too far, immerse yourself into this world too much, it would eventually lose its coherency and shatter, as the hardware's limitations only allow for so large an area to be rendered all at once. Also, no matter how realistic it looks, you have to remember - this is only an artificial illusion. Like a mirage, you should not confuse it for the truth. This was made for a specific purpose - Vanguard fights." He smiled. "With this technology, we could theoretically play our whole matches in here, without having to touch a single card, by having the relevant data processed and presented to us automatically. But, they still wanted to maintain the element of card usage, for obvious reasons, and there was also wariness concerning the side-effects continuous exposure of the brain to the virtual reality's signals could have. Therefore, what we will be doing is essentially slipping to and from the virtual reality, staying in the real world to play our cards, and moving to the virtual one to experience the fighting. It is also best not to overuse the system - you see, the expenses rise the longer you utilize the virtual world."

"How rich _are_ you people?" Kathy muttered sourly. "Even in that exhibition match, they couldn't afford to keep the virtual reality up for more than an attack each round, and you're telling me we're going to fight a whole match like this?"

"It's really not that expensive." Basil said. "In the Vanguard Stadium, they would immerse _everyone_ in the virtual world - players and spectators alike. That's why the costs rose prohibitively. Here, it's just us. Now, onto what I was saying - returning to the real world is fairly simple. Just close your eyes, dismiss the image of the fake reality, and picture yourself back in the booth." Unwillingly, Kathy obliged. She closed her eyes, and there seemed to be a - shifting of sorts. When she opened them again, she was back in the, now horribly nondescript, closed glass case. Basil stood opposite to her, still smiling.

"The image projected outside is entirely reconstructed, so you don't have to worry about spectators." He said. "Now, let's get on with the main show." He placed an image underneath the single concealed card on his table. Kathy followed suit.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

=/=

"Damage check." The purple-haired teenager placed Stealth Youkai Karumalord next to the other 3 cards in his damage zone. His field featured Dueling Dragon ZANBAKU on the forefront, flanked by a single Stealth Youkai Midnight Crow, and Stealth Beast Million Rats behind it. Utilizing the potential of a Murakumo deck, he had used the abilities of these units to Superior Call more copies of them from his deck during the last turn. Three of his now four damage were flipped, and he held two cards in his hand.

Alex, who had just finished attacking, held four cards in his hand - the result of a Draw trigger appearing during his last Twin Drive. His Vanguard circle was occupied by Stern Blaukrueger, who had just been powered up to 16000 with the effect of that trigger. Behind it was Dancing Wolf, and to the side, Eisenkugel and Death Metal Droid, the latter supported by Tough Boy. All of his Units were at rest, which indicated that his turn was over - a notion reflected in his opponent's grin. But -

"Stern Blaukrueger's skill activates." Alex turned over the last two damage left face-up in his damage zone. "At a cost of two, and then discarding two Nova Grappler Units from my hand, when Stern hits the Vanguard, it can Stand again!"

"No..." His opponent muttered.

"Furthermore, Stern's skill also stands the Unit behind it, which in this case is Dancing Wolf. Thanks to its own skill, Dancing Wolf has plus 3000 Power! Now, once more, with Wolf's boost, Stern attacks! Total power, 26000!" Obviously unable to guard this strike, the other player hung his head low. Alex checked the top card of his deck. No trigger appeared, but that didn't matter, because the sixth damage quietly fell on his opponent's damage zone. It was finished.

The teen he had been playing against muttered something in good nature, scooped up his cards and left. This had been the third opponent he had fought here today, and the second he had defeated.

This place might seem a strange one to be engaged in a Vanguard match in. Called the Nexus, it was the Commons electronic library. The entire knowledge base of the modern world, an unimaginable amount of data, was stored here, in the Nexus' server system, accessed by the multitudes of individual terminals all over the giant, round chamber. Due to the nature of the installment, it featured several auxiliary services, including gaming booths for Vanguard - but Alex had chosen one of the standard tables, laying a regular playmat on top of it, to host his fights. Before returning to that stage, he wanted to reaffirm the basis of the game, study its core. That was one of the reasons he had come here. Accessing the huge data chunks available, he watched recorded fights at regional and national tournament level, observing the tactics, playstyle, even the attitude of the fighters.

It was not as if he had had a strong desire to compete. In fact, after watching the exhibition match and Herley's injury, he felt far less inclined to participate in the tournaments than he otherwise might have. But, his fight against Lily had triggered something in him. Pride, perhaps? Stubbornness? It was hard to say, and not really important. But he knew that he had to give it a shot, now. See whether he could match Law's expectations, and prove Lily wrong. After a bit of studying he had decided to put his newly-acquired knowledge to test. It was easy to find opponents in any place where people gathered, and most of the teenagers in the Nexus that wanted a break from what they were doing would welcome an opportunity for a game, especially with the qualifying tournament so close and the exhibition match fresh in their memories. But, regardless how solid these fights had been, Alex knew that they were far from sufficient. He needed -

"I see you've been doing quite well. Mind taking me on as your next opponent?"

Alex turned, frowning, to see Ray standing a short distance behind him.

=/=

Kathy gasped, trying to hold her breath, before she realized that, contrary to her expectations, breathing was possible as normal. They were standing, confronting each other, on the bottom of what appeared to be a huge body of water. No light reached down from above, the surface of the water not even visible from these abyssal depths. The only illumination was provided by a strange, flickering flame-like light that washed over the scene, and the somehow-lit lantern in Basil's hand. Basil's decaying, skeletal hand, attached to a rotten undead body clad in a smart black suit. She brought her hands in front of her mouth in disgust, even though she knew it was a depiction of the Grand Blue's starting Vanguard, Guiding Zombie (5000). And then she realized that her own hands were slim, featuring elongated, sharp crimson nails. She looked down, and felt herself blush to match the color of her skimpy leather dress, which was armed with bloody metal spikes. Her all-too-visible skin was ghastly white, decorated with tribal tattoos. She groaned - Trauma Queen (4000) might not have been her ideal choice of Vanguard under these circumstances.

"Looking graceful as usual, miss Kathy." Basil said in a drawling, broken voice that caused her to squeak. She'd swear she could almost smell the thing's rot!

"So... I can go first, right?" Kathy tried to take the focus off her appearance. She inhaled, removing herself from the virtual reality. To her relief, she realized that the change, which she would presumably have to go through quite often, was not drastic at all - everything blurred, and though the scene in the ocean remained around her, she was vaguely aware of the booth and console in front of her, the cards she was holding. Getting used to this surreal shift would probably be the biggest challenge here.

"Draw. I ride Bloody Calf!" The underwater battlefield became solid once more, and she was aware of her appearance shifting, to that of a tall blonde girl in a futuristic purple outfit (7000). To her surprise, she realized that her looks weren't the only thing that had changed. She could easily lift her leg, which was now wrapped in armor with several iron blades attached to it - a weight she was quite sure she would not be able to hold in reality. "Trauma Queen moves to the back. Turn end."

"It's my move, then. I ride Dandy Romario!" She watched Basil's form change to a taller blue-skinned zombie with dirty orange hair, in a formal white attire with a crimson rose held between its lips (8000). She grimaced in dismay.

"Do you _have_ to use all these undead units?" She had expected a more... elegant deck when she had first met him. But Basil merely laughed.

"They have their own, unique charm." He said. "When I ride another Grand Blue, Guiding Zombie moves to the Rear Guard." The creature moved to Romario's left. "And then I call Samurai Spirit behind Guiding Zombie, and Kaiser Seahorse behind Romario." A dark-red suit of samurai armor, brandishing a short sword, with a bright golden flame in place of a head (7000) and a monstrous dark brown sea horse, towering well over Romario's height (6000) appeared on the back row. "Boosted by Seahorse, Romario attacks!" The zombie removed the flower from its mouth and blew her a kiss, sending forth an array of red petals.

"No guard!" Kathy called, only an instant before she realized that she was, very physically, in the way of the attack. But it was too late.

"Drive trigger, check!" Fortunately, no trigger appeared. Kathy screeched as she was surrounded by the red petals, each of them biting into her skin like tiny razors -

Except no. There was no real pain, only a sense of discomfort. There was a feeling she would associate with being cut, but it was a distant, numb sensation. She knew that the system featured a buffer to prevent signals that could cause dangerous reactions from being transmitted strongly. She supposed being attacked was one of these cases. She shivered, thinking that, if it didn't work like that, she'd probably be feeling her body being slashed to pieces right now.

"Intense, isn't it?" Basil said with a knowing smile. "Don't worry, though. Nothing's going to happen to you." But Kathy wondered. For the first time, the aftermath of the match she had witnessed returned to her. Not Janhaus standing triumphant, but... could it really be, there was actual danger here?

"Kaiser Seahorse's skill activates." Basil said, oblivious to her concerns. "When it boosts a successful attack, by discarding a card from my hand, I can draw a new one." Kathy's eyes narrowed. Usually, that skill was important because it allowed a player to get more desirable cards to their hand, usually by getting rid of ones that were considered dead draws at the moment. But in a Grand Blue deck, it also allowed one to place their key cards to the Drop Zone, from where they could be reused. She had no time to go back and check which card Basil had discarded, though, because he was already declaring his second attack.

"No guard." She said, a bit more tightly. A wave of sickly golden light flew forth from the zombie's lantern, striking her in the stomach.

"Turn end." Basil said, satisfied.

**Katherine**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 5  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 0  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 2 [? (U) | ? (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 0  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) NA - N/A  
>(V) Bloody Calf (7000) - NA  
>(R) NA - Trauma Queen (4000)

**Basil**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 4  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 0  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 0  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 1  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) NA - N/A  
>(V) Dandy Romario (8000) - Kaiser Seahorse (6000)<br>(R) Guiding Zombie (5000) - Samurai Spirit (7000)

"Draw." Kathy steadied her breath as she returned to the blurry image that was the booth. She verified the state of gameplay via the small, helpful panel. The Unit that had been sent to Basil's Drop Zone with Seahorse's effect was Spirit Exceed. A card that he could Ride from the Drop Zone... but to do that, he needed Samurai Spirit and Knight Spirit to be present on the field. And Kathy had different plans.

"Let's see how you handle this! I ride Werewolf Zieger!" Primal energy filled her body, and she felt her senses darken with an uncontrollable predatory instinct. It was a unique, feral, exciting sensation. She ignored her appearance, which was now that of a huge, bipedal pitch-black wolf.

"Then I call - Blue Dust, Doreen the Thruster, Gwynn the Ripper!" The gothic knife-wielding elf (6000) materialized behind her, and a white-haired human sorcerer clad in blue chain armor, surrounded by an icy aura (9000), appeared in front of Trauma Queen. Finally, a sickly green-skinned elf, sporting a wild white mane and several black blades attached to its enlarged right arm (9000), came into view on the forefront of the empty lane beside her.

"Gwynn's skill activates, if I Counter Blast twice, then one of your Grade 2 or lower Rear Guards is retired." If she got rid of the materials, then Basil would have a hard time using Spirit Exceed's Superior Ride, and he might even be forced to stay at Grade 2 because of it. "Samurai Spirit is destroyed!" She watched Gwynn release a bolt of dark energy, that incinerated the possessed armor in a blaze of dark flames.

"And now, Gwynn attacks!"

"I guard with Chappie the Ghost!" Basil announced. "Chappie's skill - when it is used as a Guardian, I can retrieve one Grand Blue Unit from my deck and place it in the Drop Zone." Gwynn's attack was parried by a white blob-like creature, and she briefly caught sight of the spectral visage of a huge skeletal dragon, before it disappeared into the ocean.

"Regardless, boosted by Doreen, Werewolf attacks!"

It took her a few moments to realize it. She was embodying her Vanguard. Her body would not move without her will, even if that will was only a thought here. So, in order to do this...

She would never have thought something could move so fast underwater. She closed the gap between them in an instant. Her hand snapped back, then forward, screeching past her ear. The hit met Dandy Romario square in the chest, knocking him backwards, as a huge red trail appeared, dissipating into the water.

She barely registered the verification of triggers, which revealed nothing important for either of them. She was trembling with excitement, even under the black armor that covered her bestial body completely. This was incomparable to anything she had experienced. Taking control, stepping to the front, fighting... Basil was looking at her, his form obscure. He seemed to be smiling. She slipped back to the virtual reality.

"Trauma Queen boosts, and Blue Dust attacks!" The sorcerer struck the undead with a frost spell, resulting in a second point of damage for her opponent. "Blue Dust's skill activates, letting me Soul Charge a card." Alluring Succubus appeared briefly, drawn into the depths of the Soul. "Turn end."

**Katherine**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 3  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 2 [Bloody Calf | Alluring Succubus]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 2 [? (F) | ? (F)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 0  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Gwynn the Ripper (9000) - NA  
>(V) Werewolf Zieger (10000) - Doreen the Thruster (6000)<br>(R) Blue Dust (9000) - Trauma Queen (4000)

**Basil**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 3  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 0  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 2 [? (U) | ? (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 4  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) NA - N/A  
>(V) Dandy Romario (8000) - Kaiser Seahorse (6000)<br>(R) Guiding Zombie (5000) - N/A

"Not bad! Not bad at all!" Basil, incarnated in the zombie suitor, exclaimed. "Miss Kathy, you have an excellent feel for the game, and the virtual reality system suits you well. But." He smirked. "Don't think you have beaten me yet! Stand and draw! Behold, the elegant captain of the seven seas! Ride! Captain Nightmist!"

Kathy had to admit that the pirate that appeared in place of the zombie, seemingly a regular human being in an old-fashioned navy outfit, wielding a long, curved sabre, was reasonably handsome (8000). But, she was sure - there was no way for him to go through with what he had planned. But...

"Call. Skeleton Swordsman, Knight Spirit!" A plate armored skeleton wielding a giant broadsword (8000), and a golden medieval animated armor, brandishing a long blade (5000), appeared on the field. Kathy's eyes narrowed - why call Knight Spirit?

"Following, let me show you the trump card of the Grand Blue deck... Counter Blast!" Basil said, barely suppressing his enthusiasm. "Guiding Zombie is retired... be reborn, Samurai Spirit!"

"Oh no!" Kathy gasped. In her haste, she had forgotten that aside from Spirit Exceed's skill to Superior Ride itself from the Drop Zone, there was also Samurai Spirit, which could be brought back by simply sacrificing one of the lesser units of the clan. Guiding Zombie disappeared, and in its place, the living armor from before came into view again.

"And now for the main dish. Samurai and Knight Spirit both move to the Soul! The souls of the fallen warriors, assemble here and now! Superior Ride! Spirit Exceed!" Captain Nightmist groaned as the twin flames of the two ghosts jumped into his body, empowering him with a huge flame. Rapidly, his body was consumed by the flames, replaced by a suit of solid armor, a mixture of the completely different styles of plating the two spirits sported. Crimson and blue mingled, creating a bright new blaze that formed the creature's head. In its hands were the two blades that its counterparts wielded (10000).

Kathy grimaced. It seemed as if her opponent had a method to pull off his strategy regardless of her efforts. But... surveying the field, Basil had cut his resources short to accommodate for that. With so few Units, there was no way he could pull off a serious offensive.

"Moving on, I now call Dancing Cutlass." Basil stated. Twin golden swords, burning with an inner flame as they hovered in mid-air, appeared behind Skeleton Swordsman (5000). "The effect of Cutlass - I send two Units from the Soul to the Drop Zone, in order to draw once." He discarded Nightmist and Samurai Spirit, and added a new card from his deck to his hand. "And then... Counter Blast! I retire Cutlass, and revive Samurai Spirit in its place!" Kathy groaned - was there no end to this revival strategy? Every calculated move so far was leading up to slow, but steady advantage - moving the desired Units from the field, to the Soul, to the Drop Zone and then back to the field, all with a few precise moves.

"I boost with Kaiser Seahorse! Spirit Exceed attacks the Vanguard!"

"No guard!" Kathy cringed at the opponent's charge. She braced herself against Exceed's twin slashes. Two cards appeared flashing before Basil, one of them glowing with a crimson color.

"Sextant Ghoul, Draw trigger!" He announced. "Skeleton Swordsman gains plus 5000 Power! And then I draw once!"

"Damage check." Kathy's third damage appeared. Before she could even recover from the first hit, Basil had exchanged his newly acquired draw trigger with a new card, and his second attack had struck home, resulting in a fourth damage for her.

"Turn end." Basil said. Kathy could clearly see now that he was no amateur at this. With small, calculated moves, he had been building up to a great strategy, one that now threatened to overwhelm her.

**Katherine**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 3  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 2 [Bloody Calf | Alluring Succubus]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 4 [? (F) | ? (F) | ? (U) | ? (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 0  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Gwynn the Ripper (9000) - NA  
>(V) Werewolf Zieger (10000) - Doreen the Thruster (6000)<br>(R) Blue Dust (9000) - Trauma Queen (4000)

**Basil**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 4  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 2 [Dandy Romario | Knight Spirit]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 2 [? (F) | ? (F)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 6  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Skeleton Swordsman (8000) - Samurai Spirit (7000)<br>(V) Spirit Exceed (10000) - Kaiser Seahorse (6000)  
>(R) NA - N/A

But, it was still early in the fight. She had plenty of room for a counterattack, and would make full use of it. With her determination set, she pulled out her next card.

=/=

In Thracia, Team Redeagle's Rita Feuer retreated to her assigned rooms after her fight. She supposed the whole exhibition business was unavoidable - their team was one of this region's two regional champions during the last year, and their sponsors were heavily playing on that fact to promote them and close beneficial deals. Still, she had no liking for these matches. There was no point, and more often than not, no challenge involved.

Rita played Vanguard for the thrill of the battle, knowing that she was pitting her skill against the opponent's, no holds barred. These fraud matches, engineered for pleasing the crowds, did not sit well with her. But it was a price she was willing to play, for being able to compete at that level.

Her temporary residence while at Thracia was a luxurious suite in the Entertainment District. Visitors from different cities weren't allowed inside the Cluster, of course, but they were usually provided with reasonable accommodations. She sat on the rich velvet sheets that covered her bed, and prepared to view any messages she might have received during her match through the Informer, when suddenly, a sound indicated an incoming call through the building's communication system. She clicked on her Informer, allowing the call.

"Miss?" The voice of the butler that had been responsible for showing her to her rooms sounded, while a small visual of him appeared on her screen. Rita could see no expression on his too-white face or the polite, soft tone of his voice - these people were trained to be as neutral and nondescript as possible. "You have visitors. Shall I send them in?"

"Yeah, send them up." She said. At this time, visitors, at least the kind of visitors that would be stopped at the lobby, were probably fans, and if their entry was announced to her, they most likely had already put some money in the right pocket. Fans with money were fans to be pleased, Rita knew, because they could very easily be turned into secondary sponsors. She briefly regretted not having had them held up until she could change - her attire was all right for public appearances, but in private, she'd have liked to present herself in something a bit more modest than the dress she wore, colored black with red to match her hair and eyes, which split open in the chest and parted at the legs, which made her feel rather self-conscious. After a few moments, the bell to her own chambers rang quietly, and she allowed the door to open.

The three people that walked inside did not look like fans wanting to meet her in person. The first one was a tall, dark fellow with short, dirty blonde hair, and piercing black eyes, followed by a shorter, pale-skinned guy with longer, dark brown hair. His eyes were shining green like emeralds, and he had a self-satisfied expression. They were both dressed in matching attires, loose, light blue shirts coupled with smart, black trousers. Behind them, a girl came into view, wearing her bright golden hair in twin pigtails. Her pale blue, almost white eyes seemed to be locked onto Rita's. She was wearing a frilly pink dress coupled by a matching hat, that made her look doll-like. Instinctively, Rita checked their names. Andrew Dale. Michael Verhelm. Irina Jade. All of them were listed as Vanguard fighters.

"How can I help you?" She asked coldly.

"Oh, please do not be bothered by our visit." Michael, the shorter one, said. "We just witnessed your exhibition match, and thought we'd return the favor - as your future opponents in the regional tournament, we thought we'd introduce ourselves." Rita's eyebrows rose.

"I have never seen you three before." She said. "Without any former experience, isn't it rather arrogant to assume you are going to make it past the qualifying rounds in your first try?" Even Rita's Team Redeagle had failed to break through to the regionals during their first attempt, and it had taken several times competing at the regionals to make it to the nationals. She would have dismissed them as cocky, perhaps overly excited about some recent success - when people like them happened to make it to the regionals, they were usually the first to be eliminated. But something about them made her - not quite nervous, but thoughtful. Who were these people, and more importantly, who backed them up?

"We will test whether our confidence is misplaced on the battlefield." Irina said, her tone full of feigned sweetness. "If you can make it this time, that is." Rita found herself bristling with indignation, but she controlled her temper.

"Our team's name is RAID-E7." Andrew stated. "There is no doubt that you and your teammates are top class fighters. But this time, the conditions are going to be a little different."

"Now then, we've taken up enough of your time already." Michael inclined his head slightly, his eyes never leaving hers. "I look forward to our next meeting." With that, they turned around and left, leaving Rita alone with her troubled thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Custom Cards<strong>**:**

**Sextant Ghoul**  
>Grade 0 | Boost | Draw Trigger<br>Magallanica | Grand Blue | Zombie  
>4000 | 5000 | 1<br>• [Activate] (R) (Move this Unit to the Soul): If you have a Grand Blue Vanguard, check the top 3 cards of your Deck. Select 1 and send it to the Drop Zone, then return the other 2 to the top of your Deck. Then, shuffle that Deck.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Character Section<span>**:****

**Name**: Basil Clives  
><strong>Occupation<strong>: Student  
><strong>Age<strong>: 16  
><strong>Height<strong>: 1.69m  
><strong>Weight<strong>: 68kg  
><strong>Eye Color<strong>: Blue  
><strong>Hair Color<strong>: Brown  
><strong>Hair Style<strong>: Bowl cut  
><strong>Physique<strong>: Slim  
><strong>Deck<strong>: Grand Blue

**Name**: Andrew Dale  
><strong>Occupation<strong>: Vanguard Fighter  
><strong>Age<strong>: 21  
><strong>Height<strong>: 1.87m  
><strong>Weight<strong>: 88kg  
><strong>Eye Color<strong>: Black  
><strong>Hair Color<strong>: Blonde  
><strong>Hair Style<strong>: Short, messy  
><strong>Physique<strong>: Muscular  
><strong>Deck<strong>: ?

**Name**: Michael Verhelm  
><strong>Occupation<strong>: Vanguard Fighter  
><strong>Age<strong>: 19  
><strong>Height<strong>: 1.78m  
><strong>Weight<strong>: 72kg  
><strong>Eye Color<strong>: Green  
><strong>Hair Color<strong>: Brown  
><strong>Hair Style<strong>: Shoulder-length  
><strong>Physique<strong>: Regular  
><strong>Deck<strong>: ?

**Name**: Irina Jade  
><strong>Occupation<strong>: Vanguard Fighter  
><strong>Age<strong>: 19  
><strong>Height<strong>: 1.65m  
><strong>Weight<strong>: 59kg  
><strong>Eye Color<strong>: Light blue  
><strong>Hair Color<strong>: Golden  
><strong>Hair Style<strong>: Pigtails  
><strong>Physique<strong>: Petite  
><strong>Deck<strong>: ?


	13. Fierce Instincts 2

**Author's Corner:**

The building could have very good acoustics, so the sound doesn't carry. It's the future, expect anything. Also, I have a feeling you were looking at the number of cards in the Drop Zone, not the damage zone. I double checked, there should be no mistake in the amount of damage stated.

And that's pretty much how RAID-E7 was meant to come across here. Some randoms acting all cocky because they found a way to participate in the big leagues. They were not introduced without reason, though, and we'll see more of them shortly.

* * *

><p><strong>RIDE 13: Fierce Instincts (2)<strong>

Lily observed Aphrodite, who was seated opposite to her, her deck of cards arrayed between them. Lily had made her organize the contents of her deck and explain each card's place to her, which she had done diligently and without complaint. Her explanations had proven a surprising insight into the game's theory and mechanics, but Lily could not yet see a hint of the unmatched genius that Law had described. Bringing that dormant personality of hers to the forefront was no easy task.

"Say, Aphrodite." She asked tentatively. "How long have you known Law?"

The girl tilted her head, thinking. "I suppose it's been three years, maybe more." She answered. "Soon after my parents... went away." Her face darkened a little. "He took care of me since then."

Lily hesitated. Aphrodite had known Law longer than she had. To Lily, he was a man who had appeared at the right time with the right offer, giving her the means to find out the truth about what she had experienced during the regional tournament, as well as another shot at climbing to that level. She did not even know him that well, much less trust him. It was only now, that a team being formed was finally a reality, that she realized how little she knew about him. But of course, she couldn't tell the girl all that.

"You do understand that he intends you to participate in the tournaments?" She asked instead. "Aphrodite, I know you enjoy playing, but fighting in a tournament is an entirely different story. It's..." She bit her lip. Dangerous? Yes, she'd go as far as to say it was. But Aphrodite shook her head fervently.

"It's alright, I do not mind." She said. "Doctor Law has told me that it will be important for me to do this." Lily did not want to challenge that conviction, so she changed her subject.

"Have you thought of what you want to do in the future?" She asked. Competing in Vanguard tournaments was fine, and could even turn out quite profitable, but most sponsors would look for young people. It would be difficult to get into a team at an older age, and since you were required to have established a stable income by that time, you needed a signed contract with a sponsor. Since such a thing was difficult to procure, for most people, Vanguard quickly degraded into a side activity, and even those who started out with real dedication and passion put it aside for more conventional employment. Of course, there were exceptions, but...

"I'm not sure." Aphrodite responded thoughtfully. "I'm not really good at things..." At that moment, her eyes lost focused, fluttering for an instant. Lily tensed. She had observed this to be the telltale sign that the girl was about to switch to another one of her alternating personalities.

"Why, of course, I have many talents!" Aphrodite chuckled. "I can sing, I can cook, I can dance... would you like me to dance for you?" Lily frowned. She liked the girl's childish, innocent persona, appropriate for her age. From the few glimpses of her more straightforward, aggressive personality she had gotten during her fight - she thought she could get along with that side of her, too. But this one, her third personality... calm, mature beyond her years, always with that smile, dancing between aloof and teasing - how had she developed such a personality? It was a wonder to her, one that she felt might be connected to the fourth personality that Law had mentioned. In this state, Aphrodite made her feel more than a little uncomfortable. It was as if the girl was hiding her true self underneath a mask, a facade that she was not allowed to penetrate.

"But I still have some time to think about these things." Aphrodite said, in a slightly more serious tone. "What about you, then, miss Lily? When you retire from the competitive scene of Vanguard, what will you do?"

"I'm not too certain myself." Lily responded. "I have some flair for art - I have been told I might even be contracted in the drawing department for Vanguard." She pointed at the far wall of the dimly lit store. "See that painting over there? I made it." The image in question showed a landscape of hard, grey rock, framed by distant hills and featuring a crystal-clear lake. From the water's depths, the form of a regal azure serpent, equipped with four lithe wings, had emerged, and was engaged in a melee struggle against an armored, blue-skinned giant. Despite the crimson blade it was wielding, the dragon looked as if it was being pushed back, its mouth locked into a ferocious, soundless cry.

"Dragonic Waterfall against Juggernaut Maximum, eh?" Aphrodite said appreciatively. "The quality is excellent." Despite herself, Lily blushed slightly at the praise. "Juggernaut Maximum... that would be your ace card in that Spike Brothers deck, right?"

Lily gazed at the picture. She was fond of the clan because of their fierce, aggressive tactics that overwhelmed the opponent. Somehow... her thoughts wandered back to the regional tournament. Everything there had been chaos. A world entirely different than the one she had known, where victory was governed by deceit and underhanded tactics. Aphrodite... could she handle such a world? Could Lily herself, after failing the first time? Had she hardened herself enough?

"I suppose it is." She said softly. "What about you? Would that be Blossom Angel Leila?" She recalled their match. The regal angel of flowers, who had sealed her defeat. After Lily's all-out assault, Aphrodite had been forced to five damage, seemingly cornered, without many Rear Guard Units. With Lily still at four damage, victory still seemed up for grabs, if no triggers appeared... however, Aphrodite had deftly manipulated her cards into filling her Soul, and during her turn, Lily found herself facing an unavoidable activation of a Megablast, a skill that would have locked down her ability to move or call Units, as well as negate all of their effects. Normally, such an effect could be worked around, but thanks to the effects of Lily's Juggernaut Maximum and Hi-Speed Blackie, they had already been sent back to the deck, leaving her with no way to launch an attack. Aphrodite must have taken these facts into consideration, and from the last turn already, chosen the best possible course of action. As Law had said, it was a rare talent.

The girl seemed to consider the question. "For me, I guess, Leila is." She responded. "She tangles the opponent in her snares, and works towards a graceful victory." She smiled. Something about the way she phrased that statement caught Lily's attention. She wondered how aware each of Aphrodite's personalities were of the presence of others. From what Law had mentioned, her fragile, innocent one wasn't particularly privy to her condition, having only a vague notion of the issue. The other two probably had more insight.

"Do you think we'll make it?" Aphrodite asked suddenly. "To the regional tournament, that is, or even beyond..."

"That... depends." Lily said diplomatically. It hadn't been that huge a challenge for them to make it through the qualifiers, once they got accustomed to working together, and learned the ropes. The tournament was a whole different story, though. "We need a reasonably skilled third member. You should already know this, but in Vanguard, no matter how good you are, no matter how big the difference between your and your opponent's level is, there will always be a match that you just can't win. Whether it is because your opponent will check a lot more triggers than you can handle, or because you will not be able to get Units of the Grades you need in your hand, and lag behind, or numerous other forms bad luck can take - you can and will lose." And that was one of the most difficult lessons one had to learn, especially at a competitive level. "That is why teams are formed - so that, in case something unfortunate happens, we have our allies to fall back to."

"What about your former team?" Aphrodite, engrossed in Lily's explanations, asked. She seemed focused, almost fervent, now. "I know that Herley Johansen was injured during that exhibition match, but..." She trailed off.

Lily sighed. Her team, Stormdrive. After their short-lived course in the regional tournament, they had essentially dissolved. Herley had stated that he wanted to carve his own path, and started participating in events. And look what that had gotten him. Lily suddenly remembered how... indifferent everyone had been to his injury. Not in the sense that they didn't care, but they had instantly written it off as an unfortunate accident. None had even given it a second thought. No investigation had been conducted. The corporation developing the virtual reality had probably come to some form of agreement with the relevant authorities, and the matter had been forgotten that easily. Given what Lily's new team, what the group Law was part for, aimed at... yes, Law was right. It was necessary for whoever joined to be able to challenge this state of affairs, to have the drive and resolve to go against this complacency, this facade - even without having actually experienced its full extent.

She thought of her other two teammates. They had, of course, been the first she had contacted. Taylor, the alternate member of their team, had flat-out refused anything to do with the plan, stating that he would steer clear of Vanguard's competitive scene. And Nathan... he had simply said he had no interest in it. She did not know what he was about, or whether he would pursue getting into the regional tournament again. Of the four of them, he had probably been the one with the most raw talent.

"I'm afraid they aren't going to help us." She said. "We have to find new teammates." Law was probably aiming for that - they had to conclude the procedures quickly, since the qualifying tournament would begin in merely a month's time. Well, for now...

"How would you like to see more of my drawings?" She asked the girl. Aphrodite paused a little - her eyes flickered, and she regressed to her childish persona once more.

"I'd love to!" She said excitedly. Unable to help smiling, Lily led her to the back of the store.

=/=

Kathy knew that she had to go for a reversal here. No matter what, she had to make this turn count.

"I ride Demon Eater!" Once more, her body transformed, returning to a more accustomed female shape. Her lean figure was covered by a pure white, two-piece dress, tied around her waist with a green sash (10000). She quickly noticed that she could freely manipulate her long, green hair as if they were her arms or legs.

"Demon Eater's skill - Soul Charge. When the Main Phase starts, I can place the top card of my deck to the Soul, and then Demon Eater gains plus 2000 Power. Then, Doreen also gets an extra 3000 Power via her own skill. And then I call another Doreen! Boosted by Trauma Queen, Blue Dust attacks Skeleton Swordsman!" No guards were placed, and the sorcerer's frigid spell obliterated the defensive unit. Another card moved to the Soul via Blue Dust's effect.

"Now, Demon Eater attacks the Vanguard! Total Power 21000!" She snapped her hair like a whip, hurling them towards the dual-wielding swordsman ghost. "Twin drive, first check!" No trigger, but... "Second check! Get!" Blitz Ritter, a critical trigger, appeared before her, glowing brightly. "Demon Eater, critical plus one! And then, Gwynn, Power plus 5000!" Drawing an odd pleasure, she slammed the spear-like strands of her hair into Spirit Exceed's armor. Basil groaned, pushed backwards by their immense destructive force.

"And now, boosted by Doreen, Gwynn attacks!" The elven murderer slashed at its target with its sharp-edged claws before it could recover. Just like that, a fifth point of damage fell in Basil's damage zone.

**Katherine**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 4  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 5 [Bloody Calf | Alluring Succubus | Werewolf Zieger | ? | ?]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 4 [? (F) | ? (F) | ? (U) | ? (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 0  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Gwynn the Ripper (9000) - Doreen the Thruster (6000)<br>(V) Demon Eater (10000) - Doreen the Thruster (6000)  
>(R) Blue Dust (9000) - Trauma Queen (4000)<p>

**Basil**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 4  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 2 [Dandy Romario | Knight Spirit]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 5 [? (F) | ? (F) | ? (U) | ? (U) | ? (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 7  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) NA - Samurai Spirit (7000)  
>(V) Spirit Exceed (10000) - Kaiser Seahorse (6000)<br>(R) N/A - N/A

"Five damage." Basil muttered. "But, I'm not finished! I'll turn this around, right here and now! Stand and draw!" Unconsciously, Kathy braced herself. Even though she was still at four damage, she knew that getting through this turn was not going to be an easy task.

"First of all... from the Drop Zone, I activate a Counter Blast. I retire Kaiser Seahorse, in order to revive Captain Nightmist!"

"Another revival skill?" Kathy exclaimed, exasperated, as the vampiric captain materialized in front of Samurai Spirit. Basil chuckled, the sound hollow and coarse through Spirit Exceed's armor.

"That's right. Pirates can be resurrected an infinite number of times! Call! Sextant Ghoul, Evil Shade, Spirit Exceed!" A second animated sword-bearing armor appeared to the original one's left, backed by a sickly brown fiendish creature in sailor's uniform, bearing a giant navigational instrument on its back (4000). Behind the Vanguard, a wicked-looking sword-wielding creature with a pirate's black hat, surrounded by a green glow, appeared (6000).

"Sextant Ghoul's skill - by moving it to the Soul, I can check the top three cards of my deck. Then, I send a card amongst them to the Drop Zone, and return the rest to my deck." Three cards appeared before him, of which one glowed black, and another copy of the huge dragon Kathy had seen before appeared briefly, before dissipating. A dark suspicion gripped her mind.

"Those dragons." She said hollowly. "They're not - "

"Exactly." Basil smirked. "I call Dandy Romario. And then, double Counter Blast from the Drop Zone! I retire Captain Nightmist and Spirit Exceed, both of which are Grade 2 or higher Units! Rise from the damned depths of the abyss, and wreak ruin! Double rebirth, Undead Dragon, Skull Dragon!" Kathy gasped as, in Nightmist's and Exceed's places, both of whom were obliterated instantly, two ferocious creatures rose. Made of bones and tissue, they resembled the flying serpents of legend they were named after - except their dead eyes pulsed with eternal curses, and purple flames on the back of their heads blazed fiercely. They were wielding gigantic scimitars, but Kathy doubted they'd need them (10000).

"Here goes! Boosted by Samurai Spirit, Undead Dragon, Skull Dragon attacks! Skull Dragon's skill - Power plus 3000!"

Left with no other choice but to take this attack, Kathy tried to ready herself. It was frightening. The beast moved with surprising agility, uncoiling its lean, skeletal body as it drew back its head. And then, a devastating stream of acidic substance flew forth from its jaws, headed straight towards her.

And that was when she realized the true meaning of this virtual reality.

She knew there was no giant, zombie dragon attacking her - that there was no giant, zombie dragon at all. She knew that the sight of the incoming beam of death, the screeching sound it made as it tore through the air, the sulfurous stench it released, the feeling of impact that would unavoidably come - it was all a fabrication, an illusion generated by electronic signals. And yet... she was _there_. Her only way to experience reality was with her five senses. Once those senses had been overridden, her only way of knowing what she was going through was false were her own knowledge and conclusions, neither of which was as real and direct as this.

And she also knew that, if she accepted this as real, if she let herself be drawn into the terror, be absorbed in these false sensations - she'd end up getting hurt by it, just like Herley had. But, there was a way. If she just slipped out of the virtual reality, moved into that half-place where she could perceive the booth... it was useless. Locked in the middle of battle, moving out was not an option for her. Her only option now...

The attack made contact. She screamed. She literally felt her whole body ignite, scorched by unholy flames. She looked at her body - her skin had blackened and given way, half of her being a mass of red. She felt like vomiting. This wasn't real. This was simply the result of her mind going into overdrive - the virtual reality would not stimulate the mind with such extensive pain and injury, but if the mind itself actually started falling apart and generating its own sensations based on its perceptions... none of this registered with Katherine, who simply screamed, as her mind told her she was dying.

Abruptly, something struck her. She blacked out for an instant, and all sensations - including pain - disappeared. She frantically tried to open her eyes - it took her a second to adjust to the blurry visage of the inside of the booth. She was standing there, panting heavily, grasping the console for support - but still alive, and unharmed. Opposite to her, Basil leaned forward with worry.

"Are you alright?" He asked anxiously. "You seemed to be slipping there for a moment, so the system automatically kicked you out. It's a safety precaution installed to prevent accidents such as..." He trailed off, as Katherine straightened herself.

"I'm fine." She said. "Just a little... shocked. I'll be alright. Let's continue."

"Are you sure?" Basil insisted. "If you want to, we can just call off this match, it's not that - "

"No, we'll continue." Kathy interrupted. She was angry. She had, herself, scoffed Herley for this exact same thing. If this safety device hadn't been implemented, she'd likely be in the same state as he was. Shaking with humiliation, and anger, she placed the top card of her deck to the damage zone. No trigger.

"Very well then..." Basil seemed a bit reluctant, but he nodded. Kathy allowed the booth to fade out of existence, returning fully to the virtual reality. Demon Eater's body bore no signs of the injuries she had sustained. She scoffed.

"I boost with Ruin Shade, and attack with Spirit Exceed." Basil said, his mood rather dampened. "Evil Shade's skill - by sending two cards from the top of my deck to the Drop Zone, my Grand Blue Vanguard gains plus 4000 Power! For a total of 20000, I target Demon Eater!"

"Guard." Kathy said. "March Rabbit of Nightmareland, when defending a Dark Irregulars, allows me to send one from my hand to the Drop Zone, in order to nullify the attack." A white humanoid rabbit in a dark blue suit, wearing a monocle, materialized before her. Twisting his arm, the chain of a bronze clock it was holding met with Spirit Exceed's two swords, surprisingly holding them up.

"Twin drive... first check. No trigger. Second check... get. Critical trigger." Basil turned over Riptide Banshee. "All effects on my standing Skull Dragon." Regardless of the trigger's appearance, Kathy's defender held on, and Basil retreated after his fruitless attempt.

"I'm not done yet. Boosted by Romario, my second Skull Dragon attacks the Vanguard." This one charged forward with its blade, which was wrapped in a dark blazing aura. "With Skull Dragon's skill and the trigger's boost, total Power is 26000!"

"I guard." Kathy said crisply. "From my hand, Blitz Ritter. And then, from my field, Intercept - both Gwynn, and Blue Dust." The dragon's sword swathed through the three Units, obliterating them utterly - however, Demon Eater remained untouched.

"During my end phase, I must send my Skull Dragons to the Drop Zone." Basil sighed as the twin monstrosities disappeared. "Turn end."

**Katherine**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 1  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 5 [Bloody Calf | Alluring Succubus | Werewolf Zieger | ? | ?]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 5 [? (F) | ? (F) | ? (U) | ? (U) | ? (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 5  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) NA - Doreen the Thruster (6000)  
>(V) Demon Eater (10000) - Doreen the Thruster (6000)<br>(R) N/A - Trauma Queen (4000)

**Basil**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 3  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 3 [Dandy Romario | Knight Spirit | Sextant Ghoul]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 5 [? (F) | ? (F) | ? (F) | ? (F) | ? (F)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 10  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) NA - Samurai Spirit (7000)  
>(V) Spirit Exceed (10000) - Evil Shade (6000)<br>(R) N/A - Dandy Romario (8000)

Kathy drew her next card, looking at her opponent through the haze. He must know he was defeated by now. "Demon Eater's Soul Charge. Power plus 2000, and then both Doreens gain plus 3000 Power. I activate Trauma Queen's effect, moving her to the Soul, in order to Superior Call Werewolf Zieger from the Soul." The black-armored lycan reappeared in the empty spot before the second Doreen. "And since another Unit has been moved to the Soul, both Doreen gain an extra 3000 Power. Finally, I call Hysteric Shirley." A short, silver-haired girl in a black outfit, surrounded by streaks of white lightning, appeared, clutching her head in pain (4000). "Shirley's skill also lets her move to the Soul, and then I can Soul Charge once. And now my two Doreen gain 3000 more Power for every Unit moved to the Soul - namely, 6000. Boosted by Doreen, Zieger attacks, for a total of 28000!"

"Can't be helped." Basil sighed. "No guard." The werewolf slashed the armor across the chest, and without fanfare, the sixth damage fell alongside the others. "It looks like you were a bit too much for me to chew just yet, miss Kathy." He smiled. The oceanic landscape blurred and faded, dissolving into azure motes, and the world around them blacked out.

=/=

Kathy staggered out of the booth, Basil moving in to catch her before she lost her balance. She felt dizzy, and a bit weak on her feet. Her body wouldn't quite move as ordered - she was new at this, and even this brief experience would take a bit to wear off. But...

She was exhilarated. She had fought, and she had won. The virtual reality system was all she had expected, and more. All traces of doubt had been erased from her mind. She could do this - she _would_ do this.

"That was an excellent show." Engel approached her from the side, smiling appreciatively. "You've caught everyone's attention here, for certain." Kathy glanced where Engel's eyes led - Janette's venomous glare across the store raised her spirits even higher. She made as if to stand up - more than ready for a new match - but Engel's hand on her shoulder stopped her. She was surprised at how she was unable to pose much resistance.

"Don't push yourself." He said. "This system takes some getting used to. Take a break, and maybe we can have a game later." He produced a glass for her - Kathy sipped mechanically, recognizing the taste as a vitamin drink, quite the expensive variety. She almost instantly felt a little less wobbly.

"Basil... does he have a team already?" She gasped, just now realizing she had been out of breath. Engel chuckled.

"I'm afraid he does." He pointed to where the boy had headed, now standing next to a table with another girl, with orange, curly hair and a petite figure, along with a boy, a bit taller than him, with short-cropped black hair, halfway concealed by a white-and-red cap. The girl was wearing a bright red sweater and a short white skirt, while the guy was dressed in plain jeans and a white shirt. They were laughing, idly teasing Basil, who was also smiling. "That's Felicity, his younger sister. And Lan, his older brother. They get along really well. This is going to be their second try at the qualifiers."

"Oh." Kathy smiled absently. "I guess they'll have to go through us, now."

=/=

"What's this all of a sudden? Why do you want to fight me?"

Ray had taken the vacant seat opposite Alex, and already placed his deck on the appropriate slot. Without paying much attention, Alex had done the same.

"Because I want to know just what happened to you." Ray's voice was quiet, even though there was no one in hearing range. "You've been practically avoiding us ever since that exhibition match. We have a once-in-a-lifetime to participate in the tournament, to get a second shot at what we fell short of the last time, and you're suddenly saying you want nothing to do with it. You're hiding something from us, and I want to know what that is."

"I'm not hiding anything." Alex protested. "All I'm saying is that we've seen the level the regionals are fought at. We can't fight at this level. A month won't be enough to make us fight at this level. Even if we can somehow make it past the qualifiers, we stop there. I don't want to waste my time with something we have no hopes of taking anywhere." Lying brought guilt, but he stomped on it. This was none of their business. They had not caught what he had glimpsed. This was serious, and he had made his resolve to see it through to the end. At the same time, he realized that if he stuck with Kathy and Ray, they'd probably never get far. Kathy had a fickle attention span, and could easily be distracted. Ray... he was more reliable, but he rarely seemed too involved in their endeavors. Without a solid resolution, and a strong drive, they couldn't make it.

Ray pulled out the top card of his deck. He looked at it for a second, then slammed it on the table. Alex almost jumped in surprise.

"If that's what you really think, fine. But you are not telling me everything. Fight me. I will, at the very least, get the truth out of you."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Character Section<span>**:****

**Name**: Lan Clives  
><strong>Occupation<strong>: Student  
><strong>Age<strong>: 18  
><strong>Height<strong>: 1.86m  
><strong>Weight<strong>: 75kg  
><strong>Eye Color<strong>: Black  
><strong>Hair Color<strong>: Black  
><strong>Hair Style<strong>: Short-cropped  
><strong>Physique<strong>: Athletic  
><strong>Deck<strong>: ?

**Name**: Felicity Clives  
><strong>Occupation<strong>: Student  
><strong>Age<strong>: 15  
><strong>Height<strong>: 1.53m  
><strong>Weight<strong>: 47kg  
><strong>Eye Color<strong>: Blue  
><strong>Hair Color<strong>: Orange  
><strong>Hair Style<strong>: Long, curly  
><strong>Physique<strong>: Petite  
><strong>Deck<strong>: ?


	14. Star Gate 1

**Author's Corner:**

Oh. Damn. That was a total mess-up on my part. But at least it didn't really affect anything. I'll fix it.

About virtual reality, yeah, that's the whole point - it seems cool and stuff, but the underlying concepts can result in some pretty messed-up kids... this is one of the issues we'll be exploring thoroughly. And yeah, I was going for the oh-so-popular shonen theme of WE MUST UNDERSTAND EACH OTHER, THEREFORE WE MUST FIGHT EACH OTHER.

And here is the next chapter, where said fight begins, and some other interesting stuff happens. Also, we have our first flashback. In said flashback, another one of my fake clans is introduced... Foreblaze, which is kind of a comical approach to dragons and stuff. You will understand better when they are "officially" introduced.

Anyway, stay tuned for Ride 15, which will be the last of this introductory arc. It will, of course, wrap up the game that begins in this one, as well as provide an overview of everyone involved so far... just to get us ready for the next arc, in which, after a small timeskip, the regional qualifiers will begin, and everything that's been built up so far will slowly, but steadily, begin unraveling, while new intrigues continue to pop up!

* * *

><p><strong>RIDE 14: Star Gate (1)<br>**

Bartholomeo Sage was studying a flat, thickly-scribed virtual document in his office, when a discreet knock on his door alerted him to the arrival of the visitors he had been expecting. He sighed, casting one more glance at the manuscript, before causing the hologram projected by his Informer to vanish.

He had spent the past day studying everything he could get his hands on about Vanguard. While he had a general idea about the game, he was by no means an expert, and from the way he understood things, he needed to become one, fast. The national tournament, which he was supposed to attend, wasn't happening for a whole year - but the level of the fights there was extraordinary.

Thirty-two teams would enter the national tournament. Of those, twenty-six would be determined by the outcomes of the regional tournaments of each of the thirteen Districts. In each District, the regional tournament would be held twice a year - one of these times was close by, he recalled - and the winning team of each was entitled to participate in the national tournament - naturally, the winner of the first would not be allowed to enter the second. That left six teams. The three top-ranking teams of the previous national tournament were automatically guaranteed a spot. Sage ran over the names he had memorized. Team Eclipse, the national champions. Team Hollow, the runner-ups. And Team Sacred, the group that had reached third place. Their names and those of their members were venerated by fans of the card game all over the world.

The final three spots could be filled by extra competitions and events, but Sage had the feeling they were used when the Capital needed to, for some reason, place some teams in the competition. He could not fathom what reason they might have, but he could not fathom the reason he was here, either, so he supposed there was a lot more to the whole thing than originally apparent. Thanks to this, though, Sage's team - Team Nero, as he had opted to name it in a moment of inspiration - was guaranteed a spot in the national tournament, without having to go through the procedure of the regionals. And as it was, the two remaining members of said team had just now been admitted to this room.

Sage gasped. He had not known who the Pantheon had assigned to be his teammate, but he had certainly not expected this. The two people that entered were clad in a full-body black cloak, an austere white mask covering what would be visible of their face. Judging by their figures, one of them was male, while the other was female. These were known as the Executors, the Pantheon's hand. Almost reflexively, he rose from his seat, and bowed deeply. To show disrespect to an Executor was a quick way to disappear.

"Such gestures will not be necessary, Bartholomeo Sage." The female addressed him, her voice through the mask hoarse and distant, yet still somehow clear as crystal, and dominating attention. "We are here to assist you in the task you have been assigned. My name is Isabel, and his name is Leonard." When two or more Executors were at the same place, only the one with the highest rank would speak in public. Sage shifted uncomfortably. The Executors weren't here just to help him - they would also watch over his actions, so that he might not stray off his assigned duties, nor cause any possible problems. He was all-too-familiar with the process, and he guessed the pair of black-cloaked agents knew as much.

"Here is the deck that has been designed for you." Isabel said, as Leonard walked forward, depositing a set of cards, shielded in a translucent blue folder, onto Sage's desk. Hesitating, Sage took them in his hands. "They are unlike any that are currently in circulation." The female Executor continued.

"Thank you." Sage said mechanically, picking out a few cards and looking at them. He was still unfamiliar with the game, so he wasn't quite able to appreciate whether her words were true or not. But he did feel a slight... shivering as he touched these cards. They felt colder than he had expected them to be.

"As you may already be aware, simulation devices that can be used both to learn how to fight, and accustom yourself to doing so in a virtual reality environment, will be installed in this building. Please familiarize yourself with these concepts as quickly as possible. There is much to be done, even before the tournament begins." Sage nodded absently, his finger still tracing the lines of the topmost card of the deck he had been given. The two Executors inclined their heads slightly, and departed without another word.

=/=

Doctor Law had followed his Informer's tracking signal all the way up to the Nexus. He had been surprised to find young Alex had retreated here. But as he reached the table he was occupying, and saw him seated against the person he recognized as his friend, Ray, ready to engage in a fight, he smiled to himself.

The boy had potential, he was sure of it. His skills might not be impressive as far as Vanguard was concerned - but with the right incentive, he could become better, good enough, quickly. What was important was that he was a person that had seen, if ever so briefly, another side of this world, one that most people would remain ignorant of throughout their entire lifespan. He was willing to challenge, to question, to follow his instincts. This was what had led him to Raven Drive, and this was what would hopefully lead him into Law's plan.

Taking a seat at an inconspicuous nearby table, from a position that Alex was not likely to see him unless he looked specifically in that direction, Law ordered a beverage through the automated system, and quietly observed the fight.

=/=

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

Alex was angry. Even though he couldn't bring himself to feel indignant at his friend's accusations, which were mostly true, he was still angry that Ray had refused to leave him alone. Thus, he had agreed to this fight. It was, after all, his goal to become stronger, and he knew he had to put down practice to accomplish it.

On the table before them, the two cards they had placed face-down on the field were flipped open. Through the playmat's integrated holographic projection system, small images of the Units represented appeared over the cards. It was a weak imitation of the virtual reality system, or even the Lucid Vision featured in any regular fighting booth, but it did serve to liven up the fight a little bit. On Alex' side, Blaujunger (5000). On Ray's side, Enigman Flow (5000). Nothing unexpected there.

"I'll start. Draw." Alex added a sixth card to his hand, which he examined. Even after he had reshuffled, he had failed to get Blaupanzer in his hand, which instead consisted of Stern Blaukrueger, Twin Blader, Magician Girl Kirara, Red Lightning, Deatharmy Guy, and Three Minutes. Not a promising start. Normally, under these circumstances, he'd choose to Ride Twin Blader, since he would need Deatharmy Guy to support his Units. But... he considered the features of Ray's Dimension Police deck. He knew that, later during the game, his Vanguard could be powered up to attain extra Critical, or other abilities. At that time, it would be both crucial and difficult for him to defend effectively. He would need the ability of perfect guard that Twin Blader possessed.

"I Ride Deatharmy Guy." He called out decisively, the blue robot switching to a lean humanoid fighter, coated in black armor (7000). "Turn end."

"Not such a promising start." Ray noted. "Regardless, I won't hold back. Ride, Enigman Ripple!" Advancing to the next form of the Enigman series, Flow turned to a taller version with sharper features, clad in silver armor, and brandishing what appeared to be an invisible blade (6000). "Flow's skill - when I ride Enigman Ripple, I can search my deck for Enigman Wave and add it to my hand." He shuffled through his cards, and plucked out the required Unit. "Ripple's skill - if Flow is in the Soul, Power plus 2000! And then I call Karenroid Daisy, and Cosmo Roar." Both the purple-armored female android (8000), and the black war beast (6000), appeared in Ray's left side Rear Guard column. "Ripple attacks!"

"No guard." Alex said, as a pulse of light flew forth from the Enigman's blade, striking his Unit, which flickered slightly. "Damage check." He placed the top card of his deck to the damage zone. "No trigger."

"Boosted by Cosmo Beak, Karenroid Daisy attacks!" Ray continued. Alex did not bother defending against this hit either. The second card he placed proved to be Three Minutes, a Draw trigger. Promptly, he added a new card to his hand.

"Turn end." Ray said.

**Alex**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 6  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 1 [Blaujunger]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 2 [? (U) | Three Minutes (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 0  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) NA - N/A  
>(V) Deatharmy Guy (7000) - NA  
>(R) NA - N/A

**Ray**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 5  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 1 [Enigman Flow]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 0  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 0  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Karenroid Daisy (8000) - Cosmo Roar (6000)<br>(V) Enigman Ripple (6000) - N/A  
>(R) NA - N/A

Alex wordlessly drew a new card, smiling wryly as he recognized its identity. "I Ride Magician Girl Kirara." He declared. The charming robotic sorceress appeared, flicking her star-tipped wand and winking (9000). "And then I call Blaupanzer." The Unit he had just drawn, which he could have used a couple of turns earlier, materialized behind his Vanguard circle (6000). "Blaupanzer's skill - when I call it as a Rear Guard, I can discard a Grade 3 Nova Grappler from my hand, to add Stern Blaukrueger from my deck to my hand. So I discard this one." He turned over the copy of Stern Blaukrueger he currently held, replacing it with a new one. "And then I call Three Minutes, and in front of it, Street Bouncer." A bare-chested, muscular humanoid fighter equipped with hard silver gauntlets and a crimson helmet appeared to Kirara's left (5000), followed by a taller humanoid in a black jacket and gentleman's hat, carrying a huge rifle. "Street Bouncer's skill - by resting it, along with another Nova Grappler in the same column, I can draw once." He turned over the two cards, and added a new one to his hand.

"Street Bouncer?" Ray frowned. "I'm fairly sure this Unit wasn't in your deck before. You focused much more on the purely offense-oriented Nova Grappler Units, no?"

"Pure offense isn't enough." Alex countered. "Boosted by Blaupanzer, Kirara attacks! The target is Karenroid Daisy!"

"What?" Ray exclaimed. He watched, astonished, as Kirara's star stream attack struck his rear guard Unit. Wordlessly, Alex performed his Drive check, which revealed Deatharmy Lady, and he placed the Unit in his drop zone.

"Upon hitting, Kirara's Counter Blast activates." Alex turned over the two cards beside him. "By turning over two cards, I can draw once." He added a sixth card to his hand, and Ray realized that even though he had activated the effect of the Enigman chain, and Alex had not gotten Blaupanzer in his hand, his friend still held a significant card advantage over him. However, thanks to this, Alex had dealt no damage - and Ray would capitalize on that.

"Turn end." Alex said.

**Alex**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 6  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 2 [Blaujunger | Deatharmy Guy]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 2 [? (F) | Three Minutes (F)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 1  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) NA - N/A  
>(V) Magician Girl Kirara (9000) - Blaupanzer (6000)<br>(R) Street Bouncer (8000) - Three Minutes (5000)

**Ray**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 5  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 1 [Enigman Flow]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 0  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 1  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) NA - Cosmo Roar (6000)  
>(V) Enigman Ripple (6000) - NA  
>(R) NA - N/A

"Stand and draw." Ray was skeptical. The significantly more tactical approach to the game - that was unlike Alex. He was more... impulsive, using hard-hitting, aggressive tactics. He had changed not only his deck, but his playstyle as well. There was something wrong here, and he'd be damned if he didn't find out what. "I Ride Enigman Wave!" Yet again, his Vanguard transformed to the next stage (9000). "Enigman Wave's skill - when Ripple is in the Soul, Power plus 1000!" He'd go all-out here.

"I call Masked Police Gurender, and Galaxy Convoy." He stated. The insect-masked human fighter (8000) and the silver dove-like robot (6000) appeared, the first one in front of Cosmo Roar, and the second behind the Vanguard. "Galaxy Convoy's skill - when this Unit appears, another one of my Dimension Police gains plus 2000 Power!" The figure of Wave shone with a silver luster, powering up to 12000. "Then, boosted by Cosmo Roar, Gurender attacks Kirara! Gurender's skill - when this Unit attacks, my Dimension Police gains plus 5000 Power!"

"No guard." Alex said, astonishingly. So far, Alex had not defended against a single attack. A third damage landed next to the others. There was no way he could protect himself against Wave, whose base Power was already 14000...

"Boosted by Galaxy Convoy, Wave attacks." Ray said. "Total Power, 20000! Also, since Wave's Power is 14000 now, it gains an additional skill - if it hits a Vanguard, I can draw one card." Alex wasn't the only one who could increase his hand count by effects.

"I guard." Ray's eyes snapped towards the guardian circle, where two cards appeared horizontally. "Red Lightning, Round Girl Clara."

Just now... this was the same tactic Engel had used during their match. Conserve his guards and block an attack that would result in the opponent gaining advantage. Now, even if Ray drew a trigger, it wouldn't break through. "Check." He said mechanically. "No trigger. Turn end."

**Alex**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 4  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 2 [Blaujunger | Deatharmy Guy]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 3 [? (F) | Three Minutes (F) | ? (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 3  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) NA - N/A  
>(V) Magician Girl Kirara (9000) - Blaupanzer (6000)<br>(R) Street Bouncer (8000) - Three Minutes (5000)

**Ray**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 4  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 2 [Enigman Flow | Enigman Ripple]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 0  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 1  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Masked Police Gurender (8000) - Cosmo Roar (6000)<br>(V) Enigman Wave (9000) - Galaxy Convoy (6000)  
>(R) NA - N/A

"I don't get it." Ray said suddenly. "You refuse to join us in the tournament, because you say we are not good enough. But from where I'm standing, you've certainly come a long way since the last time we tried. Are you saying you still don't have enough confidence in your ability?"

Alex scoffed. From that perspective, he could see Ray's point. Certainly, since the last time...

=/=

_Two years ago, regional tournament qualifiers, Glassvein city. The arena was the Rave Hall in the Entertainment District. It was the second day of the competition, and their team, Crystal Fang, had been selected to compete. In this first phase of the qualifiers, a team was allowed up to a single loss - if they were defeated for the second time, it would mark the end of their road towards the regionals. Despite this fact, Alex, Ray and Kathy, stepping up to their first fight, were extremely nervous. Their first time competing under such intense spotlight, they knew that, even if it was just a low-profile match, it would still attract a lot of attention._

_The match would take place in a giant circular arena, with amphitheater seatings. Most of these were empty, as the building was structured to house thousands upon thousands of spectators, but there was still a substantial number of people that had come to watch, and many more who were watching it via the Net. In this atmosphere..._

_"Stand and draw!"_

_Alex ground his teeth. His opponent, Elliot of Team X-Blaze, had just began his turn. Their match had started off well for Alex, being able to deal three damage early on. But thanks to a barrage of powered-up hits, the specialty of his opponent's Foreblaze deck, he'd been pushed into a corner. His damage was at five now, just like Elliot's - this turn would determine the outcome._

_On the forefront of his field, Alex had Lion Heat, the fearsome grappler beast, as his Vanguard (10000). The rear guard column to the right consisted of the towering, brutal black robot Genocide Jack (11000), supported by the slim robotic Round Girl Clara (5000), while the one to the left of another Lion Heat, with no Unit to boost. Behind the Vanguard, Tough Boy had been positioned (8000)._

_Elliot was using the Foreblaze clan of the Dragon Empire. An odd group of flame dragons, their abilities centered around powering up the Rear Guard Units. Elliot had used these skills extensively, causing his attack power to climb way above what Alex could guard, resulting in this situation. Elliot's Vanguard was Master Chef Alessandro, an aged, copper-skinned dragon sporting a chef's hat and apron, brandishing a giant spatula as a weapon (10000). Flames were exhumed from the beast's jaws. Supporting it stood Dragonic Sacred Tome, a cursed crimson book filled with ancient scripts concerning the origin of the dragon race (5000). To the right, a monstrous grey mechanical dragon, covered in multiple plates which groaned softly as it shifted, hovered above the ground, casting its giant shadow over the field - Armageddragon Prototype (11000), one of the rare Grade 2 Units with 11000 Power. Behind it, almost unnoticeable, stood a bipedal dragon with bright red scales, coated in a black waiter's uniform and carrying a tray between its claws, its jaws twisted into a semblance of a friendly smile. Peregrin the Sommelier (6000), whose effect to boost another Foreblaze Unit by 2000 points had already been used up. On the other side of the field, the front circle was empty, while on the back row, a raven-haired woman clad in a bright red outfit, sporting eloquent glasses and holding a thick brown book, was impatiently tapping her foot on the ground. Receptionist Martha (7000), the human representative of the Foreblaze enterprises._

_Elliot added a second card to his hand. "Alessandro's Soul Charge." He said quickly. The dragonic master cook shone with an intense golden flame, pointing its spatula at the robotic dragon, which was also surrounded by the bright sparks. "One of my Foreblaze Rear Guards gains plus 2000 Power for this turn. And then I call Caterer Reyes!" A huge orange van appeared, featuring a picture of a freshly-baked steak on the side. Standing on top was another dragon, this one short and stocky, clad in white clothes and a beret (8000). "When Reyes appears, one of my other Foreblaze Units gains plus 2000 Power! This boost also goes to Armageddragon Prototype!" Another surge of light wrapped around the great beast. This time, the dragon began overheating, its engines roaring as its whole body kicked into overdrive. "Now that it's Power is 15000 or higher, Armageddragon Prototype loses its Restraint! I boost with Martha, and Reyes attacks Lion Heat!"_

_"Ugh... guard!" Alex plucked a card out of the three he was holding. "Battle Raizer!" Using the Stand trigger he had activated last turn, Alex nullified the attack, as the caterer's van surged forward, only to be held back by a short, red-and-white mech's valorous stand._

_"Boosted by Sacred Tome, Alessandro attacks!"_

_Alex stared at his cards miserably. One of them was Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer Shout, with only 5000 Shield. The other was Mr Invincible, which didn't even have the ability to guard. Even assuming he used both Shout and Genocide Jack to Intercept... there was no way he could hold off against both attacks. "No guard." He admitted. Elliot silently brought forth his Drive triggers - though no triggers appeared for him, without a Heal trigger, Alex was through. He turned over the sixth card..._

=/=

"It's true that we have come a long way since then." Alex admitted. "But that won't make any difference. Do you honestly think we can do this? At best we could get through a few fights, if we were lucky with the match-ups. But eventually, we'd be facing the people with real experience, who've already been through this and worse. It won't matter if we can play well. You know as well as I do that under these conditions, our skill will be the least of our qualities to be tested."

"And you are trying to convince me that we are hopelessly outmatched, as far as these qualities are concerned." Ray scowled. "No, more than that, that you weren't thinking, up till yesterday, that we could match and overcome these requirements. That you didn't want another shot at the tournament as much as we did." Alex remained silent. "Had you said you had no interest any more, that you simply didn't want to play, I'd have believed you. But you are playing. Not only that, you're trying to get better. I saw it in your previous match, and I see it right now. So, what aren't you telling me?"

They continued looking at each other. Alex did not speak. Finally, Ray closed his eyes.

"It's us, isn't it?" He asked. "You still plan on joining - but not with us."

"And what's wrong with that?" Alex demanded. "We didn't manage anything the last time, did we? Maybe I want to try my chances with another team."

"If you think you are too good for us, then go ahead and prove it!" Ray was also getting angry now. "I can't believe you'd get conceited like that, but if that's the case, then I will disillusion you. We are serious about this, and we want to try getting somewhere. And we wanted you to be a part of it, but if you're going to be like that, and not even be honest about it, then maybe you should stay out after all!"

"Then that settles it." Alex said coldly. "You don't want me in, and I don't want to be in." But Ray shook his head.

"No. I've known you for too long. You wouldn't suddenly change your mind like that. Both you and Kathy were enthusiastic about this, remember? We might have lost badly, but we wanted to go at it again, as a team. Until I find out the reason why you changed so much over a day or so, we will continue this fight."

"Then I will beat you." Alex stated.

"Just try it." Ray looked pointedly at the field. Three damage to zero. "It won't be so easy."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Character Section<span>**:****

**Name**: Isabel  
><strong>Occupation<strong>: Executor  
><strong>Age<strong>: ?  
><strong>Height<strong>: 1.77m  
><strong>Weight<strong>: ?  
><strong>Eye Color<strong>: ?  
><strong>Hair Color<strong>: ?**  
>Hair Style<strong>: ?  
><strong>Physique<strong>: Slim  
><strong>Deck<strong>: ?

**Name**: Leonard  
><strong>Occupation<strong>: Executor  
><strong>Age<strong>: ?  
><strong>Height<strong>: 1.91m  
><strong>Weight<strong>: ?  
><strong>Eye Color<strong>: ?  
><strong>Hair Color<strong>: ?**  
>Hair Style<strong>: ?  
><strong>Physique<strong>: Athletic  
><strong>Deck<strong>: ?

**Name**: Elliot Kain  
><strong>Occupation<strong>: ?  
><strong>Age<strong>: ?  
><strong>Height<strong>: 1.81m  
><strong>Weight<strong>: 76kg  
><strong>Eye Color<strong>: Black  
><strong>Hair Color<strong>: Orange**  
>Hair Style<strong>: Short, Spiky  
><strong>Physique<strong>: Athletic  
><strong>Deck<strong>: Foreblaze

* * *

><p><strong>Custom Cards<strong>**:**

**Head Chef Alessandro**  
>Grade 3 | Twin Drive!<br>Dragon Empire | Foreblaze | Flame Dragon  
>10000 | NA | 1  
>• [Auto] (V): At the start of your Main Phase, Soul Charge (1). Then, 1 of your Foreblaze Rear Guards gains +2000 Power for this turn.<br>• [Activate] (V/R) (Soul Blast (8), Counter Blast (5)): All of your Foreblaze Rear Guards gain +2000 Power for this turn.

**Armageddragon Prototype**  
>Grade 2 | Intercept<br>Dragon Empire | Foreblaze | Megadragon  
>11000 | 5000 | 1<br>• [Passive] (V): This Unit has -2000 Power.  
>• [Passive] (R): Restraint: This Unit cannot attack.<br>• [Auto] (R): If this Unit's Power is 15000 or higher, this Unit loses Restraint.  
>• [Activate] (R) (Counter Blast (1), Retire this Unit): If this Unit's Power is 19000 or higher, you may pay the cost. If so, call 1 "Armageddragon Holocaust" from your Deck to a Rear Guard circle, then shuffle that Deck.<p>

**Dragonic Sacred Tome**  
>Grade 1 | Boost<br>Dragon Empire | Foreblaze | Demon  
>5000 | 5000 | 1<br>• [Auto] (R) (Soul Blast (2)): When this Unit appears as a Rear Guard, and you have a Foreblaze Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If so, draw 1 card.

**Peregrin the Sommelier**  
>Grade 1 | Boost<br>Dragon Empire | Foreblaze | Flame Dragon  
>6000 | 5000 | 1<br>• [Auto] (V/R): When this Unit appears as a Vanguard or Rear Guard, 1 of your Foreblaze gains +2000 Power for this turn.

**Receptionist Martha**  
>Grade 1 | Boost<br>Dragon Empire | Foreblaze | Human  
>7000 | 5000 | 1<br>• [Activate] (V/R) (Rest this Unit, discard 1 card from your Hand): Draw 1 card.

**Caterer Reyes**  
>Grade 2 | Intercept<br>Dragon Empire | Foreblaze | Flame Dragon  
>8000 | 5000 | 1<br>• [Auto] (V/R): When this Unit appears as a Vanguard or Rear Guard, 1 of your Foreblaze gains +2000 Power for this turn.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Clan Profile<span>: Foreblaze (Dragon Empire)**

The Foreblaze clan is one of the most prominent research institutes as well as commercial enterprises in the entire Dragon Empire. Though they are not treated as direct military forces, they nonetheless fight fiercely for the sake of knowledge and science. They maintain a museum, a library, a laboratory, as well as one of the most famous restaurants in the entire Empire. The Foreblaze is famous for some of the greatest breakthroughs in military science, exploited by both the Kagero and Tachikaze armed forces.

The Foreblaze can be viewed as the reverse of the Dimensional Police. Instead of powering up the Vanguard, they have tons of effects that power up their Rear Guard units, which in turn receive various bonuses when they have increased power. Because quite a few of their skills rely on handling the Soul, a Foreblaze deck can also be built to capitalize on that.


	15. Star Gate 2

**Author's Corner:**

Er, advertising? Why would I need to do that? Foreblaze is going to appear eventually as normal... I just wanted to provide a quick glimpse to its mechanics, to build the stage for their 'official' appearance, as well as introduce a character who may appear later in the story, and give more substance to the defeat of Alex and his team during their last attempt.

And, as it is, the last chapter of the arc is upon us. We have the conclusion of the fight, perspectives from a few of our familiar characters, and some more build-up for the underlying plot, along with the introduction of a new girl. The regional qualifiers will begin next chapter, and you can bet they'll be far from a stroll in the park for anyone involved. There will be some planning to be done for the next arc, so a slightly longer delay than normal must be expected, I fear.

On a side-note, if this chapter seems short or awkward at some points, it is because I originally had planned for it to include the 'official' beginning of the tournament, but decided to cut it off earlier, and instead put some other parts in. So if at places it seems chopped, that's probably the reason. Obviously, as everyone gathers up, the next one will be quite a bit grander.

* * *

><p><strong>RIDE 15: Star Gate (2)<br>**

"Stand and draw." Alex said. "Here I go. I ride Asura Kaiser!"

The holographic display trembled slightly, revealing the visage of the all-powerful six-armed robotic wrestler, armed with an impressive array of weaponry. Towering over the miniature battlefield, it scanned the arena with its blood-red eyes for suitable opponents (11000).

"Next, I call NGM Prototype." The bulky armored silver robot materialized on the free lane, bringing up its thick arms defensively (8000). "With NGM, I attack Gurender!"

"No guard." Ray placed yet another card on his drop zone.

"Boosted by Three Minutes, Street Bouncer attacks Enigman Wave." Even if it was a weak attack, Ray, whose card advantage had been significantly reduced, couldn't afford to block it. Gritting his teeth, he placed the top card of his deck on the damage zone. No trigger.

"And then, boosted by Blaupanzer, Asura Kaiser attacks."

"No guard." Ray said. Alex wordlessly pulled out the top two cards of his deck. Deatharmy Guy, Tough Boy. No triggers. A second card fell down next to the first. Two damage... but, Alex was still behind, and now it was Ray's turn.

**Alex**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 5  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 3 [Blaujunger | Deatharmy Guy | Magician Girl Kirara]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 3 [? (F) | Three Minutes (F) | ? (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 3  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) NGM Prototype (8000) - NA  
>(V) Asura Kaiser (11000) - Blaupanzer (6000)<br>(R) Street Bouncer (8000) - Three Minutes (5000)

**Ray**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 4  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 2 [Enigman Flow | Enigman Ripple]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 2 [? (U) | ? (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 2  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) NA - Cosmo Roar (6000)  
>(V) Enigman Wave (9000) - Galaxy Convoy (6000)<br>(R) N/A - N/A

"Stand and draw. I ride Enigman Storm!" The fourth and final member of the Enigman ride chain, a tall, muscular silver-skinned alien with two glowing slim wings, and golden horns attached to its shoulders and legs, reformed from Wave (10000). "Storm's effect - if Wave is in the Soul, Power plus 1000." This put it on par with Asura Kaiser, and would hopefully help Ray defend better. "I call... Pulsar Enforcer! Karenroid Daisy! Twin Order!" A tall silver android with bright golden eyes, wielding a large blaster weapon in its right arm, the Dimension Police Unit with the same effect as Magician Girl Kirara, appeared next to Storm (9000). Next to it, another copy of the purple-armored female robot (8000) materialized - and in front of Cosmo Roar, a tall warrior wielding twin sabres of light came into view (10000). If Alex had thought to hinder him by attacking his Rear Guards, he had another thing coming. Though it had reduced his hand to just a single card, this allowed Ray to deploy the full power of his deck against the opponent, who already stood at three damage. "Boosted by Cosmo Roar, Twin Order attacks NGM Prototype!" Alex offered no resistance to this - guarding it would have cost him the same amount of shield as the defensive Unit would offer through its effect.

"Boosted by Galaxy Convoy, Enigman Storm attacks the Vanguard!" Alex shrugged, offering no resistance. "Twin drive, first check!" He turned over Guide Dolphin. "Get, Stand trigger! Pulsar Enforcer gains plus 5000 Power, and then Twin Order Stands! Second check... no trigger."

"Damage check." Alex placed another card next to the others. "No trigger."

"Then, Twin Order attacks Street Bouncer." Alex did not block this hit either, and the black-clad hitman fell on his drop zone. "And then, boosted by Karenroid Daisy, Pulsar Enforcer attacks Asura Kaiser!"

"No guard." Alex said again. Pulsar's blaster gun landed a clean hit on the massive grappler, causing him to topple backwards. Another damage, a Stand trigger that activated uselessly. Alex was now down to five. One more... Ray simply had to survive the next turn. "Counter Blast." He stated. "When Pulsar Enforcer hits, I can turn over two damage, to draw once. Turn end."

**Alex**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 5  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 3 [Blaujunger | Deatharmy Guy | Magician Girl Kirara]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 5 [? (F) | Three Minutes (F) | ? (U) | ? (U) | Battle Raizer (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 5  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) NA - N/A  
>(V) Asura Kaiser (11000) - Blaupanzer (6000)<br>(R) N/A - Three Minutes (5000)

**Ray**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 4  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 3 [Enigman Flow | Enigman Ripple | Enigman Wave]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 2 [? (F) | ? (F)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 2  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Twin Order (10000) - Cosmo Roar (6000)<br>(V) Enigman Storm (10000) - Galaxy Convoy (6000)  
>(R) Pulsar Enforcer (9000) - Karenroid Daisy (8000)<p>

"For all your big mouth, you are at five damage already." Ray said. "Do you really think you can reverse this?"

"Stand and draw." Alex said smoothly. "Janhaus turned over a game from five damage, too." Ray stared at him incredulously.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked. "You were just trying to convince me that we couldn't play at the level of these guys."

"Maybe not, but I can try." Alex challenged. Indeed, this was the method Alex had settled on. Observe, and try to replicate what he saw. By examining the patterns experienced players use, he attempted to incorporate that experience to his own games.

"I call Deatharmy Guy, Deatharmy Lady, Death Metal Droid!" In an instant, two robotic warriors in black armor, one male (7000) and one female (9000), as well as a tall android, armed with powerful blaster guns (10000) completed his lineup.

"Boosted by Guy, Lady attacks." He turned the two cards sideways.

"No guard." Ray pulled a card out of his deck, looked at it, and placed it among the others.

"Then, boosted by Three Minutes, Death Metal Droid attacks. Counter Blast. Death Metal, Power plus 3000." The total attacking power rose to 18000.

"Justice Cobalt, guard!" Ray placed a Unit in the guardian circle. He was still ahead in damage, but there was no reason to take chances with a critical trigger. The attack was nullified.

"Then, boosted by Blaupanzer, Asura Kaiser attacks Storm again. Check." Alex said as he saw Ray did not intend to guard. "Get. Critical trigger. Power to Death Metal, critical to Asura Kaiser." Ray gritted his teeth. A critical trigger now - if Alex got either a Stand trigger, or activated Asura's skill...

"Second check." He turned over Tough Boy, and Ray sighed with relief.

"Double damage check." He placed the fourth card alongside the others. "Heal trigger." He smiled ruefully. "I can't Heal. Power to Storm. And... no trigger." He laid down the fifth card.

**Alex**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 5  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 3 [Blaujunger | Deatharmy Guy | Magician Girl Kirara]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 5 [? (F) | Three Minutes (F) | ? (F) | ? (U) | Battle Raizer (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 5  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Deatharmy Lady (9000) - Deatharmy Guy (7000)<br>(V) Asura Kaiser (11000) - Blaupanzer (6000)  
>(R) Death Metal Droid (10000) - Three Minutes (5000)<p>

**Ray**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 3  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 3 [Enigman Flow | Enigman Ripple | Enigman Wave]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 5 [? (F) | ? (F) | ? (U) | Justice Rose (U) | ? (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 3  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Twin Order (10000) - Cosmo Roar (6000)<br>(V) Enigman Storm (10000) - Galaxy Convoy (6000)  
>(R) Pulsar Enforcer (9000) - Karenroid Daisy (8000)<p>

"You may have evened things out, but it's my turn." Ray said. Alex was looking at him with an unreadable expression. "Stand and draw."

"Why are you so adamant about this?" Alex asked suddenly. "In the first place, last time, you were the least enthusiastic of us three about the thing, and I can't believe you suddenly have such a strong desire to participate. I could understand if Kathy had pressed the subject, but you..."

"It's not the tournament I care about." Ray said sternly. "It's that I can't accept that you'd turn your back on us, for no apparent reason. We're friends, damnit, and if you say you can't believe I changed so much, I'll return this a hundredfold to you. Don't I have a right to know at least what happened to you?"

Alex sighed. Ray had a point, of course - he'd demand the same, at the very least, in his shoes. But... "I can't tell you." He said finally. "I'm sorry, but I can't. The point stands, though. We cannot hope to prevail through the competition. The path I have chosen... I believe the chances of victory are much higher there. That is all you need to know."

For one long moment, Ray locked eyes with him. Silver and blue met, each unwavering, and each knew that the other had made their resolve.

"Cosmo Roar's skill." Ray turned the card sideways. "By resting it, I can select one of my Dimension Police, and give it an extra 2000 Power for this turn. I target Enigman Storm, and retire the rested Cosmo Roar, calling Guide Dolphin in its place. By moving Dolphin to the Soul, one of my Dimension Police gains an extra 3000 Power for this turn. Again, I select Storm. Storm's skill. When its Power is 15000 or higher, Storm gains an extra critical. So now, with 16000 total Power, its critical stands at two. With Twin Order, I attack Deatharmy Lady!"

"I guard with Shout." Alex retaliated instantly.

"Fine. Then, boosted by Glory Maker, I attack with Storm. Glory Maker's skill, when I have four or more damage and it boosts a Vanguard, raises its Power by 4000. Total Power, 26000!"

"I guard with Twin Blader." Ray eyed the 0-shield perfect guard. "By discarding Stern Blaukrueger from my hand, your attack is nullified."

"Since the beginning, eh?" Ray muttered. Alex nodded. "I won't say I'm not impressed. Twin drive, first check." Commander Laurel appeared in his hand. "Second... get. Critical trigger." He turned over Cosmo Claw, with the radiant golden icon on the upper right corner. "Pulsar Enforcer, Power plus 5000, and critical plus 1! And with that Enforcer, I attack!"

"Guard, Red Lightning, Tough Boy." The last two cards in his hand fell on the Guardian circle, protecting him from this last strike.

"I can't say I'm not impressed." Ray admitted. "Throughout the game, you've handled yourself very well. Let's see if you can cinch it now."

**Alex**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 0  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 3 [Blaujunger | Deatharmy Guy | Magician Girl Kirara]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 5 [? (F) | Three Minutes (F) | ? (F) | ? (U) | Battle Raizer (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 8  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Deatharmy Lady (9000) - Deatharmy Guy (7000)<br>(V) Asura Kaiser (11000) - Blaupanzer (6000)  
>(R) Death Metal Droid (10000) - Three Minutes (5000)<p>

**Ray**  
>• <span>Hand<span>: 4  
>• <span>Soul<span>: 3 [Enigman Flow | Enigman Ripple | Enigman Wave]  
>• <span>Damage<span>: 5 [? (F) | ? (F) | ? (U) | Justice Rose (U) | ? (U)]  
>• <span>Drop<span>: 3  
>• <span>Field<span>:  
>(R) Twin Order (10000) - NA  
>(V) Enigman Storm (10000) - Galaxy Convoy (6000)<br>(R) Pulsar Enforcer (9000) - Karenroid Daisy (8000)

Alex smiled, too, as he drew his next card. "You are right. We were a good team, and if we joined up together, our chances would definitely be better than the last time. But..." A shadow passed over his face. "This is something I had to do my own way. I'll be able to explain the details to you soon, I hope, but for now... you just have to understand." He turned over two cards on the playmat. "Deatharmy Guy, Lady, attack."

"Cosmo Claw guards." Ray said steadily.

"Three Minutes and Death Metal." Alex continued. "Counter Blast - Power plus 3000."

"Justice Rose." A second card fell between them.

"Blaupanzer, Asura Kaiser."

"Laurel guards, Enforcer and Twin Order Intercept." Three Units, total shield 15000. A trigger wouldn't be enough to go through, but...

"Twin drive, first check." Alex turned over Blaukrueger. "Second check..." He turned the card over slowly. Death Metal Droid.

"By the effect of Asura Kaiser, when a Grade 3 Nova Grappler appears during the Drive check, I can Stand one of my Units." Alex turned his already-deployed Death Metal right-side up. Ray sighed. He had been aware of this skill, of course, and if it was just Death Metal he had to worry about, he would have conserved one of his guards and risked a trigger's appearance. It was not that simple, though.

"The effects of Deatharmy Guy and Deatharmy Lady trigger." Alex explained. "When a Grade 3 Nova Grappler appears during the Drive check, they Stand." So now, not only the Death Metal Droid that could power up to reach Storm was ready to attack again, but also both Deatharmy Units. Ray glanced at the one card left in his hand - Daiyusha. There was no chance of guarding.

"Death Metal attacks, Counter Blast." Alex said softly. Ray wordlessly picked the top card of his deck, and laid it to rest among the others. Army Penguin, a draw trigger, but at six damage, it was irrelevant now.

"Fine." He said. "I won't ask any more questions. But... you know you can talk to me. To us." Alex nodded.

"Yeah. I know."

"Well then." He extended his hand. "It won't be the same without you, but we have quite the capable team ready. Our next fight may well be on a sanctioned battlefield." Alex smiled, gripping his friend's hand in his own.

"I'll be looking forward to it."

There was nothing more to be said, and both Alex and Ray knew that the case was closed, at least until Alex himself decided it was time to confide his secret to his friends. So, Ray walked away, leaving his friend, former teammate, and now potential competitor in the tournament, in his thoughts.

A few moments later, a man approached. Alex raised his eyes to meet Doctor Lawrence's unreadable gaze.

"So, you've made up your mind?" The older man inquired. Alex nodded firmly.

"I'm going to see this through." He announced. "I'll join you, if you'll have me." Law chuckled slightly.

"I have no qualms with that resolve. You may have to put some work down to convince your future teammates about your worth, but I'm sure you're up to the task."

"So... this is it, then?" Alex stared. He had thought he would have had to argue more.

"Well, there's still the typical part of the procedure, and I do want to talk to Lily." Law said. "Ideally, I would have you come to Raven Drive now, but it's best if we're not too obvious about the whole thing. I'm working hard to keep some things under wraps, and it'd be a shame if our cover was blown so early in the game. For now, though, I have something to give you." He produced a small, very thin square piece of flexible black plastic and handed it to the teenager, who stared at it blankly.

"Place it underneath your Informer." Law instructed. Hesitantly, Alex pulled the watch-like device up slightly, and inserted the thin layer of plastic between it and its wrist. It felt smooth and warm to the touch. Law motioned Alex closer.

"This is a scrambler." He whispered. "Your Informer constantly sends all sorts of signals, some of which you may not want to broadcast, under certain circumstances. The scrambler will do just that. Be careful, though, because if you keep suppressing your Informer's signals, someone will notice, and things may get a little unpleasant." Alex shuddered, and quickly took the thing off. "So, don't use it too often. In fact, don't use it at all. Just keep it handy, until you need it." Alex nodded severely. Messing with the Informer was, well, prohibited. It was not said outright, but the severe warnings about people hopelessly lost without anyone being able to locate them once their Informers somehow got damaged or tampered with were enough indication. He asked a question whose answer he already knew.

"It's going to be dangerous, isn't it?" Law looked at him carefully for a few moments.

"Dangerous, yes. In this world of ours, there are secrets we are not supposed to uncover, and reasons why we shouldn't try. But darkness looms in the air, and our eventual fate may well be worse, should we stay our hand and do nothing." Alex shuddered - the primal, animalistic eyes of Janhaus Vexter sprang to the forefront of his mind. Darkness.

"Come to Raven Drive tomorrow." Law whispered, standing up. "Be careful not to be seen. I will take care of our team's registration, and you will have a chance to meet your last teammate." His mood evidently lightened, he waved Alex good bye, and disappeared.

=/=

Several hours after his meeting had been concluded, Doctor Law had been able to break the news to Lily and Aphrodite. The former regional participant had balked a little, but he had been able to convince her fairly easily. The little girl, having never actually met her newly-appointed teammate, did, of course, not voice an opinion. The whole process had taken shorter than Law had expected, and longer than he might have desired, but it was done. After a short debriefing session, he finished the registration of his team.

RAID E-5. One of the nine teams that fell under the RAID project. Law had only seen the man who had devised the concept once. He knew frustratingly little of his motivations and goals. What he did know was that he was a man of powerful connections and extreme resources. There were thirteen districts, each assigned a letter from A to M, and the number of RAID teams per district varied, depending on the success of RAID's agents, such as Law. Hopefully they would be enough to guarantee a breakthrough into the national tournament. Despite RAID's public face as a group of sponsors joined together with the intent of maximizing their chances of success and the payback of their investments, settling for lower individual gains, but greater certainty thereof, depending on the success of the participating teams, Law was well aware that each and every one of them, for some reason or the other, aimed for the truth that lay behind the national tournament, and the vaunted virtual reality system. He was rather loathe to think of the teams they had assembled as little more than tools to overcome the roadblocks that would be positioned in their way - but it was a realistic outlook, no matter how unique the circumstances of certain members were.

The regional qualifiers would soon begin, and along with them, a borderline mad dash through a road that Law envisioned would usher the world into a new era.

=/=

It was an air of discomfort that hung in the air, as Kathy, Ray and Alex all met up at the platform, ready to take the Sweepcraft back to the Cluster. Unlike yesterday, they seemed to be making a conscious effort not to speak, as if words would cause the almost palpable tension to explode. They watched the daunting scenery with eyes lost in distant reflections.

After he had finished his fight against Alex, Ray had gone to Soul Mirage, where he had found Kathy and Engel. Still daunted, yet excited, from her previous experience, Kathy was quick to arrange several fights in the virtual reality system - and Ray had to discreetly remind her that it was Engel who was shouldering the financial burden of these matches, which was not negligible even for him, in order to drain her enthusiasm. Engel had bade them farewell a bit earlier, and Ray and Kathy went their separate way.

It was not something any of them had expected, Ray thought. If they were to try again for the tournament, they had all wanted to do so as a team - at least, Ray believed so. That Alex had drifted away from them had carved a rift between them, a rift that Ray didn't know how to bridge. A simple matter such as this shouldn't have affected them this much, and yet it did. Ray knew there was more, and he felt a strange, underlying worry - worry that seemed to border on fear. Why couldn't he shake away the feeling that he was about to dive head-first into something much larger than it seemed?

Ray had had a fairly simple view of the world. The established order kept things peaceful and well. There was no need to challenge, or try and mend what was not broken. Satisfied by being content, he simply accepted things as they were, seeing no reason to question. Engel had often teased him about this passive view of his. Compared to how dynamic Kathy was, or even Alex, whose determination could evolve to an unyielding stubbornness, Ray thought himself to be the last to leap into the fray, if something came up. Unbeknownst to him, this reflected the mindset of the vast majority of the population. Held at bay not by tangible threat or law, the older generation was restricted by memories of a time when things were much worse, and the prospect of them degenerating once more. Thus they conformed, even when, in another era, they would have balked. Indeed, the rebellious spirit of mankind, that had for millenia stood its ground against the harshest oppression, and overthrown the most brutal of dictators, had been subjugated not by violence, but by a silent, undermining current of a vague fear, seeping through the seemingly carefree society. The younger generation, oblivious to these facts, took the current living standards for granted, since there was none to inform them otherwise.

And yes, it was not a bad state of affairs. There was peace, there was safety, most of the necessities were catered for, and a lot of the worries of thirty years ago had disappeared almost without trace. Who could be blamed for perpetuating such a world by remaining silent?

And yet change, for better or for worse, is as inevitable as the flow of time, and a ripple caused by the smallest pebble can shatter the tranquility of the vast seas.

=/=

_This entry is written during a time when the future is uncertain and dark._ _I know not who will read this in the future - I know not if there is any future whatsoever. _

_In this world structured on the hard principles of science, it is established that belief stems from reality, and all that exists within the bounds of the mind are merely reflections of what exists outside. Imagination is merely a combination of observation and ignorance, and is destined to be crushed by hard, absolute facts. Since the dawn of history, everything that has been a product of that false imagination was eventually conquered and turned into reality. Just like the things we are capable of now would seem like divine miracles to the populace of the Stone Age, there will be a time when the very boundary of what we are capable of perceiving now will fall far short of the technological exploits of that age. T_his trend never abated, and it is logical to assume it will continue for as long as mankind exists. __

_However, recently, a question has risen amongst the more obscure scientific and para-scientific circles. Is the path that ties imagination to reality truly linear? Could there be a way for belief itself to influence and shape reality? Namely, can our imagination visualize something that is beyond reality - and then, can we change reality to accommodate that image?  
><em>

_Trying to answer this question, man descended into dark realms. Experiments of the most questionable nature were conducted in secret laboratories. Of course, none of this is new in a world where progress is paved by blood._

_The details are not significant, and unknown, at this moment, to the author of this text. Regardless, it did not take long for results to appear, results that were carefully hidden from the public eye. The author himself had not been made privy to many of these discoveries, but it was obvious that a step in the reverse direction had been taken. Thought and belief, faith and imagination - they were not merely byproducts of reality. They were an entity of their own, capable of being a driving force that can be translated onto the physical plane._

_And in the process, another, more disturbing discovery was made. The boundaries of imagination, fluid and unstable, reach far, farther than expected. Expected, hoped - or feared. For there are dark things that lie in the abyss between thought and fantasy, dark things that the common man will and must remain ignorant of. And I very much dread the possibility of these things becoming reality._

_As fate had it, the large-scale disaster that befell our world hid the traces of these experiments, and I had thought them, if not lost, then forgotten. I held onto that hope for nearly ten years, but one day, when I was summoned to spearhead the design of a new system for the creation of an artificial reality - I realized that my hopes had been in vain. Someone is trying to revive the VISION project._

_I care little for what happens to me next. I predict that I will not outlive my usefulness, because I know too much, and they know I know. I can only hope that this document reaches the right hands, before it falls into the wrong ones. For that worst case scenario, I have avoided revealing more than absolutely necessary. Regardless, whoever reads this, be forewarned - there is a greater darkness abound, and unless it is constrained, it will devour everything._

The author of this log was known to Jeane, and the continuation of the story was easy for her to guess. It was not the first time she had read it, and not the first time she had pondered how she should act on it, ever since she received the manuscript via questionable routes two weeks ago. The timing was critical, too, because the Vanguard regional qualifiers would begin shortly, and even though she, as a member and the leader of Team Sacred, last year's third-ranking team, would not have to concern herself with participating, the implications of the diary's contents were too troublesome to be considered a mere coincidence. Running her slender fingers through the thick curls of rich, golden hair, she sighed. The focus of her similarly-colored eyes was removed from the holographic manuscript, which she dematerialized, carefully stored in a secure disk.

Despite the feeling of the looming storm, she was resolved to weather it.

=/=

And so days passed quietly, and then days turned into weeks, and time converged onto the instant where the qualifying tournament would finally begin - a moment that, beyond anyone's suspicion, would prove one of those obscure, defining moments of modern history. Thanks to the new virtual reality system, a great deal of excitement had resulted into at least twice the number of previous years' total competing teams.

Alex, Kathy and Ray, Engel, Lily and Aphrodite, and dozens of others in Glassvein, the neighboring cities, and thousands of others across the whole world, woke up that Saturday morning in late February with a steely determination. And the first, silent bullet of a war with the gravest stakes, was shot.

* * *

><p><strong>Custom Cards<strong>**:**

[[ The following fake card was designed along with Digidramon, and it is also featured in his story, Vanguard: Blue Hour, which is featured on this site ]]

**Pulsar Enforcer**  
>Grade 2 | Intercept<br>Star Gate | Dimension Police | Battroid  
>9000 | 5000 | 1<br>• [Auto] (V/R): When this Unit's attack hits, you may pay the cost. If so, draw 1 card.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Character Section<span>**:****

**Name**: Jeane  
><strong>Occupation<strong>: Vanguard fighter  
><strong>Age<strong>: 25  
><strong>Height<strong>: 1.86m  
><strong>Weight<strong>: 69kg  
><strong>Eye Color<strong>: Gold  
><strong>Hair Color<strong>: Gold**  
>Hair Style<strong>: Long, curly  
><strong>Physique<strong>: Slim  
><strong>Deck<strong>: ?


	16. Qualification

**Author's Corner:**

Alright, after a while, we're back on track. I'm gonna kickstart things off with 3 chapters at once, so enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>RIDE 16: Qualification<br>**

Like a stone thrown into a pond, a feeling of excitement rippled across the slumbering world that dawn. Amongst the younger generation, Vanguard was the most popular pastime activity, and even amongst those who did not actively involve themselves with it, there were few who were not interested enough in such an event as the tournament series, which would, for this year, begin today.

The regional group which Glassvein fell under, consisted of six cities in the roughly same geographical district: Glassvein itself, Altshrine, Mavian Valley, Thracia, Wertburg, and New Albion, which housed the regional champions of the previous regional tournament, Team Redeagle. Dozens of teams from each city had registered for the qualifiers - but only two or three from each would end up participating in the regional tournament. In Glassvein alone, thirty-eight teams were signed up. With each of them consisting of three to four members, over a hundred people would, in this day, compete in the sanctioned contest.

The regional qualifiers would take place during the weekends over three to four weeks, to accommodate for the daily obligations of participants. For the comparatively few that actually made it past this stage, there would be special regulations issued, to allow for their prolonged absence. Arrangements would be made for students to keep up with their studies via the Net, and those employed - a minority - would be handled on a case-by-case basis, depending on their obligations.

The location where the tournament would take place was a large arena specifically designed for the competition, located in the bottom tier of Glassvein's Entertainment District. For those under the age of eighteen, who could not normally access the Entertainment District, a Sweepcraft had been singled out to transport them. A large model, with a capacity for over two hundred people, and strict identification procedures to ensure no one unauthorized would enter, the vehicle was docked at the far side of the Commons.

Alex took his time leaving his house that morning. Ever since they had finally settled on joining their different teams, he had been rather uncomfortable around Kathy and Ray. He stood by the decision that had made him join Lily and Aphrodite, the enigmatic little girl that was the third member of their team, but it still felt weird for the three of them to be split up into two groups. By the time he reached the Sweepcraft that was to take them to the Commons, Kathy and Ray were already there. They exchanged curt greetings - they were all nervous, too, and they realized a large portion of the crowd that had assembled was as well. Their future opponents in the regional qualifiers. Of course, there were those who were excited as well, loudly discussing their prospects of success, making haughty declarations of victory, or, mostly for those who wouldn't be participating, making predictions about the teams that would emerge on top. Unsurprisingly, neither of their teams - the reformed Crystal Fang, and the newly established RAID E-5 - appeared in those predictions. However, names such as Wild Gale, Renegade, and Power Fist - the three teams, along with Stormdrive, to have represented Glassvein in last year's regional tournaments, and all three reformed for this year - were prominent candidates.

Though they took their usual places side-by-side inside the vehicle, the three avoided talking much. Ultimately, their previous experience in the tournament had clearly demonstrated the difficulties they were called to surmount. Compared to newcomers, which comprised the majority of the participants that were inside this vehicle, and those who had enjoyed relative success in their former endeavors, those who had tried and failed, like them, were much more apprehensive.

In this conflicting atmosphere, the Sweepcraft conquered the distance to the large bulk that was the Commons. For the sake of convenience, there was a specially-built pathway that crossed through the Commons in a straight line, connecting the four docking platforms of the building. No sooner had the Sweepcraft landed than a hole opened on the platform's floor. The group filed out of the vehicle, stepping onto a wide elevator that swiftly began traversing the distance downwards. Alex, Kathy and Ray hanged back, watching as three sets of people descended into the darkness. They eventually joined the last batch as they were transported, directly into a spacious train-like vehicle.

Most people here had never used this feature, so there were exclamations of surprise and wonder as they were surrounded by a tunnel, only a bit wider than the vehicle they had boarded. Though it was brightly illuminated, there was still a sense of awe as they effortlessly glided through the airspace. This second leg of the journey did not take long, and they soon emerged on the opposite side of the Commons, where they disembarked.

Tension ran high as they walked out onto the glass-shrouded platform. Alex had only been here once in his life, during the regional qualifiers he had joined two years ago. The docks themselves weren't off-limits, but a minor couldn't board a Sweepcraft to the Entertainment District, much less a different city, without authorization, so there was little point in coming here. It wasn't as if the view was any different from this side, with the exception of the, smaller compared to the Commons, building block that was the Entertainment District visible in the distance. On the contrary, it was the realization of _why_ they were here that resulted in this electrified atmosphere, as most of the first-time competitors realized just what their participation entailed. They would fight in front of the eyes of hundreds of people, with even more being able to observe their struggles remotely. The stakes of their matches would rise - recognition, financial rewards, and access to even higher stages of competition. Those who lost and were denied these rewards, and those who won and progressed further, faced with even harder challenges, as the ultimate heights drew closer and closer, and at the same time began to seem that much more insurmountable... neither path would be easy, even for the most frivolous contestants.

And at the same time, it could not be forgotten - besides his own, conventional pursuits, Alex was here for another reason. The mystery of the virtual reality system, whose edge he had begun to grasp after the end of the exhibition match between Janhaus Vexter and Herley Johansen, a mystery well-hidden within the unreachable stage of the national tournament - that was why RAID had been created. That was, primarily, why he was here now.

The Sweepcraft that would take them to the Entertainment District was docked nearby, so the participants filed into a single line, making their way towards the short staircase that led to the inside of the black, cylindrical craft. Now that the few who had come that far to see their friends off broke away from the crowd, Alex managed to get a better look at the actual participants. He knew many of them. Ronald Horn, a lanky teenager with messy brown hair, gave him a nervous, but determined smile as he walked into the Sweepcraft, taking a seat close to the exit. Phillip Mane, a bit older than Alex, with a stout, muscular build, whom Alex had practiced against a lot during this time, nodded when he saw him. These two and their teams, Star Galactica and Golden Rize, had participated in the qualifying tournament during the last year, with little success - and now, they seemed determined to make up for their previous losses.

The ship took off soundlessly, gliding through the air with minimal turbulence. Mostly everyone was silent now, apart from the occasional jab or joke. The sky, visible through the glass windows, was clouded and grim. Alex stared outside, letting his thoughts run. Was there really some deep, dark mystery out there? In that mute, hollow world - was there some truth for them to discover?

"We've come this far, and you still haven't introduced your team to us." Kathy's sudden words startled him out of his thoughts. This was the first that any of the three had spoken since they had met up this morning. "Well?" Kathy demanded, crossing her arms in front of her chest, her pink eyes glaring at him. "You already know our team, so it's only fair."

She had a point, Alex admitted - he had met their third team member, Engel Utaro - a guy who lived up in the third tier of the Commons, and, though he had not had a chance to play against him or even see him fight yet, quite a skilled player, according to Kathy and Ray. But... what could he say? Law had said the information on all RAID teams would be private, so there was no way for them to know who he had aligned himself with. His first teammate, Lily Ayen, was a member of the former Team Stormdrive, which, during the previous regional qualifiers, had achieved first place, breaking through to the next stage. The second one... Aphrodite, a thirteen-year-old, orphaned girl, who was suffering from multiple personality disorder - a psychological affliction which had caused her ego to split into three distinct personalities. That had been a huge surprise for him - but what had been even more of a huge shock was the girl's uncanny ability at Vanguard. It had not taken more than a few matches between them for him to realize that the girl was far out of his league, even with the practice he had gone through. And he would've had a much easier time taking his losses, if Lily had not been there to witness every last one of them.

The former regional participant had accepted him as part of the team, if begrudgingly. They had fought numerous times, and though Alex had snatched a few victories, the record remained firmly in Lily's favor. Her initial hostility towards him seemed to have disappeared, at least, but... it was obvious that she was far from acknowledging him. And for some reason, that thought irritated Alex considerably.

"You know, when you go quiet like that, it's suspicious." Kathy complained, causing Alex to snap back to the present.

He did not know what it was about that exchange, or who exactly started chuckling first. But in a few seconds, all three of them were trying to suppress their laughter. And just like that, the tension that had accumulated between them, and the pressure from the upcoming battles, dispersed. Not gone - but now, all three knew that even in different teams, they would still support each other.

"Well, my team..." Alex said, shrugging slightly. "You'll meet them soon enough." He pointed at the Entertainment District, which had now cast its huge shadow over the vehicle, as it approached the docks, whose dome opened to admit the Sweepcraft. Of course, Lily already had free access to the District, and Law had arranged to bring Aphrodite himself. Engel had gone there directly as well, so Alex, Kathy and Ray would meet up with their teammates directly in the Rave Hall, the arena that housed the regional qualifying tournaments.

Of course, the minors that had been brought here for this purpose weren't allowed free use of Minicrafts. Five engines, each small enough to navigate through the broad pathways that crisscrossed the massive structure, but large enough to accommodate about two dozen people, were parked nearby, and under the instructions of the five black-clad tournament officials, which Alex identified as such from his last time here, the participants divided themselves into groups and began this last leg of the trip.

Alex paid small attention to his surroundings. The Entertainment District was truly a far cry from the Commons, where the streets were brimming with people and resounding with noises. In here, most chose to attend one of the various venues - the activities they could perform here, suited to an older clientele, were still varied enough to keep anyone occupied throughout the free hours of the day. Being a Saturday, there were more people about than usual, and quite a few were heading, either on foot or on more stylized Minicrafts, in the same direction as them, probably to attend the tournament as participants or spectators. The Entertainment District was shrouded in an aura of elegance and tranquility, with more attention paid to aesthetics and architecture than practicality and saving space. Several cries of wonder were heard as they approached the massive spiraling staircase that would lead them down to the Rave Hall - it was truly a magnificent structure, a circular hole crossing the building from bottom to top, showered with artificial light. The path was split into a staircase, for those with the stamina to walk - even from one floor to the other would take quite some time on foot - and a platform designed to smoothly carry down vehicles such as the Minicrafts. Paved with lustrous black metal, it was quite the sight.

However, they were not there for sightseeing. Eventually, the small convoy reached its destination, and everyone moved out, walking under the huge bronze arch that was the entrance to the Rave Hall.

The Rave Hall was a huge round structure, covering a large portion of one of the lowest floors. The participant entrance, which they had now gone through, allowed entry into a massive chamber, large enough to hold over twice the number that had currently assembled with ease. Well-lit, and sporting several holographic info boards and screens, it was the main gathering place for all participants. From there, any necessary divisions into blocks or groups would send each team to an appropriate chamber, whereas there were doors that led straight into one of the eight arenas that were in the middle of the Hall. Around these arenas, built over the smaller chambers, were the spectator seats, similar to an amphitheater in form. The whole structure had flawless sound coverage, allowing announcements to be heard in every corner. The team chambers had glass walls that allowed those inside to observe the fights going on in the closest arena, and of course full access to screens which covered the rest of the tournament's proceedings.

Those that had not been here before took their time observing these facts, admiring the establishment which put such facilities as the Vanguard Stadium to shame. The last time that the regional tournament had been hosted in Glassvein, three years ago, the Rave Hall had been used as a venue - but since then, a larger, even more imposing establishment was in the works, and expected to be ready for the next time Glassvein would be required to hold the tournament. Of course, virtual reality technology would not be used in the qualifiers, at least not in the first stages. But this didn't stop everyone present from almost quivering with excitement and anticipation. Soon enough, they would find themselves out there, straight under the spotlight.

"Oh? So you decided to get here, little miss. How surprising."

Alex turned to see a petite, golden-haired girl, approach them, her amber eyes locked into Kathy's. He turned questioningly to Ray, who shrugged.

"If you think I'd back down from you, you're in for an even bigger shock." Kathy said, returning the glare with equal ferocity.

"Now, now you two." Engel's voice echoed behind them, as he approached. "Don't fight - save your energy for the arena." Following the slender boy with the long, blonde hair was a remarkably shorter one, whose blue eyes shone playfully as he winked at Kathy.

"It's nice to see you again, miss Kathy." He said pleasantly. The girl from before made a disgusted noise, before turning around to head back to her teammates. "Jannete's still giving you a hard time?" He chuckled. For some reason, Kathy's face turned slightly red.

Alex smiled ruefully. It seemed that, whatever Ray and Kathy had been up to, they had gathered quite the host of new acquaintances. The same couldn't be said for him, who...

"There you are."

Ray, Kathy, Engel, their brown-haired companion, and even the girl called Janette all turned in shock. Alex sighed - he had seen this coming, but had not anticipated how to deal with it. Lily was walking towards them briskly, with Aphrodite behind her. The little girl was looking around in awe, probably her first time seeing so many people gathered in one place. Lily, though, was not fazed at all, and her expression showed only irritation and impatience.

"You teamed up with _her_?" Kathy hissed behind him. Everyone was staring at them now, but Lily remained oblivious to the attention. Aphrodite, on the other hand, seemed to wilt under the multiple, inquisitive eyes - until her own eyes fluttered, and she switched to a different persona, which smiled happily and waved at the dumbfounded crowd.

"Where is Law?" He asked quietly, trying to ignore everyone's stares. Lily scoffed.

"The sponsors are to wait out of the Hall, until the first phase of selection and block distribution is over. She explained. Alex and his friends had not had a sponsor during their last time here.

"Speaking of which..." Engel intervened politely, pointing at the central screen opposite to them. The display had now changed to a listing of all thirty-eight participating teams, featuring their names, and a number next to them.

_Welcome, participants and spectators alike, to Glassvein's bi-annual regional qualifying tournament!_ A loud proclamation boomed through the speakers. _Once more, the city's fighters have assembled to prove their mettle, and attempt to climb up to the prestigious stage of the regional tournament! _Loud cheers echoed from outside.

_First, we will explain the tournament format. As you have noticed, there are currently thirty-eight registered teams. The tournament will be conducted under a single elimination team fight format - for each round, the teams will be matched in pairs and engage in three-on-three fights, in which the first team to win two matches will be declared the victor and advance. However, before we proceed with that, the number of competing teams will be reduced to 32. For this purpose, a preliminary round will be held under slightly different rules._

_As you see on the board before you, each team has a number assigned to it. It is known that outcomes from all registered matches are recorded in a central database, which uses all that data to compress a cardfighter's measurement of skill into a single number - their level, so to speak. It goes without saying that these rankings are far from one-hundred percent accurate, but more often than not, they are a reasonable indication of their standing. And, similar to individual fighters, each team has also been assigned a number which represents the collective ranking of their members. However, to emphasize the importance of a well-balanced team, this ranking calculates as neither the average nor the sum of the individual members' scores. Rather, it weighs the scores of the two lowest-ranked members by 40%, and the top rank contributes only to 20% of the sum. For these calculations, members registered as alternates are not included.  
><em>

Alex looked up. As he had guessed, this rule was working against them. In their team, only Lily had a high ranking, with Alex' scores standing barely in the fifties, and Aphrodite had never had an official match, so her standing was flat-out zero.

_Though every team will be given an equal opportunity once the tournament proper starts, for the preliminary round, the groups that will be tested have been selected amongst the lowest-ranking teams... namely, the twelve teams at the bottom of the lineup will compete against each other, and from these, six will progress, while the other six will be removed from the competition. Now, if you would turn your attention to the board..._

The largest part of the listing was fading away, leaving only the twelve teams with the lowest numbers, who formed a much smaller table. A quick glance was able to confirm that both his team, RAID E-5, as well as Crystal Fang, which Engel, Kathy and Ray, were there.

"So, we have to fight in the preliminary round." Aphrodite noted. They had more or less separated into their teams now. Lily just shrugged.

"It won't be a problem." She said. Twelve teams... however small, there was a chance that they would be matched against Crystal Fang. If so... no. There would be no holding back.

_However, the format followed for this elimination round will be slightly different. First of all, each team will only select one representative, who will step onto the stage. And second - that competitor may only be selected amongst the team's two lowest-ranked members._

Many murmurs of displeasure arose in the room. Alex found himself shifting uncomfortably. These rules meant that Lily couldn't fight here, and on top of that, there was only a single chance... a single mistake, or simply bad luck, and that would be it. Under these circumstances... Abruptly, the doors that led to the fighting grounds opened.

_Now! Without further ado, we shall be introducing the teams that will take part in this first stage of the tournament! Give them a hearty applause, for like the gladiators of old, they are about to provide a marvelous spectacle, as they fight for survival and glory__! First, with 359 points, Team Vertigo! Everyone, a round of applause!"_

Three of the fighters gathered, looking stiff and almost nauseous, walked out through the doors. Certainly, there were cheers, but a lot of the crowd was making derogatory comments and mocking sounds. After all, it was no great stars that were being heralded - rather, the leader of the underdog teams, who would be competing for just a chance to participate normally.

One-by-one, more teams filed out of the chamber. Alex noticed that, at some point during the process, all teams that were not to participate had already departed for the individual rooms, leaving about twenty people behind. With just 216 points, RAID E-5 was the thirty-first of the participating teams, three slots above Crystal Fang. As the thirtieth-ranked team, Team Star Galactica - Ronald gave him a weak smile as he followed his teammates outside - finally took their place...

_And now, we have Team RAID E-5, a member of the RAID group that is making its official debut during this year among several districts!_ _With 216 points, can this sole member of their alliance make the difference here in Glassvein?_

"Just walk straight. Ignore them." Lily muttered in his ear, causing him to recoil in surprise. The air around him felt stifling, his steps heavy. He had been here before. But it had been a different time. It felt like it had been a different person entirely.

The crowd's jeering was cut as if by knife, when Lily walked outside. An astonished silence reigned.

_What do we have here? RAID E-5 shocks us all by presenting its ace member, none other than Glassvein's ace during the last tournament! Lily Ayen!_ There was no way the announcer wouldn't have known in advance, of course, but it made for a nice way to rouse the crowd.

He himself and Aphrodite were gathering at least as much attention as Lily herself. Who were these two, the crowd must be wondering, in the same team as the city's champion, yet so mismatched in age and record? Last time, his team was just another amongst the batch - but now, it was fair to say that they were the ones gathering the most attention. He turned around to see how Aphrodite was handling things, but, absorbed in her calm, collected persona, she seemed oblivious to the pressure that was gripping him, waving at the spectators. For all the emotion Lily showed, it might as well have just been the three of them in Raven Drive.

Thankfully, there were more teams to be introduced, and the focus shifted away from them. Engel, Kathy and Ray walked out into the stage. As expected, the three of them looked much less nervous than Alex felt. Eventually, all twelve teams that would struggle for the six available spots had gathered.

Discontent. Anger, even. Most of the people here probably thought they were being slighted, singled out because of some meaningless numbers. A lot probably saw their chances plummet, the unique set of rules being far less forgiving or mistakes or misfortune. The crowd, far from inclined to cheer them on, and more keen on entertaining themselves with this side event. It was almost expected that those summoned to be tested here would feel insulted.

"Don't look so grim." Aphrodite said behind him in a quiet voice. "We may have the crowd against us in this round, but the same goes for our opponents. And when we win, we'll show them what we're made of."

_When_, not _if_. Of course, even with their top player removed from the equation, Aphrodite was an ace whose ability was not reflected by her ranking. More likely than not, she should have little trouble winning at this level of play. As long as they selected her as the representative in this preliminary battle, their chances of success rose exponentially.

However...

_Since our superstars are all assembled, let the procedures begin without further delay!_ The normally bright lighting faded, leaving only projectors to illuminate the central stage, where the twelve teams were situated. _The match-up determining process shall now commence!_

Several field over the heads, a huge holographic display opened up. With two columns of six empty boxes each, the ones situated opposite to each other connected by a red line. Next to each set was a number, designating the arena the match would take place in. Further above, a roulette-like round board with twelve slots, one for each team - the team's name written on it with quite a bit of artistic flair - and a blazing arrow pointing at the topmost choice, materialized. There were usually more teams than the available arena fields and waiting rooms could accommodate, so until enough were eliminated, even fights in the same round would be split into groups and conducted consecutively. But for this preliminary round, there was more than enough space, so all matches would be conducted in the same time.

_Now then, this should be simple enough... teams will be singled out, one-by-one, and placed in the appropriate match-up. Needless to say, only luck is involved in this procedure. Now! Which of our brave competitors will be selected first?_

The roulette started spinning, slowly at first, then faster and faster, until the letters and shapes became a blur. And all of a sudden, a loud noise like a gunshot - and the round board froze, the first team's name blazing red underneath the arrow, projected enlarged into the sky.

_And there we have it, folks! In Arena A, taking the right side - Team Star Galactica!_ Ronald's team. Alex turned to his acquaintance - he was looking rather faint, as all the attention focused on him and his team, but he held his posture, even managing a confident smile. _As for the opposition..._ The slot which contained Star Galactica's name vanished, and its width was distributed evenly amongst the remaining eleven teams, before the contraption began turning again.

Several minutes later, the process was finally finished, and the announcer, after having shed praise on each team's, mostly imaginary as of yet, virtues, cleared his throat. The displays vanished.

_Now, if the participating teams would please proceed to the designated rooms!_ Alex looked around, and quickly noticed that, atop the entrance of twelve of the team waiting rooms, a sign indicated which team was assigned to it. Having been matched up in Arena C, against some team called Genocide, the three of them quickly located the room they were supposed to go in. Lily went in first, with Aphrodite following closely, while Alex dragged his steps behind them.

The decisive time was upon them...


	17. Survival Round 1

**Author's Corner:**

Well, here we go. From this chapter onwards, a lot of things will change in the format of this chapter. The first is the way that information during fights is represented. Now drive checks etc are far more clear, and the between-turns infobox has been made more compact, thus hopefully easier to read through. Also, the character section at the end of each chapter has been purged. Information on characters will be presented in small batches every several chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>RIDE 17: Survival Round (1)<strong>

_The teams have five minutes in order to discuss their strategy for this preliminary round! In the meantime, we will be going over the typical fight rules, in the interest of those who are observing this tournament without much experience in the area..._

Thankfully, the thick glass doors sealed away the noise. The room was small but cozy, with a couch and two armchairs surrounding a coffee table - overall, enough for five people to be seat comfortably**. **On the table, bottled drinks and packed food could be found. Almost reflexively, Alex grabbed a bottle of juice and sank into the closest chair. The pressure had exhausted him.

"Don't go fainting on us now." Lily said. She did not take a seat - rather, she stayed close to the glass wall, observing the, as of yet, empty arena.

"Where's Law?" Alex asked. He was thankful that the glass was opaque from the outside. He believed he had managed to hold himself up well enough outside, in order not to betray any nervousness, but now...

"He sent me a message, telling me to handle this ourselves." She shrugged. "Team Genocide... they shouldn't be difficult opponents. As long as Aphrodite wins this game..."

"Please let me fight!"

Alex was as surprised as the two girls when he jumped up from his seat, making this request. Aphrodite's eyes seemed mildly puzzled, but Lily's narrowed as she stared him down.

"You realize that this is a single-match battle, right?" She asked. "I'm not about to jeopardize our progress for futile heroics."

"I know." Alex said hastily. "I know, but... we can't go through with this if I keep relying on you two. I can win - I _want_ to win. And the sooner I prove this to you, the better."

Lily seemed to be struggling with the decision. "If you lose..." She said venomously.

"Then I just have to win, right?" Alex said.

"Oh, let him go." Aphrodite said. "I'm sure he'll be just fine."

"I don't understand you two." Lily said sharply. "As long as we get past this one round, he has as many chances as he wants to prove he can pull his weight. Why does it have to be this one?"

"Because in this one matters the most." Alex replied. Lily stared at him for a few seconds, then, wordlessly, walked up to a small panel next to the entrance, and made a choice.

"It's done." She sighed. "Well, good luck, I suppose."

"Thank you."

With that decided, Alex quickly grabbed his deck out of its holster, that was strapped securely on his belt. He had chosen a casual attire for today, a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt, covered by a brown leather jacket. He was also sporting a pair of dark blue, fingerless gloves - a long time ago, Vanguard was fought using specially designed gloves to connect to the holographic projection environment. Taking a few deep breaths to steady himself, he walked towards the door. Less than a minute of the allotted time remained. Casting a quick glance at his cards, he replaced them properly. And then, the announcer's voice boomed.

_The preparation time is up! The selected contestants, please proceed to the stage!_

Why had he done it? Lily was right - there would be other chances, opportunities where a potential mistake would not eliminate them from the entire competition. But... if they were going to be a team, they would all have to trust each other as equals. Without that faith... Alex was certain that they couldn't get far. He had been chosen for this position, and he would prove he had the courage to accept the responsibility it entailed.

He shut the announcer's voice and the howling of the crowd out of his ears as he walked up to the arena. The silver console that had emerged from the ground was the same as conventional ones, and the area between left a lot of open space. Opposite to him, the opponent he had stepped up against crossed the distance between his team's room and his side. He was unusually tall and fairly well-built, with dark brown eyes, and spiky black hair. He was wearing black jeans and a grey shirt, coupled with a sleeveless, long overcoat. Alex couldn't help but take note of the black bracers he wore, which featured silver spikes.

_Arena C, right side! Team Genocide! Left side! Team RAID E-5! For the participating teams, respectively, the contestants chosen - Alexei Sorbett, Alex for short! Guillermo Baine, or Gil!_

"A pleasure to meet you." Alex said, trying to sound steady. Thanks to integrated microphones and speakers in the consoles, they could address each other without having to sound. However, his opponent didn't seem to appreciate Alex trying to sound polite.

"A pleasure, eh?" He roared in a brash tone. "Heh. You won't be feeling so pleased after I'm through with you! Let me tell you this - your eyes, your stance, your words - they have all made it clear to me. You do not understand the quintessence of Vanguard. Standing before me, you are like a child, whose defeat has already been set in stone."

"We'll see about that." Alex growled, irritated. He searched through his deck, picked out a single Unit, and slammed it face-down on the console - returning the deck to its slot shuffled it automatically. Gil, smirking, followed suit. With trembling fingers, he singled out the five topmost cards of his deck and added them to his left hand.

_No good..._ Twin Blader, Street Bouncer, Three Minutes, Red Lightning and Asura Kaiser... Under these circumstances, he should return the two triggers to his deck, and stay on the safe side. But... he couldn't afford to make even the slightest mistake. Returning more cards would be a gamble, risking a hand that was already capable of riding to Grade 3 seamlessly. However, the fact that it was a suboptimal hand did not change. If he took a gamble... hadn't he already taken a gamble, by stepping up here?

"I'll redraw all five cards." He said sharply. His opponent, who had already chosen three cards to replace, smirked. He let the deck be shuffled once more and prayed. Finally, he plucked out the topmost card. Eisenkugel... this would be useless if he didn't have access to the Blau series. Three Minutes... a draw trigger. Death Metal Droid, and...

_Yes!_

Alex tried to hide his relief by bringing his hands close to his face. The fourth draw had finally revealed Blaupanzer, the Unit he had been searching for. A copy of Round Girl Clara concluded his hand. Now he was in a much better position... all that remained...

=/=

"So, they chose Alex for this... interesting." Law muttered to himself, watching the proceedings from the spectator seats above Arena C. He chuckled softly. "Aphrodite might've been the safer option... but there are other merits to be had here. Let us see how far you can go, Alex."

=/=

"I'll take the first battle." Kathy said imperiously, glaring at her two teammates - even though neither presented an objection. Karlos hadn't appeared there, and didn't seem likely to - there was only a message wishing them luck in the qualifiers. Engel smiled.

"Good luck, then, Kathy-chan." He offered. "Just do your best."

That was five minutes ago. Now, she was standing in her designated place in Arena E, with her opponent, a lean fellow with long blue hair and a mischievous smirk, positioned against her. Lionel Goss, from Team Haze.

"Good luck." He wished her through the speakers. Kathy felt disgusted at the sweet, teasing tone.

"Thanks, but you're the one who's going to need it." She snapped, laying down her starting Vanguard. She cast a glance at the nearby fields. _So, they've chosen Alex to go? I suppose, since the only other choice was that girl..._ _still, for Lily Ayen to be in that team... Alex, what are you hiding?_

But, this was her match. She couldn't afford to be distracted. She set forth her starting Vanguard and redrew three cards from her hand, scouting for an absent Grade 3. She scowled as the mulligan didn't reveal one.

_I will win this, no matter what._

=/=

_Everyone, ready..._

Noone spoke. Everyone's eyes were firmly locked on their respective opponents. With everything prepared...

_BATTLE, BEGIN!_

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

Under roars of enthusiasm from a crowd who was getting bored of the setup process, twelve voices echoed throughout the Rave Hall almost simultaneously, signalling the beginning of the struggle.

=/=

Alex watched, surprised, as the towering skyscrapers and futuristic structures, home field of the Nova Grappler clan, towered around them. He knew Guillermo was higher ranked than he was, so this must mean...

"Genocide Prototype!" Gil shouted. Yeah, a Nova Grappler deck. Genocide Prototype... this Unit being used as starter Vanguard meant one thing - a deck geared to support the Genocide units. The creature was a short, particularly mean-looking black-plated droid, spikes protruding from its armor, bearing a blade-like weapon in one hand, and a cannon in the other, both weapons seemingly too big for it to wield efficiently.

_**Genocide Prototype (Grade 0 / 5000 Power)**_

"For me... Blaujunger." The blue humanoid mecha, equipped with its blaster gun, appeared on his side of the field, towering directly in front of him. It had seemed much more intimidating the last time he had been here, fighting on such a huge field, where everything looked so real... but, after his experience in even the imperfect virtual reality systems of Raven Drive, this looked considerably more mundane.

_**Blaujunger (Grade 0 / 5000 Power)**_

"It seems you are entitled to the first turn." Although Alex could hear him perfectly well over the intercom, Gil seemed intent on attracting as much attention as possible by shouting. Indeed, the panel which randomly determined turn order had given Alex the green light to go ahead with his turn. Breathing deeply, he drew. This guy wasn't on the level of Lily, or even Aphrodite... many of the people he had regularly practiced against and defeated during this time of preparation were possibly more skilled. There was no need to hesitate - he would utilize the strategies he had worked on.

"Draw. I ride Blaupanzer!" His Vanguard was enveloped in a bright blue luster, as it evolved into the next stage. "Blaujunger's skill - I add Blaukrueger from my deck to my hand. Also, Blaupanzer's skill - Power plus 2000!"

_**Blaupanzer (Grade 1 / 6000 Power)**_

"Turn end." He said.

**Alex** (Hand: 6, Soul: 1, Drop: 0)  
>• Damage: 0<br>• Field:  
>(R) NA - N/A  
>(V) Blaupanzer (6000) - NA  
>(R) NA - N/A

**Gil** (Hand: 5, Soul: 0, Drop: 0)  
>• Damage: 0<br>• Field:  
>(R) NA - N/A  
>(V) Genocide Prototype (5000) - NA  
>(R) NA - N/A

"My turn, draw!" Gil declared energetically. "Screaming and Dancing Announcer Shout, Ride!" A blue-skinned alien, wearing dark shades, a microphone attached to the collar of its elegant coat, appeared to replace the mecha. Its most peculiar feature were the slender tentacles flinging about in place of arms and legs.

"SHOUT IS IN DA HOUSE!" The creature screamed, much to the amusement of the onlookers.

_**Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer Shout (Grade 1 / 7000 Power)**_

"When I ride a Nova Grappler, Genocide Prototype moves to the back." Gil continued, the black mecha materializing directly behind Shout. "And then I call Tough Boy." The grey warrior appeared to the right.

_**Genocide Prototype (Grade 0 / 5000 Power)**_

_**Tough Boy (Grade 1 / 8000 Power)**_

"Boosted by Prototype, Shout attacks the Vanguard!" Alex watched with a bit of trepidation as Shout unleashed a powerful sonic wave from its microphones.

"No guard!" He exclaimed. His opponent silently lifted the top card of his deck, and no trigger was confirmed. However, that did not stop Gil from grinning with satisfaction as he added the card to his hand.

** [Drive Check: Genocide Jack]**

"Damage check." Alex confirmed the identity of the top card, before placing it on the damage zone.

**[Damage Check: Deatharmy Guy]**

"Next, Tough Boy also attacks!" Alex also refrained from guarding this hit, and the robot raced across the city streets, slamming its fist into Blaupanzer's torso. Battle Raizer appeared during his damage check, the Stand trigger's effect fruitlessly activating.

**[Damage Check: Battle Raizer (Stand trigger)]**

"Two damage is good enough for a start." Gil announced. "I'll let you off with that much for now. Turn end."

**Alex** (Hand: 6, Soul: 1, Drop: 0)  
>• Damage: 2 (UU)  
>• Field:<br>(R) N/A - N/A  
>(V) Blaupanzer (6000) - NA  
>(R) NA - N/A

**Gil** (Hand: 4, Soul: 0, Drop: 0)  
>• Damage: 0<br>• Field:  
>(R) Tough Boy (8000) - NA  
>(V) Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer Shout (7000) - Genocide Prototype (5000)<br>(R) N/A - N/A

"Draw." Alex pulled another card into his hand. His opponent's aggressive tactics might have fazed him some time ago, but now he was ready for them. "I ride Blaukrueger!" Once more, the mecha evolved, growing metal wings and taking to the sky. Its weapon transformed into a huge sabre of light. "With Blaupanzer in the Soul, its Power rises to 10000!"

_**Blaukrueger (Grade 2 / 9000 Power)**_

"I call Eisenkugel and NGM Prototype." He continued. The two Grade 2 Units flanked the Vanguard, the silver-armored mecha bearing a plasma gun to the right, and the heavily-plated defensive golem to the left. _**  
><strong>_

_**_**Eisenkugel (Grade 2 / 10000 Power)**_**_

_**_**NGM Prototype (Grade 2 / 8000 Power)**_**_

"I attack... with NGM Prototype, I target Tough Boy!"

"Tsk." Gil grimaced, obviously not expecting this move. "Targeting the rear guard... very well. No guard!" NGM's buckler smashed into Tough Boy, breaking the robot to pieces as it disintegrated.

"Next, with Blaukrueger, I attack the Vanguard!"

"No guard!" Gil yelled. Blaukrueger raised its blade, which grew to thrice its original size, and sliced a mumbling Shout, who screamed indignantly at the hit.

"Drive check." _Excellent_.

** [Drive Check: Stern Blaukrueger]**

"Damage check." Gil turned over a card. "No trigger."

**[Damage Check: Oasis Girl]**

"Eisenkugel attacks! Also, its skill activates! If Blaukrueger or Stern Blaukrueger is on the Vanguard circle, this Unit gains plus 2000 Power!" The robot's score rose to 12000, and it shot a compact bullet forward, slamming into an infuriated Shout. Gil's second damage check yielded no trigger either.

****[Damage Check: King of Sword]****

"Turn end." With their damage now evened out, the real fight had only just begun.**  
><strong>

**Alex** (Hand: 5, Soul: 2, Drop: 0)  
>• Damage: 2 (UU)  
>• Field:<br>(R) Eisenkugel (10000) - N/A  
>(V) Blaukrueger (9000) - NA  
>(R) NGM Prototype (8000) - NA

**Gil** (Hand: 5, Soul: 0, Drop: 1)  
>• Damage: 2 (UU)  
>• Field:<br>(R) N/A - N/A  
>(V) Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer Shout (7000) - Genocide Prototype (5000)<br>(R) N/A - N/A

"You know what you're doing, I'll give you that." Gil said begrudgingly. "I don't know how you got _that_ Lily Ayen to team up with you, but you made a big mistake if you thought you could come here and win this with her help! This is where your road ends! I told you at first, that you did not understand the essence of Vanguard. Let me demonstrate! I ride... Genocide Jack!"

The earth shook and roared, and Shout let out a terrified squeal, before it was shred to pieces. From within that explosion, a new creature emerged, tall enough to tower over even the floating Blaukrueger, and armored with powerful claws. Its body shape was akin to a bipedal, mechanical dragon. The creature growled menacingly, and Alex took a step backwards. Virtual reality it might not have been, but it was certainly too realistic for comfort.

_**Genocide Jack (Grade 2 / 11000 Power)**_

"This Unit is the symbol of our team." He said. "Vanguard's essence... it lies right here." Squinting, Alex discerned him tapping the lower end of the card he had placed on the Vanguard circle. "Power. Power is the way to victory. Tactics and strategy will falter before raw strength. Your plans will crumble to dust before my overwhelming force! I call King of Sword and Queen of Heart!" The pink-armored pair of robots, the bulky male one wielding a giant broadsword in the front, while the lithe female one brandishing a stave in the back, appeared next to Jack.

_**King of Sword (Grade 2 / 10000 Power)**_

_**_**Queen of Heart (Grade 1 / 6000 Power)**_**_

"Now, Counter Blast! By turning over one card, the Restraint that seals Jack's attack is removed, and its fury can be unleashed!" Jack's dull eyes began glowing fiercely crimson. Glee evident in his own eyes, Gil turned the two cards in the Vanguard column sideways. "With Prototype's boost, Jack attacks the Vanguard! Jack's skill - when it exists on the Vanguard circle, if boosted by a Nova Grappler, Power increases by 5000 points!" Alex watched, unnerved, as the behemoth's Power rose to 21000, too high to defend against.

"No guard." He muttered. Jack opened its mechanical mouth, and a surge of energy converged within. Before he could shield himself, a powerful stream shot forth, tearing through Blaukrueger, who fell backwards. Alex cried out as virtual debris and dust shrouded him. Thankfully, Gil's drive check had revealed no trigger - but neither had his own damage check.

** [Drive Check: Dogu Mechanic]**

**[Damage Check: Toolkit Boy]**

"Prototype's effect activates." Gil stated. "When the Genocide unit that is in front of it attacks with its support and hits, I can move Prototype to the Soul, in order to search my deck for a new Genocide card, and add it to my hand." He singled out a card, which he revealed to be Genocide Joker, and added it amongst the rest.

"However, I'm far from done with you! Queen boosts, and King attacks! When King is supported by Queen, its Power rises by 4000! For a total of 20000, I attack Blaukrueger again!" Alex let that strike hit again, and, concerned, let another card fall onto his damage zone.

****[Damage Check: Twin Blader]****

"You've done well to conserve your cards, but that's your fourth damage already." Gil commented. "If you think you can stave off all but one attack next turn, give it a rest. You will lose here, and we will advance to the next round. Turn end."****  
><strong>**

**Alex** (Hand: 5, Soul: 2, Drop: 0)  
>• Damage: 4 (UU/U/U)  
>• Field:<br>(R) Eisenkugel (10000) - N/A  
>(V) Blaukrueger (9000) - NA  
>(R) NGM Prototype (8000) - NA

**Gil** (Hand: 5, Soul: 1, Drop: 1)  
>• Damage: 2 (FU)  
>• Field:<br>(R) King of Sword (10000) - Queen of Heart (6000)  
>(V) Genocide Jack (11000) - NA  
>(R) NA - N/A

"Stand and draw." Alex added a new card to his hand. Four damage... the ferocious attack during the second turn had caught him off-guard. However, there was still more than enough opportunity to turn things around. It was time to call forth his ace. "I ride Stern Blaukrueger!" An explosion of blue light, and the mechanical warrior shifted to its final form, its wings expanding to blade-like appendages. Blaukrueger had abandoned its melee weapon in favor of a massive beam rifle and a laser cannon mounted on its powerful arms. The creature soared higher into the sky, looking over its earthbound enemies.

_**Stern Blaukrueger (Grade 3 / 10000 Power)**_

"Just like Blaukrueger, Stern gains plus 1000 Power if the previous form lies in the Soul." Stern's wings were wrapped in blinding orange light as it powered up. "And then I call Three Minutes, and Tough Boy." A bare-chested human wrestler with sturdy silver gauntlets and legguards, wearing a protective helm, appeared behind Stern. Supporting NGM, a copy of the grey robot Gil had previously used materialized.

_**Three Minutes (Grade 0 / 5000 Power)**_

_**Tough Boy (Grade 1 / 8000 Power)**_

"Here I go! Eisenkugel attacks King of Sword!" His opponent offered no resistance as a silver bullet tore through the armor of the sword-bearing robot, annihilating it.

"Now, Stern attacks the Vanguard!" Five cards in his hand. Depending on what they were, it was likely that Gil would choose to guard this...

"No guard!" His opponent suddenly declared. Alex narrowed his eyes - certainly, it was normally wise to declare no guard while one was ahead in damage, if they wanted to preserve their cards, but in this case...

"Drive check. Get." Satisfied, he noted the golden star-shaped icon on the top right corner of the card he had just drawn. "Critical trigger! All effects to Stern Blaukrueger!" The aura around Stern exploded in a blinding light, empowering it further, as both its Power and its Critical rose. "Second... no trigger."

** [Drive Check: Red Lightning (Critical trigger)]**

**[Drive Check: Asura Kaiser]**

"Damage check." Gil frowned. "First... no trigger. Second - get. Heal trigger, activate!" He glanced at his damage zone and scowled. This trigger would be the fourth card placed - as Alex already had four damage at the time, the Heal's effect would not activate. Regardless... "I cannot heal, but Genocide Jack gains plus 5000 Power!"**  
><strong>

**[Damage Check: Genocide Jack]**

**[Damage Check: Wall Boy (Heal trigger)]**

Alex gritted his teeth - the appearance of a trigger now meant it would be easier for his opponent to defend against this move... regardless, he had to press on.

"I activate the effect of Stern Blaukrueger." He declared. "Counter Blast! By discarding two cards from my hand, Stern stands, and so does the Unit behind him!" He let go of the Asura Kaiser he had just checked, as well as Magician Girl Kirara, and turned over Stern as well as Three Minutes. A howling tornado wrapped around Stern, and though it had just finished launching a full-blown attack, it quickly resumed its battle-ready stance, along with the human warrior standing behind it.

"Now, Stern attacks again! Power 21000, critical 2!" Alex announced, as dozens of cannons surged into life, shooting forward a wave of extreme energy.

"I guard." Gil declared. "Fighting Battleship Prometheus! Shout!" A monstrous armored spaceship appeared in Stern's way, along with another copy of the blue-skinned announcer, who groaned as he saw what he had been put against this time. With the boost from Wall Boy, this much shield would protect Jack, even if Alex checked a trigger.

"Drive check..." Alex lifted the top card of his deck. Hard-Armed Guy. "No trigger." However, this card would be useful. The battleship and the alien were blown away by Stern's barrage, leaving Genocide Jack unharmed. Gil smirked.

**[Drive Check: Hard-Armed Guy]**

"My turn isn't over yet!" Alex growled. "Boosted by Tough Boy, NGM attacks Jack!" Normally, this would be an easy one to protect the powered-up Jack from, but with only three cards... predictably, Gil called no guard, and a fifth card fell next to the others in his damage zone.

**[Damage Check: Queen of Heart]**

"I end my turn." Alex admitted. He had not managed to wrap things up this round, certainly, but he was just one step away. All he had to do was make it through the next round, then...

**Alex** (Hand: 4, Soul: 3, Drop: 2)  
>• Damage: 4 (FF/U/U)  
>• Field:<br>(R) Eisenkugel (10000) - N/A  
>(V) Stern Blaukrueger (10000) - Three Minutes (5000)<br>(R) NGM Prototype (8000) - Tough Boy (8000)

**Gil** (Hand: 3, Soul: 1, Drop: 4)  
>• Damage: 5 (FU/U/U/U)  
>• Field:<br>(R) N/A - Queen of Heart (6000)  
>(V) Genocide Jack (11000) - NA  
>(R) NA - N/A

"Stand and draw." Gil smirked, drawing a fourth card. "This is the end of the line for you! Vanguard... the 'key' that is required to win..." He held up a card, which took on a blue luster.

"Power! Everything else is simply a means to an end, and those who fail to realize it will remain restrained, playing with their petty strategies, while the ones who can grasp it will unlock their full potential! Ride! Superhero that holds dominion over the galaxy! The strongest in the universe! Mr Invincible!"

Before the alien's form became visible, its uproarious laughter echoed through the arena. A surge of light, akin to a meteor, struck Genocide Jack, who writhed as it exploded in azure light. From within the debris, a single humanoid form walked forth. Its skin was a deep blue, with a strange white-and-red symbol running along its torso. Sporting a red cape and round blue shades, it grinned wildly, its teeth flashing, as it flexed its muscles.

_**Mr Invincible (Grade 3 / 10000 Power)**_

"...you keep ranting about Power, but Invincible has a lower score than Genocide Jack." Alex noted, irritated. "It's gonna take a lot more than just that to scare me, much less beat me."

"Oh, but I'm just getting started." Gil announced. "First, Mr Invincible's skill - the top card of my deck moves to the Soul." He plucked out a card, scowled as he looked at it, then briefly revealed it before he placed it underneath Invincible. Red Lightning - thanks to this skill, a critical trigger had disappeared. Alex almost laughed out loud.

**[Soul Charge: Red Lightning]**

"With this Soul charge, I can turn over a card in my damage zone." Now all five cards were upturned - however, the skill of Mr Invincible, Megablast, also required 8 cards in the Soul to be activated, and his opponent only had 3. Alex thought his chances of victory were climbing higher, but then he remembered just what Gil had added to his hand by the effect of Genocide Prototype, and grimaced. Gil caught his expression, and smirked.

"That's right." He held out two cards. "Call... Genocide Joker! And then, another Genocide Joker!"

The creatures that appeared, flanking Invincible,were akin to metallic, bipedal dinosaurs, their chrome armor shining with a blueish silver hue. Claws and fangs with enough strength to rip apart an armored tank in minutes - but the most frightening feature were the saucer blades they were armed with - huge circular weapons, armed with spikes all around them, and spinning at frightening velocity. Alex gritted his teeth - this was what his opponent had kept in store for him...

_**Genocide Joker (Grade 3 / 10000 Power)**_

_**_**Genocide Joker (Grade 3 / 10000 Power)**_**_

"I activate the Counter Blast of both Genocdes!" Gil declared. "Counter Blast, two cards for each! Both gain plus 4000 Power!" Empowered, the creatures roared with unmatched ferocity, digging the ground restlessly with their feet, poised to strike. "Behold, my _Genocide formation!_"

"E - even so." Alex muttered. "I can defend against this much..."

"Can you now?" Gil challenged. "Don't you remember this Unit?" He turned around the last card in his hand, and Alex snapped his eyes open, remembering the unit he had seen him drive earlier. "Behind Invincible, I call Dogu Mechanic. Dogu's skill can also unflip a card in my damage zone. This allows me to activate the effect of Genocide Joker that is in front of Queen of Heart, one more time, raising its Power to 18000!" A clay doll construct, as tall as a human yet covered in strange brown armor that resembled a deep-sea diver suit, appeared. "_Genocide Ultima Formation!_" He roared.

_**Dogu Mechanic (Grade 1 / 7000 Power)**_

"Now, let us see if you can withstand this much Power! The Joker to the left, attacks NGM Prototype!" Alex groaned inwardly - while it would have taken him only 5000 Shield to block this attack, if it was aimed at Stern, targeting NGM's whose skill increased its own Shield when Intercepting left him bereft of 10000 Shield - and didn't even leave him the option of gambling on a damage trigger.

"No guard." He muttered. Joker jumped forth with surprising agility, and even NGM's heavy armor yielded instantly before the might of its saw blade. The Special Intercept Unit fell to the drop zone.

"Next! Boosted by Dogu, Invincible attacks the Vanguard!" Alex thought quickly. Though a Critical trigger had just been Soul charged, with all that guy's talk about Power, he could very well be running three different types, which meant a total of up to 12. He wasn't about to risk it. If he played his cards right...

"Guard! Red Lightning!" He sent forth the Unit he had previously checked. "And also, Intercept! Eisenkugel!"

"Twin Drive." The first card was turned over. Both relief and trepidation surged in Alex at the same time. Critical trigger! On the one hand, he had gauged the possibilities of that successfully, and made the correct decision. On the other...

**[Drive Check: Shining Lady (Critical trigger)]**

"Critical trigger." Gil announced. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously - the biggest question would be if one of the two cards Alex held that he had not seen was a perfect guard. If so, that would render the second Joker's attack useless - whereas, if he managed to break through with a second trigger...

"I... apply all effects to Genocide Joker." He said eventually. "And then..." He picked out a new card, stared at it for a few moments, as Alex held his breath.

"...no trigger."

**[Drive Check: Hungry Dumpty]**

Mr Invincible took to the sky, initiating a straight course directly aimed towards the massive mecha, fist held forward. In its path, a crimson-armored humanoid, surrounded by cackling lightning, materialized, and the silver robot jumped to the sky to join the fray. Their combined power surmounting his, Invincible hesitated, frowning as he retreated back to the ground.

"It's not over - far from it!" Gil shouted, although he sounded a bit more hesitant now. "Boosted by Queen of Heart, Genocide Joker! Genocide's skill and the power of the Critical trigger - total power 29000, critical 2! Go, _Genocide Breaker!_" The huge armored robot lunged forth, wielding its spinning saw-arm like an axe.

"I guard!" Alex said, slamming two cards down in front of his Vanguard. "Let's go, Round Girl Clara, Hard-Armed Guy!" The scantily-clad, pale-skinned ring girl, holding up an electric black board, and a human wrestler, wearing spiked black armor and a dragon-like helm, appeared to bar Genocide's way.

"That's not enough!" Gil said gleefully. "Your units have 15000 total Shield - Joker will still break through!" Indeed, the robot effortlessly mowed down Clara with its blades, and, hardly slowed, was about to mutilate the remaining guard, but...

"Skill, activate!" Alex cried out, grasping the third card of his damage zone. "Hard-Armed Guy's ability - I Counter Blast one card! Then, if the Vanguard is a Nova Grappler - Shield plus 5000!"

"No way!" His opponent gasped, as the comparatively tiny fighter successfully gripped Joker's attacking arm between its sturdy gauntlets, grabbing the monstrosity and knocking it aside before it dispersed. "Then..."

"...the attack is negated." Alex said. "Joker can't hit."

"But that means..." Gil glanced at his hand and field. "Tch." He closed his eyes, biting his lip. "Turn end."

**Alex** (Hand: 1, Soul: 3, Drop: 7)  
>• Damage: 4 (FF/F/U)  
>• Field:<br>(R) N/A - N/A  
>(V) Stern Blaukrueger (10000) - Three Minutes (5000)<br>(R) N/A - Tough Boy (8000)

**Gil** (Hand: 0, Soul: 3, Drop: 4)  
>• Damage: 5 (FF/F/F/F)  
>• Field:<br>(R) Genocide Joker (10000) - Queen of Heart (6000)  
>(V) Mr Invincible (10000) - Dogu Mechanic (7000)<br>(R) Genocide Joker (10000) - N/A

"Then... stand and draw." His hands felt incredibly light, as if a huge pressure had been lifted from him. He fought down the urge to laugh out loud. "I call Death Metal Droid." He placed the card in front Tough Boy, and a robot, covered in overlapping plates of grey and green, and wielding a huge blaster gun, materialized.

_**Death Metal Droid (Grade 3 / 10000 Power)**_

"Boosted by Three Minutes, Stern attacks!"

"No guard, then." Gil sighed. Alex checked two cards quickly, including a Heal, whose Power was applied to Death Metal. Stern launched a barrage of plasma bolts that struck down the superhero, who groaned in dismay.

**[Drive Check: Twin Blader]**

**[Drive Check: Round Girl Clara (Heal trigger)]**

"Damage... check." Gil muttered. "No trigger." It seemed as if he was going to remain silent, but...

"Hah. You were a good rival, Alex." He smirked, holding out his hand across the field. "My power may have fallen short of reaching you, but... it was a good loss." When the rubble cleared, Mr Invincible came into view, still standing strong and laughing out loud, even as his body disintegrated into motes of light. "Next time, I'm not losing!"

"Y - yeah!" Alex managed a smile. He had done it! He had proven to the others, and to himself, that he could carry his weight in this level of competition. He rubbed his temples lightly, head throbbing from the intensity of the fight. The road ahead was long... but the first step had been taken.

He looked around, aiming to figure out the results of the rest of the match-ups.

* * *

><p><strong>Custom Cards<strong>**:**

**Genocide Prototype**  
>Grade 0 | Boost<br>Star Gate | Nova Grappler | Battroid  
>5000 | 10000 | 1<br>• [Auto] (V): When you Ride another [Nova Grappler], call this Unit as a Rear Guard.  
>• [Auto] (R) (Move this Unit to the Soul): When the "Genocide" Unit boosted by this Unit attacks and hits, you may pay the cost. If so, select 1 "Genocide" Unit in your deck and add it to your hand, then shuffle your deck.<p>

**Hard-Armed Guy**  
>Grade 1 | Boost<br>Star Gate | Nova Grappler | Human  
>6000 | 5000 | 1<br>• [Auto] (CB1): When this Unit appears as a Guardian, and you have a [Nova Grappler] Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If so, this Unit gains +5000 Shield for that battle.


	18. Survival Round 2

**Author's Corner:**

Not much to say here - enjoy the continuation and conclusion of the preliminary round! After this, I will hopefully return to a more regular update schedule. In the meantime, have fun.

* * *

><p><strong>RIDE 18: Survival Round (2)<strong>

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

Pitch-black night wrapped around them, with odd-shaped dark trees rising over the battlefield. The moon, covered by clouds, had taken on a hue of crimson. In this unnatural stillness, Kathy glanced around nervously, as if every tree could hide an enemy. Her own deck's arena featured a similar scenery, but no - this was a different deck.

_**Stealth Beast Evil Ferret (Grade 0 / 5000 Power)**_

_**Trauma Queen (Grade 0 / 4000 Power)**_

"I'm first, then." Team Haze, Lionel Goss. His posture, his tone, the teasing, superior way he looked at her all annoyed Kathy. How dare he look at her so condescendingly!

"It seems you are a wild one." Lionel, noting her expression, smirked as he drew his sixth card. "Perhaps you do not remember what happened the last time you were here... your humiliating defeat. Do you think this time is going to be any different?" Kathy ground her teeth.

"I don't recall you being here two years ago." She said, trying to keep her temper under control. "It seems you've done your research." Lionel shrugged.

"Naturally. Our team is a new one, and for fresh warriors who can rely on neither strength nor experience to survive on the battlefield, the most suitable weapon is this." He tapped his starting Vanguard, which had taken the form of a white-furred weasel creature clad in a ninja outfit. Stealth Beast Evil Ferret, the most common starting Unit of the Murakumo clan. "Espionage. We gathered information on as many of the participating teams as we could, and worked out what was needed to survive in battle against each. Your team, Crystal Fang, entered the regional qualifiers two years ago, with absolutely zero success - not even one of your matches was won. Compared to that time, your lineup seems to have changed by one member - however, this improvement cannot be applied to the preliminary round, where the highest-ranked members of each team are excluded from participation. As for you... Katherine Trisvere, Dark Irregulars user. Rank 62. An improvement over your last time here, certainly, but insufficient. By obtaining and cultivating all this information, my team had already confirmed that the best course of action here was for me to step up against you. Like this, my victory is all but ascertained."

"Why you..." Kathy growled. That he had gone as far as to scout his potential opponents - how low! The fact that the cards in her hand, which was formed of three Grade 1 Units, and one each of a Grade 0 and a Grade 2 Unit, seemed to support his confidence, did little to appease her. "Just go already! The past is not important - here and now, I will show you what you're up against!"

"I'm looking forward to seeing you meet the exact extent of my expectations." Lionel said with a predatory glee. "Ride! Stealth Beast Leaf Raccoon!" His Vanguard changed to an, otherwise adorable, raccoon creature, which was armed with a katana strapped across its back. "Like a ninja stalking its opponents, Evil Ferret sneaks to the rear guard circle. Turn end."

_**Stealth Beast Leaf Raccoon (Grade 1 / 6000 Power)**_

_**Stealth Beast Evil Ferret (Grade 0 / 5000 Power)**_

**Lionel** (Hand: 5, Soul: 0, Drop: 0)  
>• Damage: 0<br>• Field:  
>(R) NA - N/A  
>(V) Stealth Beast Leaf Raccoon (6000) - Stealth Beast Evil Ferret (5000)<br>(R) N/A - N/A

**Kathy** (Hand: 5, Soul: 0, Drop: 0)  
>• Damage: 0<br>• Field:  
>(R) NA - N/A  
>(V) Trauma Queen (4000) - NA  
>(R) NA - N/A

"My turn, draw!" Kathy's expression stiffened as she saw what she had pulled out - Blue Dust was a good card, but not what she needed right now. If she lost because of her Grade 3 units... it was still early in the fight, though.

"Bad hand?" Lionel taunted. "You are easy to see through. You should practice your deception."

"Shut up!" She ordered. With this hand, her only option was to try and finish the game, before she ended up with a huge handicap. At least she had what she needed to get an early lead. "I ride Alluring Succubus!" Her Vanguard morphed into a voluptuous white-haired woman, her beauty only slightly impaired by her sharp horns and the bat-like wings that protruded from her back.

_**Alluring Succubus (Grade 1 / 7000 Power)**_

"Trauma Queen's skill - she moves to the back. And now, the skill of Succubus - Soul Charge!" She nearly hissed as she placed Demon Eater underneath her Vanguard.

_**Trauma Queen (Grade 0 / 4000 Power)**_

**[Soul Charge: Demon Eater]**

"Your expression changed when you placed that Unit in your Soul." Lionel observed. "Normally, you would be satisfied with a Grade 3 Unit being removed from your deck, since they have reduced utility outside the one on the Vanguard circle. That means - you are probably without a Grade 3 right now, aren't you?"

"I call Doreen the Thruster." Kathy did not bother responding. "And then a second Succubus in front of her. Soul Charge!" _Yes!_ Another copy of her Vanguard positioned herself in front of the gothic elf maiden, while Kathy placed a far more desirable Unit in the Soul._  
><em>

_**Doreen the Thruster (Grade 1 / 6000 Power)**_

_**Alluring Succubus (Grade 1 / 7000 Power)**_

**[Soul Charge: Werewolf Zieger]**

"Thanks to this charge, Doreen gains plus 3000 Power." Kathy noted. "And since Werewolf Zieger was just sent to the Soul, I can activate the skill of Trauma Queen, moving her to the Soul." Another 3000 was added to Doreen's score. "With this, Superior Call! Werewolf Zieger!" The pitch-black armored lycan appeared on the Vanguard's other side, growling fiercely.

_**Werewolf Zieger (Grade 2 / 10000 Power)**_

"A Grade 2 unit on your first turn... not bad." Lionel admitted. "But it is clear you are trying to inflict some quick damage, to compensate for your disadvantage. Let's see how well that works for you."

"I attack with Zieger!" She declared, turning the card sideways.

"Fine, I will accept this hit." Zieger struck down the Raccoon with its claws, earning a terrified yelp. "Damage check - no trigger."

**[Damage Check: Archer FUSHIMI]**

"Next, my Vanguard Succubus attacks!" The seductress readied her blade-like nails, glaring at the little creature with malicious intent clear in her eyes.

"I'm not gonna let you get so far ahead." Lionel snapped. "Guard, Stealth Fae Yukihime!" A purple-coated young girl, eyes glowing a malicious crimson, materialized before the Succubus and her target. She cast forth a barrier of light blue shards, which the demon seemed unwilling to cross, so she retreated backwards with a disappointed noise.

"Drive check." Kathy lifted her card, then turned it over. "Get. Stand trigger! Power plus 5000 to my Rear Guard Succubus, and Werewolf stands!" Her opponent grunted in dismay.

**[Drive Check: Dark Queen of Nightmareland** (Stand trigger)**]**

"Next, Werewolf attacks!" Lionel looked briefly at the cards in his hand - at this stage, it would be disadvantageous to lose any more.

"No guard!" The beast struck down the animal for the second time, causing it to reel in pain. "Check. Get." He frowned slightly. "Critical trigger... all effects to Leaf Raccoon." The sword-wielding mammal jumped up, assuming a fighting stance as its Power grew.

**[Damage Check: Stealth Beast Moon Edge (Critical trigger)]**

"Maybe so, but she is still stronger." Kathy tapped her Rear Guard Succubus. "Boosted by Doreen, attack! Total Power 24000!" Indeed, even with the Power boost, Leaf Raccoon could not be defended by a single card. Dissatisfied, Lionel placed a third card in his Damage zone.

**[Damage Check: Stealth Beast White Mane]**

"Turn end." Kathy said. She might not have managed to get a Grade 3, but thanks to that Stand trigger, she had gotten a significant edge. Now, it remained to be seen whether she could press until the end.**  
><strong>

**Lionel** (Hand: 4, Soul: 0, Drop: 1)  
>• Damage: 3 (UU/U)  
>• Field:<br>(R) N/A - N/A  
>(V) Stealth Beast Leaf Raccoon (6000) - Stealth Beast Evil Ferret (5000)<br>(R) N/A - N/A

**Kathy** (Hand: 4, Soul: 3, Drop: 0)  
>• Damage: 0<br>• Field:  
>(R) Alluring Succubus (7000) - Doreen the Thruster (6000)<br>(V) Alluring Succubus (7000) - N/A  
>(R) NA - N/A

"Draw." Lionel stated. "Do not be so naive as to think this much could unsettle me. My calculations are not something as meager as to be unable to account for this level of luck. I ride Stealth Beast Bloody Mist! Then, I call a second Bloody Mist, as well as Silent Stealth Ogre Shijimamaru!" Two identical bipedal white tigers, clad in ninja battle armor, materialized in the front row of the field, growling angrily. Behind the second one, a tall, silver-haired humanoid, lean yet muscular, a black blindfold concealing its eyes, and streaks of purple energy surrounding its hands, came into view.

_**Stealth Beast Bloody Mist (Grade 2 / 10000 Power)**_

_**_**Stealth Beast Bloody Mist (Grade 2 / 10000 Power)**_**_

_**_**Silent Stealth Ogre Shijimamaru (Grade 1 / 8000 Power)**_**_

"Evil Ferret boosts, and my Vanguard attacks! I target the Succubus in your Vanguard circle!"

"No guard." Kathy said. Lionel wordlessly picked out a card, and Kathy mimicked him, revealing no triggers on either side. The powerful beast slammed its fist into the Succubus, who let out a yelp of pain mingled with no small amount of pleasure derived from it.

**[Drive Check: Stealth Beast Million Rats]**

****[Damage Check: Decadent Succubus]****

"Next, my rear guard Bloody Mist, with Shijimamaru's boost, will attack your Vanguard." Kathy shrugged again, as the second creature followed up with its own hit, and another card fell onto her damage zone.

******[Damage Check: Bloody Calf]******

"That is all for this turn." Lionel said, sounding strangely satisfied even though he was still behind in damage.******  
><strong>****

**Lionel** (Hand: 3, Soul: 0, Drop: 1)  
>• Damage: 3 (UU/U)  
>• Field:<br>(R) Stealth Beast Bloody Mist (10000) - Silent Stealth Ogre Shijimamaru (8000)  
>(V) Stealth Beast Bloody Mist (10000) - Stealth Beast Evil Ferret (5000)<br>(R) N/A - N/A

**Kathy** (Hand: 4, Soul: 3, Drop: 0)  
>• Damage: 2 (UU)  
>• Field:<br>(R) Alluring Succubus (7000) - Doreen the Thruster (6000)  
>(V) Alluring Succubus (7000) - NA  
>(R) NA - N/A

The reason was obvious to Kathy. She wouldn't be able to break through her opponent's White Manes as easily as she had during the last turn. And, as Lionel had correctly predicted, she had no Grade 3 Unit in her hand. Granted, she had three more opportunities to get one, but this situation still put her in a bad position.

"Stand and draw." She muttered. Unfortunately, she only pulled out Prisoner Beast - a useful Unit, to be sure, but not what she was looking for. At the very least, though - if she piled up some more pressure, it was possible that she could end the game before her lack of Grade 3 came into play.

"I ride Gwynn the Ripper!" She declared, and the dark elf sorcerer with the sickly green skill materialized in place of her Succubus. "Gwynn's skill - Counter Blast!" She turned over both cards in her damage zone. "Bloody Mist retires!" Her Vanguard let loose a wave of dark energy, that consumed the writhing ogre. Her opponent, expression unreadable, placed the card on top of his drop zone.

_**Gwynn the Ripper (Grade 2 / 9000 Power)**_

"Now I call Prisoner Beast." She declared, allowing the guerrilla-like creature to materialized behind Gwynn, chains holding it restrained to some unseen point in the sky.

_**Prisoner Beast (Grade 1 / 8000 Power)**_

She glanced at her hand, and frowned. Blue Dust, Dark Queen of Nightmareland, and Cursed Doctor. If she really wanted to go all-out, she would have to call Blue Dust, and use a trigger card to boost it. Her opponent only had 3 cards in his hand - one of them was Million Rats, which would suffice to block one of her rear guards, and the other probably a Grade 3 Unit with no shield. If she went all-out, and got a critical trigger...

"You're hesitating." Lionel noted. "Perhaps you've realized the hopelessness of your situation? I can solve your dilemma - no matter which cards you play, the outcome will remain entirely in my favor."

He was trying to manipulate her, Kathy knew. That taunting expression, his self-assured mask of control - for an impulsive fighter such as her, this kind of opponent was the worst match-up. And it was working, too - Kathy _wanted_ to go all-out, strike out with her best shot...

"Tsk. I attack with Succubus, boosted by Doreen."

If she messed up, it was over for them. After all the trouble they had gone through - to be eliminated here, without even the chance to compete properly... it was not something she would tolerate of herself. Therefore, the only option was to think through things rationally. She held the advantage now. If she didn't rush things, and managed to stay in control instead...

"I see." Lionel said noncommittally. "In that case, guard. Leaf Racoon." Another of the charming panda-like creatures appeared, intercepting Succubus' strike.

"With Prisoner Beast's support... Gwynn the Ripper, attack." Kathy commanded. Her opponent shrugged indicating no guard. Then...

"Drive check!" She plucked out a card without looking at it, and with great satisfaction, heard her opponent grunt, finally breaking his self-control.

**[Drive Check: Edel Rose]**

"To get a Grade 3 now..." Lionel murmured. "Still, this is nothing I can't handle! Damage check!"

****[Damage Check: Stealth Youkai Midnight Crow]****

_Nothing you can't handle? Don't give me that._ Kathy smirked. _I'm way ahead of the game now._ She knew that with this, the next turn would likely be the last she would have to survive through. If things went well... "Turn end."

**Lionel** (Hand: 2, Soul: 1, Drop: 3)  
>• Damage: 4 (UU/U/U)  
>• Field:<br>(R) N/A - Silent Stealth Ogre Shijimamaru (8000)  
>(V) Stealth Beast Bloody Mist (10000) - Stealth Beast Evil Ferret (5000)<br>(R) N/A - N/A

**Kathy** (Hand: 4, Soul: 4, Drop: 0)  
>• Damage: 2 (FF)  
>• Field:<br>(R) Alluring Succubus (7000) - Doreen the Thruster (6000)  
>(V) Gwynn the Ripper (9000) - Prisoner Beast (8000)<br>(R) N/A - N/A

"Stand and draw!" Lionel declared forcefully. It was obvious the last move had unsettled him. However, as he checked the identity of his next card, he smirked. "You may believe things are going your way now, but don't be deluded - this match is still firmly in my favor! Dragon god of the shinobi, rise and bring your peerless martial dominion to the fray! Ride! Dueling Dragon ZANBAKU!"

The forefront Bloody Mist screeched in pain, as its entire body was consumed by black flames. The shadows coalesced into two broad, sharp-edged wings, and a blade twice as long as a man's height. Finally, the blaze subsided, and the metallic black body of the fiend, a frightening combination of a dragon from hell and a master swordsman, came into view, roaring its dominance over the battlefield.

_**Dueling Dragon ZANBAKU (Grade 3 / 11000 Power)**_

"And now I will show you." Lionel continued. "The unique powers of the Murakumo special ops, which have established them as the highest level paramilitary unit! I activate the skill of Evil Ferret, returning it to my deck." He pulled out the card, and the white-maned animal disappeared in a whirl of dark leaves and smoke. "Now, I can call a Murakumo Unit from my hand - and, during the end of this turn, it will return to my hand! And now call, Stealth Beast Million Rats!"

Kathy shivered in disgust, as a humanoid rodent, fully clad in camouflage outfit, wearing a samurai helmet, and brandishing a monstrous, for its size, shuriken, appeared from within the smoke Ferret's disappearance had left. "And there's more... _many_ more." Lionel warned. "When Million Rats appears to a Rear Guard circle, I can Counter Blast one - and then have a second Million Rats come out from my deck!" Kathy flinched as a second materialized next to the first. "And why stop there! I activate the effect of the newly-called Million Rats again, and again! Behold, my deadly shinobi army!" He laughed out loud, indicating, with a grand motion of his hand, the assembly of the four animal warriors that had gathered on his field.

_**Stealth Beast Million Rats (Grade 1 / 6000 Power**__**)**_

_**Stealth Beast Million Rats (Grade 1 / 6000 Power**__**)**_

_**Stealth Beast Million Rats (Grade 1 / 6000 Power**__**)**_

_**Stealth Beast Million Rats (Grade 1 / 6000 Power**__**)**_

"Just like ninjas, they will strike and disappear." He said. "During the end phase, every single one of them that was called by this effect will return to my deck. However, while they are out on the field, they can still pack a hefty bite! Go forth, my deadly army!" The line that consisted of the two rats lunged forward, causing the dark elf sorcerer, still of noble origin despite his degenerate looks, to step back in disgust.

"Grr... guard! Dark Queen of Nightmareland!" Kathy announced. The twin beasts found in their way a black-clad female, armed with a whip that slashed the air with a cracking sound, causing the two rats to retreat in fear. Whatever their loyalties, creatures of darkness would never stand before the queen of the shadows.

"As expected. But petty defenses mean nothing before this one's might! ZANBAKU! Demonstrate your dominion!" The beast howled, causing the very arena to shake. It approached the enemy team with slow, defiant steps, as if challenging them to stand in their way.

"No... guard." Kathy muttered.

"Check, drive trigger." He proclaimed. "First." Showing only a Grade 3 unit, his smirk faltered. "Second... get! Critical trigger! With this - ZANBAKU gains plus one Critical, and my standing Million Rats, an added 5000 Power!"

**[Drive Check: Twin Swordsman MUSASHI]**

**[Drive Check: Stealth Beast Moon Edge (Critical trigger)]**

Lifting its heavy blade, ZANBAKU slashed down, causing the dark sorcerer to writhe in agony. Trying to remain collected, Kathy picked out two cards, and placed them in succession along with the rest of her damage zone's contents, whose card count had just doubled.

**[Damage Check: Alluring Succubus]**

**[Damage Check: March Rabbit of Nightmareland]**

"Finally, Shijimamaru supports, and my last Million Rats attacks Gwynn! Total Power, 19000!" This time, the rodent was met with no resistance as it bit hard into Gwynn's arm, causing him to writhe in pain. Kathy plucked another card out, and clicked her tongue as she noticed the golden symbol shining on top.

**[Damage Check: Blitz Ritter (Critical trigger)]**

"At the end phase, the three Million Rats that were Superior Called from the deck return." Lionel stated. "And the one that was called forth by Ferret returns to my hand." One by one, the creatures disappeared in black smoke, leaving behind short wooden logs. "My turn is over."**  
><strong>

**Lionel** (Hand: 4, Soul: 2, Drop: 3)  
>• Damage: 4 (FF/F/U)  
>• Field:<br>(R) N/A - Silent Stealth Ogre Shijimamaru (8000)  
>(V) Dueling Dragon ZANBAKU (11000) - NA  
>(R) NA - N/A

**Kathy** (Hand: 3, Soul: 4, Drop: 1)  
>• Damage: 5 (FF/U/U/U)  
>• Field:<br>(R) Alluring Succubus (7000) - Doreen the Thruster (6000)  
>(V) Gwynn the Ripper (9000) - Prisoner Beast (8000)<br>(R) N/A - N/A

"Stand and draw." Kathy said, trying to steady herself. Werewolf Zieger... this frontline offensive unit would not contribute to completing her lineup. So, as she had figured... this had to work. "Ride, beautiful murderess! Edel Rose!" A flurry of rose petals wrapped around the elven warlock, concealing him from sight - when her Vanguard came into view again, she had taken the form of a young girl, light blue hair tied in pigtails, and clad in a smart light dress, nonetheless stained by crimson. Her hands were armed with deadly nails, and though she bowed politely before the opposition, there was no missing that malicious glint in her eyes.

_**Edel Rose (Grade 3 / 9000 Power)**_

"I know what you're thinking." Lionel taunted. "You are going to ride Edel Rose and use her effect... but you know, don't you? That's going to fall short. You can try, but you will never manage to break through!"

"Oh yeah? And how do you figure?" Kathy asked, annoyed.

"It's simple." Lionel motioned towards her field. "Edel Rose requires a double Counter Blast to use its effect, which adds 5000 Power. With only that much, it is obvious I can guard to ward even against the appearance of a trigger. The only way to win, then would be to drive a Critical trigger and give the effects to your Rear Guard - or, to drive two triggers, and manage to get Edel to hit." He chuckled. "I'll be the first to admit that the odds of that happening do exist, but frankly, they are quite miniscule. In the end, I might even get to check a Heal trigger and survive. Now, while you might aim to increase your chances of hitting by using the effect of Edel Rose twice to further increase her Power, that is currently not possible, since two of your damage has already been flipped face-down."

"So you've figured out everything." Kathy crossed her arms, glaring at her opponent. Seeing her discontent expression, Lionel only laughed further.

"Of course. See, as everything else, calculation and planning will determine the outcome of the game. Once all necessary information has been assembled, there is nothing left but to derive the logical conclusions - with these, the battle has been as good as won."

"Then, I wonder." Kathy smirked. "Did your intelligence gathering report this?" She slammed down a card onto the console. A young boy, clad in pure white cloaks, with short silvery hair and holding an over-sized crystal scepter, with a glowing sphere on top, appeared on the field, gracefully walking next to Edel Rose.

_**White Dust (Grade 0 / 4000 Power)**_

"Critical trigger..." Lionel muttered, frowning. "What do you - " Then, his eyes widened in realization. "No! This skill is..."

"White Dust moves to the Soul." Kathy said slowly, as the young sorcerer disappeared in a burst of white. "Then, I can unflip one card in my damage zone! And this means..." Edel Rose grinned, raising her blades.

"Counter Blast! By flipping two cards in my damage, Edel gains 5000 Power, and an extra Critical! Twice!" With a quick motion, she turned over all four remaining upturned cards that lay next to her, and power surged into the demonic assassin, as her score rose to 19000. "Boosted by Prisoner Beast, Edel! For a total of 27000, strike him down!"

"E - even so." Lionel grunted. "I guard... Moon Edge, Million Rats! Stealth Youkai Midnight Crow!" The rodent ninja from before, joined by a sickly green-skinned lycan armed with crescent blades and a female warrior whose helmet bore raven-like wings, appeared in the middle of the seemingly mismatched fight between the shinobi dragon and the lithe elf. "With ZANBAKU's 11000... total count is 31000! Edel won't hit!"

"So you say, but... drive check." Kathy lifted the top card of her deck. Wordlessly, she turned it over - revealing only another copy of Prisoner Beast. "...second." She looked at the card, remaining silent for a moment.

**[Drive Check: Prisoner Beast]**

"...tell me, did you account for this?"

**[Drive Check: White Dust (Critical trigger)]**

"Cr - critical trigger..." Lionel gasped. "No... way..."

"Drive trigger, activates!" Kathy exclaimed. "Power, critical - all effects to Edel Rose!" The maiden's Power rose to 32000, enough to overwhelm the defensive wall the enemy army had created. First, her claws slashed through the armor of the ninja rat as if it was made of paper - then, a well-placed kick sent the lycanthrope reeling, and finally, she crossed blades with the Crow. Both of them repelled by the force of their strike, Edel regained her footing faster, and lunging forward at neck-break velocity, she cut the female shinobi in half. The three defeated units dissolved into motes of dark light, leaving the field empty for Edel, who still maintained 12000 of her Power, and 4 Critical. ZANBAKU roared in defiance, raising its katana in an attempt to hit - but the nimble assassin was too fast for even the well-trained dragon, and she struck a clean blow into the creature's torso with her daggers. At first, it seemed as if the hit would do nothing more than further enrage the behemoth - but dark lines began spreading from the pierced point, lethal venom spreading into the beast's blood.

"Damage... check." It was futile - with 4 Critical, Lionel needed all three Heal triggers that remained in his deck to appear, following the fifth damage check. The odds of that were nigh-nonexistent - indeed, after a fruitlessly activated draw trigger, another copy of ZANBAKU fell listlessly into the damage zone, while its counterpart howled its final agony, its body disintegrating into dust.

**[Damage Check: Stealth Beast Cat Rogue (Draw trigger)]**

**[Damage Check: Dueling Dragon ZANBAKU]**

"To think I'd lose..." Lionel's self composure had disappeared. His hands were shaking, gripping the edge of the console. "My team..."

"That should teach you not to underestimate your opponents." Kathy said scornfully. "You can prepare all you want, but it doesn't amount to much, if you don't have what it takes to back it up."

"One win and you're already talking big?" Lionel asked, spite evident in his tone. "You got lucky this time - I'll be waiting to see how far that luck will take you."

"Yeah, well." Kathy scooped up her cards, turning her back to him. "Better talk big after a single win, than before you even get one."

=/=

_Arena A, Team FATE vs Team Capricorn_

"I guard with two Darksoul Conductors!"

The two copper-skinned, white-haired demonic sorcerers materialized before a dark, terrible monstrosity. Its horrid black form was vaguely humanoid, with narrow crimson wings, a black torso, horned head with gaping jaws, and four flailing arms. On its stomach, a second mouth lay open, dark energy swirling within.

"When Darksoul Conductor is used as a guardian for my Dark Irregulars Vanguard, I can Soul Charge twice." Orson Hughes, of Team FATE, explained. "So, for the both of them, a total of four cards move to the Soul." He dragged the cards underneath Demon World Marquis Amon. His opponent, Razor Neil, a thin youth of Team Capricorn, grunted in disappointment. On his field, his Vanguard, a massive chimpanzee holding several vials containing unidentified liquids, was flanked by two panda seated atop globes depicting some unidentified land. Behind, a tiny mouse seated atop a pile of books, and an elegant silver wolf in sharp crimson armor, stood. Orson's field was filled with demonic entities.

"A unit that has been boosted by the effect of Intelli-Mouse retires during the End Phase." Razor said, taking Silver Wolf and placing it on top of the Drop Zone. "Turn end."

**Orson **(Hand: 1, Soul: 12, Drop: 5)  
>• Damage: 5 (FF/F/U/U)  
>• Field:<br>(R) Werewolf Zieger (10000) - Doreen the Thruster (6000)  
>(V) Demon World Marquis Amon (10000) - Hysteric Shirley (4000)<br>(R) Aspiring Demon, Amon (8000) - Jet-Black Poet Amon (6000)

**Razor** (Hand: 3, Soul: 2, Drop: 6)  
>• Damage: 4 (FF/F/F)  
>• Field:<br>(R) Geograph Giant (10000) - Intelli-Mouse (4000)  
>(V) Scientist Monkey Rue (10000) - NA  
>(R) Geograph Giant (10000) - NA

"Now then, it's about time we brought this spectacle to a close." Orson, a tall, smartly-dressed teenager with neat black hair and eyes of the same, dark color stated. "Stand and draw. I activate Shirley's effect, moving her to the Soul in order to Soul Charge once. With this, the effects of Amon and Doreen activate, increasing their Power by 2000 and 6000 respectively." Razor groaned. "Then, I call another copy of Demon World Marquis Amon, and activate the Vanguard Amon's effect, Counter Blasting one to move it to the Soul. Subsequently, you have to choose one of your Rear Guards and Retire it." Grunting, Razor moved Intelli-Mouse to the Drop Zone.

"Boosted by Jet-Black Poet, Aspiring Demon, Amon attacks! With their skills, total Power is 20000!"

"I guard with Intelli-Mouse and Intercept with Geograph Giant!" Razor shouted. The two beasts materialized in the way of the frightening bald demon's attack, before being blown to shreds.

"Demon World Marquis Amon attacks." Orson continued. "There are now 15 cards in the Soul. Total Power, 25000!"

"No guard." Razor muttered. With the three charges, when Zieger and Doreen attacked, their Power would also be 25000. His hand only contained 10000 Shield now. His only choice was to gamble - if no trigger appeared during Orson's check, and a trigger appeared during his, Razor would have enough Shield, along with the other Giant's Intercept, to survive. Then, he would definitely be able to pull through next turn.

"Drive check." Orson continued casually. "Get. Critical trigger. Critical to the Vanguard, Power to Zieger." Razor groaned as his hopes came crashing down. "Second - no trigger." Now, the only hope was...

**[Drive Check: Blitz Ritter (Critical trigger)]**

****[Drive Check: Alluring Succubus]****

"Damage check, first." He mumbled. "...no trigger." Even a Heal trigger as sixth damage would not suffice now. "Second... no trigger."****  
><strong>**

**[Damage Check: Scientist Monkey Rue]**

****[Damage Check: Kitten Soldier]****

=/=

_Arena D, Team Kaos Force vs Team Vertigo  
><em>

"E - even though you managed to deal three damage in your first attack, so did I!" The chosen contestant of Kaos Force - Gary Levis, a boy with spiky blue hair pointing upwards, clad in a sports outfit wearing a pair of completely unneeded sunglasses, said. His opponent - Melody Rinne, a petite, short girl with flaring red hair and brown eyes, sporting a dark blue one-piece dress merely smiled.

**Gary **(Hand: 2, Soul: 1, Drop: 1)  
>• Damage: 3 (FF/F)  
>• Field:<br>(R) Panzer Gale (8000) - N/A  
>(V) Hi-Speed Blackie (9000) - Dudley Dan (4000)<br>(R) Panzer Gale (8000) - Commander Gary Ganon (6000)

**Melody **(Hand: 4, Soul: 0, Drop: 0)  
>• Damage: 3 (UU/U)  
>• Field:<br>(R) Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (8000) - N/A  
>(V) Dragon Monk Gojo (7000) - NA  
>(R) Lizard Soldier Conroe (5000) - Demonic Dragon Mage Kimnara (6000)<p>

"Stand and draw." She said. "I ride Hidden Dragon Striken!" The armored grey dragon materialized in the forefront of her field. Seeing this, Gary's eyes widened, and he started laughing.

_**Hidden Dragon Striken (_**Grade 2 / **_10000 Power)**_

"You can't attack with Striken!" He said. "Your plan was to launch a quick offensive, right? So much for that! I can block your attacks using my defensive units - next turn, I will reverse the tables!"

"I move Bahr, and call Berserk Dragon." Melody continued. "Mr Gary, let me hear the melody of your screams... please?" Her pleasant smile widened. "Berserk Dragon's Counter Blast. The right Panzer Gale is retired!" The black dragon's three sets of eyes converged onto the hapless ogre, who was wiped out by a stream of jet-black flame.

_**Berserk Dragon (Grade 2 / 9000 Power)**_

"Next, a skill from my hand." Melody continued. "When my opponent's Rear Guard is Retired... _Superior Ride!_ Demonic Dragon Berserker Yaksha!" Her opponent's mouth was left gaping open, as the dragon was replaced by a demonic creature, half-man half-snake, brandishing two blazing daggers.

_**Demonic Dragon Berserker Yaksha (Grade 3 / 9000 Power)**_

"Striken's skill... Yaksha gains plus 5000 Power, plus 1 Critical." Melody stated idly. "Conroe, Kimnara - destroy the remaining Panzer Gale!"

"I g - guard with Gyro Slinger!" Gary stuttered, and the armored humanoid footballer intercepted the torch-bearing lizardman before it could reach the ogre. The intention was obvious - take Yaksha's attack, hoping for the absence of a trigger, and intercept Berserk Dragon's attack. But...

"Boosted by Kimnara, Yaksha attacks." The naga's Power rose to 20000, obviously undefendable by Gary's desperate shake of the head. "Twin drive - first check." Melody pulled out a card. "No trigger. Second check." She studied it for a second, before demonstrating it to her opponent. Gary felt the floor disappear from underneath his feet. "Critical trigger, get. Berserk Dragon, Power plus 5000. Yaksha, critical plus 1!" Yaksha's twin daggers struck the body of the lean purple demon, one, two, three times, causing it to cry out in pain.

**[Drive Check: Relentless Sutherland]**

****[Drive Check: Demonic Dragon Mage Raksha (Critical trigger)]****

"Damage trigger... triple check." Gary muttered. But three cards fell uselessly on his damage zone. No Heal trigger appeared to reverse this extremely unlikely outcome.

****[Damage Check: Silence Joker ****(Critical trigger)****]****

****[Damage Check: Juggernaut Maximum]****

****[Damage Check: Commander Gary Ganon]****

"Don't feel so down." Melody said cheerfully as the holographic system deactivated. "You are far from the first to have underestimated Team Vertigo because of its low ranking..."

=/=

_Arena F, Team Star Galactica vs Team Wasp Sting_

Kimberly Horn stared at her cards desperately, trying to figure out a way out of this corner. True, her opponent, Finway Eddar, stood at five damage - but so did she, thanks to an errant critical trigger. What was worse, even though it was her turn, three of her cards - Mermaid Idol Flute and Top Idol Serum, on the sides of her Top Idol Flores Vanguard, as well as Mermaid Idol Sedna behind it, would be unable to Stand, thanks to the effects of Finway's Megacolony units. With only a single card in her hand, what could she do to turn the game around, and prevent herself from losing during his next turn?

"Your mermaids have been caught into my fishnets." Finway gloated. He was a weird young man in a dark green outfit, with long, wavy white hair. "There's nothing you can do but struggle, and fruitlessly try to break free, as the spider draws ever closer. Turn end."

**Kimberly **(Hand: 1, Soul: 4, Drop: 3)  
>• Damage: 5 (FU/U/U/U)  
>• Field:<br>(R) Top Idol Serum (10000) - Blazer Pleasures (6000)  
>(V) Top Idol Flores (10000) - Mermaid Idol Sedna (8000)<br>(R) Mermaid Idol Flute (8000) - Mermaid Idol Felucca (7000)

**Finway** (Hand: 5, Soul: 2, Drop: 1)  
>• Damage: 5 (FF/F/F/F)  
>• Field:<br>(R) Hell Spider (10000) - Phantom Black (8000)  
>(V) Violent Vespa (9000) - Megacolony Combatant B (6000)<br>(R) Tail Jaw (8000) - N/A

"Stand... and draw." She said, biting her trembling lower lip as she turned only half the cards on her field right-side up. Kimberly was fourteen years old, with navy blue hair and crystal-white eyes. She had joined the tournament in a team with her brother, Ron, and had fiercely insisted to take the first fight, to prove that she had a place here. If she lost, it was the end for them... She closed her eyes, praying for a solution, and pulled out her card.

_N - no way!_

"Whatever you drew, it's useless!" Finway barked. "Even if you can replace your rested units to some extent, I won't allow you to break through!"

"Ride!" Kimberly called out loud, slamming the card on top of her Vanguard circle. "Bermuda Princess Lena!" Another mermaid, clad in a minimalistic split white top, and a wide magenta skirt, materialized in place of the blonde Flores. Giggling in delight, she spun around, causing her pink hair to wave about her, as she winked at an imaginary audience.

_**Bermuda Princess Lena (Grade 3 / 10000 Power)**_

"And what good is she - " Finway started, before his expression froze into horror, as he realized just what this Unit's appearance meant.

"When Lena appears on the Vanguard circle, all my Bermuda Triangle rear guards return to my hand!" Kimberly called, and in a huge wave of spectral waters that washed through the lush tropical jungle that was home of the Megacolony insects, every Unit on her field disappeared, laughing and waving. "And with this, a new concert can begin! Call! Flute, Sedna, Blazer Pleasures, Serum, Felucca!" She instantly replaced the same Units she had called - except now, obviously, the newly-called Units were already Standing.

_**Mermaid Idol Flute (Grade 2 / 8000 Power)**_

_**Mermaid Idol Sedna (Grade 1 / 8000 Power)**_

_**Top Idol Serum (Grade 3 / 10000 Power)**_

_**Mermaid Idol Felucca (Grade 1 / 7000 Power)**_

_**Blazer Pleasures (Grade 1 / 6000 Power)**_

"The effect of Blazer Pleasures gives plus 2000 Power to Flute!" The reason for Finway's discontent when he was forced to ride Violent Vespa during his previous turn, only obtaining access to Hell Spider via Vespa's own effect, was now obvious - all of Kimberly's attacking units would demand a minimum of 15000 Shield to guard.

"Boosted by Pleasures, Lena attacks! Her skill activates! When I have 4 or more Bermuda Rear-Guards, Power plus 3000!"

Despite his shock, Finway knew that the only way to survive this was to gamble on a Heal trigger. In that case, there was no reason to try and defend this hit. He shook his head, trying to maintain his composure. All four Heal triggers should still be in his deck... "Drive check... no triggers." Somewhat disappointed, Kimberly held out the two cards she had drawn.

**[Drive Check: Top Idol Serum]**

**[Drive Check: Snow-White of the Corals, Claire]**

"It all comes down to this..." Finway muttered. "Damage... check!"

**[Damage Check: Raider Mantis (Draw trigger)]**

"I lost..." He muttered. "To pull out Lena like that... just how lucky can you get?"

Kimberly smiled weakly, only managing a shrug. Her Bermuda units cheered and celebrated, striking triumphant poses as they vanished off the arena. Somehow, they had advanced...

=/=

_Arena B, Team Hermit vs Team Golden Rize_

"Death Rex attacks!"

"Guard." Jacob Carter, of Team Golden Rize, said calmly. "By dropping Nightmist from my hand, Gust Jinn will defend Basskirk completely." Standing as firmly as the undead pirate captain while the monstrous tyrannosaurus was repelled by a gust of wind, created from the spell of a handsome djinn, the seventeen-year old young man, whose black hair was cropped short, military-style, and was clad in a dark blue jacket, was stern and focused. Team Golden Rize, restructured for this year's qualifiers, was determined to withstand the trials this time. His opponent, Casey Lane, growled in frustration, as one more of her attacks failed to hit.

"Twin Drive!" She cried. "First check! No trigger, second!" She smirked as she saw the outcome. "Stand trigger! Hungersaur Gigarex stands! Power to Savage King! Gigarex attacks!"

**[Drive Check: Chaos Dragon Dinochaos]**

**[Drive Check: Pack Dragon Tinyrex (Stand trigger)]**

"Guard, Samurai Spirit." Jacob continued, without changing his expression. The behemoth's attack was blocked by the ghostly armor suit's sword.

"Savage King!" Casey almost screeched now. "Thanks to my sacrifices, King's Power is 15000! With Skypterra's boost and the trigger's effect, total Power 26000!"

"Guard." Jacob said again, placing a Unit on the guardian circle, while discarding his final card. "Gust Jinn. I discard Greed Shade - the attack is nullified." Casey just stared at him in disbelief.

"Turn... end." With only 4 cards in her hand, and no Intercepts...

**Jacob **(Hand: 0, Soul: 5, Drop: 8)  
>• Damage: 5 (FF/U/U/U)  
>• Field:<br>(R) Captain Nightmist (8000) - Samurai Spirit (7000)  
>(V) Demonic Sea King Basskirk (10000) - Dandy Romario (8000)<br>(R) Captain Nightmist (8000) - Samurai Spirit (7000)

**Casey** (Hand: 4, Soul: 2, Drop: 4)  
>• Damage: 5 (FF/F/U/U)  
>• Field:<br>(R) Savage King (9000) - Pterodactyl Skypterra (6000)  
>(V) Tyrant Death Rex (10000) - Sonic Noah (8000)<br>(R) Hungersaur Gigarex (10000) - Archbird (6000)

"Stand and draw." Jacob said. "Basskirk's Soul Charge. Power plus 2000."

**[Soul Charge: Licking Ghost (Heal trigger)]**

"Boosted by Samurai Spirit, my left Nightmist attacks." He declared.

"Tinyrex guards!" Casey retaliated.

"Boosted by Romario, Basskirk attacks." There was no reason to rush. The fight would be determined by perseverance, not power. Assembling resources, slowly exhausting the opponent's forces... this kind of strategy would ultimately lead to success, as evident by Casey's dejected no guard declaration. Jacob quietly revealed two cards, which proved to be no triggers, and Casey pulled out the top card of her own deck, bitterly demonstrating it before she dropped it onto her damage zone.

**[Drive Check: Deadly Nightmare]  
><strong>

**[Drive Check: Ruin Shade]  
><strong>

**[Damage Check: Savage Warrior]**

=/=

_All fights have now concluded!_ The MC declared enthusiastically. _The outcomes... _A new holographic board flashed into existence in mid-air, displaying the results of the preliminary round.

Team FATE vs Team Capricorn - Winner: Team **FATE**  
>Team Hermit vs Team Golden Rize - Winner: Team <strong>Golden Rize<strong>  
>Team Genocide vs Team RAID E-5 - Winner: Team <strong>RAID E-5<strong>  
>Team Kaos Force vs Team Vertigo - Winner: Team <strong>Vertigo<strong>  
>Team Crystal Fang vs Team Haze - Winner: Team <strong>Crystal Fang<strong>  
>Team Star Galactica vs Team Wasp Sting - Winner: Team <strong>Star Galactica<strong>

_And there you have it, folks! The teams that, here in Glassvein's regional qualifiers, will defy the odds and try to claim a place as the city's representatives! Now, we will have a one-hour break from all the exciting action! Our spectators may review the fights of the preliminary round, complete with added commentary, via our special replay projectors. For our brave contestants who were felled during this reaping, better luck next time! Special spectator seats have been reserved for you, so you can enjoy the rest of the tournament with everybody else! As for those who have advanced, I recommend you rest well while you have the chance..._

_...the show has just begun._

* * *

><p><strong>Custom Cards<strong>**:**

**White Dust**  
>Grade 0 | Boost - Critical trigger<br>Dark Zone | Dark Irregulars | Human  
>4000 | 10000 | 1<br>• [Activate] (R) (Move this Unit to the Soul): If you have a [Dark Irregulars] Vanguard, unflip 1 card in your Damage Zone.


	19. Burning Ambitions

**Author's Corner:**

Intermediate chapter this time, with some familiar faces returning.

* * *

><p><strong>RIDE 19: Burning Ambitions<br>**

The first few minutes after his victory passed in a blur. Alex retreated to his team's chamber, dazed, where he was congratulated by a cheerful Aphrodite. Lily gave him a curt nod.

"You did well." She admitted.

"Thanks." Alex sank in a chair. Some of the matches were still ongoing - but after verifying the results, he quickly realized Kathy had won her fight for Crystal Fang. The rest of the teams... he didn't know any, except Star Galactica and Golden Rize. But Team Vertigo, the team leading in score amongst the twelve underdogs, had crushed Kaos Force, and the match between FATE and Capricorn was leaning towards FATE's favor. At that time, Kimberly, Ronald's little sister, who had surprisingly joined Star Galactica for this tournament, managed to pull off an astounding reversal, and claim victory over Wasp Sting. It wasn't long until the winning teams were decided - Golden Rize pulling a solid victory against Hermit, and FATE winning their own game.

And they were amongst them. For the first time, Alex had secured a victory on the competitive scene - and even better, that victory had pushed their team forward.

A few minutes later, the final announcements were made, and teams were recalled to the main structure of the Hall. The three of them walked back under hails and cheers - a totally different atmosphere from before. They had proven their mettle, and earned the right to compete on equal standing with the rest of their teams.

For maybe just this short amount of time, they were winners.

=/=

Ray took in the massive chamber with searching eyes. Even though just six teams had been eliminated, and thirty-two remained - almost a hundred people - the room felt much emptier than before. After the initial mingling and unrest, they had mostly split into groups with their respective teammates in a rather orderly fashion. The six winning teams of the preliminary round were the last ones to enter the chamber - the others had assembled here beforehand.

Ray was pleased with how Kathy had handled her match, and from what he had seen, Alex had performed superbly as well. All three of them had grown enough to prove themselves at this stage - had they grown enough to progress further? This would be the next question they'd have to answer. But Ray felt confident. With this, they could...

"So, you are the dredges that crawled your way up to the next level, aren't you. Don't get cocky, trash."

Ray turned to face the speaker, a tall man with spiky, dirty blonde hair, wearing a sleeveless leather black jacket and a tight-fitting black shirt and pants, that revealed a muscular physique. He wore black gloves and boots, and sported several golden necklaces and earrings, most of which adorned with macabre decorations - skulls, spikes, and crosses. His pitch-black eyes looked at the six new arrivals with contempt, while a smirk lingered on his thin lips.

"Stop that, Chris." A woman, almost as tall as him, with long raven hair and black eyes, wearing a voluptuous one-piece black dress, said sternly. It was obvious that they were following the same color scheme, along with their third teammate, who stood a while back, taller and bulkier than the one called Chris, as well as the same dress theme. And this was enough to identify them.

Christian Mason, Whitney Hunter, Sean Hughes. Team Renegade. In the previous regional qualifiers, they had reached second place, losing in the finals to Team Stormdrive. That had resulted in them both advancing to the regional tournament. Certainly, these harsh words were reasonably backed, but that probably did little to make anyone present feel less insulted.

"Why should I?" Christian asked haughtily, indicating the new arrivals with a broad motion of his hand. "These dogs will learn their place. Look at them, so exuberant after just one, meaningless victory. Their fate in this tournament can only be demise."

"Excuse me." An irritated voice sounded from within the small crowd. "You were talking that big last time we were here, too, but if memory serves, you lost to me pretty soundly."

Christian turned to face the one who had addressed him, and his bravado seemed to falter somewhat - understandable, as the one to have raised her voice was Lily Ayen, former member of team Stormdrive and, indeed, the one to have defeated him in the last regional qualifier finals here in Glassvein.

"I don't know why you went and chose some people like them, when you could have gone for a much better team." He indicated Alex and the little girl - Aphrodite? - scornfully. "Your ability cannot be doubted, but the outcome will remain the same. Even if you win your match, your teammates will lose theirs - and your team will be eliminated."

"You'd better take that back right now!"

This time everyone, surprised, turned around - for the angry retort had not come from Lily, but from the little girl beside her, who had stepped forward daringly, making this declaration in a voice too foreign to her age, or her previous demeanor. From Ray's perspective, she looked as if she was seething with anger, and indeed, her eyes were filled with such hostility that he almost stepped backwards. Alex approached her, beginning to speak soothingly, but her glare cut him short. Christian, too, seemed unsure about how to react - clearly unused to being talked back in such a manner, especially by someone like that girl, his expression danced between surprise and amusement. Lily, for her part, seemed quite pleased with her teammate's flaring temper.

"Your little kitten shows some claws, I see." Christian said finally, a cynical smile spreading on his lips. "But you surely understand, young lady, that you are out of your league here?" Aphrodite just glared at him.

"If you want a fight, I'll take you on here and now." She declared, pulling a deck out of a hidden holster. This challenge produced a ripple of murmurs - certainly, there was no regulation preventing them from spending the free time between rounds with a cardfight, but...

"Listen here, little girl." Christian said. He was not smiling now, and was visibly irritated. "You don't understand your position. Of all the people in this room, you have the absolute lowest score - zero. The only experience you could have accumulated is through a private network or something. This is not enough - nowhere near enough - to compete with someone who has fought at the regional tournament. Learn your place!" Instead of being intimidated by his snarling tone, though, Aphrodite planted her feet on the ground, crossing her hands in front of her. Just as she prepared another retort, though, a discreet cough from the crowd of people who had gathered to watch the confrontation distracted them.

"That's some admirable fighting spirit, but you should save some for the arena."

The young man, sporting an impressive physique, with a mane of sleek, deep crimson hair that run down his shoulders and piercing golden eyes, wearing a bright golden-and-white garb reminiscent of antique nobility cloaks moreso than everyday clothing, justifiably produced a greater reaction than the previous squabble.

"Na - Nathan!" Lily exclaimed, walking forward. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm fighting, it seems." Nathan Delbert, member of the disbanded Team Stormdrive and regionals participant, as well as Lily's former teammate, replied airily. "I decided to take another shot at the competitive scene."

"When I asked you, you said you didn't have any interest in participating." Lily said dryly, though Ray, who had gotten quite closer, caught the suppressed anger in her tone.

"Originally, I didn't." Nathan seemed to have lost his carefree attitude as well, however, he didn't seem to care about the attention they had attracted. "None of you three seemed interested in continuing as Team Stormdrive, so I thought I might as well sit it out this time. Even so... I still held pride in our team, which had managed to break through to the regional tournament. And unfortunately, Stormdrive's dignity was dragged through the mud in that exhibition match."

Ray shivered slightly as he remembered the event - several weeks ago, Herley Johansen of Team Stormdrive, and Janhaus Vexter of Team Redeagle, the standing regional champions of the district, had fought each other in a match to demonstrate the new virtual reality system. Without a doubt, it had been a crushing, almost humiliating defeat for Johansen - even though Redeagle had a much greater standing, that kind of loss had been a heavy blow to Stormdrive's reputation. His eyes narrowed slightly as he recalled the details of the event. Alex had disappeared for a while later... he couldn't even contact him via his Informer. Come to think of it... that was the beginning of his strange attitude.

"You can understand how I couldn't quite allow that to continue." Nathan pointed towards Lily. "But with Herley out, you meddling in that RAID project, and Taylor flatly refusing to participate, there was no chance for the team to be reconstituted. So I made a new team, Team Stormfall. We will push, once more, to the regional tournament, and defeat Redeagle in an official match. And I feel it is unneeded to warn you that, if you happen to be in our way, we will not hold back."

"I know that already." Lily turned her back to him. "Let's go, you two. We've wasted enough time here." Without objection, Alex and Aphrodite followed her. For this time, the teams weren't restricted to the main chamber - they were free to walk around or even outside the Rave Hall, as long as they were back in time for the designation of the first round match-ups.

"...looks like there will be some tough competition ahead." Engel had walked up beside him, along with Kathy, who was staring intently at Nathan. The young man had left for the opposite direction Lily and Alex had taken, apparently to find his teammates. He brought up a small virtual panel from his Informer, which displayed the status of all participating teams, and had been updated after the conclusion of the preliminary round. "Stormfall, Renegade... Wild Gale and Power Fist, who also participated in the regional tournaments last year, are also there, and Team Vertigo... even though it's their first appearance, they seemed to more than know what they were doing in the preliminaries."

Kathy looked from above his shoulder. "What are Basil's and... that girl's... teams?" She asked. Engel chuckled, and pointed at two names. Blue Perfect, and Radiant White. But Kathy caught another name in the list.

"Soul Mirage?" She demanded. "They have the same name as the venue we practiced at. Who are they? They are ranked quite high." Engel shrugged, although Ray did not miss the slight twitching of his lips.

"I don't know them." He said after a moment. "Probably some regulars who got some sort of deal with the place."

Ray read through the other names in the list. Omega Ring, Javelin Three, Raging Trigger, Vortex... he stopped.

"What's wrong?" Engel asked, noting his expression.

"Team X-Blaze..." He muttered. "That's the team that beat us the last time we were here. They're participating this year as well."

"So what?" Kathy said sharply. "That was a long time ago. If we face them now, we'll defeat them."

"Perhaps." Ray said, sighing. Who knew who they were going to face until then. "Let's go get something to eat? It's not going to do us any good to stand around here waiting for the hour to go by." The others nodded in agreement, and the three departed.

=/=

"You seem rather troubled. What's wrong?"

Rita Feuer was standing atop a chunk of rock floating in mid-air, along with Nicolas Tyran, the third member of Team Redeagle. The deafening cheers of unseen spectators dominated the vast, sea of blue sky and white clouds, almost empty beyond the four hovering rocks. The two larger ones on the far edges of the 'arena' held the two members of the fighting teams that were competing in this match who were on standby, while on the smaller ones, closer to each other, the current competitors were positioned.

Of course, this was all a virtual construct created for dramatic effect. New Albion, as the city housing the current regional champions of the district, had spared no expense to visually update its fighting arenas to be as impressive as possible. This wasn't virtual reality, simply a projected image, but it was still quite breathtaking.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking." Rita forced her attention back to the match. Janhaus had stepped up in the first fight of the match, against Peter Jalal from Team Crimson Purge. Crimson Purge was a rather high-ranking team, but...

"Turn end." Janhaus stated. His last attack had been blocked, but he had managed to reduce his opponent to five damage. His Vanguard, Knight of Godspeed, Galahad, was perfectly suited for this aerial battle - an armored, silver-haired knight riding a white hoverbike equipped with steel wings and a long saber in the front. On one side was the blind warrior, Silent Knight Gallatin, boosted by Little Sage Marron. On the other, Swordsman of Explosive Flames Palamedes, the massive fiery swordsman wielding two broad scimitars. Margal was situated behind the Vanguard.

On the other side, Peter had managed to ride the entire Amber Dragon line, resulting in a powered-up Eclipse occupying the Vanguard circle. Though his front row was otherwise empty, since the Flame-Edge Dragons that had been placed there had already been used to Intercept, Makoraga and Aermo occupied the back row, the hideous lizardman sorcerer on an empty column, with the flaming salamander boosting Eclipse.

"You use Kagero as well." Nicolas stated coolly. "What do you think of this field?"

"Well." Rita said, rather nervously. "At first glance, he seems to be using a regular Eclipse deck, but... Flame-Edge Dragon, and Makoraga. There's no way Janhaus can't have seen this coming... the true winning pattern of the deck..."

**Janhaus **(Hand: 6, Soul: 5, Drop: 4)  
>• Damage: 4 (FU/U/U)  
>• Field:<br>(R) Silent Knight Gallatin (10000) - Little Sage Marron (8000)  
>(V) Knight of Godspeed, Galahad (11000) - Margal (4000)<br>(R) Swordsman of Explosive Flames, Palamedes (10000) - N/A

**Peter** (Hand: 4, Soul: 6, Drop: 5)  
>• Damage: 5 (UU/U/U/U)  
>• Field:<br>(R) N/A - Demonic Dragon Mage, Makoraga (5000)  
>(V) Amber Dragon, Eclipse (10000) - Flame of Hope, Aermo (6000)<br>(R) N/A - N/A

"Stand and draw!" Peter exclaimed. A tall, well-built copper-skinned fellow, dressed in a loose, sleeveless red vest with a black shirt underneath, he seemed to be barely suppressing his glee. "Let me show you the true power of this deck! The searing soul that sets the skies ablaze! _Ride! _Vortex Dragon!"

"Here it comes..." Rita muttered. The entire field shook - just an artificial vibration effect, of course - as Eclipse was wrapped in crimson fire, heat reaching out all the way to them. A new creature was born out of the apocalyptic flame - a behemoth with icy blue skin, wide wings and sharp horns and claws. Three thick horns protruded from the sides and front of its head, giving it the image of a grotesque helmet.

_**Vortex Dragon (Grade 3 / 10000 Power)**_

"Vortex Dragon's skill! Soul Charge, and Power plus 2000! With the four Amber Dragons, and the three cards charged by my Flame-Edge Dragons, this makes eight!"

**[Soul Charge: Gatling Claw Dragon]**

"And now... call! Relentless Sutherland! Embodiment of Armor, Bahr! Demonic Dragon Madonna, Joka!" Rita cringed as three more Units appeared - a blonde dragon rider wielding two pistols, the demonic armored swordsman, and the purple-skinned, serpentine princess.

_**Relentless Sutherland (Grade 2 / 8000 Power)**_

_**Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (Grade 1 / 8000 Power)**_

_**Demonic Dragon Madonna, Joka (Grade 1 / 6000 Power)**_

"His field is all set, it seems." Nicolas sighed. "This kid isn't half-bad. Now all that remains..."

"I activate Vortex Dragon's skill!" Peter howled, under the roaring enthusiasm of the crowd. "Soul Blast eight, Counter Blast five!" The beast's body ignited with flames so intense that Rita couldn't look directly at them. "_Megablast!_ Three of your Units are Retired! _Burning Hell!_" The dragon's maw opened, releasing a stream of apocalyptic flame that showered the opposing side of the field. Galahad's hoverbike performed an upwards evasive maneuver, but the units surrounding him did not escape their fate - Gallatin, Marron, and Palamedes were all vaporized by the rivers of fire.

"...it's over, now." Nicolas said quietly.

"Sutherland, Joka, and Makoraga's skills activate!" Peter announced. Both Sutherland and Joka gain 3000 extra Power when your Rear Guards are retired! Makoraga gains 5000! Right now, three of your Units were sent to the Drop Zone! Receive the power of the purgatory, my warriors!" Instantly, Sutherland jumped to 17000 Power, Joka to 15000, and Makoraga to 20000.

"...yeah." This was a clever combination, Rita knew - with this much Power, even if standing at four damage, the opponent would be hard-pressed to keep himself in the game - and assuming they did, they'd have to waste such an amount of cards that a reversal would be nigh-impossible next turn.

But...

"Attack, Vortex Dragon! With Aermo's boost, burn down Galahad!" Roaring its rage, the great serpent's body twisted into position, unleashing another torrent of hellfire.

"Guard." Janhaus had not moved. His expression had barely changed. Two cards from the six he held were flung out of his hand in front of him, occupying the Guardian circle. "Elaine, Margal."

"So be it." Peter smirked. Of course, compared to the other attacks, this was actually the safest one to block. "Twin Drive, first check... no trigger. Second... get! Critical trigger! Power plus 5000 to Sutherland - also, Critical plus 1!" The airborne gunslinger smirked as he received the power boost from the trigger.

**[Drive Check: Blazing Flare Dragon]**

**[Drive Check: Demonic Dragon Mage, Raksha** (Critical trigger)**]**

"And now, with the power of Makoraga, I use that Sutherland to attack! Total Power, 42000!" At a power level beyond anything usually seen in Vanguard, the Kagero warrior prepared to unleash the final blow.

"Guard." The same, neutral expression. "Isolde. I drop a Royal Paladin - perfect defense." Before Peter's disbelieving eyes, the petite, heavily armored perfect guard of the Royal Paladins appeared before Galahad, presenting a magical barrier that easily sustained Sutherland's gunfire barrage.

"Y - you..." He growled. "Fine! I'll get you next turn! Boosted by Bahr, Joka attacks!" This time, Janhaus offered no resistance. A fifth card fell next to the others in his damage zone.

"Get, Heal trigger." Janhaus called. "Power plus 5000 to Galahad."

**[Damage Check: Yggdrassil Maiden Elaine **(Heal trigger)**]**

"Heh, terrible timing." His opponent stated. "With your field demolished like that, let's see what you can do! Turn end!"

"Heads up. Your fight's about to begin." Nicolas said unnecessarily. Indeed, under these conditions...

**Janhaus **(Hand: 2, Soul: 5, Drop: 11)  
>• Damage: 5 (FU/U/U/U)  
>• Field:<br>(R) N/A - N/A  
>(V) Knight of Godspeed, Galahad (11000) - Margal (4000)<br>(R) N/A - N/A

**Peter** (Hand: 3, Soul: 0, Drop: 13)  
>• Damage: 5 (FF/F/F/F)  
>• Field:<br>(R) Relentless Sutherland (8000) - Demonic Dragon Mage, Makoraga (5000)  
>(V) Amber Dragon, Eclipse (10000) - Flame of Hope, Aermo (6000)<br>(R) Demonic Dragon Madonna, Joka (6000) - Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (8000)

"Final Turn!"

"He underestimated Margal's importance because of its Grade... that will be his downfall here." Nicolas observed. Indeed, after drawing a third card, Janhaus immediately moved the red-armored canine into the Soul. "Margal becomes Soul, and thanks to its effect, Knight of Godspeed, Galahad gains plus 3000 Power for this turn. Also, there are now six Royal Paladins in the Soul - Galahad's skill. Counter Blast two, for an extra 3000 Power." The silver knight was wrapped in ripples of holy energy, its Power rising to 17000.

"E - even with that, you have no other cards out..." Peter mumbled. "If it's just this, I can..."

"Call. Gigantic Dozer, Alabaster Owl, Hi-Dog Breeder Akane." The massive armored robot, the white scouter-equipped owl, and the fiery red-haired tamer of the hi-beasts, materialized around Galahad, who was now flanked by Akane and Dozer, and supported by Alabaster Owl. Peter seemed to be choking on his own breath.

_**Gigantic Dozer (Grade 2 / 8000 Power)**_

_**Alabaster Owl (Grade 0 / 5000 Power)**_

_**_**Hi-Dog Breeder Akane (Grade 2 / 8000 Power)**_**_

"Akane's Counter Blast. Superior Call, Borngal!" A hi-beast in elegant silver armor jumped onto the fray at the sound of Akane's whip, positioning itself behind the robot. "At this time, Dozer and Borngal's skills - both Units, when there are six or more Royal Paladins in the Soul, gain plus 3000 Power."

_**Borngal (Grade 1 / 6000 Power)**_

"Akane attacks Sutherland!" Without resistance, the female warrior slashed down the gunslinger with her whip. "Boosted by Owl, Galahad attacks the Vanguard! Power, 22000! Critical 2!"

"I g - guard!" Peter stuttered. Even if there was no hope to survive this turn without a Heal trigger, it was common sense to guard the attack with the increased critical, if possible. "Genjo, Raksha!" The Heal and the Critical trigger materialized in Galahad's way, giving pause to his speeding vehicle.

"Twin drive, first check." Janhaus stated. "No trigger. Second. No trigger."

**[Drive Check: Knight of Trials, Galahad]**

**[Drive Check: Swordsman of Explosive Flames, Palamedes]**

"Just one more attack..." Field devoid of Intercepts, hand containing only the Grade 3, Blazing Flare Dragon... there was only one chance.

"The finale. Boosted by Borngal, Gigantic Dozer attacks. Total Power, 20000." The walking robot charged the laser cannon attached to its arm, and fired a concentrated shot of red lightning at the fierce dragon, who roared in defiance.

"Damage... check." Peter mumbled. "...no trigger."

**[Damage Check: Amber Dragon, Daylight]**

Under roaring cheers, the holograms deactivated. The ground Peter had been standing on crumbled under his feet, and with a terrified yell, he fell into the bottomless void, disappearing from sight almost instantly. Of course, this was another visual trick - the guy's real body was safe and sound in the stadium, though probably quite shaken from his devastating loss. In the meantime, small rock bridges began forming between the two bigger platforms and the ones that served to hold the competitors - the one on the opposite side of the field reforming from the rubble.

"Well done." Nicolas congratulated Janhaus as he walked towards them. "One more win, and the round is ours." Janhaus only acknowledged this with a nod.

"You knew he was aiming for the Megablast." Rita said pointedly. "Ever since you had seen those Flame-Edge Dragons. Allowing him to reach the required damage... that was risky."

"Not so." Janhaus explained calmly. "By that point, I had the resources I needed to produce this outcome in my hand. Winning without allowing him to activate the Megablast would have been equally feasible, of course. But, such a finish wouldn't have riled up the crowd this much."

He was right. In the end, what defined the high-level players who earned the support of the crowd and progress thanks to it, sealing ever-more profitable deals, was not just the ability to win - but the ability to win in such a way that would contribute to their popularity. Rita knew all this, of course. But... Nicolas was right. She was distracted. During this time, she had researched RAID, as deeply as she could access anyway. Her teammates and sponsors had been dismissive of the project's potential, but Rita felt something was off here. Except, she could not pinpoint what it could be.

_With an explosive victory, Janhaus Vexter pushes Team Crimson Purge to a dangerous threshold!_ During a match, the announcer's voice was muted for the participants, to prevent them from being distracted. Next match, Team Redeagle, Rita Feuer! Against Team Crimson Purge, Donald Vier! Can Crimson Purge initiate a reversal here, or will their fate be sealed without the third round even being played?

"Here I go, then." Rita walked forward, briskly crossing the bridge. In a few seconds, it disappeared behind her, leaving her detached in this isolated piece of rock, facing her opponent. Donald was lanky and tall, with black hair tied into a ponytail. Though his expression was confident, it was easy for Rita to sense his worry. Redeagle had already demonstrated their strength, and this was the last chance for their team. The sign was provided for Rita to take the first turn, and the beginning of the match resounded. They both drew their hands, reshuffled their unneeded cards, and redrew - Rita scowled, as no Daylight had appeared yet.

_"Stand up, Vanguard!"_

In front of her, Amber Dragon, Dawn came into view. On Donald's side, Lizard Soldier Conroe. Another Kagero deck, then, which seemed to be the team's entire theme - although probably of a different variant.

_**Amber Dragon, Dawn (Grade 0 / 5000 Power)**_

_**Lizard Soldier Conroe (Grade 0 / 5000 Power)**_

"Draw." She said. Clearing her mind, she focused on the match at hand. Everything else... could be dealt with in due time. "Ride, Bahr. Turn end."

_**Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (Grade 1 / 8000 Power)**_

"Not so lucky, are we?" Donald gloated. "Let's see how you can handle this!"

=/=

"Boosted by Aermo, Dragon Monk Goku attacks Eclipse!" Donald snarled.

"I guard with Genjo. With the boost from the Critical trigger right now, Eclipse's Power rises to 25000. You won't get through, even with a trigger."

"Twin drive... draw trigger." Donald demonstrated the card. "I draw, and Power to Goku!" Even though Berserk Dragon was still capable of attacking, Donald probably knew that there was no chance of breaking through with just that. So, he was willing to bet everything on the Vanguard. Probably a wise choice, but the odds were against him.

**[Drive Check: Gatling Claw Dragon (Draw trigger)]**

"Second check!" He pulled out a card and glanced at it, before his face fell. "No trigger... however, Dragonic Waterfall is a Grade 3 Unit. This means I can activate Goku's skill, and Retire one of your Grade 1 or lower Rear Guards! Daylight retires!" Rita frowned as the dragon monk whirled his staff, using it as a spear to jab at the small dragon boosting its adult form.

**[Drive Check: Dragonic Waterfall]**

"Now, boosted by Gojo, Berserk attacks!"

"I Intercept with Dusk." The final attack of the turn failed. Now...

**Rita **(Hand: 3, Soul: 3, Drop: 7)  
>• Damage: 5 (FF/F/U/U)  
>• Field:<br>(R) N/A - N/A  
>(V) Amber Dragon, Eclipse (10000) - NA  
>(R) Hidden Dragon Striken (10000) - Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (8000)<p>

**Donald** (Hand: 5, Soul: 2, Drop: 6)  
>• Damage: 5 (FF/U/U/U)  
>• Field:<br>(R) Berserk Dragon (9000) - Dragon Monk Gojo (7000)  
>(V) Dragon Monk Goku (10000) - Flame of Hope, Aermo (6000)<br>(R) Dragonic Executioner (10000) - Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (8000)

"Stand and draw." Rita sighed. Five cards in her opponent's hand. One of them was Waterfall, that she had just seen him drive check. The other was Gatling Claw. From previous checks, she knew he had a second Goku. That left only two cards, the one he had just drawn with Claw's trigger effect, and one from before. Given his deck's structure, the one he had kept in his hand was most likely a perfect guard. Worst case scenario, that was also a perfect guard, and he had 10000 Shield from Gatling Claw and Berserk, and a way to fully nullify the next two attacks. However, with a Baryi already in the damage zone, two perfect guards was stretching it. It would be an issue if that card was a 10000-Shield trigger Unit. That said, she was far from down.

"I call Berserk Dragon, and Graveshot Wyvern." The three-headed black dragon, and the comparatively small armored wing dragon appeared on the empty column. "Berserk's Counter Blast, your own Berserk is Retired." She turned over the last two cards in her damage zone, and three concentrated streams of flame converged onto the unfortunate duplicate of the ferocious dragon. "And Graveshot Wyvern's skill, Striken gains plus 2000 Power." With this, she had both increased her own offensive, and reduced the opponent's available Shield, which, judging by the expression on Donald's face, was more than effective.

_**Berserk Dragon (Grade 2 / 9000 Power)**_

_**Graveshot Wyvern (Grade 1 / 6000 Power)**_

"I attack with Eclipse!"

"Ugh... I..." Donald examined the cards in his hand carefully. "I guard with Gatling Claw!" Then, the last remaining card must have indeed been a trigger. If Rita didn't get a trigger this turn, he would be able to guard against both Berserk Dragon, and the powered-up Striken.

"Twin Drive, check." One of the first rules she had learned, was to always maintain her composure. Letting herself get carried away by the circumstances would only further damage her ability to win. "No trigger." Instead, if she picked every move carefully, and played to the best of her ability... "...get. Critical trigger. Power, and critical - both effects to Eclipse."

**[Drive Check: Berserk Dragon]**

**[Drive Check: Blue-Ray Dracokid (Critical trigger)]**

The golden dragon opened fire from its cannons, a blast too strong for even the battle-hardened warrior-monk to withstand. Goku groaned under the blaze, and Donald, too, shamefully hung his head as his defeat was sealed.

**[Damage Check: Dragon Dancer Monica (Draw trigger)]**

_With an amazing second win in a row, Team Redeagle progresses to the next round!_ The announcer screamed enthusiastically. After the match was concluded, the virtual battlefield faded away, returning them to the physical stadium. Without looking back, Rita returned to her teammates. They were now in the quarter-finals. Winning one more match meant the chance to the regional tournament opened. Winning a second meant definite entry. Of course, as the currently strongest team in the district, nothing but total victory was expected from them. So far, they have lived up to these expectations, winning all matches without losing even a single fight. The true challenge wouldn't begin until they were well into the regionals.

She looked at the crowd, waving energetically, while her lips twisted into a smirk. No matter what, it was important to maintain their image, and keep control.

=/=

"Impressive, don't you think?"

Three heads turned around at once. Lily, Alex and Aphrodite had just finished watching Team Redeagle's latest match - a crushing victory for them. Absorbed as they had been into the spectacle, they had failed to notice Lawrence, who had approached them silently.

"Law!" Lily said sternly, while Aphrodite, who had returned to her usual, carefree personality, laughed and hugged her guardian. "What were you doing?"

"Observing." The doctor shrugged. "You shouldn't have needed my assistance for this preliminary round, so I took the chance to watch from a spectator's point of view. Incidentally, Alex - well done. That was an impressive victory."

"Thank you." Alex absently fiddled with his Informer. "The hour is just about up... we should return to the main chamber soon." They were currently gathered in one of the resting places of the Hall, along with many other teams, idly resting or watching matches from other qualifying tournaments. Surely enough, a quick announcement followed, declaring that all participants had only ten minutes left before the break was over. Team RAID E-5 rose, silently filing out between the other teams. There were none which Alex knew personally, though he had been briefly able to meet up with Ron and congratulate him for Star Galactica's victory.

_Now, the moment we've been waiting for! _Everyone was gathered up now. The faces were more stern. Quite a few fists were clutched, and few hushed words were exchanged. No matter the format, everyone would fight now. The time for the tournament to truly begin had come. _Let us first announce the rules of this next stage of the competition!_

_As you are aware, thirty-two teams are still eligible for participation. These teams will be divided into two blocks of sixteen - Block A and Block B. Each Block will enter its own, single elimination tournament, whose first round will be conducted today! The sixteen teams of each block will be divided into pairs and, first for Block A, then for Block B, the eight fights of each will be conducted at the same time! After this first round is over, the surviving sixteen teams, retaining their division, will be called upon again next week to determine the four, then the two, and finally the last winner of their block!_

"So, we will know in advance what teams will be in our group." Lily murmured. "This will help us plan our strategy better, as the number of potential opponents for each round is cut in half, compared to the situation if there was no division into blocks. However, the same applies to everyone else..."

_And now, for the announcement of the blocks! _The listing of teams, that had again appeared in a massive virtual board in front of them, was scrambled and shuffled, and tags of, as of yet unintelligible, names, began dividing themselves into two large columns. Only once everything had been sorted out, were they able to read them.

**BLOCK A:**  
>• Team Buster Cannon<br>• Team Hard Metal  
>• Team Golden Rize<br>• Team Radiant White  
>• Team Blue Perfect<br>• Team Renegade  
>• Team Soul Mirage<br>• Team Omega Ring  
>• Team Stardust<br>• Team Falcon Dive  
>• Team Stormfall<br>• Team Soul Strike  
>• Team Crystal Fang<br>• Team Revolution  
>• Team Resonance<br>• Team Raging Trigger

**BLOCK B:**  
>• Team Wild Gale<br>• Team Tetragrammaton  
>• Team Vertigo<br>• Team X-Blaze  
>• Team Lucky Star<br>• Team FATE  
>• Team RAID E-5<br>• Team Power Fist  
>• Team Matrix<br>• Team Feral Claw  
>• Team Sky Cutter<br>• Team Vortex  
>• Team Star Galactica<br>• Team Drill Breaker  
>• Team Javelin Three<br>• Team Dragon Unity

"We're in Block B." Lily said quickly. "Along with Power Fist, and Wild Gale... Stormfall and Renegade are both in Block A." Dividing the top teams of the previous tournaments equally between blocks was, of course, not a coincidence. Running these tournaments was business, and it wouldn't do anyone any good to have the top-ranking teams eliminate each other early on. No, this would be reflected on the match-ups as well - they would be structured in such a way as to allow the teams with the greatest potential to reach the final rounds, increasing the excitement. And if they happened to be defeated along the way, then the ones to beat them would be branded as new rising stars, and take their place. The question was, would they be considered high-profile enough to receive this treatment? Or was it possible that they were matched against a high-tier team such as Wild Gale or Power Fist from the beginning? Alex scanned through the rest of the teams in their block. X-Blaze and Star Galactica both were there... He glanced around. Ron gave him a determined, firm nod. Further in the distance, he saw the members of Team X-Blaze, lineup unchanged from their last battle two years ago. They didn't seem to notice - most likely, to them, Crystal Fang was only a team they had been easily able to defeat in their first round two years ago. Even if they had remembered Alex and Kathy when they saw them in the preliminary rounds, there was little reason for them to be concerned.

On the other hand... Block A featured both Stormfall and Renegade. Crystal Fang as well. At least this meant they wouldn't have to fight against his friends any time soon... however, using the previous trail of thought, Crystal Fang was not by any means a famous team. It would be very possible that the match-ups were against their favor. To begin with, only after reaching the finals of their own block would they have to worry about teams of the other block.

Now that the participating teams of each block have been announced, without further ado, we will proceed into the first round's matches, for Block A! The panel shifted again, those teams that had been assigned to the second block disappearing, while the others assumed a more prominent position in the center. They were scrambled again and divided, forming the match-ups.

**Round 1, Block A:**

Arena A: Team Soul Mirage vs Team Resonance  
><span>Arena B<span>: Team Hard Metal vs Team Stormfall  
><span>Arena C<span>: Team Crystal Fang vs Team Raging Trigger  
><span>Arena D<span>: Team Falcon Dive vs Team Renegade  
><span>Arena E<span>: Team Radiant White vs Team Stardust  
><span>Arena F<span>: Team Omega Ring vs Team Buster Cannon  
><span>Arena G<span>: Team Revolution vs Team Blue Perfect  
><span>Arena H<span>: Team Soul Strike vs Team Golden Rize

"Let's go." Just like before, the teams who wouldn't be participating would be brought to separate spectator seats to watch the fight." Wordlessly, Block B's teams filed out of the room, and the ones designated for battle headed towards the arenas. Alex briefly caught sight of Kathy, Ray and Engel as they walked out. Kathy's face seemed frozen in determination. Ray cast him a reassuring glance.

Alex smiled slightly. The confidence of those two reminded him again of the last time they were here... they had grown since then, all of them. Whatever came their way, they could overcome it.


	20. Round 1, A Block 1

**Author's Corner:**

I'm glad to have you back, Feast, and especially glad to hear you're liking the story. Yeah, with the focus shifting heavily on cardfights, I did realize the need to keep each fight to one chapter, but I'm also seeing the point about the actual plot staggering behind. Rest assured, things will begin moving again soon. As for the names and stuff, I wouldn't worry too much. Especially those that only appear as names, are probably not worth remembering, since if / when they do become important they will receive the appropriate exposition.

Anyways, 20th chapter here, and along with it, a new fake clan of mine is introduced. I spent some effort devising a plan to make its introduction slower and less straining... some forth-and-back will probably still be needed... it doesn't help much that I feel I've dropped the ball with some aspects of this clan. Ah well. Hopefully it won't be too bad. Let me know what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>RIDE 20: Round 1, A Block (1)<br>**

"Raging Trigger, eh?" Kathy, Ray and Engel had returned to the preparation chamber, this time in Arena C. "Last time, they were in the top eight of the qualifying tournament... they won't be easy."

"We don't need them to be easy." Kathy snapped at Engel. "We just need to be better. I'll take the first match."

"Are you sure?" Ray asked. "You took the preliminary match as well. Maybe you should take a break, and only fight third if needed."

"No, thank you." Kathy said dryly. "I won the preliminary battle, and I will win this one as well. You two just make sure to follow up." Ray seemed willing to offer further objection, but Engel intervened.

"Very well. I'll take the second match. Ray will go third, if the need arises." Following the procedure from before, he registered the team order. "Raging Trigger... they are a team which utilizes powerful beatdown strategies. Be careful."

"I will."

=/=

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

The arena shifted form into a vast empty plain, occasionally dotted by some rock formation, or a few skeletal plants and bushes. The blazing sun burned overhead, and the desert wind swept the hard sand, warping it into small gusts. This was the desert of the Lost East nation, the homeland of the wild, free people who still resisted the tyrannical oppression of the Dragon Empire.

Kathy's opponent was a tall brunette, with sharp amber eyes and long hair that reached down almost to her waist. A crooked smile played on her lips as she eyed the girl standing opposite to her.

"It seems we got a freebie this time." Annie Hogan, the first fighter of Team Raging Trigger, said sarcastically. "Matching us up with a team of nobodies... they must be saving the best for last."

_Why do I get all the arrogant jerks? _Kathy wondered irritably. On her side of the field, the familiar leather-clad demoness materialized. Opposite to her, a gold-skinned tiger, too small to be an adult, yet armed with deadly white fangs, appeared, purring menacingly.

_**Trauma Queen (Grade 0 / 4000 Power)**_

_**_**Tigress Cub (Grade 0 / 5000 Power)**_**_

"That Unit... Wildmen clan." Kathy frowned. She looked over her renewed hand - thankfully, this time her deck had deigned to provide her with all the units she needed, so she wasn't sweating about skipping a Grade. The announcer had given her the right to go first, so she plucked a card out of her deck.

"I ride Doreen the Thruster." She said. "Trauma Queen moves. Turn end."

_**Doreen the Thruster (Grade 1 / 6000 Power)**_

_**Trauma Queen (Grade 0 / 4000 Power)**_

"Don't be so tense, honey. You made it this far, which I'm sure is quite a big thing for someone like you. This match will be your last, though, so you may as well sit back and enjoy it."

"Shut up and make your move." Kathy growled. _Who would lose here..._

**Kathy** (Hand: 5, Soul: 0, Drop: 0)  
>• Damage: 0<br>• Field:  
>(R) NA - N/A  
>(V) Doreen the Thruster (6000) - Trauma Queen (4000)<br>(R) N/A - N/A

**Annie** (Hand: 5, Soul: 0, Drop: 0)  
>• Damage: 0<br>• Field:  
>(R) NA - N/A  
>(V) Tigress Cub (5000) - NA  
>(R) NA - N/A

"As you wish." Annie's smile only broadened. "Draw. I ride Tigress Saber!" The tiny feline snarled and hissed, its body bathed in golden light as it transformed, growing into its adult form. A lean, gracious beast of prey, with silver eyes staring hungrily at the opponent, and shards of white armor covering parts of its body, she was equipped with even bigger tusk-like fangs. The beast meowed lazily, but it was difficult to miss the bloodlust behind its seemingly relaxed attitude.

_**_**Tigress Saber (Grade 1 / 6000 Power)**_**_

"Easy, girl." Annie laughed. "First, Cub's skill. When I ride Tigress Saber on it, I can search my deck for Tigress Denmother, and add her to my hand." She plucked out a card from her deck and demonstrated it to her opponent. "Next, Tigress Saber gains plus 2000 Power when Cub is in the Soul. And now I call Centaur Lancer!" Next to the fierce tiger, a strange fusion between man and horse, with the quadrupedal lower body being that of a dark brown stallion, and from the waist up, a bare, muscular man's torso, arms and head. He was a young one, his head shaved bald, while a ferocious smirk emerged through his stubble of a beard. In his left hand, he wielded a javelin, crafted out of sturdy wood and adorned with a crimson feather.

_**_**Centaur Lancer (Grade 1 / 8000 Power)**_**_

"Saber attacks!" Annie commanded. With a fierce howl, the tiger charged forward, ready to pounce on the unfortunate elf girl.

"No guard!" Kathy called, predictably.

"Check, drive trigger!" Annie said, as if commanding a trigger to appear. She picked out a card and looked at it, her smile widening. "Trigger get!" With excruciating slowness, she turned the card around. "...but, a Stand trigger. Ah well. Power plus 5000 to Lancer!"

**[Drive Check: **Songstress Lyra (Stand trigger)**]**

"Damage check." Kathy muttered, after the blow connected. "...no trigger." She placed Alluring Succubus on her, formerly empty, damage zone. Why was she letting her opponent rattle her like this?

**[Damage Check: Alluring Succubus]**

"Beginning to feel the pressure? Lancer, attack!" The centaur let his javelin fly, and a second blow struck Doreen, who cried out in pain. Wordlessly, Kathy placed a second card on her damage zone.

**[Damage Check: Blue Dust]**

"I think I'll let you off the hook with just that, for now. Turn end."

**Kathy** (Hand: 5, Soul: 0, Drop: 0)  
>• Damage: 2 (UU)  
>• Field:<br>(R) N/A - N/A  
>(V) Doreen the Thruster (6000) - Trauma Queen (4000)<br>(R) N/A - N/A

**Annie** (Hand: 6, Soul: 1, Drop: 0)  
>• Damage: 0<br>• Field:  
>(R) NA - N/A  
>(V) Tigress Saber (6000) - NA  
>(R) Centaur Lancer (8000) - NA

_It's just two damage..._ Yet, Kathy felt her hands trembling slightly, cold sweat running through her. It had not registered with her before, caught up as she was in the heat of the first fight. But two damage was already a third of the way to defeat. To her loss, and potentially, to her team's loss. The stakes... had she really gotten here, without seriously considering them? Did she not realize how much could hang on a single error in judgment, one small misstep...

"Poor thing. The pressure's getting to you." Annie was looking at her with that condescending look. She was not looking at her the way one would look at an opponent. No, to her, she was merely a nuisance, a child to be humored. It was the same as Janette. To these girls, Kathy was not someone who belonged in the same league as them. In the same way that a human differs from an animal, there was an unbridgeable gap between them. She found herself gritting her teeth. Why, when everyone was supposed to be given an equal opportunity...!

_Miss?_ The abrupt, loud voice shook her to reality. _Miss, are you going to continue the fight?_

She glanced around wildly. Annie was now visibly trying to suppress an outburst of laughter. She looked at the digital clock embedded on the console - had she really spaced out for almost thirty seconds?

"I'm fine." She growled, red painting her cheeks. "Draw. I ride Decadent Succubus!" Her Vanguard morphed into the voluptuous form of the horned seductress, whose feigned innocent expression was meant to entice and deceive - her unfortunate victims would be lured, bound into the Soul.

_**Decadent Succubus (Grade 2 / 9000 Power)**_

"Edel Rose activates her skill, returning to the deck. I can then take a Werewolf Zieger from my deck into my hand." She demonstrated the card to her opponent, placed it on top of the stack of cards to her right, which was then unlocked for her. She scanned them quickly, picked out a copy of Werewolf Zieger, and placed it in her hand. "And now call! Werewolf Zieger! Prisoner Beast! Hysteric Shirley!" Coated in pitch-black armor, the ferocious werewolf howled its challenge. On the other side, the chained guerrilla materialized, its eyes igniting crimson, and behind Zieger, a girl with wild silver hair clad in a matching, skin-tight metallic outfit, clutching her head as she floated a few feet above ground, with lightning cackling around her. "Decadent's skill - for each Dark Irregulars called, Soul Charge!"

_**Werewolf Zieger (Grade 2 / 10000 Power)**_

**[Soul Charge: White Dust (Critical trigger)]**

_**Prisoner Beast (Grade 1 / 8000 Power)**_

**[Soul Charge: Prisoner Beast]**

_**Hysteric Shirley (Grade 0 / 4000 Power)**_

**[Soul Charge: Decadent Succubus]**

Kathy frowned slightly at the trigger she had just charged. Regardless, this was an acceptable risk, in order to increase her Soul. "Battle! Prisoner Beast attacks Tigress Saber!"

"No guard." Annie was unfazed. The corrupted beast slammed into the opposing tiger, forcing her to back down. "Damage check... no trigger." She gently placed her first card yet on the damage zone.

**[Damage Check: Centaur Archer]**

"Next, boosted by Trauma Queen, Decadent attacks!" The succubus brought forth her hands, unleashing a curse of dark magic, in the form of a dark purple stream of energy.

"No guard." Annie didn't seem intent to reduce the hand advantage she had managed to attain early on, so Kathy picked up the top card of her deck. Frustratingly, that one turned up a blank as well.

**[Drive Check: Demon Eater]**

**[Damage Check: Gold-Wing Dragonhawk]**

"Once more... boosted by Shirley, Zieger attacks!" The wolf-man roared, drawing back its claws as it jumped straight across the field.

"This is as far as you go! Lyra guards!" The previously checked Stand trigger materialized in the form of a charming elf maiden, sporting a light brown shift that seemed to mingle with the desert around them, and rich auburn hair. A harmonica was in her hands, which she brought to her mouth, playing a soothing tune that seemed to calm down the rampaging attacker, causing it to return to its original position with a low growl.

"Turn end." She admitted.

**Kathy** (Hand: 3, Soul: 4, Drop: 0)  
>• Damage: 2 (UU)  
>• Field:<br>(R) Werewolf Zieger (10000) - Hysteric Shirley (4000)  
>(V) Decadent Succubus (9000) - Trauma Queen (4000)<br>(R) Prisoner Beast (8000) - N/A

**Annie** (Hand: 5, Soul: 1, Drop: 1)  
>• Damage: 2 (UU)  
>• Field:<br>(R) N/A - N/A  
>(V) Tigress Saber (6000) - NA  
>(R) Centaur Lancer (8000) - NA

"So you do have some fight in you!" Annie said. "But I haven't gotten serious yet! Stand and draw! Ride, Tigress Denmother!" Once more, her Vanguard evolved, morphing into a larger, bulkier adult tiger, with larger pieces of armor protecting her torso and shoulders. Spikes emerged from that armor, shaped like large, silver blades, pointing to every direction - discouraging any potential attackers.

_**Tigress Denmother (Grade 2 / 9000 Power)**_

"Denmother's skills... first, when Tigress Saber is in the Soul, she gains plus 1000 Power. Second, upon Riding her, I can Superior Call a Wildmen Unit from my hand!" She picked out one of the other cards she held.

"From the hand?" Kathy asked, puzzled. "What use is that? You could just call that Unit out normally!"

"The first advantage is this." She turned the card around, and tapped the upper left corner. "Normally, you cannot call Units of higher Grade than your Vanguard. But with Denmother's skill, a Grade 3 Unit can appear on the field! Come, Viper Fang Lydia!" Kathy grimaced as the high-Grade Unit materialized on the field - a fierce woman with rich, wavy brown hair, clad in leather straps that covered little more than absolutely needed. Bearing a javelin in one hand and a long, curved serrated dagger in the other, she roared, waving her weapons.

_**Viper Fang Lydia (Grade 3 / 9000 Power)**_

"A Grade 3 already..." Kathy grimaced. But, its Power wasn't that impressive, and it could not activate any of its Vanguard effects.

"Centaur Lancer and Lydia trade places." Annie moved the two Units, so that Lydia would be able to attack with Lancer's support. "How much do you know about the characteristics of the Wildmen deck?" She asked suddenly.

"They concentrate on combination skills, and attacking the enemy in unison." Kathy said irritably.

"Attagirl." Annie smirked. "You've studied well. This is correct - to survive in the wild steppes, their only chance was to unite their strengths! Behold! I summon forth, Ebony and Ivory!" In an instant, two pillars of black and white light surged forth, and two magnificent beasts, a metallic black panther, and a silver fierce wolf, materialized from within.

_**Ebony (Grade 1 / 7000 Power)**_

_**Ivory (Grade 1 / 7000 Power)**_

"The two guardian spirits of the highlands - the fierce black panther that will hunt down its enemies until it has devoured every last bit of them, and the noble white wolf, who will stand firm and protect its allies, putting its life on the line to protect its pride. Though they will not cooperate with each other easily, there is no force that cannot be overcome, when the powers of the two guardians are brought together!"

Kathy looked at the field. Ebony was at the frontline, on the opposite side as Lydia. With its Power of 7000, it couldn't hit any Units on her field, so she assumed that it had some form of power-up skill. Ivory was supporting the Vanguard.

"First of all, I'll attack with Ebony." Annie turned the card sideways. "When this beast attacks while Ivory is on the field, Power plus 3000! For 10000 Power, I attack Zieger!" Kathy silently allowed the sacred beast to plow through her demon, obliterating him completely.

"Next! Boosted by Ivory, Denmother attacks the Vanguard!" Kathy considered only for one moment - at this point, there was no use trying to guard this hit. She gritted her teeth. She had allowed herself to be spooked before. Taking damage was an essential part of the game. She wasn't going to win if she played defensively.

"No guard!" She called out in what she thought was a brave voice, even if it sounded a tad strangled. The Denmother snarled, and charged.

"Drive check." Annie picked up the card and turned it around. Kathy felt the ground collapse underneath her feet, her resolve melting before her opponent's malicious stare. "...get. Critical trigger! Lydia, Power plus 5000! Vanguard, critical plus 1!"

**[Drive Check: **Bloodfang Cobra (Critical trigger)**]**

Empowered further by a golden aura, Annie's Vanguard slammed and tore into the Succubus' flesh with her tusks. She screamed out in pain, and Kathy found herself empathizing with her agony. Two damage, just like that...!

"Damage trigger... check." She breathed. But only Bloody Calf fell on her damage zone. Where were all her triggers?

**[Damage Check: Bloody Calf]**

"Second... check." She lifted another card, and almost cried out in relief. "Heal trigger!" She announced. "Power plus 5000 to Succubus! And I recover one damage!" At the very least, she had managed to negate the critical's effects - but Annie didn't seem fazed at all.

**[Damage Check: Cursed Doctor (Heal trigger)]**

"Don't get too comfortable. I'm far from done. Ivory's skill activates. When the Wildmen boosted by Ivory hits, as long as Ebony is also on the field, I can target one of your Rear Guards! That Unit, until my next Stand Phase, loses 2000 Power!" The white wolf howled, a triumphant, terrifying roar. "The Unit I target is Hysteric Shirley!" Despite her attempt at a brave facade, the psychic girl shivered with trepidation, as the wolf's cry echoed across the arena.

"By putting their lives at stake, the Wildmen will dominate the opponent, scare them away until every last bit of their fighting spirit has been obliterated, every ounce of pride devoured!" Annie proclaimed. "Boosted by Centaur Lancer, Lydia attacks the Vanguard!"

Kathy grimaced. In her hand was only Bloody Calf, and two copies of Demon Eater. She didn't have enough shield to block the powered-up Lydia. "No guard." She announced bitterly. The amazon dashed across the field, launching her javelin at the defenseless succubus. The spear was impaled into the female demon's flesh, as Lydia followed up with a slice from her dagger. "Damage check..." No luck, once more.

**[Damage Check: Doreen the Thruster]  
><strong>

"We're not done - far from it." Annie said savagely. "No matter who my opponent is, even if they cannot rise to the challenge - I will beat them down without mercy until they cannot stand up any more, simply for having the gall to think themselves capable of matching blows with me! This is the way of me and my deck, and you, little girl, you will regret even trying! Lydia's Counter Blast! By flipping over one damage, she can place a trap on the location she attacked - meaning any new Unit that appears on that circle during your next turn, will suffer a 3000-Power loss for that turn!" When the dust from the attack settled down, Kathy saw that caltrops had been thrown all underneath the floating demon - though Succubus was safe from them, during the next turn, when she Rode Demon Eater... the intent was clear. Weakened like that, her attack would be much easier to block.

"It's my end phase, now. The Unit that was Superior Called by the effect of Denmother returns to my hand. Also, if I happen to have both Ebony and Ivory on the field at the same time, their limitation kicks in - I must select one of them, and move it to the Soul. I choose Ebony." The two Units that had consisted her frontline, along with Denmother, disappeared, disallowing Kathy from targeting them even had she desired to. "Strike fast and hard, and dash out of range before retaliation can hit." Annie further gloated about the power of her Wildmen deck. Kathy found it painful to admit, but she was right. Was her fate to be dominated here, trying to strike back with powerless Units, smashing head-first against an impregnable enemy?

"Turn end. Make your move, if you still feel up for it, or surrender. It is the same to me."

**Kathy** (Hand: 3, Soul: 4, Drop: 2)  
>• Damage: 4 (UU/U/U)  
>• Field:<br>(R) N/A - Hysteric Shirley (4000)  
>(V) Decadent Succubus (9000) - Trauma Queen (4000)<br>(R) Prisoner Beast (8000) - N/A

**Annie** (Hand: 4, Soul: 3, Drop: 1)  
>• Damage: 2 (FU)  
>• Field:<br>(R) N/A - N/A  
>(V) Tigress Denmother (9000) - Ivory (7000)<br>(R) N/A - Centaur Lancer (8000)

=/=

"This is bad." Ray muttered. Engel turned to him. "For Kathy, it is important to be acknowledged and recognized as an equal. When she is underestimated like this... normally, it would make her even more psyched and determined to win. But..."

"...in this case, when she's been pushed against the wall so easily, and coupled with the pressure, her resolve is only slipping away." Engel finished for him. "And with it, her chances of winning."

"She should've let us take the first matches." Ray sighed. "She may not look like it at times, but the pressure can get to her easily..."

"Then there's just one thing for us to do as her teammates." Engel approached the small panel attached near the door to the chamber, taking a deep breath.

"What are you doing?" Ray demanded. "What do you plan to do with - "

"_Kathy-chan, do your beeest~!_"

"A - are you crazy?" Ray choked. Each arena was normally isolated, sound-wise, from the rest of the stadium, so that the fighters wouldn't get distracted. That didn't, of course, stop sound from reaching out, and Engel's voice, transmitted through the intercom, would be broadcasted not only to Kathy's ears, but to almost everyone who was paying attention. However, he didn't seem bothered at all.

"Come on, Ray-chan!" He said excitedly. "What good are we if we can't at least cheer for her? With our support, she can do this! I'm sure she'll be thanking us later!" Ray thought Kathy would do no such thing, but, admittedly, Engel had a point. Trying to fight down embarrassment, he walked to the intercom.

"Y - you can do this!" He choked. "Don't give up!"

=/=

Kathy felt heat reach all the way up to her ears. "Th - those idiots!" She mumbled. "Shouting embarrassing things like that...! When I get out there, I'll..."

But, honestly... she did not entirely dislike this. She turned to her opponent, expecting to find her laughing, but instead, Annie's face showed only anger.

"Hmpfh. If those clowns you have for teammates think they can help you win like this..." She left the sentence unfinished. However, to the puzzled Kathy, it sounded less like a derogatory comment, and more of a spiteful one.

And then, understanding dawned on her.

"You... your teammates would never cheer you on like this, would they?"

"O - of course not!" Annie snapped. "As if we would ever do something this embarrassing! Who do you take us for? Either way, just get on with your turn, so I can wrap up this joke!"

Kathy silently drew another card. She was behind, she knew, both in cards and in damage. But... somehow, even if it was a little silly... she felt like there was a chance now.

"Ride, Demon Eater!" She called out. Her Vanguard transfigured into a young woman, clad in a thin white, two-piece shift. Her most distinguishing feature was her extremely long, dark green hair, that floated behind her as if they had a will of her own. However, no sooner had she settled on the field, that she stepped on the numerous caltrops left behind by Lydia, and cried out in pain as her Power dropped to 7000.

_**Demon Eater (Grade 3 / 10000 Power)**_

"Demon Eater's skill, Soul Charge." Kathy stated, placing a sixth card underneath the Vanguard circle. _Edel Rose_... "Demon Eater gains plus 2000 Power."

**[Soul Charge: Edel Rose]**

"And now I call a second Demon Eater, and then Blue Dust." Another copy of her Vanguard, dress in light green rather than white, materialized in the empty column, and Blue Dust appeared before Hysteric Shirley.

_**Demon Eater (Grade 3 / 10000 Power)**_

_**Blue Dust (Grade 2 / 9000 Power)**_

"With Shirley's boost, Blue Dust attacks!" Kathy ordered, and the white-haired mage prepared an ice spell, launching forth a frozen sphere. Even though Shirley had been weakened, their combined Power still reached 11000, enough to break through Denmother's own.

"I will take this attack. Check." Annie allowed the strike to whirl through her tiger, who writhed in the sudden cold. Even as she placed a third card on her damage zone, though, she seemed pleased. "Looks like luck favors me today. Critical trigger! Power and critical to Denmother!"

**[Damage Check: **Bloodfang Cobra (Critical trigger)**]**

Kathy groaned in frustration. Nothing she did worked! Trigger after trigger, her opponent steadily paved the way to victory, but she... well, at least she could still bet on Eater's Twin Drive. "Blue Dust's skill, Soul Charge." Another card was placed in the Soul. "And now I attack the Vanguard with Demon Eater, using Trauma Queen's boost!"

**[Soul Charge: Doreen the Thruster]**

Annie frowned slightly. "Well, there is no sense in allowing you to get a critical trigger hit in, at this point." She said. "I guard with Centaur Lancer." The spear-wielding half-man half-horse appeared between the Denmother, whose attack was already higher than the combined force of Kathy's Units, roaring haughtily.

"Twin drive!" If she got something good here... _Damnit_. "No trigger." All that was left... "Second check!" But before her disbelieving eyes, only Gwynn the Ripper appeared. How... how could this be happening?

**[Drive Check: March Rabbit of Nightmareland]**  
><strong>**

**[Drive Check: Gwynn the Ripper]**

"It seems your luck has entirely abandoned you." Annie said. "Not that it would matter. This is over, anyway."

"Turn end." Kathy called bitterly. She was not even being allowed a chance...

**Kathy** (Hand: 3, Soul: 7, Drop: 2)  
>• Damage: 4 (UU/U/U)  
>• Field:<br>(R) Blue Dust (9000) - Hysteric Shirley (4000)  
>(V) Demon Eater (10000) - Trauma Queen (4000)<br>(R) Demon Eater (10000) - N/A

**Annie** (Hand: 3, Soul: 3, Drop: 2)  
>• Damage: 3 (FU/U)  
>• Field:<br>(R) N/A - N/A  
>(V) Tigress Denmother (9000) - Ivory (7000)<br>(R) N/A - Centaur Lancer (8000)

"Stand and draw." Annie's confidence was unwavering. She knew she was ahead, she knew she was winning. To her, it had been a predetermined conclusion from the start. "Appear now, the wild spirit of the desert gales! Ride, Viper Fang Lydia!" The Unit Kathy had already familiarized herself with from before materialized in place of the tiger.

_**Viper Fang Lydia (Grade 3 / 9000 Power)**_

"Next, I call Centaur Warlord and Sacred Grove Protector!" A massive red-armored centaur, armed with twin scimitars and a dragon-like steel helmet, appeared before his smaller counterpart. On the other side, a hunched, aged elf wizard, dressed in green and white, and carrying an oaken stave, formed from within a cloud of dead leaves.

_**Centaur Warlord (Grade 2 / 10000 Power)**_

_**Sacred Grove Protector (Grade 2 / 3000 Power)  
><strong>_

_Grade 2 and only 3000 Power?_ Kathy frowned. _And, it has been placed in the back row..._

"Sacred Grove Protector's skill, Counter Blast." Annie placed a finger underneath the Vanguard. "This magician call call forth the guardians of the clan to his aid from the Soul! Return to me, Ebony!" The pitch-black panther appeared again in front of the summoner, completing the six-unit array of her field.

"First, to deal with that Intercept. Ebony attacks Blue Dust! With Ivory's presence, Power plus 3000!" The wild spirit beast lunged forward, striking the opposing demon mage and causing him to dissipate into motes of blue light.

"Next, the main show. I boost with Ivory and attack your Vanguard Demon Eater with Lydia! At this moment, Lydia's Vanguard effect triggers! When she attacks, she gains 1000 Power for every Wildmen Rear Guard on my field!" Empowered by her allies, the amazon warrior smirked, readying her weapons. "For a total of 21000 Power, finish her!"

=/=

"This is the critical point..." Engel muttered. "Depending on her move now..."

"She has March Rabbit in her hand." Ray observed. "She can fully block this hit safely."

However...

=/=

Kathy's fingers trembled on the edge of her perfect guard. She had to play it, she knew she had to. That would be the logical choice... defending herself against the Vanguard at four damage was common sense. A single critical trigger could throw you out of the game.

But...

If Annie got a Critical trigger, the effects would all go to Warlord. With a single card in her hand, there would be no way to block that, and she would lose anyway. If she did not... if she directed her last attack at Kathy's Rear Guard instead, Kathy would be left with only four damage - but one less Unit. Also, her last-ditch gamble, Demon Eater's skill, would be invalidated. And, all things considered, Annie had already removed two Critical triggers from her deck. She did not know what her exact trigger lineup was, but it was likely she didn't have that many left. Then, indeed, the only chance was...

"No guard."

Annie's smirk faltered, and she frowned. "Fine, then. Twin drive, first check." She pulled out a card and examined it briefly, while Kathy's breath caught in her throat. Then, she closed her eyes and turned it around. "No trigger."

**[Drive Check: Scout Eagle]**

"You're not out of the woods yet... second check." She muttered. "Tsk." Wordlessly, she turned around a second copy of the same card. Kathy felt a huge weight lift from her shoulders. She had done it. She had made the correct choice...

**[Drive Check: Scout Eagle]**

"Damage check.. no trigger." She said. Her fifth card positioned itself next to the others. She was a slip away from defeat... but for now, she had survived.

**[Damage Check: Decadent Succubus]**

"Don't forget Ivory's effect!" Annie declared. "When she boosts and the attack hits, I can weaken one of your rear guards... I target your rear guard Demon Eater!" This, and the placement of the weak Grove Protector in the backrow... clearly, she was trying to play around getting hit by one of the two Demon Eaters.

"Boosted by Lancer, Warlord attacks the Vanguard!" Annie barked.

"March Rabbit!" Kathy declared. "By dropping Gwynn, I negate this attack!"

"...if Sacred Grove Protector is on the field, Ebony and Ivory can both remain. Turn... end." Outwardly, she maintained her composure. But... the slight twitching of her fingers, the rough edge in her voice... clearly, she was feeling the control that she had held at the beginning of the turn slip away.

**Kathy** (Hand: 1, Soul: 7, Drop: 5)  
>• Damage: 5 (UU/U/U/U)  
>• Field:<br>(R) N/A - Hysteric Shirley (4000)  
>(V) Demon Eater (10000) - Trauma Queen (4000)<br>(R) Demon Eater (10000) - N/A

**Annie** (Hand: 3, Soul: 3, Drop: 2)  
>• Damage: 3 (FF/U)  
>• Field:<br>(R) Ebony (7000) - Sacred Grove Protector (3000)  
>(V) Viper Fang Lydia (9000) - Ivory (7000)<br>(R) Centaur Warlord (10000) - Centaur Lancer (8000)

"Stand... and draw." _With this..._

"D - don't get too confident!" Annie, catching her gaze, snapped. "I'm still at three damage! If you think you can finish me off this turn, you're sadly mistaken!"

"Demon Eater's Soul Charge." Kathy added the critical eight card to her Soul. Now... both requirements for Demon Eater's second skill had been unlocked. "Power plus 2000." All that was left, was landing a hit.

**[Soul Charge: March Rabbit of Nightmareland]**

"I call Werewolf Zieger in front of Shirley, and Bloody Calf behind Demon Eater." Another black armored werewolf appeared on the right side, and then a blonde girl with flashy purple armor, and huge curved blades attached to her boots jumped behind the weakened Demon Eater. "I do not use Bloody Calf's effect."

_**Werewolf Zieger (Grade 2 / 10000 Power)**_

_**Bloody Calf (Grade 1 / 7000 Power)**_

"Boosted by Bloody Calf, my rear guard Demon Eater attacks Centaur Warlord." She didn't need to land a hit on the opposing Vanguard... just any hit would do! But, predictably, Annie slammed a card between the two units.

"I guard with Bloodfang Cobra!" The venomous serpent hissed, getting in the way of the demonic maiden who, apparently afraid of snakes, retreated with a terrified yelp.

"Then I attack again, Centaur Warlord, with the Vanguard!" Driven to desperation, Kathy only had this last maneuver to make. "With Trauma Queen's boost, Power is 16000!" The two units Annie had previously checked were both Grade 1, with 5000 Shield. If she got a trigger...

"Guard, two Scout Eagles." Once more, Annie's play was fully expected. Even if she had to risk the appearance of a trigger... "Scout Eagle's effect." She said abruptly. "Counter Blast one - Shield plus 5000." Her third and final unflipped damage turned over, and with this quiet comment, she shot down Kathy's last hope.

"N - no..." She whispered. Annie looked at her.

"What are you getting so depressed about?" She demanded. "One Stand trigger, and you can - " She paused suddenly, as she caught the answer on Kathy's face. A cruel smirk returned to her lips. "You... it's not possible that you changed your deck, to remove your Stand triggers, is it?"

Kathy felt like wailing. After the preliminary match, she had, indeed, opted to make her deck more brute power, especially with how useful White Dust had proven to her. So, after Engel and Basil had brought forth some cards to trade during the break, she had dropped the two Stand triggers she had been using, exchanging them for two more copies of White Dust. And now, because she had neglected to check the effect of a card she didn't know about...

"What's wrong?" Annie shouted at her. "What happened to that confident expression you had before?"

"D - drive trigger..." She whispered. There was no heart in her. The will to fight had disappeared. The match was over. She picked up a card between trembling fingers... a bright crimson icon shone in the edge.

**[Drive Check: Hysteric Shirley (Draw trigger)]**  
><strong>**

"Draw trigger..." She muttered. She was just about to assign Power to Werewolf, when...

_Hold on. Werewolf can hit anyway - and regardless, Werewolf's hit won't decide the game. But, even with this... there are a lot of triggers in my deck. If, by any chance, by some remote chance..._

"Quit stalling!" Annie snapped. "You know you've lost, so just give up and admit defeat!"

"I..." Kathy steadied herself. _You can do it_. It was not just her own self who believed in her. For her team, as well - ! "I draw, and apply Power to the Vanguard!" Shining with scarlet energy, Demon Eater powered up to 21000. But, the impregnable wall of 25000 defense still stood firm.

"You... do you know what you're doing?" Annie snapped. "If you don't draw a second trigger now, this will have been for nothing!"

"I know!" Kathy placed her hand on the deck. "I know..." Even if the chance barely existed, this was the only method. And the courage she had received from her teammates was now helping her acknowledge that one method, and bravely tread into the uncertain, dark path to victory. "Even so..." Despite the pressure, despite her need to be in control...

"I can take this risk! Drive trigger..."

"CHECK!"

**[Drive Check: White Dust (Critical trigger)]**  
><strong>**

"...n - no..." Annie staggered backwards, as if unable to believe this result. Kathy hardly believed it herself - yet here it was. A second trigger.

"Critical trigger, activate!" Kathy shouted. "Power to the Vanguard! Critical to Zieger!" Further empowered by a massive golden glow, Demon Eater's eyes widened, as the insane magical power coursing through her, transmitted from her body to the wild strands of her hair, reached breaking point. She caught the two eagles with these locks, strangling them until they dispersed with pained groans. Then, forming spear-like points, they proceeded to impale the centaur, who was purged from the field almost instantly.

"Demon Eater's attack hits." Kathy declared. "And this means..." She placed her hand underneath the first card of her damage zone, and proceeded to turn them over all at once. "Counter Blast five..." She dragged out every card that had assembled in the Soul, and dropped them on the discard pile. "Soul Blast eight..."

Demon Eater surged with renewed power, bolts of emerald lightning coursing through her hair, which sprang to life, growing to twice their original length, and spreading in all directions, forming demonic visages.

"_Megablast!_ Every one of your Rear Guards is Retired! _Midnight Massacre!_"

It happened in an instant. Faster than the speed of sound, the murderous mass of hair split into four branches, each lunging towards a different direction. One grabbed the young centaur and tore him in half, splitting his human and horse halves. The second snuck behind Lydia, and lifted the white wolf high into the air, before dragging him down to the earth with such force that the beast's body was broken. The last two snatched the elf summoner and the black panther, and speared through them, obliterating both in an instant.

"..." No cards on the field or her hand, except for her Vanguard. Annie knew that, in those few seconds, her formerly almost assured victory had completely disappeared.

"I attack with Werewolf and Shirley!" With nothing to defend herself even against this relatively weak attack, Annie shrugged helplessly. She didn't even speak as she checked two cards, even when a Heal trigger was pointlessly activated - even though this was her fifth damage, her opponent still stood at higher damage at the time of the check.

**[Damage Check: Tigress Saber]**

**[Damage Check: Sublime Spiria (Heal trigger)]**

"Turn end." Kathy sighed.

**Kathy** (Hand: 3, Soul: 0, Drop: 13)  
>• Damage: 5 (FF/F/F/F)  
>• Field:<br>(R) Werewolf Zieger (10000) - Hysteric Shirley (4000)  
>(V) Demon Eater (10000) - Trauma Queen (4000)<br>(R) Demon Eater (10000) - Bloody Calf (7000)

**Annie** (Hand: 0, Soul: 3, Drop: 10)  
>• Damage: 5 (FF/F/U/U)  
>• Field:<br>(R) N/A - N/A  
>(V) Viper Fang Lydia (9000) - NA  
>(R) NA - N/A

"...draw." Understandably, Annie seemed hardly willing to continue. "I call Sublime Spiria." A second Heal trigger... a white-clad angelic figure with rich bronze hair, holding a lean, almost translucent sabre, appeared behind Lydia.

_**Sublime Spiria (Grade 0 / 5000 Power)**_

"With Spiria's boost and Lydia's skill, Power 15000. I attack the Vanguard." Kathy considered only for a second.

"Guard! White Dust, Hysteric Shirley, Prisoner Beast!" She was not about to be done in by the same luck that had enabled her to pull off the Megablast last turn favoring her opponent, not when she didn't need these cards to win. With a small choking sound, Annie pulled out her checks. No triggers appeared.

**[Drive Check: Tigress Dragon]**

**[Drive Check: Gold-Wing Dragonhawk]**

"Just finish it." She said bitterly.

**Kathy** (Hand: 0, Soul: 0, Drop: 16)  
>• Damage: 5 (FF/F/F/F)  
>• Field:<br>(R) Werewolf Zieger (10000) - Hysteric Shirley (4000)  
>(V) Demon Eater (10000) - Trauma Queen (4000)<br>(R) Demon Eater (10000) - Bloody Calf (7000)

**Annie** (Hand: 2, Soul: 3, Drop: 10)  
>• Damage: 5 (FF/F/U/U)  
>• Field:<br>(R) N/A - N/A  
>(V) Viper Fang Lydia (9000) - Sublime Spiria (5000)<br>(R) N/A - N/A

Kathy nodded. "Draw, and Soul Charge. Power plus 2000."

**[Soul Charge: Cursed Doctor (Heal trigger)]**

"With Shirley's boost, Zieger attacks!" Annie just shook her head. The hit landed, and, unceremoniously, the final damage was dealt.

**[Damage Check: Mist Condor]**

"So, there you have it." She said. "One win for you guys. But don't be conceited. You pulled some luck with your last ditch effort - miracles won't always bail you out. That's what teammates are for. You may have beaten me, but your team will never beat ours."

_No_. Kathy thought, as she quietly receded back to the team's preparation room.

_That's not all teammates are for._

* * *

><p><strong>Custom Cards<strong>**:**

****Grade 0:****

**Tigress Cub**  
>Grade 0 | Boost<br>Lost East | Wildmen | War Beast  
>5000 | 10000 | 1<br>• [Auto]: When you Ride on this card with "Tigress Saber", search your deck for 1 "Tigress Denmother" and add it to your hand, then shuffle your deck.

**Bloodfang Cobra**  
>Grade 0 | Boost | Critical Trigger<br>Lost East | Wildmen | War Beast  
>5000 | 10000 | 1<p>

**Songstress Lyra**  
>Grade 0 | Boost | Stand Trigger<br>Lost East | Wildmen | Human  
>5000 | 10000 | 1<p>

**Sublime Spiria**  
>Grade 0 | Boost | Heal Trigger<br>Lost East | Wildmen | Elf  
>5000 | 10000 | 1<p>

=/=

**Grade 1:**

**Tigress Saber**  
>Grade 1 | Boost<br>Lost East | Wildmen | War Beast  
>6000 | 5000 | 1<br>• [Passive] (V): If you have "Tigress Cub" in your Soul, this Unit has +2000 Power.  
>• [Auto] (R) (Discard 1 Grade 3 Wildmen from your hand): When this Unit appears as a Rear Guard, you may pay the cost. If so, search your deck for 1 "Tigress Dragon" and add it to your hand, then shuffle your deck.<p>

**Ebony**  
>Grade 1 | Boost<br>Lost East | Wildmen | Spirit Beast  
>7000 | 5000 | 1<br>• [Auto] (R): When this Unit attacks, and you have an "Ivory" Rear Guard, this Unit gains +3000 Power for that battle.  
>• [Auto] (R): During your End Phase, if you have an "Ivory" Rear Guard, you must move "Ebony" and "Ivory" Rear Guards to your Soul until you do not have an "Ebony" and an "Ivory" Rear Guard.<p>

**Ivory**  
>Grade 1 | Boost<br>Lost East | Wildmen | Spirit Beast  
>7000 | 5000 | 1<br>• [Auto] (R): When the attack of the Wildmen boosted by this Unit hits, and you have an "Ebony" Rear Guard, select 1 of your opponent's Rear Guards. That Unit loses -2000 Power until your next Stand Phase.  
>• [Auto] (R): During your End Phase, if you have an "Ebony" Rear Guard, you must move "Ebony" and "Ivory" Rear Guards to your Soul until you do not have an "Ebony" and an "Ivory" Rear Guard.<p>

**Scout Eagle**  
>Grade 1 | Boost<br>Lost East | Wildmen | Sky Beast  
>6000 | 5000 | 1<br>• [Auto] (CB1): When this Unit appears as a Guardian, and you have a Wildmen Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If so, this Unit gains +5000 Shield for that battle.

**Centaur Lancer**  
>Grade 1 | Boost<br>Lost East | Wildmen | Centaur  
>8000 | 5000 | 1<p>

=/=

**Grade 2:**

**Tigress Denmother**  
>Grade 2 | Intercept<br>Lost East | Wildmen | War Beast  
>9000 | 5000 | 1<br>• [Passive] (V): If you have "Tigress Cub" in your Soul, this Unit has +1000 Power.  
>• [Auto] (V): When this Unit appears as a Vanguard, select 1 Wildmen in your hand and call it to a Rear Guard circle. During your End Phase, return that Unit to your hand.<p>

**Sacred Grove Protector**  
>Grade 2 | Intercept<br>Lost East | Wildmen | Elf  
>3000 | 5000 | 1<br>• [Auto] (V/R): When the effect of "Ebony" or "Ivory" activates during your End Phase, you can negate it until your next Stand Phase.  
>• [Auto] (R) (CB1): When this Unit appears as a Rear Guard, and you have a Wildmen Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If so, select 1 "Ebony" or 1 "Ivory" from your Soul and call it as a Rear Guard.<p>

**Centaur Warlord**  
>Grade 2 | Intercept<br>Lost East | Wildmen | Centaur  
>10000 | 5000 | 1<p>

=/=

**Grade 3:**

**Viper Fang Lydia**  
>Grade 3 | Twin Drive!<br>Lost East | Wildmen | Human  
>9000 | NA | 1  
>• [Auto] (V): When this Unit attacks, this Unit gains +1000 Power for each of your Wildmen Rear Guards.<br>• [Auto] (V/R) (CB1): When this Unit's attack hits, you may pay the cost. If so, during your opponent's next turn, when a Unit appears in the Vanguard or Rear Guard circle that the attacked Unit was on, that Unit loses -3000 Power until that turn's End Phase.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nation Profile<span>: Lost East**

A vast, largely desolate region to the far east of the civilized lands, beyond the boundaries of the Dragon Empire. It can hardly be called a nation, for its inhabitants are mostly known for their unwillingness to bend knee to any form of recognized political leadership. Whether they sought refuge from the imperialistic tendencies of the Kagero armies, or simply the solitude of the wilds, they have formed a strong front in these lands, and though they will never unite in an invasion, if the war comes to them, they will fight tooth and claw for their lives and their freedom. The groups currently housed in the region that is collectively known as the Lost East are the Wildmen, the Bronze Crusade, and the Earthwall.

(( Lost East is the one of the two fake nations I have created. All Lost Nation clans, one way or another, have a defensive focus. ))

* * *

><p><strong><span>Clan Profile<span>: Wildmen (Lost East)**

It is unknown when the Wildmen first loosely united, or who was responsible for that union. However, over the years, they have claimed their rightful place in the desert with their formidable strength. They are a group of feral beings who are completely in tune with their natural environment. They reside mostly in tall hills and mountains, respecting the secrets hidden in the sand. They have tamed the beasts of the desert and the surrounding highlands and made them part of their own kin, and they now fight alongside them. They answer only to their pride and honor, and wield the ability to raise the very land they live on against their enemies.

The focus of the Wildmen clan resides in using units with skills that synergize with each other, such as Ivory and Ebony. They also have limited capability to swarm and retrieve their Units after attack in order to defend them. Their distinguishing feature, though, is their ability to cripple the opponent's offensive efforts by weakening the Power of their units for the duration of their turn.


End file.
